Friendship never ends
by JJMobile
Summary: Clarke emménage à Orlando et entre dans un nouveau lycée où elle rencontre ses meilleures amies. 2 ans plus tard, elles s'installent toutes les quatre à New-York pour leurs études. Leur nouvelle ville leur annonce une nouvelle vie, et donc de nouvelles histoires... [Clexa]
1. Prologue

*Scraaatch*

Clarke vérifia que son dernier carton était bien fermé avant de se redresser et de jeter un regard à sa chambre désormais vide. Elle soupira en pensant à ce nouveau déménagement et à la difficulté que cela représentait d'intégrer une nouvelle classe en cours d'année, avant d'appeler son père.

\- Papa ! héla-t-elle

\- Jake ! fit suivre sa mère. Clarke a besoin de toi.

\- J'arrive Abby, entendit-elle depuis le garage.

Abby monta l'escalier pour rejoindre la chambre de sa fille. Elle toqua à sa porte et ouvrit sans attendre de réponse.

\- Tu es prête ma chérie ?

\- Pas plus que les autres fois… soupira Clarke.

A ces mots, sa mère se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras :

\- Cette fois-ci, c'est la dernière, je te le promets. Si ça peut t'aider à trouver la motivation à déménager… sourit-elle

Clarke lui sourit plus poliment que par envie, mais il était vrai que l'idée de pouvoir être enfin chez soi lui plaisait.

Être fille d'un chirurgien réputé, (et donc demandé à travers tous les Etats) nécessitait une certaine capacité d'adaptation. A 16 ans, Clarke avait connu 9 déménagements et espérait bien s'arrêtait là. Sa mère avait obtenu le poste de chef de la Chirurgie au Florida Hospital East Orlando, poste qui devrait être définitif pour elle.

Son père, chercheur en physique nucléaire avait la chance de pouvoir travailler de chez lui, et avait pu suivre sa femme au gré de ses différents postes, mais commençait aussi à être las des déménagements.

Il entra dans la chambre de sa fille, regarda les deux jeunes femmes enlacés et sourit

\- C'est ton dernier carton ? demanda-t-il à sa fille

\- Oui, mais il est un peu lourd, tu peux le mettre dans la voiture ?

\- Bien sûr… Mais avant… CÂLIN FAMILIAL ! acheva-t-il en enlaçant sa femme et sa fille.

\- Jake… souffla Abby avec un sourire. J'ai vraiment deux enfants à la maison.

\- Mmm, hésita-t-il. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Clarke est maintenant une adulte. Je suis donc le seul enfant, rajouta-t-il.

Clarke se retint de rigoler en jaugeant la réaction de sa mère. Quand cette dernière ria de bon cœur, Clarke et son père se joignirent à elle avant de s'écarter.

\- Allez, c'est parti, annonça Jake pour les forcer à prendre congé.

Clarke ferma la porte de son ancienne chambre et se dirigea vers la voiture avec la sensation de se diriger vers une nouvelle vie.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le déménagement

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Ceci étant ma première Fanfiction, j'ai eu du mal à me faire au site._

 _Quelle agréable surprise de voir tous ces e-mails me signifiant qu'il y avait quelques intéressés par mon histoire ;).  
Voici donc le 1er chapitre : l'arrivée de Clarke à Orlando._

 _Le suivant sera posté rapidement et racontera la rentrée dans son nouveau lycée. Dès le chapitre 3, nous entrerons dans le vif du sujet avec l'arrivée de Clarke, Octavia, Raven et Lexa à New-York._

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

* * *

\- Ma puce, nous sommes arrivés, murmura Jake.

Clarke s'était endormie depuis environ une heure, et ne s'était pas rendue compte que la voiture s'était arrêtée. Elle entreprit d'ouvrir ses yeux bleus à travers quelques mèches blondes qui était tomées sur l'avant de son visage, et se trouva nez à nez avec son père qui lui souriait tendrement.

\- Allez la marmotte. Tu n'as pas hâte de découvrir ta nouvelle maison ?

Cette idée réveilla Clarke et un sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres. Elle se détacha avec hâte, poussa son père pour sortir de la voiture… Et se stoppa net. Devant elle se dressait une maison immense, formant plus ou moins un U en sa direction. Non seulement la maison était grande et magnifique, mais la vue de l'autre côté semblait sublime.

Clarke fit quelques pas sur le côté pour mieux y voir, et ne fut pas déçue. Derrière la maison s'étendait un lac qui lui paraissait interminable.

Son sourire s'étendit et elle se tourna vers son père

\- C'est magnifique, souffla-t-elle

\- Bienvenue au 4385, petit paradis attenant au Lake Pickett Clarke, s'exclama-t-il. Quite à choisir une maison où nous sommes supposés rester, autant bien la choisir.

\- Elle te plaît ? lui demanda sa mère, légèrement anxieuse.

Clarke ne sut quoi répondre et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Elle est parfaite pour une nouvelle vie maman.

* * *

Clarke déposa un carton dans sa nouvelle chambre, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La pièce était spacieuse, sans être la plus grande, mais elle l'avait choisie pour la petite pièce attenante, de laquelle elle avait déjà décidé de faire son bureau. Bureau qui donnerait directement sur un petit balcon avec vue sur le Lac.

Elle descendit récupérer son dernier carton et entreprit d'ouvrir ceux contenant ses vêtements, et remplit son armoire. Après avoir fait son lit, rangé son armoire et installé son bureau, Clarke fut à nouveau remplit par un sentiment de stress qu'elle connaissait bien : faire face à l'inconnu. Elle était en train de préparer son sac, et d'imaginer mille et un scénarios possibles pour sa nouvelle rentrée. Après avoir tout installé et jugé qu'elle était prête pour le lendemain, elle s'allongea sur son lit, priant pour que le scénario qui consistait en ce que les élèves ne l'aiment pas et qu'elle se retrouve avec des enfants issus de famille snobs comme celle que ses parents fréquentaient (et qu'elle détestait), ne se réalise pas...

* * *

 _Merci pour la lecture ;) N'hésitez pas à me parler de vos idées_


	3. Chapitre 2 : La rentrée

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Voici la suite de l'arrivée de Clarke à Orlando. Comme prévu le chapitre 3 passera directement à leur arrivée à New-York._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Il était 8h30 quand sa mère la déposa le jour de la rentrée sur le parking de son nouveau lycée.

\- Bonne journée, à ce soir ma chérie

\- A toi aussi maman… répondit Clarke sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle s'avança vers l'entrée du bâtiment principal et se sentit prise de panique. Le lycée ne semblait pas très grand, mais la façade en imposait. En lettres rouge et blanches était écrit le nom du lycée « East River High School », suivi d'un slogan on ne peut plus élitique « Une vision, une voix, La construction d'un héritage d'excellence ». Clarke avait toujours été bonne élève, mais se demanda soudain si elle aurait le niveau pour une telle école.

\- C'est moins terrible que c'en a l'air, fit une voix derrière son dos. Tu es la nouvelle ?

Clarke se retourna pour faire face à une jeune femme qui lui souriait.

\- Euh… Oui. Pourquoi, je suis attendue ? s'inquiéta Clarke

\- Les nouveaux élèves sont rares au milieu de l'année, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es dans ma classe, je me suis seulement portée volontaire pour t'aider ce premier jour, lui sourit l'adolescente. Je suis Octavia Blake.

\- Clarke Griffin, enchantée, se détendit un peu Clarke.

\- Allez, viens, je vais t'expliquer un peu comment ça se passe.

\- Merci, souffla Clarke soulagée.

Elle suivit Octavia qui l'amena récupérer son emploi du temps, et lui fit une rapide visite des lieux. Comme le lui avait dit Octavia, elles allaient passer le plus clair de leur temps ensemble, ayant beaucoup de cours en commun.

\- On a toute la matinée ensemble. Tu pourras manger avec nous si tu veux, lui proposa Octavia

\- Nous ? s'interrogea Clarke

\- Oui quelques copines et moi, enfin si ça ne te dérange pas, rajouta Octavia.

\- C'est adorable de ta part, mais c'est moi qui ne veux pas déranger…

\- Non, la coupa Octavia, ne t'inquiète pas, elles sont supers.

\- Merci, vraiment, répéta Clarke.

Sa matinée passa plutôt rapidement, notamment grâce à la compagnie d'Octavia qui ne manquait pas de lui commenter chaque élève, chaque professeur, et chaque matière, avec une attitude désinvolte que Clarke appréciait.

Octavia, légèrement plus petite qu'elle, brune aux yeux bleus, dédramatisa l'entrée de Clarke au lycée, et cette dernière la remercia intérieurement d'avoir su détendre l'atmosphère dès leur rencontre.

Midi sonné, les deux nouvelles amies allèrent à la cafétéria pour déjeuner. Une fois servie, Octavia lui désigna une table d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Assieds-toi, c'est notre table habituelle. J'arrive, lui assura Octavia

Clarke s'installa, mal à l'aise, seule au milieu de la foule d'élèves venus manger.

\- Euh, non mais là ça ne va pas être possible, cette table est réservée ! objecta une voix dans son dos.

Clarke sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à la personne qui venait de lui parler. Déjà mal à l'aise, Clarke sentit ses joues se roser, et tenta se bafouiller quelques mots d'excuse. Cependant elle ne put apercevoir le visage de son interlocutrice à cause du soleil.

Cette dernière se décala pour faire face à Clarke, et la fixa d'une façon étrange avant de bafouiller elle aussi.

\- Enfin, je veux dire… Tu sembles nouvelle, excuse-moi. Je… Euh-'fin… tenta-t-elle en vain en posant sa main sur sa nuque.

Clarke la regarda se décomposer sans entendre ce qu'elle disait. Elle était frappée par la beauté de l'autre étudiante. Elle était grande, mince et semblait sportive, mais ce que remarqua Clarke fut le contraste entre sa chevelure brune, et ses magnifiques yeux verts.

\- Lexa ! cria Octavia en s'approchant, j'espère que tu n'es pas en train de traumatiser ma nouvelle amie…

\- Ah, coucou O', salua la dénommée Lexa en détournant son regard de Clarke. Désolée je ne savais pas qui elle était… Lexa Woods, rajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Clarke, enchantée.

\- Clarke Griffin, lui répondit-elle poliment.

Lexa semblait bloquer sur la jolie blonde. Jolie… le mot était faible. Lexa avait du mal à en détourner son regard. Elle fixa les yeux bleus de Clarke pendant un instant qui semblait être une éternité, avant que son amie la coupe dans ses rêveries.

\- Ou est Raven ?

\- Elle avait sport, répondit-elle en s'asseyant de façon à ne pas être en face de Clarke. Elle doit probablement se doucher.

\- Ah c'est vrai… En parlant de sport, tu as vu la nouvelle recrue de l'équipe de foot ? Ce mec est un dieu… Tu crois qu'elle le connait ?

Clarke se détendit peu à peu, mais ne fit plus attention à la conversation de ses deux camarades, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas du tout imaginé sa rentrée comme ça. Elle ne s'était pas imaginé une seule seconde avoir pu trouver une copine de classe, ni se faire bouleversée par une amie de celle-ci… Une nouvelle venue la tira de ses pensées. Une jeune femme, typée latina se dirigeait vers elle avec les cheveux mouillés. Elle en déduit qu'elle était la « Raven » dont elle avait entendu parler quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Clarke ? Salut, je suis Raven, se présenta-t-elle

\- Enchantée, lui sourit Clarke.

\- Désolée de t'avoir abandonnée, ça n'a pas été trop dur avec ceux deux-là, demanda-t-elle assez fort pour que les deux autres l'entendent

Clarke sourit honnêtement et lui hocha les épaules d'un air malicieux

\- Hé ! fit Octavia en lui tapant l'épaule

Les quatre jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire, et Clarke sentit tout le poids de son déménagement s'envoler. Elle était nouvelle, mais bien accueillie, et elle eut le sentiment d'être chez elle, comme jamais avant.

Un jeune homme asiatique se dirigea vers la table des nouvelles amies et regarda Clarke d'un air interrogateur avant de se tourner vers Lexa :

\- Cette jolie demoiselle est-elle ta nouvelle victime, ou je peux envisager d'être son amie sans que tu lui brises le cœur ? railla-t-il à l'attention de la belle brune

Cette dernière regarda alternativement Clarke puis le jeune homme, plusieurs fois, puis rougit et lui répondit un peu violemment :

\- N'importe quoi Monty ! Mais il est clair que tu ne peux envisager rien d'autre qu'une amitié avec elle… Tu n'as aucune chance ! rigola-t-elle

\- Ça c'était méchant et gratuit, Woods. Enchantée, je suis Monty ajouta-t-il a en tendant une main à Clarke.

Celle-ci la saisit et se présenta à son tour, avant que le jeune homme retourne auprès de ses amis.

\- Ne l'écoute pas, tenta de se justifier Lexa. Enfin, voilà il en rajoute…

Clarke la sentit mal à l'aise et lui sourit sans trouver quoi dire, sourire que lui rendit Lexa.

\- Tout le monde le sait que tu aimes les jolies filles, et que tu es un vrai Don Juan Woods, pas la peine de t'en cacher.

Raven la nargua suite à sa révélation et fit perdre son sourire à Lexa gênée. Soudain, elle se tourna vers Clarke :

\- Au fait, on ne t'a pas demandé, tu as un petit ami ? Une petite amie ?

Le visage de Clarke se transforma et elle se sentit triste :

\- J'ai un petit ami à Charlotte, mais je doute que notre relation tienne le coup avec la distance…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, lui sourit Octavia, il n'y a pas de raison.

\- Oui regarde, Octavia a « soi-disant » eu un petit pendant 1 an à l'autre bout du pays, ricana-t-elle

\- C'était un vrai petit ami Reyes ! Mauvaise langue !

Les quatre jeunes filles rigolèrent, et Clarke retrouva le sourire.

L'année allait être bonne.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus._

 **Green Hedapool** : _Merci pour ton petit message, ça fait juste trop plaisir :D_


	4. Chapitre 3 : New-York avec vous

_Bonjour à tous, voici le 3è chapitre. Nous entrons donc dans le vif du sujet._

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 _2 ans plus tard…_

\- Oh mon Dieu ! J'A-DORE cet appartement, s'extasia Octavia.

\- Waouh, souffla Clarke en ouvrant la porte de la première chambre.

\- Je vote définitivement pour ! cria Raven depuis l'autre bout de l'appartement.

\- Bon bah… la majorité l'emporte, sourit Lexa.

Elle se tourna vers l'agent immobilier qui leur présentait l'appartement et haussa les épaules. L'agent ria et lui tendit les clés.

\- Y a plus qu'à signer, lui dit-il

\- Les filles ! héla Lexa pour les appeler

Elle les entendit déjà se disputer pour le choix des chambres et tenta de les calmer.

\- On verra ça plus tard ! coupa Lexa. On signe, on se disputera après.

Une fois le contrat signé, les nouvelles colocataires décidèrent de choisir leur chambre, avant de repartir à Orlando. Finalement, Clarke se vit attribuer la chambre la plus éloignée des autres, sous prétexte qu'elle allait être celle qui aurait le plus besoin de calme pour ses études. Les trois autres chambres furent réparties sans trop de dispute.

Les quatre nouvelles New-Yorkaises appelèrent leurs proches respectifs pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle : le déménagement aurait lieu 3 jours après, et il leur fallait de la main d'œuvre ! Octavia annonça que son frère ne raterait ça pour rien au monde, Clarke assura la présence de son père, Raven avait demandé à Monty et Jasper, arrivés plus tôt à New-York de venir leur donner un coup de main, quant à Lexa… ses parents refusaient de venir l'aider sous prétexte qu'ils avaient trop de travail.

\- Comme d'habitude, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, nous serons nombreux ! 7 personnes, c'est déjà ça, la rassura Clarke.

Clarke avait la chance d'être proche de ses parents, mais elle connaissait maintenant bien ceux de Lexa. Le père de Lexa était à la tête du plus gros laboratoire pharmaceutique américain, et passait sa vie entre le siège social de San Francisco et leurs deuxièmes bureaux à New-York, quant à sa mère, elle aussi dans l'entreprise, elle s'occupait des ressources humaines d'une poigne de fer. Malheureusement, leur vie personnelle était organisée comme leur vie professionnelle : stricte, sans place pour l'amusement ou l'amour, et c'était ce qu'ils tentaient d'inculquer à leur fille… en vain.

Lexa faisait la part des choses. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû succéder à son père à la tête des laboratoires Trikru Pharmaceutics, mais s'était dirigée contre la volonté de ses parents vers des études de Droit. Cette décision lui avait valu de nombreux reproches, mais elle comptait bien prouver à ses parents que c'était la bonne chose à faire en réussissant ses études. Elle leur avait aussi fait part de la possibilité de se diriger vers la branche « droit des entreprises » et ainsi rester au sein du groupe Trikru.

Clarke, elle, sans surprise, avait obtenu une place en faculté de médecine après un concours réussi haut la main, puisqu'elle avait terminé major de sa promotion. L'entrée à la New-York University, côté faculté de Médecine était donc la raison de sa venue à Manhattan.

Raven avait obtenu une bourse de sportive de haut niveau en BasketBall, et était inscrite en même temps au cursus de physique nucléaire. Le sport était sa priorité, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser tomber ses études définitivement. Elle avait choisi la voie qui lui plaisait le plus, sur le même campus que ses colocataires, et avait vu la possibilité de faire un stage avec le père de Clarke sans que cela l'empêche de jouer.

Octavia s'était engagé pour un Bachelor en Science Infirmières, suite auquel elle souhaitait s'engager dans l'armée. Elle était la seule à ne pas être sur le campus même, mais de l'autre côté, à la CUNY Graduate School. Malgré ça, elle avait tenu à prendre un appartement avec ses meilleures amies.

Après s'être organisées correctement pour le déménagement, les nouvelles colocataires reprirent la direction de l'aéroport afin de rentrer chez elle, et finir leurs cartons.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Le suivants étant moins dans la description, ils seront plus animés et surtout plus longs !_

 **Green Hedapool :** _Merci encore, j'espère que la lecture continuera à te plaire !_


	5. Chapitre 4 : Colocation

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre 4 de ma FF_

 _Les chapitres seront de plus en plus longs mais postés de moins en moins souvent, désolée !_

 _Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le déménagement à New-York touchait à sa fin et chaque colocataire ouvrait dans le calme ses propres cartons. Chacune dans leur chambre, elles s'installaient avec application.

Clarke avait commencé par monter son bureau et ses affaires de cours pour rendre ses études plus réelles. Parmi ses affaires, elle tomba sur l'autocollant du caducée « médecin » qu'elle avait acheté pour sa voiture. Elle l'accrocha pour l'instant à son mur en souriant.

\- Ca arrivera vite, ne t'en fais pas, lui souffla Lexa

Elle était adossée dans l'encadrement de la porte. Clarke lui sourit, avec un sentiment d'inquiétude quand même présent.

\- Tu es la meilleure Clarke… Si tu n'y arrives pas, personne ne pourra y arriver la rassura son amie. J'ai déjà fini de déballer mes affaires, tu veux un coup de main ?

\- Volontiers, acquiesça Clarke. Tu peux ranger mes vêtements dans mon armoire s'il te plait ?

\- Bien sûr.

Lexa et Clarke étaient plus proches que ce qu'elles l'étaient avec leurs colocataires. Lors de l'emménagement de Clarke à Orlando, elle s'était très vite rapprochée de Lexa, même si elle passait plus de temps avec Octavia. Mais chaque relation entre elles étaient unique. Clarke et Octavia partageaient une amitié sincère, qui les poussaient souvent à agir comme des enfants lorsqu'elles étaient ensemble. Raven avait pour habitude de la soutenir et de trouver les mots pour la motiver. Et Lexa… Elles n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Elles étaient proches, et cela sautait aux yeux. Lorsqu'elles rencontraient de nouvelles personnes, beaucoup pensaient qu'elles étaient en couple. Cela les avait toujours amusées, sans les gêner et elles n'avaient pas jugé utile de changer quoi que ce soit dans leur relation.

\- Tu comptes ne jamais laver tes vêtements ? s'enquit Lexa

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Tu as assez de tenues pour t'habiller tous les jours différemment pendant un an Griffin ! Tu t'es un peu emballée, rigola Lexa

Clarke lui tira la langue et poussa Lexa, l'air faussement vexé :

\- Pff laisse-moi faire. Puisque c'est comme ça, vas-t-en !

Elle accompagna sa parole d'un coup de rein donné à Lexa pour qu'elle se pousse. Cette dernière ne se laissa pas faire mais recula d'un pas pour jauger son amie.

\- Tu l'auras cherchée !

Lexa attrapa soudain Clarke par les jambes et la souleva sur son épaule tel un sac de pommes de terre.

\- Lââââââââââââche moi ! hurla la blonde

\- Jamais Griffin, il faut assumer les conséquences de tes actes, rigola Lexa

Lexa l'entraina vers une des deux salles de bains, la lâcha dans la baignoire et ouvrit l'eau sur son amie avant d'éclater d'un rire sonore. Leurs deux amies arrivèrent l'air inquiet, et se figèrent devant la scène. Elles se regardèrent, puis jaugèrent la réaction de Clarke, qui fit une moue boudeuse. Soudain elles joignirent leurs rires à celui de Lexa.

\- Aha hilarant… Non mais vraiment, vous avez quel âge ? râla Clarke

\- Excuse-moi Clarke, lui sourit Lexa en s'arrêtant de rire. C'était trop tentant.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais… Où est-ce qu'on sort pour fêter ça ? J'ai repéré un bar sympa en bas de la rue. Pile entre le campus et notre appartement, demanda Raven pour détourner leur attention

\- Ce sera parfait, soutient Lexa toujours en regardant Clarke dont les cheveux lui collaient au visage.

\- Ok, je vais me préparer, lança Octavia. Raven ?

\- Je te suis !

Elles quittèrent toutes les deux la salle de bains, laissant Clarke et Lexa seules.

\- Et voilà, je vais passer une heure à me préparer par ta faute !

\- Pourquoi donc ? demanda Lexa en fronçant les sourcils. Tu n'as qu'à te changer.

\- Regarde-moi Lexa ! Je dois me recoiffer, me remaquiller…

Lexa s'accroupit et regarda Clarke dans les yeux d'un air dubitatif.

\- Non, sérieusement Clarke, tu es très bien comme ça. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire. Tu n'as qu'à te sécher et te trouver une autre tenue… Je ne comprends pas.

Clarke fixa les yeux verts de son amie, tous proches des siens maintenant. Elle pouvait y lire la sincérité de son amie. Lexa leva une main vers le visage de Clarke, et repoussa une de ses mèches de cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

\- Tu es parfaite comme ça, lui souffla Lexa avant de se lever et de quitter la salle de bains, laissant Clarke figée.

Les quatre colocataires une fois prêtes, descendirent au bar repéré par Raven. C'était un endroit parfait pour elle. Le bar était divisé en deux parties, une partie bar classique, plus ou moins lounge pour s'asseoir, et une autre partie qui était une grande piste de danse ou de nombreux jeunes étaient actuellement en train de danser collés les uns aux autres.

\- J'adore cet endroit, dit Lexa en désignant la piste de danse.

\- Déjà ? Tu vas vraiment faire ta première victime New-Yorkaise ce soir Woods ? lui lança Raven

\- Je verrai… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai jamais ramené de fille chez moi et je ne commencerai pas ce soir. Comment pourrais-je fuir au petit matin si je suis chez moi ? leur dit-elle, l'air faussement inquiet.

Les quatre amies rigolèrent en s'asseyant à une table. Lexa demanda à ses nouvelles colocataires ce qu'elles souhaitaient boire, et alla commander au bar.

Une fois servies, elles firent entrechoquer leurs verres ensemble :

\- A notre nouvelle vie New-Yorkaise, lancèrent-elles en cœur.

La soirée était lancée.

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !_

 **Green Hedapool :** _Merci de continuer à me lire ;)_

 _A bientôt !_


	6. Chapitre 5 : Soirée bien arrosée

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Comme le chapitre d'hier a été un succès et que j'avoue, j'ai eu des bons retours, je vous poste plus vite que prévu le suivant._

 _Il contient le retour de soirée... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

\- Dépêche-toi d'ouvrir cette porte O' ! siffla Lexa, essoufflée

Clarke avait moins bien supporté l'alcool que ses colocataires et s'était retrouvée dans l'incapacité de marcher jusqu'à l'appartement. C'était donc Lexa qui avait naturellement proposé de la porter. Même si l'appartement n'était pas loin, elle commençait à fatiguer. Arrivées devant la porte, Raven faisait de la lumière à Octavia avec son téléphone pour qu'elle réussisse à ouvrir la porte.

\- Ca y est ! lui dit Octavia en s'écartant pour la laisser passer.

Lexa posa Clarke sur le canapé. Cette dernière ouvrit un œil et sourit

\- Quelle force, quels biceps ! Moi j'ai pas tout ça, gloussa-t-elle

\- Je vais la coucher, soupira Lexa à l'attention de Raven et Octavia. Vous pouvez aller dormir si vous voulez.

\- Ok, merci Lexa. Si tu as besoin tu sais où nous trouver.

Lexa hocha la tête et regarda ses deux amies s'éloigner… En titubant aussi. Décidemment, elle était la seule à supporter l'alcool. Il était vrai qu'en vivant chez leurs parents, les filles n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'abuser de la boisson. Bellamy, le frère d'Octavia leur avait acheté une bouteille de champagne pour fêter leur affectation mais elles n'avaient jamais vraiment expérimenté les soirées étudiantes, à l'exception de Lexa.

Ses parents n'ayant jamais vraiment surveillé ce qu'elle faisait, la laissaient sortir. Et Lexa, enchaînant les conquêtes souvent plus vieilles qu'elle, avait déjà eu l'occasion de consommer de l'alcool plus que de raison.

Elle entraîna Clarke dans sa chambre en passant son bras sur ses épaules. Clarke s'étala sur son lit et tenta de se glisser sous sa couette.

\- Attends ! la retint Lexa. Tu ne peux pas t'endormir comme ça… Je t'avais dit de ne pas te maquiller. Là, tu ressembles à un panda.

Clarke fit la moue mais ne résista pas. Lexa alla chercher du démaquillant dans sa salle de bains, et revint s'asseoir au bord du lit.

\- Tu peux tenir assise ? s'assura-t-elle

\- Ouais je crois…

Lexa commença à démaquiller Clarke, avec douceur et précaution. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Clarke s'obstinait à se maquiller alors que ses magnifiques yeux bleus n'avaient besoin de rien pour se mettre en valeur. Elle démaquilla ses yeux, son visage, et finit par ses lèvres… Elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point les lèvres de la blonde étaient pulpeuses. Elle avait toujours trouvé le grain de beauté au-dessus de ses lèvres sexy, sans jamais faire vraiment attention à ses lèvres elles-même. Elle les fixa longuement, avant que Clarke se racle la gorge pour détourner son attention.

\- Lexa, ça va ?

\- Oui excuse-moi… Je réfléchissais.

\- A quoi ?

 _A quel point tes lèvres avaient l'air douces._

\- A ce que tu ferais sans moi, sourit-elle

\- Aha probablement pas grand-chose. Qui sait où je serai actuellement si tu n'avais pas été là. Dans le lit d'un gros pervers peut-être…

\- Ou d'une grosse perverse, ria Lexa.

\- Ou dans le lit d'une fille qui me plaît, souffla Clarke

\- Ou celui d'un mec qui te ferait craquer, répondit Lexa en tentant d'ignorer ses joues virant au rose.

\- Mouais… Je suis plus dans une période nana là, commença-t-elle avant de perdre son sourire. Tu sais, j'en ai marre Lex'. J'ai eu des petites histoires, jamais rien de bien sérieux. Regarde, même ma relation avec Finn n'a pas tenu quand j'ai emménagé à Orlando… Je voudrais me trouver quelqu'un. Vraiment.

Lexa ne sut quoi dire. Elle, elle avait l'habitude des histoires d'un soir, sans lendemain. Non pas d'histoires d'amour mais des histoires de besoins assouvis. Elle ne couchait pas avec n'importe qui, certes, mais elle, toutes ces histoires étaient classées sans suite.

Lexa se souvint de la première où Clarke et elle avait vraiment discuté. Lorsque Clarke était arrivée à Orlando, Lexa avait envisagé de tenter quelque chose avec elle. Elle l'avait trouvée mignonne, mais lorsqu'elle en avait parlé à Octavia, celle-ci lui avait demandé de se contenir parce qu'elle l'aimait vraiment bien, et ne voulait pas perdre une amie. Lexa n'était pas convaincue mais était finalement passée à autre chose, avant de devenir très amie avec Clarke. Leur première discussion avait eu lieu 2 semaines après l'arrivée de Clarke. Lexa était descendue de chez ses parents pour se balader au bord du lac, et était tombée sur Clarke qui lui avait dit que ses parents habitaient aussi au bord du Lac. Lexa lui avait alors poliment proposé de faire la route ensemble pour aller au lycée, et Clarke avait accepté, espérant mieux connaître Lexa. Elles avaient ensuite toutes les deux marché jusqu'à un banc où elles s'étaient assises. Lexa lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas, sentant la blonde tendue.

\- Même moi, je ne me ballade pas seule au bord du lac sans raison, lui avait-elle souri

\- Finn et moi… On s'est séparés.

\- Ah…

Lexa n'avait pas su quoi dire d'autre. Clarke elle, s'était mise à pleurer en s'effondrant contre elle. Lexa n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de l'étreindre. Elle qui DE-TES-TAIT littéralement les contacts physiques autres que le sexe sans sentiment. Elle le lui avait avoué quelques temps après, et depuis Clarke s'était amusée à tester les limites de son amie, qui s'étaient révélées de plus en plus difficiles à atteindre avec le temps. Leur amitié était devenue très importante pour chacune, et Lexa remerciait secrètement Octavia pour l'avoir empêchée de gâcher cela.

Voyant Lexa sourire, Clarke l'interrogea du regard.

\- Je me disais juste que tu avais l'air innocente pourtant. Allez, en pyjama l'ivrogne.

\- Hé ! se renfrogna Clarke, suivi d'un silence. Je ne peux pas le faire seule… rougit-elle

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai la tête qui tourne…

Lexa étouffa un rire puis ôta ses chaussures à Clarke.

\- Garde ton t-shirt pour dormir mais enlève au moins ton jean… Tu seras plus à l'aise.

\- Enlève-le moi, toi, souffla Clarke

Lexa sentit ses joues la brûler, et les paroles de Clarke lui nouèrent l'estomac.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Cette phrase venue de son amie ne devrait pas lui faire cet effet. Lexa mis cette idée sur le compte de l'alcool et tenta de l'oublier, avant de déboutonner le jean de son amie. Elle le fit glisser sur ses jambes et le posa sur la chaise du bureau de Clarke.

\- Et ton soutien-gorge ? Je te le détache, tu seras capable de l'enlever seule ?

Clarke réfléchit puis hocha la tête, ce qui soulagea Lexa. Cette dernière lui détacha par-dessous le t-shirt et se leva pour prendre congé.

\- Et mon bisou ? demanda de façon enfantine Clarke

Lexa sourit puis lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, Clarke s'agrippa au cou de son amie et l'attira vers elle. Lexa se raidit au contact de son amie mais accepta l'étreinte et finit par se détendre. Elles restèrent là allongées pendant au moins deux minutes, puis Lexa sentit les bras de Clarke glisser de chaque côté de sa tête, signal qu'elle s'endormait. Elle se leva, remonta la couverture sur les épaules de son amie, et sortit sans un bruit pour rejoindre sa chambre.

* * *

 _Voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. On va se diriger vers de pus en plus de questionnements des deux côtés._

 _Les chapitres seront clairement plus longs à partir du 10è (j'avoue, j'en ai quelques une d'avance)._

 _Merci aux lecteurs, n'hésitez pas à continuer à me laisser des messages c'ets trop cool de lire vos retours._

 **:** _J'aurais pu faire une Lexa fragile et une Clarke dévergondée mais clairement... personne n'y aurait cru, pas même moi ;p_

 **Green Hedapool :** _Effectivement, Lexa est sans pitié... Mais ton histoire de piscine me donne des idées... Merci ;)_


	7. Chapitre 6 : Hangover

_Salut tout le monde !_

 _Et bien, je suis désolée de ce petit retard, mais je me suis faite cambriolée. Par chance, mon ordi était intact, et ma FF toujours là._

 _Merci merci et encore merci pour tous vos commentaires, ça fait TELLEMENT plaisir._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira toujours autant... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Clarke ouvrit un œil et le referma de suite, agressée par la lumière. Sans regarder, elle attrapa son portable pour voir l'heure… Eteint. Elle ne l'avait pas branché cette nuit. Tant bien que mal elle ouvrit les yeux et s'assit dans son lit. Ses vêtements de la veille étaient posés sur la chaise de bureau, elle était seule dans son lit… Bon finalement, elle ne s'en était pas trop mal sortie. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle vit son démaquillant qu'elle se souvint.

 _Oh non… Pauvre Lexa…_

Clarke décida de se lever pour se rattraper auprès de Lexa. Elle enfila un jogging, un gilet et sortit de la chambre. 7h15 était affiché au four. Elle entreprit de préparer le petit déjeuner pour sa colocataire. En cherchant bien, elle trouva de quoi faire des pancakes, pressa des oranges et fit griller du bacon.

Toute fière d'elle, elle regroupa le petit déjeuner sur un plateau et alla dans la chambre de Lexa. Elle toqua et ouvrit sans attendre de réponse. Mais elle trouva la chambre de Lexa vide. Le lit était fait, sa chambre était rangée, les volets étaient ouverts et pas de Lexa à l'horizon. Elle retourna dans la cuisine et s'assit sur un des tabourets hauts entourant l'îlot central, déçue.

Après quelques minutes, elle entendit la serrure cliqueter de l'extérieur. La porte s'ouvrit et la vision qui s'offrit à elle la fit sourire. Lexa avait des écouteurs dans les oreilles, et ne semblait pas prêter attention à Clarke assise pourtant en face d'elle. Elle enleva sa veste imperméable, la secoua dehors et la posa sur le porte-manteau. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et lui retombaient en longues boucles brunes sur les épaules. Seules ses mèches de devant étaient retenues en deux tresses sur les côtés de sa tête, attachées ensemble. Elle ôta ses chaussures et les posa au pied du porte-manteau de façon à ne pas mouiller tout l'appartement. Elle se redressa et remarqua enfin la présence de sa colocataire. Elle lui sourit en enlevant ses écouteurs.

Clarke elle, était figée. Lorsque Lexa s'était redressée, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne portait pour courir qu'un legging très moulant et une brassière de sport qui s'arrêtait juste au-dessus de ses abdos superbement dessinés. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point Lexa avait une silhouette sportive et élancée.

\- Déjà levée ? lui demanda Lexa l'air inquiète.

Clarke sortit de sa contemplation en clignant des yeux.

\- Oui, j'étais réveillée et… je voulais me faire pardonner pour hier soir, lui dit-elle en pointant l'assiette qu'elle venait de préparer à sa colocataire.

\- Waouh, merci. Ça tombe à pic, je meurs de faim !

Lexa se laissa tomber sur le tabouret à côté de Clarke.

\- Ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour un footing, s'enquit cette dernière ?

\- J'étais réveillée. Et puis comme je cours à jeun, plus tôt je rentre, plus tôt je mange !

Elle lui sourit et continua de manger son assiette.

\- Je suis désolée pour hier soir, souffla Clarke.

Lexa s'arrêta de manger et le souvenir de la soirée lui revint. Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée et elle fit mine de continuer à manger, sans grand appétit. Elle espérait que son amie ne se rappelle pas qu'elle avait été gênée hier soir.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Clarke, ça arrive…

\- J'ai été un vrai boulet… Excuse-moi s'il te plaît, lui souffla Clarke

\- Ce n'est rien, je t'en prie Clarke, sourit Lexa. Ça nous arrivera à toutes. Surtout en cette période de nouvelle vie.

Clarke fut soulagée et regarda tendrement son amie. Lexa finit son assiette et fixa les yeux bleus de Clarke où elle se perdit. Chacune silencieuse, Lexa finit par rompre le silence :

\- Et puis, si tu te fais pardonner comme ça à chaque fois, c'est avec plaisir…

Clarke lui sourit timidement et détourna son regard des yeux émeraudes et hypnotiques de Lexa.

Soudain, Lexa fut prise d'une envie irrépréhensible de prendre son amie dans ses bras, chose qui ne lui arrivait pour ainsi dire jamais. Elle soutint donc son regard sur la blonde et passa un bras autour de sa taille, afin de l'attirer contre elle, manquant de peu de la faire tomber de son tabouret. Clarke fut prise au dépourvu. Dans un élan de surprise, elle tenta de repoussa Lexa, avant de comprendre son geste et de se laisser aller sur son épaule. Elles restèrent enlacées comme ça pendant de longues minutes.

\- J'aurais pu être vexée Griffin, tu as tenté de me repousser.

\- Non… dit Clarke en souriant. J'ai cru que j'allais tomber…

\- Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber, Clarke.

Lexa se détacha de son amie pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle voulait que Clarke soutienne son regard, qu'elle voit dans ses yeux qu'elle était sincère, que ces mots s'appliquaient à toutes les situations qu'elle pouvait rencontrer. Lexa ne laisserait jamais tomber Clarke, et même si cette dernière ne lui répondit pas, Lexa savait que c'était réciproque.

\- Vous en faites du boucan ! râla Raven

Clarke et Lexa sursautèrent, surprises par l'intervention de leur amie. Lexa se retourna et dévisagea Raven de la tête aux pieds et ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- A mon avis, ce n'est pas le son de notre voix qui est trop fort mais le son à l'intérieur de ta tête qui résonne un peu trop !

Clarke éclata d'un rire sonore mais mélodieux qui détourna complètement l'attention de Lexa. Lorsque cette dernière se rendit compte qu'elle retenait sa respiration, elle détourna le regard et se dirigea vers un des placards de la cuisine.

\- Tiens, c'est pour ta tête, lança-t-elle à Raven en lui tendant une boîte de comprimés.

\- Merci

\- Tu veux aller te doucher ? demanda Clarke à Lexa.

\- Non, vas-y, je vais mettre à laver mes affaires, j'irai après, merci…

Clarke hocha les épaules et quitta la pièce, Raven était déjà partie se recoucher… Lexa se retrouva donc seule pour réfléchir.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait depuis hier soir ? Elle n'avait jamais eu ce genre de réaction auprès de Clarke ! D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, elle n'avait jamais dévisagé son amie, jamais été gênée par sa proximité… Elles avaient toujours été présentes l'une pour l'autre, même lorsque Lexa été partie de chez elle quelques temps après l'annonce à ses parents de ses choix professionnels.

Et pourtant… Hier soir, Lexa avait mis sa réaction sur le compte de l'alcool. Mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, elle avait bien décuvé maintenant. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait la perturber comme ça ?...

 _Le sexe…_

Bien sûr ! La réponse était là. Lexa n'avait pas eu de rapports depuis AU MOINS une éternité. Elle n'avait qu'à aller se changer les idées dans les bras d'une jolie New-Yorkaise. Leur rentrée étant le lendemain, Lexa espérait que la réputation de la fac serait à la hauteur de ce que l'on raconte.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Les choses sérieuses vont commencer._

 **Roxdrama :** _Effectivement, les choses ne peuvent pas être trop faciles, aucun intêret ;p. Contente que ma FF te plaise, ça fait plaisir de voir de nouveaux noms dans les reviews ;)_

 **Cancel julie :** _Je te rassure, moi non plus. Clarke est juste...grrrr et waouh ! Aha !_

 **:** _Aha j'adooooore ! Je vais esssayer de ne pas te décevoir ;)._

 **Green Hedapool :** _Oui ce n'est pas parce que Lexa semble être plus forte qu'elle l'est réellement... Ce n'est qu'une femme, aha ! Tu vas voir que tout eu long des chapitres les rôles ne vont pas arrêter de s'inverser. Et même si Lexa tient l'alcool, je te rassure il doit bien y avoir un seuil d'alcoolémie où elle ne se retient plus ! Aha ! A bientôt..._


	8. Chapitre 7 : Rentrée en fac

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Puisque ce chapitre est très court, je le poste plus vite que prévu et je posterai le suivant assez rapidement._

 _En fait, celui-ci pose un peu le contexte de la fac, le suivant sera beauuuucoup plus intéressant._

 _Merci encore pour tous vos petits commentaires, c'est un plaisir de les lire. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

\- Jeunes gens, s'il vous plait, silence…

L'amphithéâtre principal où se déroulait l'accueil des premières années en droit était plein, et malgré toute la bonne volonté que mettais la professeure de Droit à obtenir le silence, elle n'y parvint qu'à la troisième reprise.

\- Très bien, dit-elle une fois le calme revenu. Je me présente, Niylah Harmon, je serai votre référente ainsi que votre professeure de Relations internationales.

\- Pas qu'internationales, les relations si tu veux mon avis, murmura une étudiante à l'attention de Lexa. Anya Lachman, se désigna-t-elle.

\- Lexa Woods, répondit-elle.

\- Woods comme le groupe pharmaceutique ?

\- Ou comme le golfeur, comme tu veux.

Lexa dévisagea Mlle Harmon suite à la remarque de sa camarade. Elle n'était pas très vieille, 30 ans au maximum, et lorsqu'elle s'était tournée pour écrire au tableau, Lexa avait remarqué un tatouage en bas de sa nuque, visible uniquement parce que ses longs cheveux était attachés sans trop d'application en un chignon haut. Elle était grande et mince, mais ne paraissait pas sportive. Elle était effectivement plutôt jolie et son assurance la rendait plutôt impressionnante. Lexa sourit, en pensant qu'elle devait être l'image parfaite du fantasme bien connu des professeurs de faculté.

\- Les élèves en cursus Droit privé vous êtes avec moi ce matin, les coupa la professeure, vous pouvez donc rester dans cet amphi. Les autres, référez-vous au planning affiché à l'extérieur. Bonne matinée à tous, conclut Mlle Harmon.

\- Droit privé ? questionna Lexa

\- Evidemment, lui sourit la dénommée Anya.

Lexa lui sourit en retour et se sentit complètement remotivée à l'idée d'être en compagnie d'Anya. Même si elle n'était pas tout à fait le style de Lexa, celle-ci était bien déterminée à trouver quelqu'un pour partager une nuit rapidement et faire disparaître ses idées perturbantes qui lui venaient en présence de Clarke. Anya était grande, visiblement sportive, avaient de longs cheveux blonds cendrés et des yeux noisettes. Elle était plutôt jolie et agréable à regarder.

Le petit déjeuner de ce matin s'était bien passé, mais les colocataires avaient été toutes les quatre. Et Lexa ne souhaitait pas tenter le diable.

Pendant ce temps à la faculté de Médecine, le déroulé de la première année était présenté aux élèves. Clarke qui se décomposait au fur et à mesure que leur doyen leur annonçait les différentes matières, fut clairement achevée lorsqu'elle apprit qu'elle devait en plus, dès la première année, avoir des notions de Droit notamment en se basant sur le Code de la Santé Publique. Consciencieusement, elle prenait note de tous les conseils que leur avisait le doyen, et tentait de se ressaisir.

Raven avait de son côté eu plus de chance. Au lycée, elle avait suivi la filière où il y avait le plus de physique et de chimie, et elle s'était rendue compte que tout le premier semestre n'était en fait que de simples révisions pour elle, ce qui allait lui permettre de prendre tranquillement le rythme New-Yorkais.

Octavia, elle, avait été la plus sollicitée. Après une brève présentation de son école, elle était directement rentrée dans le vif du sujet en commençant des cours sur l'Anatomie Fonctionnelle. Elle qui avait choisi Infirmière plutôt que médecin pour le cursus scolaire court, venait de se rendre compte que ce ne serait pas plus facile… Mais la perspective de signer dans 3 ans un poste dans l'armée la motivait plus que jamais.

A midi, les quatre colocataires avaient décidé de se retrouver pour déjeuner ensemble. Elles se retrouvèrent à la cafétéria de la faculté. Raven était déjà assise à une table lorsque Clarke et Lexa arrivèrent.

\- Quelle horreur, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire médecine ? gémit Clarke et s'affalant à côté de Raven. Je ne réussirai jamais…

\- Trop d'optimisme, Griffin, lui lança Raven. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Mon contenu scolaire est plus dense que tous vos semestres réunis. Et petit plus : je dois AUSSI faire du Droit dès cette année !

\- Ça, ce n'est pas un problème, je te filerai un coup de main, lui sourit Lexa

\- Oui… C'est vrai… Tu voudras bien ? Merci Lexa…

\- Et bin moi rien de tout ça, coupa Raven. Ça va être tranquille pour moi, au moins ce semestre. C'est plus une remise à niveau que des véritables nouveautés. Et toi Lexa ?

\- Et bien ça va être une année très intéressante. Le programme a l'air cool, les profs aussi, et… les camarades sont bien plus intéressants que prévu, sourit-elle.

\- Aha ! Je te reconnais bien là Woods. Tu vas déjà faire une victime ? Rappelle-toi que tu n'as pas le droit de la ramener à l'appart' ! lui répondit Raven

\- Qui ça ? s'intéressa Clarke

\- Une fille de ma section. Mais je n'ai rien prévu. Elle est sympa, on fait les mêmes études… Je dis simplement que lier l'utile à l'agréable peut être bénéfique ! On a commencé un cours plutôt long dès ce matin. A la fin de la semaine on aura écrit assez de pages pour passer AU MOINS le samedi à réviser…

\- Tu n'as donc vraiment aucune autre vision du sexe que son aspect divertissant ? objecta Clarke, visiblement blessée.

Les deux autres se regardèrent, surprises de la réaction de Clarke. Lexa avait toujours eu cette attitude envers les femmes et les plaisirs de la chair, et cela n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais exprimé son désaccord. Lexa n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Octavia se posa à côté d'elle et intervint :

\- J'ai faim, mes études vont être beaucoup plus longues que prévu, et sans mentir et sans langue de bois, je vais en chier. Voilà le résumé de ma matinée, pas la peine de m'en demander plus. On mange ?

Toutes hochèrent la tête, et Lexa fut on ne peut plus reconnaissante de ne pas avoir à débattre avec Clarke sur la façon dont elle gère sa vie sexuelle.

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, bien qu'il soit court._

 _Promis, le prochain sera mieux. Mais les vraies révélations vont arriver chapitre 9. Patience... ;)_

 **:** _Oui, merci de t'en soucier, c'est chou. Heureusement ils ont été dérangés et n'ont volé que des espèces mais ça fait toujours chier (en parlant poliment)._  
 _Effectivement, on a une approche des sentiments de Lexa. Ne reste plus qu'à Clarke de s'en rendre compte ;)_

 **Green Hedapool :** _Et oui, Lexa est une tombeuse. En même temps... Pas bien difficile avec son physique ;)_

 **cancel julie :** _Ce n'est que le début..._


	9. Chapitre 8 : Révisions

_Bonjour, voici la suite comme prévu._  
 _J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop... Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

Une semaine de cours était déjà passée et chaque étudiante était déjà débordée. Clarke révisait tout ce qu'elle avait vu cette semaine et prenait de l'avance sur son programme, Lexa avait déjà résumé sur des fiches succinctes tous ses cours, Et Octavia était plongée dans ses différents apprentissages, tous plus surprenants les uns que les autres au vue du métier d'infirmière. Seule Raven s'exerçait tranquillement en faisant des sujets trouvés sur Internet.

En fin de matinée, Lexa s'éclipsa en signalant simplement à ses colocataires qu'elle reviendrait pour manger. Elle revint moins d'une heure plus tard, un grand sac à la main.

\- Votre attention s'il vous plaît, héla-t-elle, merci de me rejoindre au salon

Chaque colocataire s'installa sur le canapé et lorgna Lexa qui affichait un grand sourire fier.

\- Puisque nous ne sommes rentrées que depuis une semaine et que nous sommes déjà débordées, je déclare officiellement ouverte et obligatoire la soirée jeux-vidéos ou film une fois par mois !

Elle sortit de son sac une console, quatre manettes et deux jeux.

\- Génial ! s'exclama Raven

\- Cool, souffla Octavia. Ça nous permettra de couper. C'a du te coûter un bras, combien est-ce qu'on te doit ?

\- Rien du tout, je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis. Disons que c'est un investissement à long terme. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Clarke ?

\- Je serai très heureuse de trouver le temps…

\- Bien sûr que ut le trouveras, la coupa O'. On va toute faire au maximum pour que tu puisses concilier vie privée et études. Et puis… Ça nous rappellera des souvenirs.

Clarke perdit son sérieux et sourit d'un air vicieux. Elle se tourna vers Lexa et lui demanda presque brutalement :

\- Tu as acheté un jeu de courses automobile ?

\- Evidemment. Un jeu de guerre et un jeu de sport. Pourquoi ?

\- Branche-la, tu veux bien ? demanda-t-elle à Lexa avant de se tourner vers Octavia : Je vais te mettre la raclée de ta vie Blake !

La nommée se renfrogna et sourit de plus belle, prenant son amie au mot.

\- La dernière fois, il me semble bien que c'est l'inverse qui s'est produit. Mais si tu veux te faire humilier, avec plaisir Griffin, la défia-t-elle.

Lexa qui ne s'était pas attendue à tant d'engouement brancha la console et tendit deux manettes aux rivales. Elle s'assit à côté de Raven, tout sourire.

\- Celle qui perd cuisine pour les autres ! annonça-t-elle.

\- Alors là même pas en rêve, dirent à l'unisson Clarke et O'.

* * *

Clarke ayant perdu, c'est elle qui avait dû cuisiner pour le quatuor. De nombreux croque-monsieur plus tard, les quatre étudiantes décidèrent chacune de retourner à leurs révisions… Sauf Lexa, qui annonça qu'elle allait réviser chez Anya.

\- D'accord, se contenta de répondre Clarke.

\- A partir de quelle heure on s'inquiète ? questionna Raven

\- J'essaierai de rentrer vers 20h, pour manger avec vous.

\- OK. Comme d'hab, SOS s'il faut que je t'appelle pour te rapatrier ou RAS si elle est saine d'esprit, rigola Octavia.

\- Parfait, sourit Lexa.

Clarke se leva de table en marmonnant, et retourna réviser dans sa chambre. Lexa se tourna vers ses amies qui ne semblaient pas comprendre, et O' finit par lui faire signe de s'en aller, ce qu'elle fit sans plus attendre.

* * *

Anya vivait dans un appartement 2 pièces à deux pas de la faculté. Le soleil étant de mise, Lexa et elle décidèrent de réviser sur la grande terrasse de l'appartement.

\- Tu as déjà fait des fiches pour tous les cours ? se renseigna Anya en voyant Lexa sortir ses fiches

\- Oui, tu peux t'en servir si tu veux.

\- Merci. J'ai retravaillé les cours mais je n'ai pas pensé à les simplifier. Je te pose des questions ?

\- Vas-y.

\- Article 312 du code civil. Il est relatif à…

\- La présomption de paternité.

\- Facile… Définition d'un bien meublé ?

\- Bien matériel qui peut être déplacé. T'as pas plus dur ? suggéra Lexa.

\- Ma parole tu es un vrai dictionnaire… Il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'on fasse l'inverse.

\- Allez, donne-moi ça.

Lexa tenta d'attraper ses fiches des mains d'Anya mais celle-ci fit un mouvement en arrière et recula jusqu'à rentrer dans l'appartement. Lexa vit là une tentative de l'attirer à l'intérieur et la suivit. Une fois Anya adossée à un mur, elle hocha les épaules en fixant Lexa.

\- Je suis battue, souffla-t-elle.

Lexa soutint son regard, attrapa les fiches et les posa sans regarder sur la table la plus proche, puis emprisonna les poignets d'Anya dans une de ses mains. Elle les maintint derrière le dos de cette dernière et rapprocha son visage sans ciller. Elle était si proche qu'elle sentit le souffle d'Anya s'accélérer, puis se couper lorsque cette dernière vint emprisonner les lèvres de Lexa d'un mouvement assuré. Lexa lui rendit son baiser, et passa sa main libre dans les longs cheveux d'Anya. Elle lâcha les poignets qu'elle tenait pour faire glisser chacune de ses mains sur les hanches de sa partenaire. Celle-ci en profita pour passer ses bras autour de la nuque de Lexa, et l'attirer un peu plus vers elle.

Soudain Lexa mit fin à leur baiser pour l'entraîner vers la chambre, tout en lui embrassant le cou, elle lui demanda une dernière fois :

\- Sûre ?

Pour seule réponse, Anya lui ôta son t-shirt et glissa une main le long de son torse. Elle hocha un sourcil, l'air malicieux.

\- Qui dirait non à un corps pareil ? sourit-elle

Lexa lui sourit en retour, et l'entraîna sur le lit. Une fois toutes les deux nues, Lexa l'allongea et se plaça au-dessus d'elle. Elle savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait, et chacun de ses mouvements le prouvaient, tout autant que les gémissements d'Anya. Lexa fit donc ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux : du sexe sans sentiment.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Continuez à m'écrire, c'est un réel plaisir de vous lire :D_

 _Comme j'ai posté les deux chapitres très rapidement, je répondrai à vos reviews à la fin du chapitre suivant._

 _Vos messages me motivent à fond, n'hésitez pas à me dire tout ce que vous pensez, même si c'est négatif, ça me booste à poster plus rapidement._

 _A bientôt..._


	10. Chapitre 9 : Welcome back

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Désolée du retard, j'avais prévu de poster ce chapitre plus vite mais je suis en plein partiels, bref la galère._

 _Waouh ! J'ai eu de nombreuses réactions quant au denrirer chapitre... Je prends note ;)_

 _J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Dans un dernier soupir, Lexa sépara son corps de celui de son amante et s'allongea à ses côtés. Elles se regardèrent, sourirent en silence, et Lexa s'appuya sur son coude.

\- Tu sais... commença-t-elle

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Pas de prise de tête, la rassura Anya. Je pense que toi et moi on sait ce qu'on attend de nos études et de New-York.

Lexa parut surprise, puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle aimait bien Anya, et elle était sûre qu'elles pouvaient bien s'entendre.

\- C'est bien la première fois que je tombe sur quelqu'un qui a la même vision des choses que moi.

\- Tu es très sexy Lexa, et plutôt bonne au lit, je l'avoue. Je viens d'arriver à New-York, je suis heureuse d'avoir fêté ça avec toi. Mais honnêtement... tu n'es pas vraiment mon style, grimaça-t-elle, génée.

Lexa éclata d'un rire sonore auquel se joint Anya :

\- C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit quand je t'ai rencontrée. En fait, je pense qu'on peut être un super binôme de travail si tu veux mon avis.

\- Oui, maintenant qu'on a assouvi nos besoins bestiaux, rigola Anya. Tu veux qu'on se mette sérieusement au travail?

Lexa regarda l'heure sur le réveil posé derrière Anya sur sa table de nuit.

\- Oui on a encore un moment devant nous. Je vais t'aider à mémoriser l'essentiel et à synthétiser tes cours si tu veux... commençat-elle. Anya ?

Cette dernière se retourna vers Lexa :

\- Je suis heureuse que l'on puisse faire comme si de rien n'était.

\- C'est ma spécialité, ria Anya

Elles se levèrent toutes les deux, s'habillèrent simultanément sans gêne, et retournèrent dans la pièce à vivre. Lexa récupéra ses fiches, et s'assit à la petite table côté cuisine.

\- Prête pour de vraies révisions ?

* * *

Clarke avait révisé tous ses cours, avait pris de l'avance sur l'étude anatomique, et pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas soulagée. En déménageant à New-York, elle avait pensé que c'était une réelle étape dans l'évolution personnelle de ses amies et elle. Elle, était bien décidée à prendre sa vie en main, et apprendre que sa meilleure amie, plus encore qu'Octavia ou Raven, n'avait pas l'intention de changer, l'avait blessée sans qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi.

Lexa était une fille super, qui se refusait le bonheur d'être en couple sous prétexte que sa vie était trop compliquée. Clarke était persuadée qu'il y avait autre chose. Lexa était une fille bien, qui méritait quelqu'un de bien, et non pas de se comporter comme un animal en proie à des besoins primitifs. Et Clarke s'en voulait de penser ça de sa meilleure amie, alors qu'elle ne se permettrait jamais de la juger...

 _Ou alors c'était autre chose._

Clarke avait en Lexa une confiance aveugle, elles partageaient tout, mais c'était la première fois qu'elles vivaient ensemble. Clarke s'était rendue compte que Lexa était son amie bien plus que ce qu'elle n'avait pu réaliser jusqu'à présent. Lexa ne parle pas, mais elle est plein de petites attentions qui parlent pour elle. Lorsqu'elles avaient emménagé, c'était à Clarke que Lexa était venu proposer son aide en premier. Lors de leur soirée, c'était Lexa qui avait pris soin d'elle, qui l'avait ramenée puis couchée. Au quotidien, elle lui préparait son jus d'orange le matin, lui demandait toujours si elle avait du linge à laver avant de lancer une machine, et lui avait spontanément proposé son aide pour les cours de droit.

C'est alors que Clarke réalisa que c'était simplement autre chose. Quelque chose dont elle n'avait pas conscience plus tôt, parce qu'à Orlando, Raven, Octavia, Lexa et elle formait un noyau inséparable. Mais ici, dans cette nouvelle ville, qui apportait de nouvelles attractions et de nouveaux rêves, elle n'avait pas le contrôle.

En fait, elle était clairement jalouse. Que Lexa ait des aventures d'un soir ou une petite amie l'importait peu. Elle avait peur que toutes ces attentions ne lui soient plus destinées.

Clarke tenta d'effacer cette idée de sa tête, se rassurant en se disant qu'après tout, pour l'instant, elles vivaient ensemble… Elle entendit vaguement la porte d'entrée claquer, et fit mine de se reconcentrer sur ses cours.

Dans l'entrée, Lexa était en train de se déchausser lorsque Raven et Octavia apparurent.

\- Ca y est, Lexa est officiellement Nex-Yorkaise...

\- Quelle façon délicate de me demander si j'ai couché O' !

\- Alors ? s'enquit Raven

\- Alors New-York est une belle ville, et elle n'a pas le cœur brisé.

\- Sérieux ? C'est bien la première fois !

\- Ouais, on a même révisé après s'être détendues. Elle est cool, je pense qu'on va vraiment bien s'entendre, on est sur la même longueur d'onde. Pour elle aussi, c'était l'histoire d'une fois.

\- Génial ! A New-York y a pleiiiiiiiin d'autres Lexa, dit Octavia en riant.

\- Et ouais, sourit Lexa. Tu vois O', je ne suis pas encore une espèce en voie de disparition ! Où est Clarke ? s'inquiéta-t-elle soudain

\- Dans sa chambre, lui répondit O'. Elle n'en est pas sortie de puis que tu es partie.

\- Ok, je vais la voir... souffla Lexa

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de son amie et la regarda par la porte entrouverte. Clarke était à son bureau, penchée passionnément sur ses cours. Ses cheveux étaient attachés au moyen d'un stylo en un chignon d'où s'échappait une mèche bouclée. Ses joues rosées témoignaient de la suractivité dont avait fait preuve Clarke aujourd'hui. Lexa la regarda tendrement pendant une minute, avant de toquer délicatement à la porte.

\- Oui, répondit Clarke sans lever la tête de son livre.

Lexa entra et ferma la porte derrière elle.

\- Tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps que tu t'arrêtes ?

Clarke sursauta et se retourna sur Lexa. Cette dernière la regardait, souriante, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Elle était simplement craquante.

Clarke ne put retenir son sourire. Tous ses doutes disparurent lorsque Lexa entrouvrit ses bras et lui fit signe de venir se blottir contre elle. Elle oublia les cours, elle oublia sa jalousie, parce que Lexa était là pour elle. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment. Elle se leva et se pressa dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

\- Il va falloir qu'on parle, lui murmura Lexa au bout de quelques minutes.

Elle l'amena s'asseoir sur le lit et lui fit face.

\- Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à me dire?

Clarke sentit la chaleur monter à ses pommettes.

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Tu réagis plutôt violemment quand on aborde mes conquêtes.

Un silence s'établit et dura ce qui semblait être une éternité pour Clarke. Elle finit par souffler une demi-vérité :

\- Je suis stressée par mes cours.

Lexa sembla se contenter de cette réponse, ce qui ravit Clarke.

\- Et j'y suis pour quelque chose ? lui sourit son amie

\- Non, je suis désolée... J'ai peur de me planter, je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur...

\- Hé, hé, hé ! la coupa Lexa. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'imagines toujours le pire ? On est toutes là pour toi, pour te soulager et te soutenir. Ne t'oublie pas Clarke s'il te plait...C'est important.

Clarke ne sut quoi dire. Lexa avait raison, ses études étaient importantes, mais si elle commençait l'année comme ça, elle était prête à parier qu'elle ne tiendrait même pas un semestre. Clarke n'avait vu que l'avantage financier à la colocation. Mais c'était vrai qu'il fallait y voir autre chose. Seule, elle aurait dû assumer la totalité des tâches qu'elle partageait aujourd'hui avec ses amies.

\- Tu as raison. C'est vrai… Je- Merci Lexa.

Lexa qui ne vit pas Clarke se détendre pour autant, tenta une dernière approche.

\- Et ne t'inquiète pas, si tu t'oublies, je penserai toujours à toi, moi.

Ce genre de déclaration ne ressemblait pas tellement à Lexa, mais elle sentait que son amie était perdue, et avait besoin d'elle plus que jamais. Clarke lui sourit tendrement, et se plongea dans les yeux magnifiquement verts de son amie. Elle y lut, son amitié, sa présence et sa sincérité, puis la sentit légèrement gênée, mais pas assez pour détourner son regard.

Lexa soutenait son regard, non sans peine. Clarke se tenait tout près d'elle, et son corps dégageait une chaleur irradiante, jusqu'au cœur de la poitrine de Lexa. Son odeur l'enivrait et soudain, Lexa perdit toute notion de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elles. Tout n'était que Clarke. Clarke et son odeur, Clarke et ses yeux bleus azur, Clarke et sa présence si...agréable.

Une voix qui leur semblait lointaine les détourna de leur moment.

\- A table, répéta Raven depuis la cuisine.

\- Allez, viens, chuchota Lexa.

Clarke et elle se levèrent, et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Délicatement, Clarke glissa sa main dans celle de Lexa.

\- Merci, lui répéta-t-elle.

* * *

 _Voilà, voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre va nous réconcilier ;)._

 _Merci à tous pour vous messages c'est géniallissime !_

 **Green Hedapool :** _Je trouve ça génial de te lire, je suis contente que ça continue de te plaire. Merci !_

 **:** _Et oui, je sais que c'est souvent sa soeur ou sa cousine... Mais l'intérêt était de changer ;). J'avais quand même prévenu en début de chapitre :p. J'espère que tu me pardonneras. Promis, ça ne se reproduira plus ;)_

 **cancel julie** _ **:** C'était ce que j'espérais, que personne ne s'y attende. Mais bon faut pas pousser non plus, ça ne dure pas, tu vois. Aha !_

 **KeepHopePrincess :** _Bienvenue sur ma FF ! Effectivement, ça ne durera pas, mais ça mettait un peu de piment dans l'histoire ;). Heureuse qu'elle te plaise !_

 **melie09 :** _Bienvenue à toi :). Aha ! J'adore ta réaction. A vrai dire, pour ma santé mentale, il est hors de question que j'imagine Octavia avec une femme... Quoique peut-être que pour te faire plaisir, je vais y réfléchir ;)._


	11. Chapitre 10 : Shopping

_Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser... Je sors d'une semaine de partiels et je n'ai pas du tout eu le temps de publier... Désolée !_

 _Voici donc un petit chapitre kikinou, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

 _Merci encore pour tous vos petits mots ! Ca fait trop plaisir._

 _N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me permet de ne pas reproduire mes erreurs (genre Lexa et Anya aha !)._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Clarke ayant décidé de ne pas se laisser envahir par ses études, le dimanche fut plus détendu et moins studieux que la veille. Les quatre colocataires avaient décidé d'aller faire un peu de shopping afin de personnaliser leur nouvel appartement. Trouver de la déco qui plairait à toutes était donc la mission du jour.

Vers 11h, elles allèrent au centre commercial de l'île pour tenter d'y trouver leur bonheur. Avant de rentrer dans le mall, elles entrèrent dans un premier magasin de décoration.

Lexa, en retrait, regarda ses amies définir ensemble un thème de décoration pour les pièces communes. Elle voulait en profiter pour acheter de quoi décorer sa chambre aussi. Elle se dirigea naturellement vers un lot de vases de formes géométriques, de différentes teintes de noir. Clarke la suivit du regard et sourit en se rendant compte qu'elle connaissait bien sa meilleure amie : son choix ne l'étonnait guère. Soudain, elle perdit son sourire.

\- Je peux vous aider ?

Une vendeuse qui semblait sortir d'un magazine de mode s'était approchée de Lexa en souriant. Son regard aguicheur, ses interminables jambes perchées sur des talons hauts ne pouvaient tromper personne. Elle s'était placée au niveau de Lexa, leurs épaules se touchant presque. Elle dévoila un large sourire rouge passion sur des dents plus blanches que la norme et semblait déterminée à ce que Lexa lui prête attention.

\- Nous avons plusieurs coloris pour ses modèles, suggéra-t-elle en désignant les vases.

Lexa daigna enfin lui prêter attention, et lui sourit. Avant qu'elle puisse ouvrir la bouche, Clarke l'avait rejointe en comblant par de grandes enjambées la distance qui les séparait. Elle se plaça de l'autre côté de Lexa, et d'un mouvement presque possessif, elle entoura le bras de son amie au niveau de son biceps.

\- Je pense que c'est justement la couleur qui lui plaît, dit-elle à l'attention de la vendeuse avant de reporter son regard sur Lexa.

Lexa hocha la tête, sans savoir quoi dire. Elle avait bien remarqué la posture légèrement aguicheuse de la vendeuse et sa tentative de flirt, mais dès l'instant où la main de Clarke s'était posée sur elle, elle avait perdu toute notion du monde qui l'entourait. Elle tourna son regard vers son amie, et se plongea dans ses yeux azurs, sans réussir à s'en détourner. Elle sentit Clarke resserrer encore son étreinte et Lexa se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de respirer. Elle relâcha l'air qu'elle retenait depuis que Clarke se tenait à elle et vit que cette dernière semblait réceptive à leur contact aussi.

 _Tiens, je n'avais jamais remarqué…_

D'un geste naturel, elle étendit le bras que Clarke tenait, pour la saisir par la hanche opposée. Clarke fut obligée de glisser son bras par-dessous celui de Lexa pour ne pas rompre le contact, et plaça elle aussi sa main sur la hanche opposée de la brune. Ces mouvements s'étaient faits de manière si naturelle et imperceptible que la vendeuse comprit que les deux jeunes femmes étaient en couple. Elle s'était raidit et s'était automatiquement décalée de Lexa.

\- Je vous laisse faire le tour, n'hésitez pas à me demander si vous avez besoin d'aide, sourit-elle poliment avant de prendre congé.

Clarke hocha imperceptiblement la tête en direction de la vendeuse, ce qui l'obligea à quitter les yeux verts qui semblaient la dévorer du regard…

 _C'est sûrement ton imagination Clarke…_

Pourtant, Lexa ne cessait de la regarder et semblait décidée à ne pas bouger. Lorsqu'elle sourit délicatement, Clarke sentit ses joues chauffer. Elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire, et le fait que Lexa s'en été sûrement rendue compte.

\- C'était quoi ça ? questionna Lexa, interloquée

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, souffla Clarke en détournant les yeux.

Lexa hocha les épaules, satisfaite, sans se séparer de son sourire. Elle ne lâcha pas non plus Clarke alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers d'autres vases, ce qui ne dérangeait en rien cette dernière. Elle était bien, à l'aise dans les bras de Lexa. Leurs allures s'accordaient parfaitement, leur position n'était pas gênante, et plus que tout, elle avait l'impression de ne plus rien risquer.

Elles passèrent devant un miroir, et Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle retint Lexa qui avait continué à avancer, pour fixer cette image dans son esprit. Lexa Woods, allergique aux contacts humains, tenait fermement une jolie blonde par la taille en souriant. Elles allaient terriblement bien ensemble, et avait l'air du couple parfait. Clarke ne s'était jamais posé la question : lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Lexa elle était encore avec Finn, et après elles étaient de suite devenues amies. Mais il était vrai que là, il fallait bien avouer que Lexa était SU-PER sexy. Elle portait un débardeur gris dos nageur, laissant apparaître le haut d'un tatouage sur la nuque, ainsi que la manchette tribal qu'elle avait sur le bras. Elle portait un jean noir, moulant, qui en plus de mettre en valeur ses fesses, laissait se dessiner ses mollets musclés, témoignage de son activité physique intense. Clarke se mordit la lèvre. Comment pouvait-elle remarquer tout ça, et surtout, comment pouvait-elle laisser divaguer son esprit au sujet de sa meilleure amie ?

Lexa s'était arrêtée lorsque Clarke l'avait retenue, mais elle mit un instant à comprendre pourquoi. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle suivit le regard de son amie qu'elle comprit. Elles se tenaient fermement l'une à l'autre, tel un couple. D'abord, Lexa pensa que cela était déplacé et que Clarke l'avait arrêtée pour qu'elles se lâchent. Mais lorsqu'elle regarda Clarke, elle se rendit compte que cette dernière n'avait pas l'air gênée le moins du monde. En fait, elle avait même l'air plutôt heureuse. L'image qu'elles reflétaient dans le miroir devait donc lui paraître agréable, ce qui surprit Lexa. Mais ce qui la surprit plus encore, c'est qu'elle trouvait elle aussi cette image agréable.

Elle détourna le regard du miroir pour le poser sur Clarke. La blonde fit de même. Elles restèrent là, quelques secondes à se fixer. Puis Lexa oublia à nouveau de respirer, de réfléchir et le monde qui les entourait. Là, à cet instant, elle n'avait qu'une envie, poser ses lèvres sur celles de Clarke. Et si cette pensée était déplacée, tant pis, bien à elle d'assumer ses conneries. Coucher avec Anya ne l'avait en rien calmée. Clarke lui plaisait, malgré l'amitié qu'elles partageaient. Mais toutes ces sensations s'étaient réveillées parce que maintenant, elles vivaient ensemble.

Elle resserra son étreinte et attira Clarke à elle. Ses yeux passèrent du regard de Clarke à ses lèvres, plusieurs fois, avant qu'elle ne décide de faire le premier pas. Elle avança légèrement sa tête, jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles se mêlent.

Soudain, son téléphone sonna, sortant les deux jeunes femmes de leur bulle. La sonnerie se répéta, et Lexa finit par reprendre contact avec la réalité. Merde ! Elle avait failli embrasser sa meilleure amie ! Elle lâcha Clarke et décrocha son téléphone.

\- Oui ?

\- On vous a perdues dans le magasin ! cria Octavia. Ça fait 10 minutes qu'on vous cherche !

\- Désolée, on est vers l'entrée. On vous rejoint, vous êtes où ?

\- Côté rideaux.

\- On arrive.

Elle raccrocha, puis s'adressa à Clarke. Celle-ci avait perdu son sourire, et avait maintenant l'air préoccupée. Lexa ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir.

\- Elles sont aux rideaux, on devrait les rejoindre.

Clarke hocha la tête sans dire un mot. Elle était persuadée que Lexa allait l'embrasser, et pour être tout à fait honnête, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangée.

 _Qu'est-ce qui te prend Clarke, c'est ta meilleure amie ?!_

Elle était célibataire depuis trop longtemps, et il était vrai qu'elle ne voyait presque personne en dehors de ses colocataires. Lexa était jolie, attentionnée… Et vu la rareté de ses contacts humains, Clarke se dit que c'était la raison pour laquelle sa meilleure amie la perturbait. Un peu d'attention et hop ! Ça y est, il n'en faut pas plus à Clarke Griffin pour vouloir mêler sa langue à celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle se maudit silencieusement d'être aussi faible.

\- On a trouvé ce qu'il nous faut ! s'écria Octavia en les voyant arriver

\- Aïe aïe aïe, sourit Lexa

\- Hé ! Nous sommes des personnes de goût. Regardez.

Octavia et Raven firent la démonstration de tout ce qu'elles avaient trouvé d'assez neutre. Lexa tenta de prendre part à la joie de celle-ci, même si clairement, elle se fichait bien de la déco des parties communes tant que celle-ci n'était pas trop excentrique. Elle était incapable de dire 30 secondes plus tard quels étaient les objets que ses amies avaient choisis. Clarke, elle, qui était pourtant impliquée à la base ne prêta nullement attention à ce que lui présentait ses amies. Elle réfléchissait.

Lexa avait bien failli l'embrasser et ce n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Et même si ce contact la tentait plus que de raison, elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de mêler une histoire d'amour dans leur colocation.

Les jeunes femmes ayant trouvé ce qu'elles cherchaient plus vite que prévu, décidèrent d'aller faire un peu de shopping. A peine les portes d'entrée passées, Raven et Octavia sourirent en apercevant leur magasin préféré : _Victoria's Secret_.

\- Hors de question, les coupa Clarke avant qu'elles n'aient pu ouvrir la bouche. On ira une fois que notre garde-robe sera complète.

\- Alors toi tu peux y aller de suite, pouffa Lexa.

Octavia et Raven joignirent leurs rires et Clarke prit un air faussement vexé. Lexa s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, ce qui fit se détendre Clarke. Malheureusement sa meilleure amie avait tout autre chose en tête. Elle coinça ses deux poignets dans ses mains et entreprit de lui souffler dans le cou pour la chatouiller, jusqu'à ce qu'elle abdique.

\- Ok ! OK ! T'as gagné ! criat-t-elle à bout de souffle.

Les gens s'étaient retournés devant cette scène, mais tous semblaient sourire en voyant les deux autres amies ne pouvant pas s'arrêter de rire.

\- Ouais, c'est moi le boss, souffla Lexa d'un air enfantin en contractant ses biceps.

\- Alors, on fait quoi, demanda Clarke encore rougie et à bout de souffle.

\- On a qu'à aller à _Top Gun Leather_ [1], proposa O'.

\- Vendu, répondirent les trois autres ne même temps.

Elles se dirigèrent donc toutes vers ledit magasin, et essayèrent différents articles, sans vraiment trouver quelque chose qui leur plaise. Seule Lexa avait l'air d'avoir craqué sur une veste en cuir noir, dont les différentes parties étaient délimitées par de fines chaînettes le long des coutures. Celle-ci ne pouvait se fermer qu'à l'aide de deux boucles de ceinture sur le devant. Elle l'essaya et s'y sentit de suite à l'aise.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, questionna-t-elle ses amies.

\- Ca te va vachement bien ! souffla Raven. J'en serais presque jalouse.

\- Non grave t'es canon, répéta O'.

Seule Clarke ne dit rien, bloquée devant Lexa. Cette dernière la questionna du regard.

\- Non ce- c'est très bien, tu devrais la prendre…

Lexa sourit, et décida de la prendre. En payant, elle accorda aux autres que puisqu'elle avait trouvé quelque chose, elles pouvaient aller dans leur magasin de lingerie préféré.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle vit ses trois amies surexcitées par la nouvelle collection qu'elle regretta. A elles trois, elles avaient pris une dizaine d'ensembles et Lexa (qui possédait toute la lingerie dont elle avait besoin, toutes ses pièces plus sexy les unes que les autres), comprit que la séance d'essayage allait être longue. Elles s'installèrent dans les cabines d'essayage et la vendeuse avait proposé un siège à Lexa dont l'air dépité la faisait sourire. Lexa en profita pour flirter, puisque le magasin était vide.

\- Si vous avez 5 minutes, vous pouvez toujours vous asseoir avec moi et me soutenir, lui sourit-elle en désignant un deuxième siège.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit la vendeuse en s'asseyant. Et vous, vous n'avez besoin de rien ?

\- J'ai tout ce qu'il faut dans mon armoire…et sur moi, souffla Lexa, l'air aguicheur.

\- On n'a jamais assez de lingerie, répondit la vendeuse avec un clin d'œil.

\- Lexa Woods, se présenta-t-elle en tendant sa main.

\- Chelsey Reist.

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de leur contemplation respective lorsqu'Octavia sortit de la cabine et demanda l'avis des deux jeunes femmes. La vendeuse reprit son attitude professionnelle en détaillant la tenue de sa cliente tandis que Lexa lui disait que la couleur ne la mettait pas en valeur. Raven sortit à son tour de la cabine et acquiesça.

\- Non O', pas de blanc. Tu es trop pâle.

\- Mais tu t'es vue Reyes ? Le rose… Non mais sérieux. T'as jamais été girly pour un dollar, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

Les deux amies éclatèrent de rire et la vendeuse continua à ajuster leurs ensemble ainsi qu'à leur donner des conseils. Soudain, Lexa perdit toute notion du temps, toute notion de l'environnement et de la présence des autres. Clarke été sortie de la cabine juste en face d'elle. Elle portait un ensemble bleu ciel. Le soutien-gorge dévoilait sa poitrine généreuse tout en étant opaque. La dentelle se rejoignait au milieu en un nœud bleu marine. En bas, elle portait un shorty tout en dentelle bleue assortie.

Lexa l'avait déjà vue en maillot, même en sous-vêtements lors de leurs nombreuses soirées pyjamas. Et pourtant… La vue s'offrant à elle était à couper le souffle. Les yeux bleus de Clarke ressortaient magnifiquement bien, et ses joues s'empourprèrent lorsqu'elle remarqua le regard de Lexa. Celle-ci n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard. Clarke n'était pas jolie, ni même belle. En fait, aucun mot n'était assez fort pour la décrire à ce moment. Même sexy paraissait trop léger.

Lexa se sentit mal, et recommença à respirer. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle retenait sa respiration, pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui.

 _Va pas falloir que ça devienne une habitude…_

\- Je ne me suis pas vue, les filles bloquent le passage au miroir… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Clakre timidement.

\- C'est…bleu, balbutia Lexa

 _Mais n'importe quoi ma vieille. T'as rien de mieux ?_

\- Merci, je ne suis pas encore daltonienne, se vexa Clarke.

\- Non, enfin, oui c'est bleu mais le bleu sur toi, bah, tes yeux, puis… bien. C'est bien, finit par conclure Lexa, plus rouge que jamais. Je dois appeler quelqu'un, je reviens, souffla-t-elle.

Clarke sourit et se tourna vers ses amies et la vendeuse lorsque Lexa sortit du magasin. Vu leur regard, la décision était unanime. Elle passa à la caisse après avoir essayé tous les ensembles, mais les filles étaient déçues de ne pas avoir trouvé de quoi faire le même effet que Clarke, et la vendeuse qui les avait conseillées l'encaissa. Avant de partir, celle-ci tendit un papier à Clarke :

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez donner ça à Lexa ?

\- Bien sûr, sourit Clarke sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Elle sortit du magasin et regarda le papier que la vendeuse lui avait remis en toute confiance. Son numéro et un petit « A bientôt » était écrit. Clarke se renfrogna. Ce papier ne quitterait pour l'instant pas sa poche…

* * *

[1] _Top Gun Leather_ est un magasin de prêt-à-porter masculin et féminin

* * *

 _Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je vais essayer de poster régulièrement pendant les (fausses) vacances pour me faire pardonner !_

 _Bisous bisous_

 **Green Hedapool :** _Il était presque là le dérapage... Désolée ;p. Merci de ton soutien :)_

 **Skippy1701 :** _J'espère que la suite te permettra de me pardonner le dérapage Lexa/Anya aha ! Merci pour ton message ;)_

 **LKim :** _Je suis vraiment désolée que cette idée vous ait traumatisée je voulais changer aha... Désolée encore, vraiment ! Mais j'arrange les choses promis ! ;)_


	12. Chapitre 11 : Amitiés

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël ! J'espère que vous avez été gâtés, tout ça, tout ça._

 _Voici la suite direct du chapitre dernier, qui vous a fait énormément réagie... J'ADORE !_

 _N'hésitez pas à continuer à commenter, non seulement ça me donne des idées mais en plus ça me fait juste kiffer._

 _J'aurais aimé poster plus tôt, mais j'avoue avoir été débordée. Promis, je poste plus vite le suivant._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Lexa était sortie dans la précipitation, et, devant bien appeler quelqu'un, elle décida d'appeler Anya.

\- Allô ? décrocha cette dernière, surprise

\- C'est Lexa.

\- Je sais, j'ai enregistré ton numéro. Ça ne va pas ?

\- Pas vraiment. Enfin… Il m'arrive un truc étrange. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai appelée, désolée…

\- Parce qu'on peut être amies ?

Lexa sourit, et sentit qu'Anya souriait aussi au bout du fil.

\- Dis-moi, souffla-t-elle

\- Je ne peux pas là… Enfin, on peut se voir ?

\- Un endroit neutre ? rigola-t-elle. Un café ?

\- Parfait. Je passerai te récupérer vers 18h ce soir, ça te va ?

\- Viens me cherche pour goûter plutôt s'il te plait.

\- Ok 16h chez toi.

\- Ça marche.

Lexa raccrocha. Anya était une fille super, elle était contente de l'avoir comme… amie ? Elle sourit à cette idée. Ses colocataires la rejoignirent tandis qu'elle rangeait son téléphone dans sa poche. Elle regarda l'heure à sa montre, et plaqua un sourire neutre sur son visage.

\- On va manger quelque part ? lança-t-elle

\- Avec plaisir ! acquiesça Octavia.

Elles cherchèrent un restaurant où manger pour pas trop cher, avant de rentrer à l'appartement.

* * *

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ?! hurla Lexa lorsque Raven tenta d'accrocher leur nouvelle décoration.

\- Bah, tu l'as vue dans le magasin ! s'indigna cette dernière.

\- Mais sérieux ?! Des flamants roses ?! On avait dit neutre…

\- Tu n'avais qu'à regarder au lieu de faire semblant. Tu pensais à quoi encore ? s'indigna Rae'

Lexa s'empourpra au souvenir de la raison pour laquelle ce que ses amies lui disaient à ce moment-là, lui était égal.

\- Sérieux ? la déconcentra Raven. Ton nouveau plan cul ?

Clarke, silencieuse jusqu'à présent, releva la tête vers Lexa.

\- Non, c'est une amie, coupa court cette dernière. D'ailleurs je dois goûter avec elle tout à l'heure.

\- Lexa Woods fait dans les rencards maintenant… railla Clarke.

Lexa se retourna vers elle, ne cachant pas son agacement.

\- Ce-n'est-pas-un-rencard-et-ce-n'est-pas-mon-plan-cul, articula-t-elle. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

Clarke ne s'attendant pas à une réponse aussi violente, parut surprise. Elle voulut répondre quelque chose, mais se retint.

\- Je rigolais, ça va… Tu devrais y aller avant d'être en retard pour ton amie… souffla-t-elle

Lexa s'en voulut de lui avoir répondu comme ça. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude, et elle était déjà assez mal à l'aise pour ne pas en rajouter. Elle s'excusa du regard et décida qu'il valait mieux pour elle de rejoindre Anya. Après tout, elle lui avait dit être son amie. Elle aurait peut-être des réponses ou des conseils à lui donner. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, elle pourrait toujours lui faire penser à autre chose que l'ambiance pesante qui régnait entre Clarke et elle…

Elle envoya un texto à Anya en lui signalant qu'elle était en bas de chez elle, et cette dernière apparut un instant plus tard. Vêtue d'un pantalon et d'une veste en jean noirs, elle était plutôt jolie, mais Lexa sourit en se disant qu'elle y avait bien plus gagné en l'ayant comme amie.

\- Alors, quelle est cette urgence ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant côté passager.

\- Je crois que je suis dans la merde… souffla Lexa avant de s'engager dans la circulation.

* * *

\- Donc si je comprends bien, t'es amoureuse de ta meilleure amie ? questionna Anya

\- Amoureuse ?! Toujours plus… rétorqua Lexa. Non… Elle…m'attire.

\- Sexuellement ou sentimentalement ?

\- Sexuellement. Non je ne veux pas d'une relation. Oui sexuellement. En fait, elle est magnifique. Je l'ai toujours trouvée magnifique, mais jusqu'à présent l'envie de la plaquer contre un mur et de la déshabiller ne m'avait jamais effleurée !

Anya éclata de rire, puis bu une gorgée de son chocolat chaud pour se calmer.

\- C'est très distingué ça, Lex'. Et si vous essayiez de vous mettre ensemble ? De ce que j'ai compris, elle n'est pas insensible à ton charme non plus.

\- Non…enfin je ne sais pas… elle a réagi bizarrement c'est vrai… Mais peu importe. Je ne veux pas mettre notre amitié en danger et encore moins la colocation pour une histoire de…

\- Cul ? finit Anya en souriant. C'est toi qui vois… Laisse-toi du temps. Mais si aucune fille ne te comble et que n'arrives pas à te sortir ta blondinette de la tête… Ça va vite poser problème.

\- Oui… Non mais ça va passer, conclut Lexa en tentant de se convaincre elle-même plutôt que sa nouvelle amie.

Sentant que Lexa avait clos le sujet 'Clarke', elle profita d'avoir encore du temps devant elle pour pratiquer une des activités préférée des filles… le commérage.

\- Sinon… J'en sais plus sur notre jolie prof de Relations… sourit-elle

Lexa fut soulagée et sourit :

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien disons que je sais maintenant que toi et moi avons plus de chances de la trouver dans notre lit qu'un de nos camarade masculin…

\- Dis-moi-tout ! articula Lexa, sans plus d'intérêt que ça, mais heureuse de partager un vrai moment avec Anya

\- D'abord sache que je ne révèle jamais mes sources…commença cette dernière.

Lexa éclata de rire. Elle avait trouvé une amie, à laquelle elle n'aurait pas peur de parler de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, car elle avait la même vision des choses qu'elle. Et ça, c'était une belle surprise.

* * *

Le lendemain, les quatre colocataires retournèrent en cours à leurs horaires respectifs, tout en sachant qu'elles se retrouveraient à midi. La matinée passa assez rapidement pour chacune d'entre elle, mais Raven qui avait entraînement ne pouvait finalement pas les rejoindre pour manger, et Octavia était bloquée par un TP qui semblait ne plus finir.

Lexa et Clarke se retrouvèrent donc seules à une table de la cafétéria dans une ambiance gênée. C'est Clarke qui brisa la glace.

\- Ecoute Lex'… je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû insister hier, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je suis désolée…

Un silence s'installa et Lexa ne répondit pas.

\- C'est juste que… reprit Clarke. Tu ne me parles plus. Tu es ma meilleure amie, et depuis qu'on est arrivées, on est tendues, stressées par les cours j'imagine, et puis tu rencontres de nouvelles personnes, moi aussi, seulement je ne vois personne en dehors de vous trois parce que je n'ai pas le temps et j'ai l'impression que je ne sais plus ce qui se passe dans ta vie, et je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu es ma meilleure amie, répéta-t-elle avant de reprendre son souffle.

Elle avait tenu son discours d'une traite, et avait laissé Lexa sans voix. En y réfléchissant bien, elle avait raison. Lexa avait rencontrée Anya, elle ne lui en avait pas parlé plus que ça, alors qu'elles étaient censées ne rien se cacher…

\- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée Clarke… J'aurais dû te parler d'Anya, puis discuter avec toi… On ne prend plus le temps de passer des moments à deux et on a tort. Je suis désolée, j'espère que tu me pardonneras.

Elle fixait Clarke de ses yeux verts, plus sincère que jamais. Elle vit le regard de Clarke s'humidifier, ce qui l'empêcha de prononcer quoi que ce soit d'autre. Sans un mot, Clarke vint près d'elle, s'assit sur ses genoux et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Lexa la serra contre elle, sans trouver les mots.

\- Je te pardonne tout Lex'… Toujours… souffla Clarke en retenant ses larmes.

Elle se recula pour mieux voir son amie, qui lui souriait tendrement.

\- Mais plus de secret ? C'est clair ? reprit-elle

\- Promis.

\- Alors, parle-moi d'Anya maintenant.

\- Vraiment ?

Clarke hocha la tête, sans quitter les genoux de Lexa. Elle y était trop bien et ne voulait pas rompre le contact entre elles. Elle avait peur que Lexa pense qu'elle regrettait de lui avoir pardonné. Lexa lui raconta donc l'histoire d'Anya et elle. Leur rencontre, leur partie de jambes en l'air et à quel point cela avait été drôle de se rendre compte qu'en fait, elles étaient bien mieux ensemble en tant qu'amies… Clarke grimaça à l'évocation de leur samedi, mais le dissimula dans une quinte de toux.

\- C'est une fille super, conclut Lexa, tout sourire. Tu devrais la rencontrer.

\- Et bien, puisque Raven a entraînement régulièrement et qu'Octavia ne rentre plus le midi… Tu n'as qu'à lui dire de venir manger à l'appartement un mardi où je n'ai pas cours l'après-midi. Il me semble que toi non plus tu n'as pas cours le mardi après-midi.

Lexa lui sourit. A vrai dire, elle était surtout touchée de voir que son amie se souvenait de son emploi du temps, mais elle le fit passer pour de l'excitation.

\- Ouais super ! On doit souvent réviser de toute façon… Et… Pour se retrouver que nous, que dirais-tu de s'organiser un week-end détente. Que toi et moi.

\- Avec plaisir, souffla Clarke, rassurée.

Le repas se conclut donc sur une bonne note. A dix minutes de la reprise des cours, Clarke se leva et Lexa ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'elle sentait un vide là où s'était trouvée Clarke plus tôt. Elles se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs cours, et Lexa secoua sa tête pour retrouver ses idées claires.

Elle retrouva Anya devant l'amphithéâtre où se déroulait leur prochain cours.

\- Salut toi, la salua-t-elle.

\- Hé ! Coucou.

\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle. Un mardi midi on mangera chez moi.

\- Cool, on pourra y rester pour réviser ?

\- Bien sûr. Il y aura Clarke, déclara-t-elle en tentant d'avoir l'air tranquille.

Anya rigola et hocha les épaules, l'air de dire que ça ne la dérangeait pas. Elle fit un clin d'œil à Lexa et s'engouffra dans l'amphithéâtre. Une fois que tout le monde était assis, Mlle Harmon prit la parole.

\- Le cours de cet après-midi sera plus court que prévu. En fait, je vous ai réunis pour vous distribuer ces invitations.

Elle désigna une pile d'enveloppes cartonnées posées sur son bureau avant de reprendre :

\- Ce sont les invitations à la soirée de Bienvenue. Vous serez entre étudiants en Droit, et quelques professeurs participeront. Vous ne pouvez pas venir accompagnés, conclut-elle. Je vais vous appeler par ordre alphabétique. Quand vous avez récupéré votre enveloppe, vous pouvez partir.

Elle commença à appeler les élèves un par un, et Lexa décrocha sachant qu'elles seraient dans les derniers. Anya fut appelée, récupéra son invitation et salua Lexa avant de partir. Elle mima un « A demain » avec ses lèvres et Lexa sourit à l'idée de partager le repas du lendemain midi avec sa meilleure amie et sa nouvelle camarade de classe.

\- Woods Lexa

Elle entendit son prénom de façon très lointaine avant de relever la tête et de se rendre compte qu'elle était la dernière dans la salle. Elle descendit récupérer son enveloppe, et dans un élan de folie questionna sa professeure :

\- Vous serez là ?

Mlle Harmon sembla un peu surprise avant de lui sourire et de, disons-le clairement, la remballer :

\- Votre nom de famille ne peut malheureusement pas tout vous apporter Mlle Woods. Je ne serai pas là, mais je suis sûre que nous aurons l'occasion de partager d'autres moments dans le cadre professionnel.

Lexa récupéra son enveloppe et ne répondit rien, se maudissant silencieusement d'avoir fait preuve d'un peu trop d'assurance.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, dites-moi tout._

 _Merci, merci, et encore merci pour toute vos réactions j'adore._

 **Green Hedapool :** _Aha merde tu t'es trop emballée, tu m'as tuée. Je suis désolée de te torturer autant, et honnêtement je ne le fais pas exprès ! Tu as beaucoup beaucoup d'imagination... Je vais t'avouer quelque chose, la future scène de la piscine est déjà écrite mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ;). De toute façon, il va bien falloir qu'une des deux prenne les choses en main. Courage ! Et merci d'être ma lectrice la plus irréductible... ;)_

 **Skippy1701 :** _Aha je suis désolée. Décidément, je suis cruelle en tous points ;). Merci pour ton soutien !_

 **Roxdrama :** _Chaud ? Vraiment ? Et bien la prochaine fois je préviendrai... :). Je suis très heureuse que ça te plaise ;). Merci de continuer à me lire et m'écrire._

 **LKim :** _C'est vrai que cette vendeuse n'a rien demandé. Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Merci de ta lecture et de ton review :)_


	13. Chapitre 12 : Chacune sa promo

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _J'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noël !_

 _Voici la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira. J'essaie de me faire pardonner du retard du dernier ;)._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Lorsque Clarke franchit la porte de l'appartement aux alentours de 15h cette après-midi-là, elle tomba sur une Lexa tout sourire, collée à sa console. Cette dernière était concentrée, s'appliquant probablement à éliminer ses ennemis dans une guerre sans merci. Elle était assise sur une chaise qu'elle avait rapprochée de la télévision, tenant fermement sa manette, les coudes appuyés sur ses cuisses. Elle arborait un air à la fois joueur, à la fois concentré, qui faisait se dessiner un pli entre ses sourcils. Elle ne détourna ses yeux de l'écran que lorsque Clarke ferma la porte. Cette dernière regarda Lexa d'un air attendri, et son amie lui répondu d'un grand sourire. Sa manette vibra :

\- Et merde, j'ai perdu, dit-elle en posant sa manette. Ça va toi ?

\- Ça va, j'ai fini plus tôt. On nous a distribué des invitations pour la soirée de bienvenue de médecine.

\- Nous aussi, et interdiction de se mélanger… ça va être sympa de rencontrer les gens à qui on ne parle pas d'habitude.

\- Ouais.

Clarke hocha les épaules et s'approcha de son amie. Elle passa derrière la chaise de la brune et l'enserra au niveau des épaules. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et souffla :

\- Je suis très bien avec les personnes que j'ai déjà.

Lexa glissa ses bras sur ceux de Clarke, jusqu'à ce que leurs mains se touchent. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent naturellement, et Clarke frissonna à leur contact. Lexa sentit son cœur s'accélérer, au même rythme que celui de la blonde. Puis Clarke se redressa et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé derrière Lexa.

\- Tu veux jouer ? questionna cette dernière.

\- Pourquoi pas. Mais un jeu plus cool…

\- J'ai acheté RayMan, ça te tente ?

\- Ca fait des années que j'y ai pas joué ! s'exclama-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres. Viens t'asseoir avec moi… souffla-t-elle à Lexa. Mais sois indulgente.

Elle fit un clin d'œil à son amie, qui alla mettre le jeu en route et récupérer une seconde manette avant de s'asseoir à son tour sur le canapé. Elle expliqua brièvement les touches à Clarke, et elles entamèrent une nouvelle partie à deux.

\- Sauter c'est quelle touche déjà ?

\- Croix ! râla Lexa en levant les yeux au ciel. On va pouvoir terminer le niveau 1 ou comment ça se passe ? rigola-t-elle.

Clarke, offusquée, bouscula Lexa, qui vit son personnage tomber une fois de plus dans le vide à cause de sa partenaire. A ce moment, Lexa délaissa complètement le jeu vidéo pour se défouler sur Clarke. De tout son poids, elle la maintint allongée sur le canapé et commença à la torturer d'un millier de chatouilles. Ses mains parcoururent d'abord le contour de son cou, glissèrent le long de ses clavicules, passèrent sur ses épaules, et se coincèrent sur ses côtes. Sentant que la blonde était plus que sensible, Lexa entreprit de passer sous son t-shirt pour qu'elle n'ait d'autre choix que de se rendre. Tandis que ses mains se faisaient de plus en plus efficaces, elle questionna sa meilleure amie :

\- Tu m'as vraiment poussée ? Tu sais ce qu'il se passe quand on bouscule Lexa Woods…

Clarke, à bout de souffle, arriva enfin à souffler :

\- Ok ! d'accord ! Pardon ! PARDON !

Lexa stoppa ses mouvements, sans pour autant retirer ses mains du t-shirt de Clarke.

\- Je préfère, souffla Lexa, en accompagnant ses mots d'un clin d'œil.

Elle s'étala sur Clarke. En bougeant légèrement, Clarke arriva à trouver une position confortable et à libérer une de ses mains. Et tout en reprenant tranquillement son souffle, elle enlaça la brune. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se mit à caresser ses cheveux de sa main libre. Lexa se laissa aller et souffla. Son bien-être se lisait sur son visage. Elle retrouvait sa meilleure amie, qui lui avait en fait terriblement manquée. Elle caressa tendrement les côtes de cette dernière, ses mains toujours posées directement sur sa peau. Lexa glissa son nez le long de la carotide de Clarke, et enfouit son visage au creux de son cou. C'était la première fois qu'elle se laissait aller comme ça avec sa meilleure amie. Elle, qui détestait les contacts, qui détestait les sentiments, était prête à avouer que ces contacts-là étaient précieux.

\- J'aime nos moments à deux, murmura Clarke en déposant un baiser sur les cheveux de Lexa

\- Ça m'avait manqué, répondit Lexa.

Elle sentit les battements de cœur de Clarke s'accélérer, mais ne releva pas, bien trop heureuse pour risquer de gâcher ce moment.

\- Désolée d'avoir coupé ta partie, s'excusa Clarke. Je crois que je t'ai déconcentrée toute à l'heure.

\- Tu es toute excusée…

Lexa avait senti ses joues chauffer, et était bien contente que Clarke ne puisse pas le voir. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sentit Clarke bouger, et se redressa à son plus grand regret. Elle s'assied sur le canapé et vit Clarke remuer ses doigts pour retrouver ses sensations. Elle s'excusa d'une moue désolée, et Clarke lui sourit. Son cœur eut un raté mais elle tenta de l'ignorer en récupérant sa manette.

\- Je peux remettre _Call of_ ?

\- Je peux rester ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Elle se leva, remit en marche son jeu de guerre et rapporta deux verres d'eau.

\- Tu es parfaite, lui sourit Clarke.

La brune voulut se rasseoir mais Clarke se glissa entre ses jambes pour venir s'appuyer sur son torse et s'allonger.

\- Tu me dis si je te gène, hein, précisa Clarke.

\- Installe-toi ma belle…

Lexa voulut reprendre son jeu mais de nouveau, elle était captivée. Les yeux de Clarke la fixaient, bloquant ses pensées, ses mouvements, et même sa respiration. Elle se plongea dans l'azur de ses yeux et ne put s'empêcher de se perdre. Elle détourna les yeux pour tenter de regarder autre chose, mais ils se fixèrent sur ses lèvres, ce qui n'était pas bien mieux puis sur son décolleté, ce qui était clairement pire. Etant placée au-dessus de Clarke, elle avait une vue plongeante sur son décolleté, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à récupérer le fil normal de ses pensées. Elle se perdit, se souvenant de Clarke en sortant de la cabine d'essayage, de cette image d'elle qui la tenait par la taille, et la façon dont Clarke avait de la regarder…

 _Trouve quelque chose, VIIIIIITE !_

Son esprit la suppliait de se concentrer sur autre chose. Rassemblant toute son énergie, elle reprit à fixer la télévision. Clarke suivit son regard et se concentra sur le jeu aussi. Lexa continua sa partie. Une fois lancée, elle se concentra et réussit à récupérer son sérieux.

Clarke était impressionnée par la technique de jeu de Lexa. Ses doigts étaient rapides, et elle semblait maitriser son personnage, mais en plus, elle organisait son jeu. Pour entrer dans un bâtiment, elle faisait d'abord le tour, libérant toutes les entrées, affichait régulièrement la carte… Finalement elle finit son niveau rapidement, et avec une médaille d'or en prime. Elle continua plusieurs niveaux comme ça, jusqu'à ce qu'Octavia rentre.

\- Désolée si je vous dérange, railla-t-elle en découvrant ses amies affalées l'une sur l'autre.

\- Tant que tu ne passes pas devant l'écran… répondit Lexa en gardant son sérieux.

Octavia rigola en se rendant compte que ses amies n'avaient pas compris son ironie, mais après tout, ç'avait toujours était comme ça avec elles.

\- Raven a entraînement ce soir. Sa saison reprend de plus belle.

Lexa finit son niveau puis se redressa, obligeant Clarke à s'asseoir correctement aussi.

\- Jusqu'à quelle heure ? s'enquit la brune en éteignant la console à distance

\- 22h ou 23h je sais plus. Tard quoi.

\- On se fait un petit resto ? proposa Lexa.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête, et Octavia attrapa son ordinateur pour trouver quelque chose qui leur plaisait à toutes. Après avoir écumé pratiquement tous les restaurants de l'île, les trois amies décidèrent d'aller manger dans un restaurant asiatique, servant des mets chinois pour Octavia et des sushis pour que Clarke puisse en goûter pour la première fois. Lexa, elle se fichait royalement de ce qu'elles pouvaient bien ingurgiter tant qu'elle pouvait profiter de ses amies.

Elles arrivèrent vers 20h30 au restaurant pour lequel elles avaient réservé pour 20h. Un homme les accueillit l'air et Lexa pris la parole. Elle arbora son masque professionnel, celui que ses parents lui avaient appris à porter au sein de leur société. Son ton était sec, clair, précis et ne laissait pas de place à l'hésitation. Elle ne salua pas l'homme qui les accueillait :

\- Une table pour trois au nom de Woods.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et les accompagna jusqu'à trois place disponibles le long du tapis roulant sur lequel passaient sans cesse des sushis. Clarke semblait surexcitée et Octavia tentait de repérer le buffet chinois.

\- Quel charisme, Woods !

Lexa sourit et répondit à O' par un hochement d'épaule et un regard supérieur magnifiquement feint. Ses deux amies éclatèrent d'un rire sonore auquel elle joignit le sien. Octavia se leva pour aller chercher du chinois, tandis que Lexa attrapa directement des sushis dans une petite assiette. Clarke fit de même et fixa son amie, l'air paniqué. Lexa stoppa son mouvement, baguettes à la main, prête à attraper et dévorer son premier sushi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Et bien… Clarke rougit. Je n'ai jamais utilisé de baguettes, tu vois…

Lexa lui sourit tendrement, et reposa ses baguettes. Octavia vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, l'assiette débordant de beignets et autres viandes au caramel. Elle commença à dévorer son assiette avant de se tourner vers ses amies :

\- Vous ne mangez pas ?

\- Deux minutes, répondit Lexa. Je montre à Clarke comment se servir de ses baguettes.

Pendant près de 5 minutes, les brunes essayèrent d'expliquer à Clarke comment il fallait faire, jusqu'à ce qu'Octavia, lassée, lui tende une fourchette.

\- J'ai faim, rétorqua-t-elle. Alors si Lexa a la patience, tant mieux mais moi, je ne vous attends plus pour manger.

\- Vas-y, souffla Lexa. Je suis sûre qu'elle peut y arriver.

Elle s'appliqua à expliquer à Clarke comment il fallait tenir ses baguettes pour avoir l'espoir d'attraper quelque chose tandis qu'Octavia engloutissait son assiette. Elle prit donc les mains de la blonde dans les siennes, et y plaça soigneusement les baguettes. Elle tenta d'ignorer la chaleur qui se répandit dans son corps au contact de sa blonde, mais c'est Clarke qui réagit.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Lexa et ne put s'en défaire. L'attitude professionnelle qu'elle avait adoptée plus tôt l'avait légèrement émoustillée à l'entrée du restaurant, mais le ton protecteur et l'attitude pédagogue qu'elle employait avec elle, la perturbaient plus que de raison. Elle ne cessa de la fixer que Lexa rompit le contact. Elle sentit un vide se créer et ne put s'empêcher de retenir la main de Lexa. Cette dernière se retourna vers Octavia, trop occupée à dévorer son assiette pour faire attention à elles. Clarke sentit son pouls s'accélérer et son esprit la pria d'arrêter ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Pourtant, ses yeux passèrent successivement des lèvres de Lexa à ses yeux, puis ses mains, pour se reporter sur ses lèvres. Lèvres qui l'attiraient fatalement. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elles prononcèrent son nom (d'une façon qui lui paraissait plus que sexy), qu'elle sortit de sa torpeur.

\- Clarke… répéta Lexa à demie-voix.

Soudain, elles sortirent toutes deux de leur contemplation, coupées par Octavia.

\- Et des brochettes de poulet au caramel vous en voulez ?

\- Euh…Je…Oui avec plaisir, répondit Lexa.

Octavia n'attendit pas la réponse de Clarke et revint avec des brochettes. Lexa en profita pour détourner la conversation, et demanda à Octavia comment se passait ses cours, car elles ne se voyaient que peu. Octavia détailla ses cours, ses profs, ses camarades… Bref, chaque détail était énuméré, ce qui arrangea bien ses deux amies qui n'avaient plus goût à parler de quoi que ce soit. Clarke intervint quelques fois pour remarquer que beaucoup de leurs cours se ressemblait, et Lexa cita quelques règles de responsabilité dans la santé qu'elle connaissait, en mettant en garde Octavia pour ses prochains stages.

Le repas se termina sans encontre, et les trois amies rentrèrent. Lexa pris bien soin de faire glisser Octavia entre Clarke et elle, et elle prétendit être fatiguée pour aller se reposer dans la chambre.

\- Embrassez Raven pour moi, lança-t-elle en fermant la porte de sa chambre.

Cette fois, pas de doute. Clarke et elle avait bien partagé un instant intense et même gênant pendant leur repas. Et ce n'était pas son imagination, elle le savait. Elle n'était pas en mesure d'imaginer seule quelque chose d'aussi fort…

* * *

 _Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu._

 _Merci encore pour tous vos commentaires ça fait super plaisir._

 _J'ADORE vous lire !_

 _Merci aux nouveaux lecteurs, c'est ouf de voir le nombre d'entre vous augmenter._

 _MERCI MERCI MERCI !_

 **Sarah 3386 :** _Bienvenue à toi ;). Merci de ton commentaire ! Je t'avoue que j'avais complètement zappé le coup du repas, qui devait arriver le lendemain finalement ce sera pour plus tard. Mais du coup j'ai un doute, je me demande si je vous ai posté la version corrigée ! Oups... Mais je suis contente que la lecture te plaise ! :D_

 **Skippy1701 :** _Aha ! Ne me tue pas plus tard... Mais promis pas de Nylah/Lexa ! Je suis contente que tu te rétablisse de cette douloureuse souffrance que je t'ai fait endurer aha ! Bonne fêtes !_

 **LKim :** _Je me fais un malin plaisir à écrire ces personnages... Ne t'inquiète pas, elle revient ;). Et elle va être imprévisible ! Aha ! Merci de ton message :D_


	14. Chapitre 13 : Student Party

_Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2017 !_

 _Ensuite... Waouh ! Merci, merci, merci pour toutes vos réactions suite au dernier chapitre !_

 _Je suis tellement heureuse que ça vous plaise..._

 _Et surtout, merci à ma nouvelle lectrice, et pas des moindres... La femme de ma vie._

 _Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

La semaine passa à une vitesse hallucinante. Le seul moment où les colocataires s'étaient retrouvées était pour aller voir jouer Raven le mercredi. Elles partageaient les dîners ensemble, mais s'étaient vite rendu compte qu'il leur était impossible d'être toutes présentes tous les midis. De plus, les dîners étaient généralement très courts le soir, car elles étaient souvent fatiguées de leur journée, et même si elles regardaient parfois un épisode d'une série, il leur était très difficile d'en voir deux d'affilé sans piquer du nez sur le canapé.

Le samedi matin, Lexa se réveilla et appela ses parents via un appel visio. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle était très occupée par les cours, et ils ne lui en voulurent pas de ne l'appeler que très peu, tant qu'elle se concentrait sur sa scolarité. Ils lui posèrent de vagues questions sur ses cours, et firent même un compliment à leur fille quant à son attitude professionnelle, ce qui mit Lexa de très bonne humeur. Certes, elle n'avait pas évoqué la soirée de ce soir comme une soirée étudiante mais comme un repas permettant de se faire du réseau…mais c'était presque pareil. Elle avait décidé de faire son jogging ce matin, et avait tracé son itinéraire en fonction des magasins où elle pourrait s'arrêter pour trouver une tenue adéquate pour le soir même. Elle partit aux alentours de 8h, et ne croisant personne dans l'appartement, en déduisit que ses colocataires n'étaient pas levées.

Seule Clarke et elle avaient une soirée d'intégration. Raven avait un match amical le soir et Octavia avait promis d'aller la voir jouer, ce qui occuperait leur soirée. Clarke avait trouvé une tenue jeudi soir. Elle était allée seule faire les magasins en sortant de ses cours et ne l'avait montrée à personne, gardant la surprise. Cette semaine, elle avait pu constater à son grand étonnement qu'elle était bien plus en avance sur le programme que les autres élèves de sa promo, ce qui lui avait permis de se détendre et de moins stresser pour ses futurs examens.

Lexa arriva au premier magasin de son itinéraire et entra. Dans sa tenue de sport moulante toute noire, elle avait presque l'impression de faire tâche. Mais sa démarche montrait clairement qu'elle était à l'aise dans ce genre de magasin plutôt chic. Elle repéra plusieurs robes noires, mais craqua finalement sur une combinaison blanche, une fois n'est pas coutume, avec une fine ceinture noire. Elle était légèrement décolletée, mais Lexa n'ayant pas une poitrine proéminente, elle lui tombait parfaitement. Elle avait des escarpins noirs qui s'accorderaient parfaitement avec. Elle opta pour un porte carte noir dans lequel elle pourrait discrètement glisser sa carte bleue et quelques espèces, sans que l'on voit qu'elle avait quelque chose dans sa poche. Elle glissa ses achats dans son sac à dos de sport, le plaqua à son dos pour ne pas qu'il bouge pendant le reste de sa course, et reprit son chemin. Elle était heureuse d'avoir trouvé ce qu'elle voulait dans le premier magasin, même si ce n'était pas du tout la tenue à laquelle elle aurait pensé au départ.

Clarke avait aussi appelé ses parents ce matin, et ils étaient heureux de voir qu'elle ne se laissait pas envahir par les cours. Elle avait préparé sa tenue pour le soir, et avait prévu de ne rien faire aujourd'hui, et de profiter d'un peu de repos. Elle alla donc toquer à la porte de Raven, qu'elle trouva en train de faire des pompes. Elle entra sans attendre de réponse et s'assied sur le lit de son amie.

\- Rae', tu viens déjeuner ?

\- 22, 23, 24…

\- Ok. J'attends de toute façon.

Raven leva les yeux au ciel, et arriva à 30 pompes, puis se leva.

\- Bon, alors, on va déjeuner ? Je t'attends, moi…

Elle tira la langue à son amie qui la suivit dans la cuisine, non sans lui lancer une insulte absolument affectueuse à son égard. Chacune se fit couler un café, Clarke fit griller du pain, et Raven leur pressa des oranges.

\- Tu n'as pas réveillé O' ? questionna cette dernière.

\- Non elle est épuisée, elle a besoin de sommeil… souffla Clarke

Raven regarda l'heure et constata qu'en effet, il n'était que 8h30. Leur amie avait bien mérité encore un peu de sommeil. Lexa était sûrement aller courir, elle lui pressa quand même deux oranges pour son retour, et lui mit un verre au frais.

\- Alors, tu t'habilles comment ce soir ? reprit Raven

\- Surprise, lança Clarke.

\- Allez, dis-moi. Si tu ne veux pas me dire, c'est que c'est moche…

\- N'importe quoi ! Je compte bien pratiquer le corps à corps ce soir alors… je serai irrésistible !

\- Waouh, Clarke Griffin va croquer dans la pomme interdite ce soir… Tu veux te remettre en couple ? railla Raven

\- Non sûrement pas, annonça-t-elle. Mais j'ai besoin de m'occuper l'esprit…

Cette déclaration était loin d'être fausse. Clarke avait bien remarqué que chaque contact avec Lexa ne la laissait pas indifférente, et elle comptait bien y remédier en jetant son dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre. Avec un peu de chance, cela lui ferait passer toutes ces pulsions qui lui venaient chaque fois en présence de sa meilleure amie.

\- Dis, où en est Octavia ? interrogea Raven

\- Pardon ?

\- Oui, elle cherche un mec ?

\- Euh aucune idée… J'avoue qu'on a peu parlé récemment. Mais c'est clair que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal. Pourquoi ?

\- Il y un mec dans l'équipe masculine qui pourrait clairement être son style. Grand, mat de peau, gaulé comme un Dieu…

\- Apparemment toi aussi ça ne te ferait pas de mal, railla Clarke.

Raven ria avec elle, et lui expliqua qu'elle était tout à fait satisfaite. Peu expressive quant à sa vie personnelle, Raven avait toujours préféré parler de celles des autres. Mais cette fois-ci, elle fut bien obliger d'en discuter avec Clarke, qui ne pouvait décemment pas laisser passer une telle info. Elles discutèrent des ébats sexuels de Raven avec une autre fille de son équipe dans les douches, vestiaires, et autres différents lieux consacrés normalement au sport tout en profitant de leur petit déjeuner. Raven finit par conclure sur le fait qu'elle présenterait le « Dieu » de l'équipe masculine à Octavia ce soir, à la sortie du match. C'est à ce moment que cette dernière se leva, profitant des dernières tartines de pain grillé que ses colocataires n'avaient pas mangées. Ignorant complètement le plan de ses amies, elle proposa à Raven de sortir après le match si elle n'était pas trop fatiguée, ce que son amie accepta, trop heureuse d'avoir une telle occasion sans que cela ne semble être une soirée complètement arrangée.

Lexa rentra, et un sourire s'étala sur son visage en voyant ses trois meilleures amies, à table dans la cuisine. Lorsque Raven lui tendit son verre de jus d'orange, elle ne put s'empêcher de se rendre compte qu'elle avait à ses côtés les meilleures amies dont quelqu'un puisse rêver.

\- Je vous aime trop, lança-t-elle.

\- Merde, Woods fait dans les sentiments, t'es sûre que ça va ? la questionna Raven ironiquement.

\- Non, je pense que je suis en hypoglycémie. Ca affecte mon jugement, répondit Lexa.

Toutes les quatre éclatèrent de rire, et décidèrent de passer une journée entre copines, avant de devoir partir pour leurs soirées respectives.

Elles rentrèrent à l'appartement vers 18h, après s'être baladées toute la journée et avoir pique-niqué dans un parc. Clarke alla se doucher dans la salle de bains qu'elle partageait avec Lexa, tandis que cette dernière empruntait exceptionnellement celle que partageaient Octavia et Raven. Lexa se prépara et sortit de la salle de bains, coiffée, maquillée, et habillée moins d'une heure plus tard. Clarke était encore sous la douche, et ses amies jouaient à la console.

\- Merde Lexa…

Toutes deux la regardaient l'air ébahi et la bouche ouverte. Il était clair qu'elle était plus que jolie. Non seulement cette combinaison lui allait parfaitement bien, mais ses talons lui faisaient des jambes interminables. Son maquillage noir mettait en valeur ses yeux verts plus que jamais, et le rouge à lèvres couleur passion pour lequel elle avait opté lui donnait l'allure d'une actrice de cinéma sur un tapis rouge.

\- Bah quoi ? s'étonna Lexa

\- Tu es magnifique, lui souffla Octavia. Et c'est la première fois que je te vois dans autre chose que du noir, signala-t-elle.

\- Même moi je ne trouve pas de blague à faire, renchérit Raven.

\- Ok… Vous m'inquiétez, annonça Lexa.

Elle ignora ses amis et composa le numéro d'un taxi qui lui annonça qu'il serait là 10 minutes plus tard. Impossible pour Lexa de marcher jusqu'au campus en talons aiguilles. Clarke sortit à son tour de la salle de bains, et tomba sur Lexa, dos à elle, au téléphone.

D'abord, elle se demanda si c'était vraiment son amie, au vue de la tenue qu'elle portait. Puis elle faillit se sentir mal. Le sublime corps de Lexa était enveloppé d'un délicat tissu blanc. En remontant le long de ses jambes, son regard s'arrêta sur ses fesses.

 _Impossible qu'elle porte une culotte là-dessous…_

Ses pensées dévièrent très vite, mais lorsque la brune se retourna, les yeux de Clarke se perdirent sur sa bouche maquillée. Clarke ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Lexa s'était appliquée à tresser ses cheveux sur les côtés pour les maintenir en arrière tout en conservant la cascade de boucles brunes le long de sa nuque.

 _Merde… Elle est à tomber…_

Lexa de son côté, semblait elle aussi fixer Clarke. Cette dernière portait une robe fuseau rouge, dénudée dans le dos, et révélant le haut de sa poitrine généreuse. Son maquillage était léger, soulignant simplement l'océan de ses yeux. Lexa rassembla tout son courage et tenta d'annoncer à la blonde sans bafouiller :

\- Un taxi vient me chercher dans 10 minutes. Je t'en fais profiter ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Clarke.

\- Et bin, si à toutes les deux vous ne convainquez pas tout le campus… rigola Octavia.

Clarke sourit et ne put s'empêcher de lancer un discret "surtout Lexa". Cette dernière rougit et secoua la tête, en désapprouvant. Sans quitter la blonde des yeux, elle lui prit la main. Clarke ignora le frisson que ce contact lui procura tant bien que mal.

\- On y va ? Le taxi ne va pas tarder.

Clarke hocha la tête et attrapa une veste, Lexa fit de même. Elles se jetèrent toutes les deux dans les bras de leurs colocataires, et quittèrent l'appartement en leur souhaitant une bonne soirée et un bon match. Une fois la porte passée, Lexa récupéra la main de sa meilleure amie. Elle la retint et passa sa main libre le long de la mâchoire de Clarke en remontant jusqu'à son oreille.

\- Tu es sublime Clarke, souffla-t-elle

\- Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire de toi ? Le blanc te va vraiment très bien, tu devrais envisager d'en porter plus souvent… bafouilla-t-elle, perturbée par le contact de Lexa.

Les deux jeunes femmes se remirent en route et arrivèrent sur le trottoir en même temps que le taxi. Lexa ouvrit la portière à Clarke, qui sourit de cette attention très gentle(wo)man et s' installa pendant que la brune faisait le tour et s'installait à ses côtés. Le trajet se fit en silence, et le taxi les déposa à l'entrée du campus. Elles passèrent l'entrée ensemble et Lexa déposa un baiser sur la jour de Clarke avant de se séparer pour aller chacune dans un gymnase diffèrent qui accueillait la soirée.

\- Fais attention à toi, lança Lexa à Clarke en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle, invitation à la main.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura autant plus que le dernier... J'essaie de poster la suite assez vite, histoire de ne pas trop vous torturer._

 _N'hésitez pas à commenter, j'aime trop vous lire ;). Bisous bisous !_

 **LKim :** _Et bien je n'ai pas réussi à me décider entre une Xbox et une PS alors je te laisse choisir ;). Ne t'inquiète pas, on aura vite des nouvelles de la prof, aha ! Merci pour ta lecture encore et toujours :)_

 **Skippy1701 :** _Sadique ? Moi ? Jamais ! Aha tu n'as pas fini !_

 **KeepHopePrincess :** _Je suis très heureuse que ta lecture te permette de t'évader ;). Je suis très touchée, merci :D_

 **MaraCapucin :** _Bienvenue à toi (c'est bien ton premier review ;) ). Merci beaucoup du compliment, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant :D_

 **eloo :** _La voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'a plue ;)_

 **Green Hedapool :** _Pas de souci (même si j'ai eu peur que le dernier chapitre ne t'ait pas plus du coup, j'avoue). Je suis sûre qu'elles sont très heureuses d'avoir ton soutien mais... ça ne peut pas être aussi facile, tu penses bien ! Aha courage :D Et merci encore pour ta fidélité ;)_

 **Rosie :** _Merci beaucoup ! Très heureuse de te faire travailler ton apnée, aha ;). J'espère que ce chapitre et les prochains te plairont :D_


	15. Chapitre 14 : Intégration

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre suivant... La soirée !_

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les derniers :D._

 _Petite information, il possède des passages légèrement chauds, du coup si vous lisez sous la table pendant un repas de famille, c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée ;p_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Un jeune homme en costume accueillit Lexa et elle lui tendit son invitation. Il lui souhaita la bienvenue et elle s'engouffra dans le gymnase. Elle y découvrit un espace immense, au milieu duquel dansaient une vingtaine d'élèves, verre à la main en tenue de soirée. Tout le long des murs étaient disposées des tables sur lesquelles on pouvait trouver de quoi boire et manger servi par des serveuses en uniforme...

 _Plutôt sexy leurs tenues..._

Spontanément, elle se dirigea vers une table où une serveuse, blonde aux yeux bleus (tout à fait son style) se tenait près d'une fontaine à ce qu'il semblait être du punch.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Pour commencer je veux bien quelque chose à boire, commença Lexa. Que me conseillez-vous ?

\- Qu'aimez-vous ? la questionna la serveuse, légèrement nerveuse.

\- Les choses intenses et efficaces…

\- Dans ce cas, tout ce que je peux vous proposer est le punch, désigna-t-elle du doigt. C'est ce que nous aurons de plus fort. Ça reste une soirée étudiante financée par la faculté…

\- Ce sera parfait, la coupa Lexa.

La jeune femme lui tendit un verre, les joues rosées par l'allusion de la brune, et Anya rejoignit Lexa, un verre vide à la main. Elle passa son bras sur les épaules et ria seule, ce qui fit comprendre à Lexa qu'elle n'en était pas à son premier verre.

\- Même quand tu parles normalement aux femmes, tu les perturbes Woods, cria Anya pour couvrir le son de la musique.

La serveuse rougit de plus belle, et Lexa s'excusa du regard, emportant sa nouvelle amie loin des buffets. Elle en profita pour dévisager de la tête au pied sa camarade. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas compris que la tenue de soirée était exigée. Sa tenue n'était pas déplacée, elle portait un jean avec des talons et un chemisier, mais elle semblait moins réfléchie que celle de Lexa. En y regardant à deux fois… Lexa était la seule à avoir pris au pied de la lettre la consigne. Les multiples regards se retournant sur elle lui confirmèrent sa sensation. Anya l'entraîna vers un groupe d'étudiants que Lexa avait déjà aperçus, sans pour autant leur parler. Elle se présenta poliment, et discuta de longues minutes avec eux sur les choix de leurs études. Elle évita soigneusement de préciser qu'elle était la fille du PDG du groupe Trikru Pharmaceutics. Il s'était avéré qu'ils étaient tous très sympas et même intéressants. Effectivement, cette soirée était une bonne idée. Au bout du troisième verre de Lexa, ils allèrent danser au milieu de la piste, se déchaînant comme il y avait longtemps que Lexa ne l'avait plus fait…

Clarke était arrivée dans une salle de conférence immense de laquelle on avait retiré les chaises et les tables, et où résonnait une musique plutôt calme, laissant la place à la discussion. Elle repéra les quelques élèves de son groupe de TD et les rejoignit.

\- Salut Clarke, lança un jeune homme métis

\- Salut Wells ! Ça va ?

\- Super et toi ? Ta tenue est à ravir, Clarke, lança-t-il d'un ton flatteur sans pour autant paraître impoli. Je te présente Maya, continua-t-il. Elle est en troisième année.

\- Salut, répondit poliment Clarke. Alors, pas trop dur la suite ?

\- Ecoute… On survit, lui répondit la dénommée Maya.

Leur conversation dura de nombreuses minutes pendant lesquelles les étudiants discutèrent de leurs expériences, jusqu'à ce que le nom de la mère de Clarke lui échappe.

\- Attends, Abbigail Griffin ? LA Abby Griffin, chef de chirugie de l'hôpital d'Orlando ?

\- Oui, enfin, oui c'est elle, souffla Clarke gênée.

Elle était arrivée en médecine par ses propres moyens et ne voulait surtout pas que les autres étudiants la croient favorisée. Mais ce ne fut pas du tout leur réaction. A vrai dire, ils étaient plutôt impressionnés et lui posèrent plein de questions quant au parcours de sa mère, lui signalant qu'elle était pour beaucoup un modèle.

\- Normalement, j'aurais la chance de travailler avec elle lors de mon prochain stage, lui signala Maya. Je pars à Orlando 22 semaines en chirurgie générale.

\- Super, s'exclama Clarke. Je lui parlerai de toi, elle sera ravie d'avoir une amie à moi à ses côtés.

\- Tu devrais aller te chercher à boire avant qu'il n'y est plus rien, lui signala Wells.

Clarke hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où semblaient repartir tout le monde un verre à la main, où il y avait presque autant de monde qu'au bar où elles étaient allées le soir de leur déménagement.

Raven et Octavia étaient parties en même temps pour le match de Rae', et O' avait pu profiter d'une place au premier rang derrière le banc des remplaçants. Elle regardait les deux équipes s'échauffer, distraite, lorsqu'une voix masculine la coupa dans ses pensées.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Octavia tourna le regard vers son interlocuteur. Un homme d'environ 25 ans se tenait debout à côté d'elle. Il avait le crâne rasé, et était visiblement passionné par le sport, à en juger par sa carrure. Il lui sourit, d'un sourire honnête et immense qui s'étira sur ses lèvres. Octavia ne savait pas s'il était particulièrement grand ou si c'était simplement parce qu'elle était assise qu'il lui paraissait si imposant.

\- Bien sûr… bafouilla-t-elle.

Il s'assit à sa droite et lui tendit sa main :

\- Lincoln Forest, se présenta-t-il.

\- Octavia Blake, une amie à Raven, lui répondit-elle.

\- Reyes ?

\- Oui, c'est ça, Raven Reyes. Et toi tu es là plus tôt parce que… ?

\- Je joue dans l'équipe masculine et je viens soutenir mes camarades de sexe opposé.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Octavia qui sentit son cœur s'arrêter et reprendre difficilement.

 _Merde, il est vraiment trop sex'…_

\- Et tu fais quoi dans la vie, Octavia Blake ?

\- Je fais des études pour devenir infirmière. Et j'aimerais m'engager dans l'armée une fois diplômée.

\- Waouh ! Génial. Quel hasard quand même, moi aussi je souhaite m'engager. Mais en tant qu'officier simplement. Pour l'instant je fais du basket, et je m'entretiens pour être prêt pour les tests d'entrée.

 _Ok… Ce mec est, en fait, parfait…_

\- Tu connais un peu le basket ou tu viens essentiellement pour faire plaisir à ton amie ? lui sourit Lincoln

\- Un peu des deux. Enfin, quand elle lève les bras, j'applaudie mais le basket n'est pas mon sport préféré, ria Octavia.

Lincoln fut ébahi par le rire d'Octavia, mais tenta de faire la conversation pour ne pas se laisser déstabiliser. Déjà qu'elle était magnifique, il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse distraire par le mélodieux rire qu'il venait d'entendre. Octavia avait du mal à y croire, mais tenta tant bien que mal d'apporter de l'intérêt aux règles du basket que lui énumérait Lincoln. Finalement, le match n'allait pas être si mal…

Lexa sortit prendre l'air par la porte de service du gymnase. Il était plus de onze heures, et la chaleur à l'intérieur du gymnase, libérée par des danseurs tous plus agités les uns que les autres, devenait presque insoutenable. Elle poussa la porte et s'appuya contre la rambarde face à elle.

\- L'alcool commence à monter ? questionna une voix qui la fit sursauter.

Elle se retourna et découvrit la serveuse du début de soirée assise derrière elle, pianotant sur son téléphone.

\- Même pas… Mais la chaleur là-dedans est difficilement supportable… Sans parler de l'odeur de transpiration qui…

\- Okéééé c'est bon j'ai compris, la coupa la jeune femme en riant.

Elle se leva et s'appuya sur la rambarde à côté de Lexa. Elle la fixa et lui sourit, d'un regard allumeur non dissimulé.

\- Comment est-ce que j'ai pu te louper sur le campus jusqu'à présent ? la questionna la serveuse.

\- Je suis en première année. Et comment une serveuse aussi jolie peut me reluquer avec si peu de discrétion ? rétorqua Lexa amusée.

La serveuse hocha les épaules et se positionna de façon à faire face à Lexa. Elle avait des yeux bleus magnifiques, et une chevelure blonde qui était attachée en une queue de cheval qui tombait au milieu de son dos. Lexa la trouva jolie, presque belle. Soudain, la blonde emprisonna les lèvres de Lexa dans les siennes. La voilà sa porte de sortie… Lexa avait là une occasion rêvée de détourner son attention de Clarke.

Elle avait de beaux cheveux blonds.

 _Mais pas aussi doux et délicats que ceux de Clarke._

Elle avait de très jolis yeux bleus.

 _Mais pas aussi profonds que ceux de Clarke._

Elle sentait bon la pêche.

 _Mais pas comme Clarke, qui sentait les fleurs et le soleil à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit…_

 ** _Clarke. Clarke ! CLARKE !_**

\- Merde !

Lexa jura en décollant la jeune femme de ses lèvres. Cette dernière la toisa sans comprendre et Lexa la laissa seule, plantée là, et retourna à l'intérieur. Elle chercha Anya du regard, qui dansait collé-serré avec une élève qui semblait complètement l'idolâtrer, attendant avidement le moment où leurs langues allaient s'entremêler. Lexa envisagea d'aller attraper sa nouvelle amie par le bras, mais oublia cette idée pour ne pas lui gâcher sa possibilité de ramener une jolie fille dans son lit. Elle se posta donc dans le champ de vision d'Anya jusqu'à ce que celle-ci la voie. Elle lui fit signe qu'elle s'en allait, et qu'elle l'appellerait plus tard. Anya hocha la tête et lui fit signe de la main, avant de retourner à sa nouvelle amante.

Lexa sortit par la porte principale, ignorant complètement le jeune homme qui lui souhaita un bon retour. Elle appela un taxi qui vint la récupérer de suite, et la déposa à l'appartement. Appartement qui était vide, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Elle préférait éviter l'inquisition de ses colocataires. Elle alla prendre une douche, plus froide qu'à l'habitude et alla se coucher. Elle tourna dans son lit pendant de longues minutes, avant de visser ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles, musique à fond, pour faire taire le bruit de ses pensées.

L'équipe de Raven avait gagné, et celle-ci était on ne peut plus heureuse de constater que le courant entre Lincoln et Octavia passait, sans même qu'elle n'ait à s'en mêler. Pour fêter ça, plusieurs membres de l'équipe féminine et quelques camarades de Lincoln décidèrent de sortir à l'Ark, le bar où Clarke, Lexa, Raven et Octavia avaient fêté leur emménagement. Comme prévu, Lincoln et Octavia passèrent la soirée à se dévorer des yeux, sans que l'un ou l'autre n'ose faire le premier pas. Au bout d'une heure, Raven prétendit être fatiguée pour rentrer tranquille, et demanda à Lincoln de raccompagner Octavia jusqu'à l'appartement plus tard dans la soirée. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier deux fois, et donna sa parole à Raven que son amie rentrait saine et sauve.

En arrivant à l'appartement, elle fut surprise de le trouver vide. Elle aurait pensé que Clarke serait rentrée tôt au vue de sa charge de travail mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle aperçut les clés de Lexa sur le meuble de l'entrée qu'elle devina que celle-ci était rentrée, et devait probablement dormir au vue du silence qui régnait dans l'appartement. Ce qui était on ne peut plus surprenant. Elle alla se coucher directement, et sourit en se disant qu'elle pourrait cuisiner Octavia demain matin.

Clarke attendait depuis bien 5 minutes au bar avant d'être ENFIN servie. Elle se retourna pour tenter de retrouver ses amis du regard mais ne les vit pas. Son verre à la main, elle alla s'asseoir à une table haute, en espérant qu'ils la verraient de loin s'ils la cherchaient. Elle gouta le punch et sourit. Il avait plus goût à un mélange de jus de fruits qu'à un vrai punch, mais elle n'était pas venue là pour l'alcool. Une jeune femme vint s'asseoir en face d'elle. Elle avait sûrement moins de 30 ans, mais paraissait trop sûre d'elle pour une étudiante en médecine. Elle portait une longue robe fendue, ouverte dans le dos qui laissait apparaître un tatouage tribal le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

 _J'espère qu'elle ne s'est pas assise là pour rien… J'ai bien besoin d'une distraction._

\- Tu ne te mêles pas aux autres ? la questionna la jeune femme.

\- Je prends un moment pour moi, lui sourit Clarke, l'air légèrement aguicheur.

\- Je m'appelle Niylah, se présenta l'autre.

\- Clarke. Mais si je ne m'abuse Niylah, tu n'es pas étudiante en médecine… commença la blonde.

\- Effectivement. Je suis professeure de Droit. Mais je ne peux décemment pas draguer mes propres étudiantes.

Et bien c'était plutôt clair, Niylah ne s'était pas assise ici par hasard… Et c'était probablement une des profs de Lexa. Au diable Lexa, elle occupait bien trop souvent ses pensées en ce moment. Et l'occasion d'une partie de jambes en l'air ne se refusait pas.

\- Décemment pas, non, conclut Clarke. Je suis heureuse que vous ne soyez pas prof d'Anatomie, souffla-t-elle

Niylah lui attrapa la main et lui proposa poliment d'aller danser, ce que la blonde accepta en feignant l'indifférence. Clarke se félicita d'avoir mis des talons hauts, puisque sa partenaire de danse était bien plus grande qu'elle. Toutes les deux se laissèrent aller au rythme de la musique.

 _A quel moment est-ce que la soirée avait démarré ?_

Petit à petit, Niylah se rapprocha de Clarke, et glissa ses mains sur ses hanches. Clarke passa ses bras à la nuque de sa danseuse et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle le savait, ses yeux ne laissaient personne indifférent. Cela avait toujours été sa technique de charme la plus efficace. Avec le décolleté peut-être.

Sa tentative avait clairement marché, puisque Niylah laissa ses lèvres se coller à celles de Clarke. Cette dernière resserra son emprise en entremêlant ses doigts dans les cheveux de sa partenaire, et écrasa un peu plus ses lèvres. Niylah entrouvrit les siennes, et laissa glisser sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Clarke. Ce baiser n'avait rien de tendre. Niylah était clairement là pour ne pas passer la nuit seule, et Clarke avait l'intention de faire de même. Leur étreinte se fit de plus en plus urgente, leur baiser de plus en plus ardent, et chacune oublia qu'elles étaient au beau milieu d'une soirée étudiante. Niylah laissa glisser ses doigts le long de la hanche de Clarke, descendant jusqu'à la couture de sa robe, et caressa sa cuisse.

\- On devrait trouver un endroit plus approprié, proposa Clarke.

\- Chez toi ? demanda Niylah

\- Je peux pas, j'ai des collocs…

\- J'habite à presque une heure de route Clarke… commença Niylah.

Elle la prit par la main et l'entraîna vers la sortie.

\- Tâche d'être silencieuse, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Lexa entendit la porte claquer et se leva. Elle sortit en silence de sa chambre et éclaira l'entrée avec son téléphone.

\- Clarke ?

\- Lexa ? Désolée je ne voulais pas te réveiller…

\- Ce n'est rien. Tu es rentrée comment ?

\- J'ai pris un taxi.

Lexa hocha la tête et se rapprocha de Clarke. La lueur du réverbère extérieur éclaira faiblement son visage, et Lexa pu lire la détresse dans les yeux de Clarke.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Je n'ai pas pu Lexa… Je ne peux pas… Tu es partout, souffla-t-elle.

Elle fit un pas vers Lexa, et posa sa main sur sa joue. Lexa sentit son visage s'embraser. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, savourant ce contact. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle se plongea dans le regard azur plein d'amour que lui offrait Clarke.

\- Clarke… souffla-t-elle.

Lexa tenta de dire quelque chose, au moins pour rassurer Clarke ou lui dire que c'était pareil pour elle… Mais elle n'eut le temps de rien dire. Les lèvres de Clarke s'écrasèrent sur celles de Lexa dans un geste presque désespéré. Lexa hésita, peut-être une seconde. Mais elle finit par laisser ses mains attraper les hanches de la blonde. Elle approfondit leur baiser, tentant d'accéder à la langue de Clarke. Dans un gémissement, Clarke lui laissa libre accès à sa bouche. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent, avides. Elles avaient attendu trop longtemps.

Lexa captura le corps de Clarke contre le sien et la poussa contre le mur derrière elle. Elles étaient ensemble, prêtes à s'abandonner l'une à l'autre, et c'était là la véritable solution. Lexa glissa sa main droite le long de la cuisse de la blonde, remontant jusqu'à la couture de sa robe. Sans demander de permission, elle glissa sa main dessous, et saisit la cuisse qui s'offrait à elle, libérée de tout tissu.

\- Lexa… Je veux…

Clarke ne put terminer sa phrase, dans un mouvement, Lexa agrippa son autre cuisse et la souleva, l'amenant à enrouler ses jambes autour de la taille de la brune. Cette dernière la porta jusqu'à sa chambre, dans un silence rompu seulement par le bruit de leurs lèvres, de succions, et de leurs dents qui s'entrechoquaient.

Lexa la déposa sur son lit et chercha l'accord de la blonde du regard pour continuer.

 _*She's just a girl ans she's on fire !*_

Lexa leva la tête pour regarder son téléphone. Minuit. Elle avait quitté le lit et le corps de Clarke. Elle était bien seule dans le sien, réveillée par la musique qui résonnait dans ses oreilles. Un mélange de sentiments terrible l'envahit. La peur, la frustration, la colère… La tristesse.

 _Comment un rêve peut-il être aussi réaliste ?_

Clarke finit par céder et amena sa conquête à la colocation, priant pour que personne ne les voie. Sa chambre était la plus éloignée après tout, ses colocataires ne pourraient pas les entendre. Elle monta donc dans la voiture de Niylah qui les amena jusqu'à l'appartement. Clarke entra la première, passa la tête et n'entendit pas de bruit. Soit ses amies étaient encore dehors, soit elles dormaient profondément. Dans les deux cas, cela l'arrangeait bien.

\- Entre, chuchota-t-elle.

Niylah entra, et l'attrapa par la taille en venant écraser ses lèvres sur la bouche de Clarke, qui laissa échapper un gémissement.

 _Merde, cette femme est torride…_

Clarke l'entraîna jusqu'à sa chambre, et ferma la porte à clé derrière elles. Pendant ce qui lui paraissait une éternité, ni elle, ni sa conquête n'ouvrirent la bouche. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire ça. Les coups d'un soir, c'était bon pour Lexa, pas pour elle…

 _Arrête de penser à Lexa !_

Oui justement, ça devait forcément être la solution. Elle reprit les commandes, et poussa Niylah sur son lit. Cette dernière se laissa faire prise par surprise, avant de remonter la robe de Clarke pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir sur elle. Clarke fit glisser la fermeture éclair de la longue robe, et laissa le tissu effleurer les épaules de Niylah avant de découvrir sa poitrine nue.

\- Prévoyante, lui souffla Clarke à l'oreille, en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

Sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de comprendre, Niylah lui ôta sa robe d'un seul geste, et elle se retrouva en sous-vêtements. Elle portait un ensemble rouge, assorti à sa robe.

\- Toi aussi, à ce que je vois, lui sourit Niylah.

Leurs vêtements disparurent peu à peu de leurs peaux, et elles se retrouvèrent nues en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. La blonde voulut prendre les commandes mais son amante l'en empêcha, la coinçant sous son poids. Elle fit glisser une de ses jambes entre celles de Clarke et descendit en une ligne de baisers de son cou à ses seins. Elle mordilla le gauche, qui fit geindre Clarke, à son plus grand plaisir.

 _C'est foutu pour la discrétion, elle va me faire crier toute la nuit._

Cette pensée n'avait pas l'air de la déranger plus que ça, et elle se laissa aller sous les caresses expertes de Niylah, qui descendit plus bas, encore plus bas, jusqu'à son point de plaisir. Clarke s'abandonna à sa liaison interdite, agrippant les cheveux de sa tentatrice, dernière partie à laquelle elle avait accès à bout de bras. Elle sentit rapidement l'orgasme monter, et tenta en vain de retenir un cri, tandis que son corps s'arquait sous le plaisir.

Octavia regarda l'heure, il était plus d'une heure du matin, et même si elle passait une très bonne soirée en compagnie de Lincoln, il lui fallait rentrer.

\- Tu me raccompagnes ? demanda-t-elle au beau brun.

\- Avec plaisir, lui répondit-il.

Ils avaient passé la soirée à discuter, n'étaient même pas allés danser. Leur moment de gêne causé par leur attirance l'un à l'autre avait vite laissé place à une complicité non feinte. Ils marchèrent dans la rue, sans un mot, quand Octavia passa son bras sous celui de Lincoln, les mains dans les poches. Elle saisit son biceps, et laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule. Lincoln lui sourit et s'arrêta pour lui faire face. Sans attendre son accord, il déposa un baiser tendre et chaste sur les lèvres d'O', qui sourit sans trouver quoi dire. Lincoln était respectueux, adorable, et était clairement fait pour elle.

 _Ne pense pas à ça maintenant…_

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'appartement, et cette fois-ci ce fut Octavia qui l'embrassa, un peu moins sagement.

\- On se revoit vite ? Tu as mon numéro, souffla-t-elle

\- Je t'appelle, lui répondit Lincoln.

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de sa belle, et lui fit signe de rentrer. Il s'assura qu'elle fermait bien la porte et s'en alla, un immense sourire presque niais aux lèvres.

Clarke entendit la porte d'entrée, et plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Niylah et stoppa net ses mouvements pour qu'elle ne choisisse par ce moment pour gémir tout son plaisir. Elle attendit d'entendre la porte d'une chambre se fermer en suivant pour reprendre ses agissements interdits.

* * *

 _Voilà ! J'espère que vous ne me détestez pas, vraiment, je suis désolée si c'est intenable pour vous (non vraiment) !_

 _J'aime bien faire galérer les gens pour qu'ils se retrouvent mieux après... ;)_

 _Mille mercis encore pour vos messages... J'vous kiffe !_

 **Elooo :** _Désolée de te décevoir... Et de te torturer ! (Bon j'avoue, ça j'aime bien en fait aha !) Tu me pardonnes ?_

 **Green Hedapool :** _J'espère que pour le coup, ce chapitre ne t'a pas achevée... J'essaie d'être à la hauteur de ton soutien ! Bonne année à toi aussi !_

 **Guest :** _Merci pour ton soutien et ta lecture ;). Alors pour être honnête je n'avais pas du tout prévu le coup du rêve, mais suite à ta demande... Voilà un passage Clexa. Pour leur véritable histoire d'amour, courage, ça viendra :D._

 **Skippy1701 :** _Si tu le trouves court c'est qu'il était bien, alors je trouve ça cool :D. Pour le coup celui-ci est bien plus long ! J'espère qu'il t'a plu !_


	16. Chapitre 15 : Réveil torride

_Bonsoir à tous ! Voici la suite... Tant attendue ;)_

 _Je suis très heureuse que ma Story continue de vous plaire... C'est la folie tous vos petits messages ça me rend genre super heureuse !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Lexa se réveilla avec un mal de crâne qu'elle ne devait en rien à l'alcool. Elle s'était endormie avec ses écouteurs et le souvenir de son rêve trop réel lui sciait la tête. Il n'était que 7h30, mais elle était prête à parier que Raven était debout. Elle se leva, ouvrit sa fenêtre pour aérer sa chambre et rejoignit celle de Raven. Elle entrouvrit la porte et attendit.

\- Si tu comptais me trouver nue c'est raté Lexa, railla sa colocataire.

Lexa ria discrètement en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- J'espérais surtout que tu sois seule, répondit-elle.

\- Et non ce n'est pas moi qui ait copulé toute la nuit… commença Rae'.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Je voulais présenter un mec à Octavia, et au final ils se sont présentés tous seuls. Enfin bref, je suis partie de la soirée en les laissant tous les deux. Et quand Octavia est rentrée j'ai compris qu'elle n'était pas seule puisqu'elle a tenté d'étouffer ses cris toute la nuit.

Lexa tomba de haut. Forcément, en s'étant endormie avec ses écouteurs elle n'avait rien entendu. Mais cette situation la faisait beaucoup rire.

\- O'…souffla-t-elle. Au moins elle sera moins pénible !

Les deux amies éclatèrent de rire, et Lexa décida de questionner Raven quant à sa situation actuelle. Cette dernière lui expliqua qu'elle voyait une fille de son équipe, sans plus. Juste histoire de s'occuper.

\- Elle est cool, elle est mignonne, mais je ne sais pas… Je n'ai pas le Grr.

\- Le Grr ? questionna Lexa en tentant de retenir son rire.

\- Ouais l'étincelle, la passion, la chaleur. Les papillons dans le ventre, tu vois ?

Lexa leva son sourcil gauche, et tenta de feindre l'incompréhension. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, les papillons dans le ventre… Cela lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Ça ressemblait bien à ce qu'elle ressentait quand Clarke était auprès d'elle. Toutes les barrières qu'elle s'efforçait d'ériger autour de ses pensées concernant Clarke semblaient s'effondrer au fur et à mesure.

\- Ah, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que je parlais à Lexa Woods, la femme qui ne ressent rien, railla Rae'.

\- Aha… Si tu savais… Mais on parlait de toi. Donc, que comptes-tu faire ? questionna Lexa en espérant détourner la conversation.

\- Et bien, je vais arrêter de la voir, évidemment. En fait, je pensais peut-être essayer de me trouver un mec…

\- Un mec ? s'étonna Lexa. Je pensais que tu avais fait une croix dessus.

\- Je ne sais pas ça fait longtemps, je pense que je devrais réessayer.

\- Bah, ça ne peut pas te faire de mal, signifia Lexa. Au pire tu te rends compte que tu t'en fous et tu laisses tomber. Peut-être que le nouveau petit ami d'O' a des amis à te présenter, suggéra-t-elle.

\- Ouais ! Mais grave, je lui demanderai. Tu étais venue pour quelque chose en particulier ? Parce que je vais faire mon sport là…

\- En fait je me demandais si je pouvais me joindre à toi, proposa Lexa.

\- Bien sûr, mais fais gaffe, je suis une vrai machine, Woods ! sourit Raven.

Elles entreprirent donc de faire différents exercices, profitant d'être à deux pour en faire de nouveaux. Raven avait beau être sportive quasi-professionnelle, Lexa n'avait rien à lui envier. Elle tenait le rythme, sans se plaindre. Elle avait fait du sport pendant longtemps, mais maintenant elle ne pouvait prendre le temps que de courir.

Au bout d'une heure, elles allèrent toutes les deux se doucher dans leurs salles de bains respectives et commencèrent à préparer le petit déjeuner.

\- Du coup on le prépare pour cinq tu crois ? questionna Raven

\- Bah… Ouais enfin je sais pas.

A ce moment-là, Octavia sortit de sa chambre et adopta un air hébété devant les sourires de ses amies.

\- Bah quoi ? s'interrogea-t-elle

Clarke fut réveillée par une multitude de baiser déposés tout le long de ses épaules à son ventre, en passant par ses seins.

\- Réveille-toi belle blonde…

\- Mmhf…

\- J'entends du bruit, je crois que tes collocs sont matinales.

Clarke ouvrit immédiatement les yeux.

 _Merde, Lexa…_

\- Niylah, il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

\- Tu n'es pas célibataire ? s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Non ce n'est pas ça… Une de mes collocs et meilleure amie est… étudiante en Droit.

\- Ah.

Niylah stoppa ses mouvements et Clarke se retourna pour lui faire face.

\- Je suis désolée… commença-t-elle

\- Je devrais prendre ça comme un compliment. J'étais tellement attirante que tu as préféré ne rien me dire…

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Clarke qui se détendit.

\- Il y a des chances pour que Lexa et Raven aillent courir, et Octavia s'enferme régulièrement dans sa chambre pour réviser. Attendons un peu, et tu pourras partir discrètement.

\- Lexa ? Woods ?

\- Euh oui… Pourquoi ?

\- La situation est risible. Elle est brillante, mais a tendance à croire que tout lui est dû. Enfin bref, j'imagine que je n'ai pas le droit à une douche en duo ?

\- Niylah…

\- Je rigole ! la coupa cette dernière. Je rigole…

Elles se levèrent sans un bruit, et Niylah revêtit sa tenue de la veille, tandis que Clarke fouillait son armoire à la recherche d'un jean et d'un t-shirt.

\- Lincoln n'est pas encore réveillé ? demanda Raven à Octavia, toujours étonnée.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Allez, fais pas semblant, on t'a entendue copuler toute la nuit ma O' !

Raven chercha du soutien et Lexa hocha la tête avec un grand sourire, bien qu'elle n'ait absolument rien entendu de la nuit.

\- Ok, là vous m'inquiétez, souffla Octavia. Je croyais que c'était Lexa qui faisait tout ce boucan !

\- Hé je sais me tenir, rétorqua la concernée. Puis je ne ramène pas de conquête chez moi, tu le sais très bien.

\- Attends, tu veux dire que ce n'est pas toi qui as crié toute la nuit ? questionna Raven hébétée.

\- Bin non ! Lincoln m'a raccompagnée mais il est reparti. Je ne suis pas comme ça… commença-t-elle.

Lexa se décomposa. Ses deux colocataires avaient bien entendu quelqu'un s'envoyez en l'air, ça ne pouvait donc qu'être vrai. Et si ce n'était aucune d'elle trois…

\- Merde, Clarke a chopé à sa soirée d'inté' ! lança Raven pour conclure, luttant contre un fou rire.

Lexa sentit son estomac tomber dans ses talons. Sa meilleure amie ne faisait pas dans les coups d'un soir, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Est-ce que c'était quelqu'un qui comptait pour elle et ne lui en avait pas parlé ? Et pourquoi est-ce que cela importait et même dérangeait Lexa ? Après tout, Clarke faisait bien ce qu'elle voulait, elle avait 18 ans passés et était bien consciente de ce qu'elle faisait.

 _Tu recommences Lexa…_

Ok là, clairement, Lexa était jalouse, et après ses rêveries, elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Sans se dire si elle préfèrerait être dans le lit de Clarke, ou être celle qui l'embrasserait, elle ne voulait simplement pas que quelqu'un d'autre lui vole la personne qu'elle avait de plus précieux. Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par Raven.

\- Elle doit sûrement attendre d'avoir le champ libre pour sortir.

\- C'est mort, je veux savoir qui c'est, dit Octavia, toute excitée.

Lexa était elle aussi curieuse. D'une curiosité mal placée peut-être. Elle haussa le ton, de façon à ce que Clarke puisse entendre de sa chambre.

\- Octavia, Raven, on y va !

Elle lança un clin d'œil appuyé aux deux autres qui comprirent et répondirent « j'arrive » simultanément, et ouvrit la porte d'entrée, puis la referma. Elles attendirent toutes les trois en silence, en espérant que leur idée fonctionne.

\- Je crois qu'elles sont parties toutes les trois. Bizarre, murmura Clarke.

\- Je peux sortir ? la questionna Niylah.

\- Oui, viens.

Clarke ouvrit la porte et avança, Niylah juste derrière elle, et se stoppa net quand elle tomba nez à nez avec ses colocataires. Raven et Octavia avait l'air de trouver la situation risible, Lexa pas du tout… Elle était plantée devant la porte d'entrée, bras croisés, le regard noir et la mâchoire crispée. Elle ne pouvait pourtant pas savoir à l'avance que la personne qui avait partagé la nuit de Clarke était sa professeure dans ses matières principales… Lexa détourna ses yeux pour les poser sur la deuxième personne et se décomposa.

\- Mlle Harmon ?

La dénommée de figea et regarda alternativement Clarke, Lexa, et les deux autres colocataires qui ne semblaient pas mesurer la gravité de la situation.

\- Tu la connais ? questionna Octavia à Lexa

Lexa hésita. Soit elle arrangeait Mlle Harmon en disant que c'était une vieille connaissance (et lui faire plaisir n'était clairement pas sa priorité) mais elle était sûre que sa professeure saurait apprécier sa discrétion… Soit elle l'affichait clairement, à ses risques et périls.

Les deux jeunes femmes se toisèrent un long moment pendant lequel personne n'osa parler. Clarke se mordit la lèvre et tenta de capter le regard de Lexa pour lui supplier de ne pas faire de scandale. Mais celle-ci refusait de la regarder, ce qui fit grandir l'angoisse de Clarke. Finalement, ce fut Niylah qui mit fin au suspens.

\- Je suis sa professeure à la faculté de droit.

Les deux autres colocataires comprirent soudain et se turent. Lexa reporta son regard sur Clarke, dont les joues incandescentes la mettaient encore plus mal à l'aise.

\- Sérieux Clarke ? lui lança Lexa. Ma prof ?

\- Woods, elle n'y ait pour rien… commença Niylah.

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je parle à mon « amie », la coupa Lexa en grimaçant sur le dernier mot, ce qui n'échappa pas à Clarke.

\- Lexa… commença cette dernière. Attends je peux t'expliquer.

\- Je n'attends que ça, ricana-t-elle, nerveusement.

Niylah se retourna vers Clarke et lui glissa un « désolée » avant de sortir de l'appartement. Les deux autres colocataires quittèrent aussi la pièce, laissant à Clarke et Lexa un peu d'intimité.

\- Ecoute, reprit Clarke. Je suis désolée… Je l'ai rencontrée hier soir, on s'est plu, et… voilà. J'aurais dû lui dire que tu étais une de ses élèves, c'est vrai je suis désolée. Mais je pensais, enfin j'espérais, que passer du temps avec quelqu'un d'autre me ferait du bien, puis je n'ai plus eu personne depuis des mois, je pensais que tout ça venait du sexe, alors j'ai essayé de satisfaire mon désir mais en fait… Ça n'a rien changé. Ça n'a rien changé…répéta-t-elle. Je suis désolée.

Clarke avait débité ses excuses d'une traite, se rendant compte qu'elle en avait peut-être trop dit. Ses excuses n'étaient en rien présentées parce qu'elle venait de coucher avec la professeure de sa meilleure amie. Clarke s'excusait de faire souffrir son amie, de la blesser. Elle s'excusait de ressentir des choses à son égard, sans même pouvoir y mettre un nom dessus. Mais une chose était sûre, quand elle s'était réveillée ce matin au côté de sa conquête, elle ne se sentait pas mieux. En fait elle se sentait même encore plus mal. Le sexe ne l'avait pas soulagée, le contact avec une autre personne semblait faux… Elle se perdait et ne savait plus où elle en était.

De plus, elle avait bien vu Lexa grimacer quand elle l'avait désignée comme son « amie » et avait peur de la perdre. Lexa était déçue, ne pourrait probablement jamais lui pardonner. Clarke leva les yeux pour jauger la réaction de la brune, qui ne disait pas un mot et fut surprise. Lexa penchait la tête sur le côté, se questionnant. Mais elle avait perdu toute l'animosité que Clarke avait pu lire dans ses yeux auparavant.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses exactement ? finit-elle par demander.

Clarke ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Lexa semblait toujours contrariée, ce qui était compréhensible.

\- Tu as ramené une de mes profs avec qui tu t'es bruyamment envoyée en l'air toute la nuit, s'exclama Lexa.

Clarke rougit et voulut à nouveau s'excuser avant de se rappeler que Lexa était déjà énervée avant de voir que c'était Niylah.

\- C'est le fait que ce soit Niylah ? questionna-t-elle. Ou bien, dans tous les cas tu m'aurais fait un speech aussi ?

\- Quoi ? Lexa fut prise au dépourvu. Bien sûr que c'est parce que c'est ma prof.

\- Ah bon ? Parce que tu semblais déjà bien énervée avant de la voir, siffla Clarke.

Lexa n'aimait pas du tout la direction que prenait cette conversation. C'était Clarke qui avait ramené sa professeure à l'appartement et c'est elle qui semblait être réprimandée. Lexa était peut-être un peu renfrognée mais rien à voir…

\- Tu fais bien ce que tu veux. Mais ne me juge plus jamais sur mes coups d'un soir. Moi au moins je ne les ramène pas chez moi ! s'écria Lexa.

 _Touchée…_

\- Ah c'est donc ça, tu n'aimes pas que je fasse comme toi ? Ça te pose un problème que moi aussi, je pratique le…comment tu dis déjà ? Le sexe sans sentiment !

\- Mais arrête un peu Clarke, tu dis n'importe quoi… Je me soucie de toi, c'est tout.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Donc comme je suis une pauvre fille fragile qui ne sait pas faire autrement que tomber amoureuse, les plaisirs de la chair sans suite me sont interdits ! Bravo, belle mentalité.

Elle applaudit bruyamment et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Lexa était bouche bée. Son amie s'était énervée toute seule, et elle avait l'air d'avoir décrypté quelque chose dans l'attitude de Lexa qui n'était pas adapté…

 _Bah oui, bravo Lexa, en même temps ça puait la jalousie…_

\- J'imagine que le sujet est clos ? questionna Lexa.

\- Evidemment.

Clarke tourna les talons et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Lexa se retrouva seule dans l'entrée quand Octavia et Raven la rejoignirent.

\- Merde, c'était quoi ça ? souffla Raven, tout autant choquée qu'Octavia.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà ! Je suis à la fois étonnée d'avoir tant de lecteurs clairvoyants (La confrontation Niylah/Lexa) et à la fois déçue... Suis-je si prévisible ?_

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos petits commentaires, j'ajuste mes chapitres en fonction._

 _Je vais publier moins souvent pour les prochaines semaines, reprise des partiels oblige._

 _A bientôt ! ;)_

 **Jack77 :** _Bien vu ! J'espère aussi que ça fera bouger les choses... On verra bien ;p_

 **Skippy1701 :** _Je suis heureuse que tu ne détestes pas Niylah. A vrai dire, je l'aime bien aussi ;). Il faut bien qu'elle se défoule un peu ;)._

 **Guest :** _J'essaie de les rallonger un peu avant de les publier. Je ne pensais pas que cela plairait tant au début, du coup je m'applique pour les suivants :D Je suis très heureuse que ça te plaise ;)._

 **Roxdrama :** _Tu es bien la seule à l'avoir vu venir le rêve aha ! Et bien vu pour le petit matin dis donc ! T'es-tu infiltrée dans mon ordinateur ?_

 **Green Hedapool :** _C'est rigolo, quand je vois les loooongs review je sais que c'est toi ;p. J'adore Alicia Keys... En fait je cherchais une chanson qui collait au décor. Celle-ci me semblait appropriée. Par contre... Je suis (presque) désolée de t'achever à chaque chapitre. Vois le bon côté des choses, je te fais travailler ton immortlité ;p. J'espère que tu as eu les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre ;). Merci encore de me suivre._

 **elooo :** _Mais siiiiiiii ! Bonne supposition ;). Et pour répondre à ta question... Parfois, quand tes sentiments semblent inappropriés, tu es prête à tout pour essayer de te convaincre que ce ne sont pas des sentiments..._

 **Angelye :** _Je suis touchée que tu trouves ça mignon (tu es la seule à ne pas vouloir me tuer en fait ;) ). Merci de ta lecture ! Et si je ne peux pas te dire QUAND ça se réalisera, mais je peux te confirmer que ça se réalisera ;)._

 **LKim :** _Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment ;). Ou alors je dois peut-être m'excuser d'être si sadique ? Aha si c'est le cas, désolée !_

 **MaraCapucin :** _Effectivement... Et quel tournant tu as vu ! ;) et... Danke ?_

 **Rosie :** _Tu devrais envisager de faire de la plongée sans bouteille :p. Et bien je suis partagée entre te remercier pour ce qui me semble être un compliment et m'excuser pour te torturer... ;)_


	17. Chapitre 16 : Réalité

_Bonsoir à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine ! Voici la suite... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le dimanche s'était terminé dans une ambiance tendue, Lexa et Clarke chacune énervée contre l'autre. Même Raven et Octavia n'avaient pas réussi à détendre l'atmosphère. La semaine de cours avait donc démarré sur les chapeaux de roue, et les étudiantes prétendaient toutes avoir plus de travail que ce qu'il en était réellement pour laisser les tensions s'apaiser d'elle-même.

Le mardi soir, Lexa décida d'aller faire les boutiques, seule, et notamment de retourner à _Victoria's Secret._ Au pire, elle achetait de la lingerie pour renouveler sa garde-robe, au mieux la jolie vendeuse de la dernière fois la servait et elle pourrait continuer à la draguer ouvertement, puisqu'un peu de chaleur humaine ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Elle entra dans le centre commercial, écouteurs sur les oreilles, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, ne prêtant pas attention aux gens qui l'entouraient. C'était étrange comme parfois, elle pouvait s'asseoir à la terrasse d'un café et regarder les gens, les observer jusqu'en deviner leur vie un jour et décider de n'en avoir rien à faire le lendemain. Sans même regarder les magasins devant lesquels elle passait, elle suivit sa trajectoire jusqu'au magasin de lingerie, et se dirigea directement vers les sous-vêtements noirs. Elle ne portait pratiquement que cette couleur, ce qui, en plus de lui plaire, lui raccourcissait non négligemment les douloureuses séances de shopping qu'elle détestait. Plus c'était rapide, mieux elle se portait. Elle allait en général à l'essentiel, et n'achetait que lorsqu'elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et qu'elle en avait urgemment besoin. Ou bien… Lorsque ses meilleures amies la trainaient dans les magasins comme la dernière fois qu'elles étaient venues. Elle regarda longuement les différents ensembles quand une voix familière lui proposa son aide. Elle se retourna et tomba sur la vendeuse de la dernière fois. Elle regarda le badge pour être sûre de ne pas se tromper de nom et lui sourit :

\- Chelsey… Salut.

\- Salut, Lexa. Comment vas-tu ?

Lexa fut d'abord surprise que la jolie blonde se souvienne de son nom, mais ignora sa surprise si vite, que Chelsey ne put le remarquer.

\- Bien et toi ? demanda-t-elle poliment.

\- Ça va… Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais, souffla-t-elle

\- Pourquoi donc ? s'interrogea Lexa

\- Tu ne m'as jamais envoyé de texto… commença la vendeuse.

\- Comment aurais-je pu, je n'avais pas ton numéro, la coupa la brune. Je suis désolée si tu as cru que je l'avais récupéré…

\- Tu ne l'as pas récupéré ?

Chelsey semblait intriguée et ne comprenait pas. Lexa non plus d'ailleurs.

\- Je l'avais donné à ton amie, continua-t-elle. La blonde.

Lexa ne comprit pas de suite de quoi elle parlait, puis se souvint de leur dernière visite dans le magasin. Clarke, sublime dans un ensemble bleu, tandis qu'elle perdait tous ses moyens, obligée de sortir prendre l'air. Elle repoussa à nouveau l'image qui risquait de lui faire perdre pied, et se concentra sur son interlocutrice. Elle était bien sûre d'une chose : Clarke ne lui avait jamais donné ce foutu numéro.

\- Je suis désolée, elle a dû oublier… répéta Lexa. Est-ce que je peux me faire pardonner ? Un dîner ? A quelle heure finis-tu ?

Chelsey sourit et acquiesça. Lexa lui sourit en retour, et chercha au fond d'elle une raison de se réjouir… qu'elle ne trouva malheureusement pas. Elle se contenta de se dire qu'elle passerait au moins une bonne soirée libre, à ne plus penser à Clarke.

\- Je finis dans une demi-heure. Tu veux bien m'attendre ?

\- Bien sûr.

Lexa s'assit sur un des fauteuils du magasin et regarda Chelsey conseiller une autre cliente pendant un long moment. Elle était très jolie, pas très grande mais très élégante dans sa façon de se mouvoir.

 _Elle a du faire de la danse pour bouger comme ça._

Elle était douée pour ce qu'elle faisait et trouvait facilement les bons mots pour conseiller ces dames. Elle encaissa la cliente et partit dans l'arrière-boutique. Elle en ressortit en portant son manteau et son sac à main.

\- On y va ? suggéra Lexa

\- Bien sûr. Je te suis.

Lexa l'entraîna dans la rue perpendiculaire au centre commercial et après avoir porté leur choix sur un restaurant français, elles s'assirent à une table. Le repas était agréable, Lexa découvrait qui était vraiment Chelsey et en apprenait plus sur elle. Elles discutèrent longtemps tout en dégustant des mets français, quand soudain le téléphone de Lexa les coupa en sonnant. Elle s'excusa et décrocha.

\- Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Raven au bout du fil.

\- Merde… J'ai oublié de te prévenir...

\- Bah ouais merci ! J'imagine qu'on ne t'attend pas pour manger…

\- Non désolée Rae', ça s'est fait à l'improviste.

\- Elle est jolie au moins ?

Lexa se détendit en sentant que son amie ne lui en voulait pas vraiment.

\- Très, sourit-elle en sachant que son amie ne pouvait pas la voir.

\- Alors ne la fais pas attendre, lui suggéra-t-elle. Et n'oublie pas. SOS, RAS. Préviens-moi. Je t'embrasse, bonne soirée.

\- Bisous Rae', merci.

Elle raccrocha, alla payer le repas et retourna auprès de la blonde.

\- Le repas t'a plu ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui c'était super… Tu viens chez moi ? demanda soudain Chelsey.

\- Euh oui d'accord, bafouilla Lexa, prise au dépourvu.

Elles marchèrent jusqu'à l'appartement de la vendeuse et celle-ci proposa à Lexa un dernier verre, qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Elle se fit un malin plaisir à réfléchir sur ce que pouvait bien porter une vendeuse de lingerie sous ses vêtements…

 _Sûrement un ensemble en dentelle hors de prix comme j'adore… Voire même un porte-jarretelle !_

Elle but une gorgée de son whisky et attrapa la blonde par la main, l'obligeant à s'asseoir sur ses genoux. La blonde se laissa faire, ce qui plut à Lexa. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à jouer au chat et à la souris avec une autre fille qui tenterait de lui prouver que « ne pas toujours contrôler la situation, c'est bien aussi ». La blonde attendit même que Lexa capture ses lèvres avant de lui rendre complètement son baiser.

Lexa se concentra sur la très jolie fille qu'elle avait contre elle, sur l'image d'elle en sous-vêtements qu'elle se faisait, et commença à délicatement caresser sa peau pour jauger sa réaction. La blonde frissonna, Lexa fut satisfaite.

\- On sera mieux sur un lit, suggéra-t-elle.

La blonde se leva et entraîna Lexa dans la pièce attenante au salon. Un grand lit trônait au milieu de la pièce. Lexa suivit Chelsey, et ferma la porte derrière elle.

\- Lexa ne rentrera pas ce soir, signala Raven en reposant son téléphone.

\- Oh, souffla Clarke. Je vais enlever son assiette.

Raven avait préparé un gratin de pommes de terre (d'après la recette que Jasper lui avait ramenée de France) dans l'après-midi et les trois amies avaient prévu de faire un jeu de société pour souffler un peu entre les révisions. Elles dinèrent en silence et Clarke qui s'était tue tout le long du repas, avait fait la vaisselle dans le silence le plus complet. Octavia et Raven se jetèrent un regard inquiet, tentant chacune de pousser l'autre à prendre la parole, mais ce fut Raven qui entama la discussion en levant les yeux au ciel lorsqu'Octavia lui avait murmuré « Je ne sais pas quoi dire ! ».

\- Clarke… commença-t-elle.

Cette dernière posa la dernière assiette dans l'égouttoir et la regarda sans savoir à quoi s'attendre.

\- Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? continua Raven

\- De quoi ?

\- De ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lexa…

Clarke se ferma et hocha les épaules mais ses colocataires virent un éclair de tristesse traverser son regard.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire, conclut-elle.

\- Arrête, souffla O'. C'est ta meilleure amie, je ne vous ai jamais entendues vous disputer comme ça.

\- Ok, j'ai ramené une conquête à la maison, je n'aurais peut-être pas du ! Est-ce que tout le monde va me faire un procès ?! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Calme-toi, rétorqua Raven. Pourquoi tu t'énerves seule ?

C'en était trop. Clarke ne voulait pas en parler. Elle sentait qu'elle était en train de perdre sa meilleure amie, et ses deux colocataires ne l'aidaient pas. Soudain, elle s'effondra. Les cours lui pesaient, la distance avec Lexa lui pesait, mais surtout, plus que tout, la sensation qu'elle ressentait en sa présence devenait insupportable.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Ses deux colocataires l'enlacèrent de part et d'autre.

\- On s'inquiète pour toi… Tu peux nous parler.

\- Il y a quelque chose d'étrange, souffla Clarke. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est…

\- Entre Lexa et toi ? On a remarqué aussi…

\- Et ça ressemble à quoi ? questionna la blonde, pas vraiment sûre de vouloir savoir.

Raven et Octavia se jaugèrent. Elles en avaient déjà discuté, maintes et maintes fois, mais l'image qui leur avait à chaque fois traversée l'esprit leur semblait irréaliste. Lorsque Clarke était arrivée à Orlando, elles avaient su qu'elle plaisait à Lexa, mais celle-ci avait fait passer leur amitié avant tout, ce qui les avait bien arrangées. Au fil du temps elles étaient devenues très proches, semant le doute parmi les personnes qui ne les connaissaient pas… et dans l'esprit de leurs amies. Raven et Octavia en avait conclu qu'il y avait bel et bien quelque chose entre elles, mais s'étaient promis de ne rien dire tant qu'aucune d'elles ne leur en parlerait.

\- Ça ressemble à deux amies qui ont peur de se perdre dans l'immensité du passage à la vie adulte, finit par dire Octavia.

Raven approuva, ce n'était pas le moment d'embrouiller encore plus Clarke. C'est à ce moment que Lexa entra dans l'appartement. Il était 23h, et les trois amies n'avaient pas vu le temps passer. Raven regarda l'heure et fut surprise de constater que leur amie était de retour aussi tôt. De ce qu'elle avait compris, Lexa était en compagnie d'une conquête ce soir. Clarke se retourna pour faire face à Lexa. Elle regarda son amie, se plongea dans ses yeux et hésita. Finalement, elle se leva et alla se jeter dans les bras de la brune. La brune se tendit d'abord, puis abdiqua. Elle venait de passer la soirée avec une fille super, mais tous ses efforts pour ne plus penser à Clarke venaient d'être réduits à néant. Son odeur l'enivra, et son esprit arrêta de lutter.

Clarke lui apportait un bien-être qu'elle ne trouvait nulle part ailleurs. Elle ne pouvait plus lui en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit. Il y avait clairement quelque chose de « plus » entre elles. Et il fallait qu'elles éclaircissent la situation. Elle comprenait pourquoi ce soir, elle n'avait pas réussi à toucher Chelsey. Elle n'était pas la blonde qu'elle voulait.

\- Tu m'as tellement manquée, souffla Clarke au bord d'un sanglot.

\- Clarke je… commença la brune. Plus jamais de ça entre nous. Je ne le supporte pas, finit-elle.

Les deux autres colocataires, trop contentes de retrouver leurs amies, sautèrent de joie avant de les rejoindre pour une étreinte on ne peut plus étouffante.

\- Trop d'amour, ALERTE ! TROP D'AMOUR ! finit par lancer Lexa.

Elles se séparèrent en riant, mais Lexa s'appliqua à garder la main de Clarke dans la sienne. Il lui fallait retrouver son contact, pour tenter de s'apaiser, et réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer pour la deuxième fois… Lexa Woods, amante d'un soir et briseuse des cœurs venait de repousser pour la deuxième fois une filles, tout simplement parce qu'une autre occupait ses pensées. Et ça, ce n'était vraiment pas habituel. Aucune des colocataires n'ayant envie de dormir après de telles réconciliations, elles commencèrent la partie de Monopoly qu'elles s'étaient promises de faire.

\- Lincoln m'a proposé de partir en week-end, annonça Octavia. Le week-end de Thanksgiving…

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? questionna Lexa.

\- Et bien comme d'habitude on fête Thanksgiving ensemble je n'ai pas donné de réponse.

\- A vrai dire, moi aussi je risque de ne pas être là cette année, renchérit Raven. Il y a des sélections pour la ligue professionnelle féminine…

\- Ok… râla Lexa. Allez-y faites votre truc de votre côté, on vous dira rien !

Les deux concernées se regardèrent gênées.

\- Je rigole, lança Lexa en comprenant qu'elles n'avaient pas saisi l'ironie de sa phrase. Allez-y, ce sera l'occasion de se retrouver avec Clarke. On s'était promis un week-end détente, souffla-t-elle.

Cette dernière acquiesça avec un sourire et la partie fût momentanément suspendue pour trouver quoi faire. Leur choix se porta sur un week-end dans un hôtel avec accès illimité à l'espace bien-être, ce qui signifiait SPA, hammam, jacuzzi et détente puissance 10 pour les deux amies. Même si Raven et Octavia semblaient légèrement jalouses, elles étaient heureuses que leurs amies ne leur reprochent pas de ne pas passer ce moment avec elles.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je n'ai pas voulu faire durer la dispute plus que de raison... Je trouve ça assez dur pour elle déjà, aha !_

 _Merci encore et encore pour vos reviews, ça fait trop plaisir ! J'essaie de poster la suite vite ! A bientôt..._

 **Elooo :** _Merci beaucoup ;). Ah la jalousie... C'est quand elle est le plus visible qu'on en la voit pas..._

 **LKim :** _Aha ! J'adore, je suis fan de ta réaction ! Merci encore de me suivre ;)_

 **Green Hedapool : **_Aha ! Pas de raison que je sois la seule à avoir la pression quand je publie ;). Evidemment qu'elles vont discuter. C'est ce que font toutes les supers copines non ? Et Raven risque bien d'être intenable... Aha ! Tu aprs trop loin ;) A bientôt ! Et merci encore de me lire et me soutenir._

 **Skippy1701 : **_Je suis très heureuse que tu continues à me suivre... Merci !_

 **Roxdrama :** _Il n'aurait pas pu en être autrement ;). Aha merci encore de ta lecture :D_

 **MaraCapucin :** _Les disicussions avec les copines sont la clé... Il y en aura un certain nombre. Mais si on veut que les choses avancent, il faudra qu'elles discutent entre elles ;). Malheureusement... Je ne peux pas te dévoiler la suite. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tout faire pour que ta lecture continue à te plaire ;). Merci encore !_

 **Guest : **_Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite a été à la hauteur ! ;)_


	18. Chapitre 17 : El día de muerto

_Bonjour à tous ! Avec du retard je vous poste donc la suite._

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Si j'arrive à avancer un peu sur la suite, je vous posterai le prochain chapitre dimanche :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les semaines passaient, et tout était redevenu plus ou moins normal entre Clarke et Lexa, du moins aussi normal que cela pouvait l'être. Lexa s'était promis de mettre un mot sur sa situation avec Clarke, ce qui lui faisait extrêmement peur, et Clarke avait décidé de profiter d'un maximum de moments qu'elles pouvaient passer toutes les deux et d'éviter ses espèces de crises de jalousie. La coloc se passait on ne peut mieux, et chacune des étudiantes excellaient dans leur domaine sans être pour l'instant trop préoccupées par les partiels qui n'arriveraient que début Décembre. A deux semaines d'Halloween, les étudiantes reçurent toutes la même invitation, même Octavia qui ne faisait techniquement pas partie du campus.

\- « Pour Halloween, vous êtes invitée au Bal Masqué », lut Clarke sur son carton.

\- Il n'y a qu'une adresse, compléta Raven.

\- C'est tout ? se questionna Octavia.

\- C'est déjà pas mal, tu n'es même pas censée avoir de carton… railla Lexa. Heureusement que ton nouvel amant est au bureau des étudiants !

Les quatre amies rigolèrent. Octavia et Lincoln ne se quittaient plus depuis des semaines pour le plus grand bonheur de ses colocataires.

\- Donc j'imagine qu'il faut une tenue de bal et un masque, interrogea Clarke.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent. Raven et Octavia signalèrent qu'elles avaient déjà un masque chacune d'une ancienne soirée, et Lexa qu'elle avait sa tenue et comptait commander un masque sur Internet.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps d'aller faire du shopping, annonça-t-elle. Harmon ne nous laisse aucun répit.

Clarke rougit mais tenta de la cacher. Elle détourna la conversation :

\- O', Rae', vous voudrez bien m'accompagner ?

\- Avec plaisir, confirma Raven.

Clarke et Lexa étaient arrivées à une conclusion simple. Parler de leurs déboires amoureux n'amenait rien de bon, le sujet était donc évité au possible. De toute façon, Lexa n'arrivait plus à voir qui que ce soit, et Clarke se concentrait sur ses études. Le tour de la question était rapidement fait.

Lexa avait tenté de demander une explication à Clarke quant à la raison qui l'avait poussée à ne pas lui donner le numéro de la vendeuse de _Victoria's Secret_ , mais cette dernière avait bafouillé une excuse tellement bidon que Lexa avait laissé tomber l'affaire, se surprenant à espérer que son attitude avait pour origine une pure jalousie.

Dans la semaine, Clarke, Octavia et Raven allèrent faire un peu de shopping, sans rien acheter. Le jeudi soir, la blonde commençait sérieusement à désespérer.

\- Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais mettre ! lança-t-elle alors qu'elles finissaient de dîner.

\- Tu n'as qu'à y aller seule, proposa Lexa. L'avis des autres modifie ta perception. Je suis sûre que ça te fera du bien. Moi j'avais trouvé ma tenue comme ça pour la soirée d'inté…

Clarke piqua un fard. L'image de Lexa dans une combinaison blanche, magnifique de la tête aux pieds lui revint.

\- C'est vrai que ça t'avait réussi, laissa-t-elle échapper.

Lexa sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil. Clarke tenta d'ignorer le raté que venait de faire son cœur mais échoua en laissant s'échapper un gloussement.

\- Et si chacune d'entre nous y allions séparément et qu'on se retrouve là-bas ? Ça pourrait être rigolo. Personne ne sait comment sont habillées les autres et on doit se retrouver sur place.

\- Ça n'a aucun intérêt, commença Lexa, mais si tu veux Reyes…

La latina applaudit sa propre idée et continua.

\- Moi je sortirai d'un match à domicile, je me changerai dans les vestiaires et je serai sur place. O', tu pourras toujours te changer dans la chambre de Lincoln…

\- Oui, souffla cette dernière. Ça pourrait être sympa. Les filles vous n'aurez qu'à prendre chacune une salle de bains et partir en décalé.

\- Pas de triche ! rétorqua Raven.

Les deux autres rigolèrent devant tant d'engouement pour si peu mais acceptèrent. Ça pourrait être sympa d'essayer de se retrouver au milieu d'une foule de personnes masquées.

\- Au fait les filles, ça vous dérange si mardi midi on vient manger ici puis réviser avec Anya ? questionna Lexa, se rappelant que Clarke lui avait un jour proposé.

\- Non pas du tout ! Enfin moi je ne serai pas là… commença Raven.

\- Moi je ne sais pas, ça dépendra. Mais ça m'étonnerait aussi, conclut Octavia.

\- Clarke ? interrogea Lexa.

\- Non pas de problème, au contraire je serais heureuse de la rencontrer. Je te l'avais déjà proposé.

\- Merci. Je vais la prévenir.

Lexa sortit et téléphona à Anya pour lui dire qu'elles pourraient travailler à l'appartement mardi. Clarke était soulagée. Elle pourrait mettre un visage sur le nom d'Anya et saurait enfin quoi en penser. Elle décida qu'elle irait faire les magasins seules ce week-end en espérant ENFIN trouver sa tenue et son masque.

Plus les colocataires se rapprochaient des vacances, plus les journées leur paraissaient longues. Le samedi, Clarke avait trouvé sa robe et avait décidé de commander elle aussi son masque sur internet car elle ne trouvait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Octavia avait trouvé sa robe en compagnie de Lincoln et Raven avait décidé de remettre une de celle qu'elle avait puisque « de toute façon personne ne se retournera sur elle ». Elle avait cessé de voir sa coéquipière pour pratiquer un autre sport que le basket, ce qui la rendait légèrement irritable.

Chacune avait passé le week-end à ses petites activités, sauf le dimanche où elles étaient toutes allées boire un coup puis manger à l'Akadia, le bar où elles avaient fêté leur arrivée à New-York. Il s'était avéré proposer une très bonne carte et les colocataires avaient goûté un peu à tout. L'endroit ne proposait pas la même ambiance que le soir, mais restait tout à fait dans le style des filles. Convivial, une musique lounge en fond, et jeune. Même l'équipe du personnel était très sympa.

\- Excusez-moi, héla Raven pour appeler un jeune homme.

\- Oui, dit-il en se rapprochant.

\- Je voudrais bien un deuxième café, s'il vous plaît.

Elle se tourna vers lui et le fixa, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, tandis qu'il lui souriait à pleines dents.

\- Et bien je ne suis pas serveur, mais je vous le commande avec plaisir Mademoiselle.

\- Euh, je-pardon… bafouilla-t-elle… Je suis désolée…

\- Ce n'est rien.

Il repartit comme il était venu, sans oublier de lui lancer un clin d'œil. Une minute plus tard, un serveur amenait un café à Raven avec un ticket de caisse qui signalait qu'il était déjà payé. Avec était accrochée une carte de visite : « Kyle Wick, ingénieur – Machinerie »

\- Merde, Reyes, tu lui as grave tapé dans l'œil putain ! s'exclama Clarke en le cherchant des yeux dans la salle.

\- Je… commença cette dernière sans finir sa phrase.

\- Et en plus de ça tu craques pour lui ! renchérit Octavia.

Raven ne sut quoi dire et ses trois amies éclatèrent de rire.

Mardi matin, la tension liée à la soirée réunissant toutes les filières pour Halloween commençait à se faire sentir. Anya et Lexa était en cours avec Mlle Harmon, qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, leur avait demandé un devoir qui faisait déjà 60 pages pour le binôme, et n'était pas terminé. Elles avaient prévu de la finir la dernière consigne donnée, cette après-midi puisqu'elles venaient à l'appartement. Le devoir était (heureusement) à rendre avant les vacances de Thanksgiving donc elles avaient le temps, mais avaient bien compris que leur professeure leur rajouterait des consignes au fur et à mesure.

\- A ce rythme on aura écrit notre mémoire en première année, râla Anya.

\- C'est sûr… souffla Lexa. Tu sais quoi ? J'en peux plus. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'on travaille cette après-midi.

Anya ria et hocha les épaules. Avec tout ce qu'elles avaient engrangé comme informations ce matin, elles pouvaient bien s'accorder un peu de répit.

Clarke luttait tant bien que mal, en cours de Droit elle aussi.

\- Ordonnances bi-zone, ordonnance à stupéfiant, ordonnance exceptionnelle… Quelqu'un connait les différences ? questionna le professeur.

Clarke garda les yeux ouverts sans que la question ne lui parvienne clairement, et garda sa tête posée sur ses mains.

\- Vous, peut-être ? la désigna le professeur.

\- Euh…hésita-t-elle. Et bien, j'imagine que ce n'est pas pour prescrire la même chose.

\- Effectivement, c'est un bon début, lui sourit-il.

Il continua à expliquer les différences tout en vérifiant que Clarke comprenait bien par des coups d'œil.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis mise au premier rang… ?_

Elle resta tout de même à l'écoute et tenta de saisir les nuances, sans trop comprendre. Elle prit des notes, en s'y repenchant, cela ne devrait pas lui poser de problème. Puis vint la question de la responsabilité, responsabilité partagée, secret professionnel… Et là, elle était clairement perdue. Elle avait l'impression que l'intervenant leur expliquait tout et son contraire. Est-ce que tout ça ne dépendait pas de la situation en fait ?

 _Merde, merde, merde… J'ai rien compris…_

Clarke se décomposa petit à petit et saisit son téléphone.

« Lexa, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi. Et d'Anya si elle est d'accord. Je ne comprends rien à mes cours de droit. - Clarke »

Elle n'attendit pas longtemps pour sentir son téléphone vibrer entre ses doigts.

« Pas de problème ma belle. Anya et moi serons ravies de t'aider. Ça changera un peu, nos têtes vont exploser. – Lexa »

Clarke sourit.

« Utiliser son téléphone en cours, c'est mal Lexa ! – Clarke »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu envoies tes textos par télépathie toi… Aha ! A toute à l'heure. On te récupère en voiture devant le portail. – Lexa »

Clarke sourit et rangea son téléphone, soulagée. Cette Anya avait l'air plutôt cool finalement. Et ce cours n'était pas si inintéressant…

Clarke attendait devant le portail, cherchant des yeux Lexa. Elle entendit klaxonner et se tourna. Lexa se tenait debout à côté d'une voiture. Elle se dirigea vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Lexa la lâcha et lui ouvrit la portière arrière, puis prit place à côté d'Anya qui s'engagea sur la route. Le trajet fut silencieux, ponctué par les indications de Lexa pour qu'Anya puisse de garer à proximité de leur appartement.

Cette dernière sortit de la voiture et s'approcha de Clarke pour lui faire la bise.

\- Salut Clarke, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, je suis ravie de te rencontrer, lui sourit-elle.

\- De même, répondit Clarke.

Lexa jeta un regard noir à Anya, ce qui n'échappa pas à Clarke, mais y fit abstraction. Les jeunes femmes montèrent à l'appartement, et Clarke proposa de cuisiner, ce que les deux autres acceptèrent sans se faire prier. Alors que la blonde s'appliquait sur le plan de travail, dos aux deux autres, Anya mit un coup de coude à Lexa.

\- Dis-donc, c'est vraiment la femme parfaite… souffla-t-elle.

Lexa lui adressa un regard noir, et Anya éclata de rire avant de s'adresser à Clarke :

\- Alors, comment se passent tes cours Clarke ?

\- Et bien, tout ce qui est propre à la médecine ça se passe plutôt pas mal. En fait, j'ai anticipé depuis deux ans, j'ai commencé à apprendre plein de choses. Ma mère est aussi dans la médecine, alors elle m'a bien guidée. Par contre on a du droit et là ça coince…

\- Et Lexa ne t'a pas proposé son aide ?! s'indigna-t-elle. Ça ne m'étonne pas ! Quelle égoïste !

\- Hé ! la coupa Lexa en lui frappant l'épaule.

Clarke et Anya rirent tandis que Lexa se mit à bouder en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Cinq minutes que vous vous connaissez et vous vous êtes déjà liguées contre moi ? Sympa, j'apprécie !

\- Allez Lexa, ne boude pas. Tout le monde sait que tu es la meilleure amie dont tout le monde rêve. Attentionnée, toujours prête à rendre service, à l'écoute… Que demander de plus ? expliqua-t-elle en se plongeant dans ses iris émeraude.

Lexa tenta d'ignorer le saut-périlleux que venait de faire son estomac à l'entente de ces mots, mais ne put s'empêcher d'étirer ses lèvres en un sourire immense. Elle n'arriva pas à parler, pas plus qu'à détourner son regard de l'océan azur des yeux de son amie qui se rapprochait au fur et à mesure de son visage.

\- Et sexy en plus de ça, conclut-elle d'un souffle.

Anya semblait ne plus exister aux yeux des deux autres, et elle se racla la gorge pour ramener Clarke et Lexa à la réalité avant d'être témoin d'une scène à laquelle elle n'avait pas envie d'assister. Clarke qui s'était appuyée sur l'ilot central de tout son buste se redressa subitement en prétendant devoir s'occuper du repas. Lexa, elle, semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole. Anya la regardait, un sourcil relevé, la questionnant du regard sur ce qui venait de se passer. Lexa hocha les épaules, sans trop de réponse. Mais les papillons qui s'étaient déployés dans son ventre ne mentaient pas… La proximité et les mots de Clarke ne la laissaient définitivement plus indifférente.

Non seulement Clarke était sexy et l'attirait (irrémédiablement il fallait bien se l'avouer), mais en plus de ça, elle était touchée plus que de raison par ses mots.

\- C'est ce qui s'appelle faire la paix, dit soudain Anya.

Clarke la regarda et sourit, tout à fait fière d'elle. Lexa elle, avait déjà oublié pourquoi elle était censée bouder. Tant pis.

\- Bon on mange ? questionna-t-elle enfin.

\- Tu n'as qu'à mettre la table, lui répondit la blonde en posant une poêle au milieu de l'ilot central.

Le ventre plein, les filles s'étaient installées dans le salon, contre la baie vitrée d'où les rayons de soleil les réchauffaient.

\- Du coup, en théorie tu es censée prévenir le patient que tu vas partager ses informations médicales avec l'équipe, expliqua Anya.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'Anya et Lexa s'appliquaient à expliquer quand le secret professionnel n'avait pas lieu d'être, et Clarke commençait à bien comprendre toutes les notions.

\- Mais je ne peux pas le partager avec n'importe quel soignant, conclut Clarke. Il faut que cela soit utile pour sa prise en soin. OK ! J'ai compriiiiiiiis…

Lexa lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Je suis fière de toi, lui souffla-t-elle. Même la seule matière où tu avais du mal, tu as compris.

\- C'est grâce à toi… répondit Clarke, sentant ses joues rougir.

\- Peu importe, tu seras le médecin le plus compétent du pays.

Clarke la fixa et sentit son cœur avoir un raté. Lexa n'était pas la première à lui faire des compliments, elle s'étonna de l'effet que celui-ci avait sur elle. A moins que ce ne soit ses yeux… Clarke s'y perdit à nouveau en fixant les prunelles vertes de Lexa, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière détourne le regard, les joues rosées, et passe une main sur sa nuque.

 _Et voilà Griffin, tu l'as mise mal à l'aise…_

\- Bon et bien je vais y aller, lança Anya. Je vais essayer de me trouver une tenue pour samedi. Vous venez au bal ?

\- Bien sûr qu'on vient !

Clarke avait répondu très vite, de façon peut-être un peu trop enjouée. Elle avait sauté sur l'occasion pour essayer de détourner son attention de Lexa, et Anya ricana.

 _Merde, elle m'a grillée…_

\- Enfin, ç'a l'air super alors… J'ai hâte, tenta-t-elle.

\- Ouais, j'imagine, lui répondit Anya avec un clin d'œil. Lexa, tu veux venir te préparer chez moi ? Tu m'avais dit que vous deviez y aller séparément.

\- Oui, carrément, ce sera plus pratique, lui sourit Lexa. Merci Anya.

Elle attrapa son manteau, toujours un sourire aux lèvres et dit au revoir à Lexa. Clarke la raccompagna jusque dans le couloir et ferma la porte derrière elle.

\- J'étais ravie de te rencontrer, lui dit-elle.

\- Moi aussi Clarke. Et tu sais, Lexa parle vraiment beaucoup de toi… Et je ne pense pas m'avancer en disant que tu dois probablement beaucoup parler d'elle aussi.

\- Ecoute je ne sais pas ce que tu as cru voir mais je… commença-t-elle.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis un tombe. Mais peut-être que tu devrais suivre tes envies quelques fois…

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, conclut Clarke, gênée de cette discussion.

Anya lui sourit et lui fit la bise avant de monter dans l'ascenseur.

\- Au fait, si Lexa est la meilleure amie dont tu puisses rêver… Sache que c'est réciproque.

Les portes se refermèrent sur elle lorsqu'elle agita la main en direction de Clarke.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer là ?_

Clarke regagna l'appartement et remercia encore Lexa de son aide, puis s'éclipsa dans sa chambre pour tenter de retrouver ses esprits après ce qu'Anya venait de lui dire. Elle attrapa naturellement sa guitare et commença à jouer, puis chanter, tout en douceur, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

 **I got so much shit to say  
** _J'ai tant de choses débiles à te dire_ **  
But I can't help feeling like I'm camouflage  
** _Mais impossible de t'exprimer ce que je ressens, j'ai l'impression de me cacher_ **  
Fortress around my heart  
** _De bâtir une forteresse autour de mon cœur_ **  
You were mine just yesterday  
** _Pas plus tard qu'hier, tu étais avec moi_ **  
Now I have no idea who you are  
** _Maintenant, "qui es-tu?", ça je n'en ai pas la moindre idée_ **  
It's like you camouflage  
** _C'est comme si tu te cachais_

Lexa passait un coup de balai et allait ranger la vaisselle quand elle entendit une voix au loin. Elle se rapprocha de la chambre de Clarke. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendue jouer et chanter. Elle profita donc de ce moment. Clarke avait une très jolie voix, mais elle chantait rarement devant les gens, trop gênée pour cela.

Lexa sentit son sourire s'étirer et retourna ranger la vaisselle, de très bonne humeur. De TROP bonne humeur en fait…

 _Merde Lexa, ressaisis-toi…_

* * *

 _Voilà ! J'espère pouvoir développer plus cette complicité entre Anya et Lexa, mais surtout entre Clarke et Anya, du fait de la position extérieure de cette dernière..._

 _Les choses vont aller beaucoup plus vite par la suite (mais beaucoup plus vite ne veut pas dire beaucoup mieux hein !) Aha !_

 _Merci à chaque fois pour vos petits reviews. Merci mille fois j'adore !_

 _A la prochaine... ;)_

 **LKim :** _Aha ! Il faut bien un qualifiant pour leur relation avant qu'elles ne se rendent compte qu'en fait elles sont folles l'une de l'autre ;p. Merci encore de me suivre !_

 **:** _Je suis désolée que ces deux chapitres aient été si courts :/. Mais je t'avoue que c'est parce que je me suis particulièrement appliquée sur le prochain. Je pense qu'inconsciemment, j'avais hâte d'y être ;)._

 **Skippy1701 :** _Ca ne tarde plus ! ;D_

 **JaaksG :** _Merci beaucoup de ton review ! Je suis heureuse de savoir qui se trouve derrière ces lectures ;). Je suis très heureuse que l'histoire continue à te plaire. Espérons que la suite ne te déçoive pas :)_

 **eloooo :** _(t'as pas rajouté un 'o' ?) Et oui... Mais comme tu as pu le découvrir dans ce chapitre, il y Halloween avant Thanksgiving... Héhé ;)_

 **Green Hedapool :** _Ce chapitre n'est pas le plus folichon mais... j'espère que le suivant va te plaire. A bientôt !_


	19. Chapitre 18 : Halloween

_Bonjour à tous ! Bon, je n'ai pas pris tant d'avance que ça, mais je me suis dit que je vous avais assez faits attendre et assez faits tourner autour du pot !_

 _Voici donc la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et vous annoncera la couleur de la suite... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Samedi était arrivé très vite et les quatre colocataires s'étaient retrouvées à 15h sur le campus pour le match de Basket que jouait Raven. L'équipe de Raven menait largement au score à 5 minutes de la fin, et une chose était sûre, les cris des trois plus grandes supportrices y étaient pour quelque chose. Octavia, Lexa et Clarke avaient inventé toutes les chansons possibles et imaginables, palliant à l'absence des cheerleaders, et Lincoln qui les avait accompagnées faisait mine de ne pas les connaître. Lorsque le coup de sifflet final retentit, les filles hurlèrent, avant de se prendre dans les bras. L'équipe de Raven ne jouait pas sa saison sur ce match, et pourtant, on avait l'impression qu'elles venaient de gagner la NBA. Lincoln secoua la tête mais rit de bon cœur en voyant les trois amies s'extasier de cette victoire.

Elles se séparèrent toutes pour rejoindre l'endroit où chacune devait respectivement se préparer. Octavia suivit Lincoln sur le campus, Lexa avait pris un taxi pour aller chez Anya et Clarke retourna à l'appartement. Elles avaient aperçu Raven qui leur avait fait signe de ne pas les attendre en bougeant ses lèvres de façon à ce qu'elles puissent y lire « Coach Sylvester ». Leur coach de Basket était probablement très fière, mais… on ne fait pas attendre Coach Cylvester.

Clarke sortit sa robe de sa housse, la suspendit à la porte de sa chambre et l'observa. Pas la peine de la repasser, la matière ne nécessitait aucun entretien. Sa robe bustier était entièrement blanche, plutôt courte avec un voile supérieur plus long derrière que devant mais surtout décolletée. Quand on a une poitrine généreuse et qu'on veut plaire, on ne se cache pas.

 _Et plaire à qui, hein Clarke ?_

Elle tenta d'ignorer la voix dans sa tête qui lui répétait que ce soir, elle pourrait surprendre Lexa, en vain.

Elle continua à sortir toutes ses affaires. Un masque loup vénitien blanc dont le contour traçait un liseré rouge, avec des strass de couleur assortie, et surtout de magnifiques escarpins rouge verni, à la semelle tout aussi rouge. Ses _Louboutin_ étaient ses chaussures préférées. Elle avait économisé pendant de nombreux mois lorsqu'elle travaillait en tant que saisonnière pour pouvoir se les payer. Et elle ne les portait que lors de grandes occasions. Elle regarda les pièces de sa tenue associées entre elles, et sembla fière d'elle.

 _Sexy et classe. Elle va adorer…_

 _CLARKE !_

Elle alla se doucher et profita d'être seule à l'appartement pour mettre les versions instrumentales de ses musiques préférées à fond, et chanter à plein voix dessus. Se concentrer et chanter lui permit de faire taire sa voix intérieure pour un moment. Chanter lui avait manqué. Dessiner lui manquait aussi, mais elle trouvait toujours un moment pour dessiner discrètement.

 _* Quelques jours plus tôt, Lexa révisait, ses écouteurs vissés sur ses oreilles dans le salon. Clarke la regardait, attendrie par la ride qui se formait à l'endroit où se rencontraient les sourcils de Lexa, légèrement froncés. Elle semblait se concentrer plus que d'habitude. Clarke avait donc attrapé son carnet de dessin et avait dessiné son amie au crayon. Lexa ne bougeait pas et avait rendu la tâche de Clarke plus aisée. Elle avait fini son dessin en une heure, et avait rangé son carnet, comme si de rien n'était. *_

Clarke souffla, perturbée par toutes les sensations nouvelles qu'elle se découvrait, toutes auprès de Lexa, et se prépara.

\- Alors ? Tu vas mettre quoi ce soir Lex' ?

\- Tiens regarde, répondit Lexa en tendant sa robe à Anya.

Anya ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant la tenue qu'avait prévue Lexa. Une longue robe noire fendue jusqu'en haut de la cuisse, légèrement décolletée, avec des manches trois quarts faites de voilage. L'une était rouge, l'autre noire. Lexa ouvrit sa boîte de chaussures et en sortit une paires d'escarpins pointus en daim noir. Le contour de la chaussure était ondulé, et le talon rouge.

\- Merde Lexa, tu vas accaparer tous les regards comme ça ! Je vais me sentir tellement laide à côté de toi…

Lexa éclata de rire, puis se stoppa net en voyant que son amie ne plaisantait pas.

\- Attends tu es sérieuse ? Ce n'est qu'une robe et des talons...

\- Mais tu as vu la fente de la robe ? On peut difficilement faire plus sexy. Et tes chaussures sont à tomber…

\- Aha ! C'est du 39 je te les prêterai si tu veux. J'en ai plein de paires.

\- Mais grave ! Et à qui tu veux plaire comme ça ? suggéra Anya.

 _Clarke._

\- Celle qui voudra bien de moi, répondit Lexa sans conviction.

\- Bien évidemment, railla Anya. Et personne en particulier. Arrête un peu Lexa. Clarke et toi vous vous dévorez des yeux. Et ne me sers pas le coup de la meilleure amie. Je ne connais personne qui reluque le cul de sa meilleure amie comme elle le fait.

\- Anya ! s'offensa Lexa. Tu dis n'importe quoi…

\- Crois ce que tu veux, moi je ne crois que ce que je vois.

Lexa ne tenta pas de cacher son sourire, se contentant d'hausser les épaules.

Il était 21h lorsque Lincoln et Octavia quittèrent la chambre, tous les deux sur leur 31. Octavia avait du mal à détourner le regard de son homme, qui portait très bien le costume. Il lui prit la main et l'attira plus près de lui pour traverser le campus. Sur la route, plusieurs personnes le saluèrent. Etant le président des élèves, il était plutôt populaire, ce qui amena Octavia à resserrer sa prise autour de ses doigts. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux devant la grande porte, et chacun attacha successivement le masque de l'autre. Après s'être fixés un moment en silence, Octavia attira Lincoln à elle, et déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. Il lui sourit, d'un sourire qui contamina ses yeux, à travers son masque. Octavia lui sourit en retour et rattrapa sa main. Ils étaient parés pour la soirée.

Raven entra dans le gymnase vêtue d'une robe rouge qu'elle avait portée l'année dernière pour le mariage d'un cousin éloigné. Il n'y avait que peu de monde mais certaines personnes étaient déjà en train de se déhancher sur la piste. En sortant directement du match, elle savait qu'elle serait dans les premières arrivées.

 _D'où l'importance de leur avoir demandé de venir à 21 heures !_

Elle se dirigea donc vers le bar improvisé pour l'occasion et se servit à la fontaine de punch. Pour une fois, il était bon. Et…alcoolisé. Ça, c'était une bonne nouvelle. Cela allait détendre la soirée. Une heure plus tard, elle vit entrer un couple par la grande porte. Elle sourit à cette vision. A vrai dire, il était difficile de ne pas les reconnaître malgré leurs masques. Lincoln dépassait d'une bonne tête tous les autres élèves, et Octavia était agrippée à son bras et le dévorait des yeux. Elle attrapa deux verres de punch et remplit le sien pour la troisième fois, puis se dirigea vers eux.

\- Salut vous deux ! leur lança-t-elle en tendant les verres.

\- Salut Rae' ! Tu es superbe, la flatta O'. Alors, comment s'annonce la soirée ?

\- Super ! Le punch est terrible et les gens sont déjà chauds. Venez danser !

Ils se laissèrent entraîner sur la piste et dansèrent pendant ce qu'il semblait être une éternité pour Lincoln. Il n'aimait pas danser, mais au vue du sourire qu'affichait Octavia, il était plus que ravi de lui faire plaisir. Puis ils s'écartèrent pour retourner au bar lorsque la musique passée se rapprocha un peu trop du rap.

Soudain, Octavia donna un coup de coude à Raven, lui désignant deux grandes brunes qui venaient d'entrer. En se concentrant bien, il semblait qu'une d'elles soit Lexa. L'autre était probablement Anya, sa nouvelle amie qu'elles n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de rencontrer.

\- Lex' a mis le paquet, sourit Octavia.

Raven hocha la tête et fit un signe de la main aux deux nouvelles venues qui les rejoignirent.

 _L'autre aussi n'a pas l'air mal…_

\- Lincoln, Octavia, Raven, je vous présente Anya, une amie.

\- Salut ! lancèrent en chœur les trois autres.

Anya dévisagea Raven, si bien que cette dernière se demanda si elle se connaissait, puis finit par aller se servir à boire en balbutiant un timide « salut ». Elle revint avec deux verres, ce dont Lexa la remercia.

 _21h45. Merde, merde, merde… Elles vont me tuer._

Clarke quittait seulement l'appartement. Elle arriva avec une heure de retard dans le gymnase. Elle avait attaché son masque dans le taxi, mais n'avait pas essayé de courir pour rattraper son retard. Ce n'était ni le moment de se casser une cheville, ni d'abimer ses superbes chaussures.

Lexa quitta un instant ses amis pour aller aux toilettes. Elle en profita pour regarder son téléphone. Pas de nouvelles de Clarke… Même si elle était loin d'être ponctuelle, Lexa commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle retourna à la soirée et traversa directement le gymnase pour aller lui téléphoner dehors. Il lui fallait s'assurer que Clarke allait bien. Elle traversa la foule et sortit devant l'entrée, téléphone à la main, cherchant le numéro de l'objet de ses fantasmes les plus secrets. Soudain, elle sentit un regard peser sur elle et leva la tête, se stoppant net dans ses pensées et ses mouvements.

Elle était là. Et elle était magnifique. Sublime. Presque inhumaine. Son masque cachait la moitié de son visage mais Lexa reconnaissait sa chevelure dorée et ses magnifiques iris bleus. Elle les reconnaitrait entre mille. Lexa en avait le souffle coupé. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pensait pas à Clarke. Elle fantasmait sur elle. Elle ne regardait pas Clarke, elle la matait clairement. Et elle ne trouvait pas Clarke jolie, non, bien loin de là : Clarke lui plaisait. Tout ça était devenu évident dès l'instant où elle avait posé ses yeux sur elle. Sur ses superbes jambes délicatement posées sur de magnifiques talons, comme sur un piédestal. Sur ses yeux bleus, seule partie de son visage qu'elle dévoilait avec sa bouche… Mon dieu, mais comment Lexa avait-elle tenu jusqu'à présent ? Cette bouche rosée qui semblait ne demander qu'à être embrassée.

 _Fais quelque chose, Lexa !_

Lexa fit un pas en direction de Clarke, alors que cette dernière entrouvrit la bouche. Elle semblait stupéfaite. Clarke pensait qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Lexa dans une tenue aussi sexy que sa combinaison blanche lors de la soirée des promos. Et c'était vrai, jusqu'à présent. Elle laissa divaguer ses yeux sur sa jambe, parfaitement musclée qui dépassait de la fente de sa robe.

 _C'est autorisé une fente aussi grande ?!_

Clarke remonta jusqu'à son visage. Il n'y avait clairement aucun doute, ces yeux et cette chevelure tressée sur le côté ne pouvait appartenir qu'à l'objet de ses fantasmes. Elle sourit en voyant le masque que Lexa avait choisi. A l'instar du sien, Lexa avait choisi un loup, mais le sien au lieu de remonter en pointes de chaque côté du visage, descendait en plusieurs pointes le long de ses iris verts, telles des larmes noires. Clarke était tout en blanc, Lexa tout en noir, et toutes deux avaient opté pour une pointe de rouge. Elles s'accordaient, à vrai dire, parfaitement.

Soudain, elle sentit un sentiment l'envahir. Le même que lorsqu'elles avaient été dans le magasin de décoration et que l'image de Lexa et elle formant un couple lui était apparue : les papillons qui avaient élu domicile dans son ventre se déployèrent à nouveau, et le cœur qui semblait décider de son propre rythme. Lexa ne la laissait pas indifférente, et au vue du regard que celle-ci avait sur elle, il était évident que la réciproque s'appliquait.

Clarke combla la distance qui les séparait et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Lexa. Instinctivement, la brune attrapa Clarke par la taille et la rapprocha plus encore, leurs souffles pouvant se mêler. Clarke pouvait sentir l'alcool dans l'haleine de Lexa.

 _Voilà pourquoi c'est si facile d'un coup…_

\- Vous êtes sublime, Mademoiselle… souffla Lexa

\- Et vous, vous êtes alcoolisée… Bien que sublime aussi.

Lexa lâcha un petit rire et resserra sa prise autour de la taille de la blonde.

\- Tu ne devrais pas t'habiller comme ça, particulièrement quand je suis saoule… suggéra Lexa.

\- Je ne pouvais pas deviner que tu serais saoule à mon arrivée, signala Clarke.

\- Avec une heure de retard, tu aurais pu t'en douter !

Lexa sourit d'un air moqueur mais adorable, laissant un peu s'échapper Clarke qui lui frappa l'épaule, ce qui l'entraîna à la lâcher complètement pour lever ses mains en signe de défaite.

Clarke sourit, amusée, mais ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un vide lorsque les bras de Lexa quittèrent son corps.

\- Je suis heureuse que ma robe te plaise, finit-elle par lâcher. La tienne est superbe aussi.

\- Y a-t-il simplement une tenue dans laquelle tu n'es pas à tomber ? questionna la brune, ignorant totalement le compliment qui venait de lui être fait.

Clarke sentit ses joues chauffer et tenta de dire quelque chose, mais Lexa l'avait une fois de plus prise de court. Elle penchait sa tête sur le côté, d'un air joueur qui n'appartenait qu'à elle.

\- Lexa… A quoi tu joues ? s'interrogea Clarke

\- Je ne joue pas… Justement. J'en ai marre de jouer Clarke.

\- Lex'… Tu as bu, tu es fatiguée, moi aussi, ce n'est pas le moment pour ça.

\- Et c'est quand le bon moment Clarke ?! Je pense à toi tout le temps ! Chaque fois que je me plonge dans tes yeux… Je…

La brune fixa les pupilles en face d'elle, comme pour appuyer ses dires. Elle voulait se taire, sachant qu'elle en avait déjà trop dit. Et en même temps, elle voulait continuer. Elle voulait crier au monde entier comme Clarke lui plaisait, et à quel point sa présence lui était nécessaire… Il lui fallait trouver quelque chose à dire. Faire demi-tour ou aller jusqu'au bout. Mais elle devait prendre une décision. Son instant d'hésitation lui sembla durer une éternité. Et au moment où elle allait décider, elle fut coupée par des lèvres d'une douceur incomparable.

Clarke s'était jetée sur sur elle, sans qu'elle n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase. La blonde avait capturé son visage entre ses mains, l'empêchant de s'échapper. Même si elle avait voulu la repousser, Lexa n'aurait pas pu.

 _A quoi bon lutter ? Tu attends ça depuis tellement longtemps…_

Alors Lexa se laissa aller contre les lèvres de la blonde. Elle passa ses mains autour de ses hanches et captura l'objet de ses fantasmes. La blonde laissa glisser sa langue à l'ouverture de la bouche de Lexa, devenant plus exploratrice. Plus rien n'existait autour d'elles. Lexa mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Clarke, qui retint sa respiration pour éviter de se mettre à gémir. Chacune goûtait l'autre avec passion et engouement, s'appropriant la bouche qui répondait à leur baiser comme jamais.

Lexa se fit plus dure, écrasant les lèvres de Clarke. Ses mains se firent plus baladeuses, glissant le long de la jambe de la blonde, et le souffle commença à lui manquer. Clarke profita de la hauteur que lui offrait ses talons pour approfondir plus encore leur échange. Elle fit glisser ses mains des joues aux épaules puissantes de sa conquête, puis aux clavicules, caressant leur tracé.

Ce baiser sembla durer une minute, tout au plus, mais Clarke qui commençait à se sentir mal, faute au manque d'air, y mit fin. Elle avait délicatement profité de ses mains posées sur le haut de la poitrine de Lexa pour l'écarter. Elle voulut poser son front contre celui de la brune, mais celle-ci fit un pas en arrière, mains sur les hanches de la blonde pour la jauger en entier.

\- Je… commença-t-elle.

Clarke la regarda, émerveillée. Une superbe femme se tenait face à elle, les lèvres légèrement rougies par un baiser qu'elles venaient de partager, ses épaules s'abaissant et se levant plus rapidement que la normale, souffle saccadé. Et contrairement à ce que Clarke avait pu penser, elle avait toujours regardé Lexa de cette façon. En fait, Lexa lui avait toujours clairement plu… Et ce baiser n'était que la clé qui ouvrait la porte de son inconscient, qu'elle s'était appliquée à laisser enfermé pendant toutes ces années.

Lexa la lâcha, et le vide qui se créa au creux de la poitrine de Clarke quand elle s'aperçut que Lexa ne la tenait plus contre elle, la ramena au présent. Mais ce fut la voix de la brune qui la fit complètement sortir de ses pensées.

\- Je dois y aller.

Lexa semblait perdue, et avait repris son air sérieux. Celui qu'elle abordait publiquement et professionnellement. Clarke n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir sur le visage de Lexa lorsqu'elle s'adressait à elle. Sans qu'elle puisse lui dire quoi que ce soit, la brune avait disparue.

Clarke se dirigea paresseusement à l'intérieur de la salle, encore secouée par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle s'approcha du premier bar qu'elle aperçut et se fit servir un verre de punch. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule, et se retourna, tombant nez à nez avec Anya.

\- Salut Clarke, on t'attendait ! Viens avec nous.

 _Anya est vraiment cool…_

Elle hocha la tête, récupéra son verre et la suivit à travers la foule. Après avoir salué ses amis qui, visiblement, avaient bien entamé la soirée, Raven la questionna :

\- Qui t'a donc retenue Griffin ?!

\- De qu… Personne ! Pourquoi ? Qui veux-tu qui m'ait retenue ? De quoi tu parles, bafouilla-t-elle en tentant d'ignorer la chaleur qu'elle sentait lui monter aux joues.

\- Euh je rigole, Clarke, signala la brune. Ça va ?

\- Oui oui…

\- Quelqu'un a vu Lexa ? s'inquiéta Octavia.

\- Elle est rentrée, elle ne se sentait pas bien, répondit Anya.

Clarke parut surprise de la réponse. Anya les avait-elles vues ? Peu importe, elle était heureuse de ne pas avoir à justifier quoi que ce soit. Anya, elle, la regarda comme si elle attendait une réponse. Si elle ne se trompait pas, il s'était passé quelque chose. Elle avait bien vu Lexa sortir, et Clarke rentrer une minute après. Elle songea un instant à écarter Clarke du groupe pour la questionner, mais laissa tomber en se disant qu'elle et Clarke n'était pas si proches…. Elle invita donc Raven à danser pour qu'elle laisse son amie tranquille, ce que la latina accepta sans se faire prier. Elle vit la blonde la remercier du regard et la gratifia d'un clin d'œil.

Clarke but son verre d'une traite et tenta d'oublier l'épisode Lexa… Elle rejoignit ses amies sur la piste et dansa comme si elle faisait la fête pour la première fois…

Lexa avançait, escarpins à la main, le long de l'avenue qui reliait l'appartement au campus. Elle tentait encore de savoir si ce qui venait de se passer était réel ou issu de son imagination… et de la quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait, mine de rien, ingérée.

 _Petit 1, était-ce bien Clarke ?_

Même si la réponse à cette question lui paraissait évidente, elle tenta de s'en assurer. Après tout, elle ne lui avait absolument pas demandé son nom. Elle se basa donc sur les critères physiques qu'elle se lista mentalement. Blonde, yeux bleus, un corps à s'en damner… Bon, elle avait clairement imaginé Clarke comme ça des millions de fois si elle voulait être tout à fait honnête avec elle-même. Elle pouvait donc l'avoir imaginée une fois de plus.

 _Mais ses lèvres…_

Ça, ça ne relevait pas du tout de ses compétences imaginatives… Elle n'avait jamais embrassé des lèvres si douces, si sucrées et délicates… Elle n'avait jamais pensé cela possible à vrai dire. Et ce n'est pas ce soir, ivre morte et absolument pas dans l'optique de craquer sur quelqu'un, qu'elle aurait pu l'inventer. Ceci confirmant donc cela… C 'était bien Clarke.

 _Petit 2, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, putain ?_

Elle était sortie, était tombée sur Clarke sublime, à tomber, à se damner, et à… bien d'autres choses. Elle tenta de se souvenir de ses mots exacts, mais sa mémoire lui fit faux bond.

 _C'est pas le moment Woods !_

Il lui semblait bien l'avoir légèrement draguée… Puis être sur le point de lui avouer l'inavouable.

 _Merde ! Putain ! Fait chier… !_

Et puis là, elles s'étaient donc embrassées ? Non, Lexa l'avait embrassée. Ou Clarke avait embrassée Lexa ? Impossible de se souvenir. Les seules sensations qui revinrent à Lexa étaient celles qui avaient élu domicile au creux de son estomac. Ce baiser avait été partagé. Clarke et elle avaient partagé un baiser, et pas des moindres. Le plus beau baiser qu'elle avait partagé jusqu'à présent. La brune se surprit à se demander si elle avait, en fait, déjà partagé un baiser auparavant, puisque ce n'était en aucun cas comparable. Clarke lui avait rendu son baiser comme si sa vie en dépendait…

 _Mais c'est elle qui y a mis fin._

Oui, Clarke était celle qui avait rompu leur étreinte. Cela pouvait signifier plusieurs choses, mais Lexa se raccrocha à celle qui lui disait que la blonde était contre le fait que ce qui venait de se passer se reproduise. Lexa ouvrit machinalement la porte de l'appartement, et referma à clé derrière elle, sans oublier de les enlever de la serrure. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains, se déshabilla et suspendit précautionneusement sa tenue avant de se regarda dans le miroir. Elle ria lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait toujours son masque sur les yeux. Elle l'enleva et le posa sur le lavabo. Elle entendit son téléphone vibrer, un message d'Anya s'affichait.

« On en parlera. Pour l'instant je te couvre. – Anya »

 _Waouh, c'est vraiment une fille super…_

Lexa n'eut la force de répondre qu'un petit « OK » avant d'aller se glisser sous l'eau chaude de sa douche. Elle tenta tant bien que mal d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer, et ne prit même pas la peine de s'habiller pour aller se coucher, directement. La fatigue l'emporta en moins d'une minute. Cette nuit-là, ses rêves étaient clairs, et lumineux. Il n'était question ni de son avenir professionnel, ni de la pression que ses parents lui mettaient sur les épaules… Non, cette nuit-là avait été remplie d'iris bleus, de lèvres passionnées et de murmures secrets.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Ce n'est donc que le début, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Les prochains chapitres seront donc plus centrés sur la relation Clexa..._

 _N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ;). A très vite !_

 **Skippy1701 :** _Ton impression était la bonne ;). Les soirées déguisées c'est toujours le bon plan._

 **Roxdrama :** _Ca t'a plu ? ;) Et oui, je veux donner à Anya ce rôle d'intermédiaire extérieur, et plus tard à Lincoln le rôle du grand sage :D_

 **LKim :** _J'espère que tu as réussi à terminer ta rédac à temps ;). Désolée de t'avoir déconcentrée ! Aha ! Toutes ces relations vont évoluer, j'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire :)_

 **JaaksG :** _Ca y est ! Fini de tourner autour du pot ! Ou pas... ;p_


	20. Chapitre 19 : Comme si de rien n'était

_Bonsoir à tous... Oui, je sais, et avant tout JE SUIS DESOLEE. Voici donc la suite de mon histoire avec beaucoup de retard..._

 _La vérité, c'est que ce chapitre a été très difficile à écrire pour moi. Je l'ai écrit, réécrit, modifié... Bref, voici mon treizième essai, dont je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite pour autant._

 _Je vous prie par avance de m'excuser, le titre ne doit pas vous plaire..._

 _Bonne lecture quand même ;)_

* * *

Lexa se réveilla avec un mal de crâne comme elle en avait rarement connu et une sensation de flottement qui ne l'avait pas quittée de la nuit.

 _Sûrement du rhum de merde dans ce punch…_

Elle tendit l'oreille pour tenter de savoir si ses amies étaient réveillées, et entendit des cliquetis dans la cuisine qui lui signifièrent qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir émerger. Elle entreprit de se lever, avant de se souvenir qu'elle était nue. Elle se leva, enfila une culotte, et chercha des yeux quelque chose à se mettre. Elle enfila un t-shirt qui trainait et son bas de jogging, avant de sortir de sa chambre.

Dans la cuisine, Clarke était en train de vider les placards, à la recherche de quelque chose. Lexa s'appuya sur la table et la regarda d'un air distrait. La blonde avait ses lunettes posées sur son nez, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Elle portait un t-shirt bleu ciel, des Orlando Rays, l'équipe de baseball de la ville où elles avaient grandi.

 _C'est pas mon t-shirt ça ?_

Sous ce t-shirt se dessinaient deux seins parfaits, libres, sur un corps qui semblait avoir été sculpté pendant l'Antiquité : formes parfaites et jambes sexy. Jambes qui étaient, soit dit en passant, recouvertes d'une simple culotte de coton sur laquelle étaient dessinés des bonbons.

Lexa sortit de ses pensées avant de s'y perdre définitivement, et attrapa une boîte de comprimés dans un tiroir.

\- Je crois que c'est ça, que tu cherches, souffla-t-elle en posant la boite sur la table.

Clarke sursauta, et se retourna avant de rougir furieusement. Elle entrouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa. Elle posa un bras sur sa poitrine et rougit de plus belle lorsque Lexa lui sourit pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait bien reconnu son t-shirt.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Elle sortit un verre d'un placard, et jaugea Lexa du regard, avant d'en sortir un second. Elle remplit les deux verres d'eau et prit un cachet avant d'en tendre un autre à Lexa.

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ? questionna la brune.

\- Je te connais un peu…

Les deux femmes avalèrent leur cachet, et restèrent là à se toiser, un instant. Ni l'une, ni l'autre ne semblait vouloir revenir sur l'événement de la veille. Un malaise commença à s'installer.

 _Elle ne doit sûrement pas s'en souvenir, elle était saoule…_

Toutes les excuses étaient bonnes pour éviter le sujet, pourtant Clarke sentait qu'elle ne pourrait pas garder ça pour elle. Lexa était debout, face à elle, les yeux bordés de légères cernes, belle à tomber. Il n'y avait pas une situation où Clarke ne trouver pas Lexa sexy.

\- Tu n'as même pas pris la peine d'enlever tes tresses, fit remarquer Clarke.

\- Ah oui… remarque la brune en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Ca t'embête de me les enlever ?

\- Euh non, pas du tout… Viens on va se mettre à la lumière.

Clarke tendit la main à Lexa, qui hésita avant de la saisir.

\- Lexa ? Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, excuse moi… Je… J'ai beaucoup trop bu hier soir.

\- Ah… hésita la blonde.

Toutes deux se dirigèrent sur la terrasse où le soleil réchauffa leurs visages.

\- Tu as beaucoup bu ? questionna la blonde.

\- Oui. Ou le rhum était vraiment mauvais.

\- Mais tu as quand même passé une bonne soirée ? se lança Clarke.

 _Merde… Qu'est-ce que je vais dire…_

\- Je crois. Et toi ?

 _Je crois ? JE CROIS ?! Toujours plus pourri Lexa !_

\- Tu crois ? Comment ça ? Tu as trop bu pour t'en rappeler ? questionna Clarke amusée.

 _Là j'ai ma réponse, elle préfère oublier… Elle me trouve un milliard d'excuse. Et merde Lex'…_

\- Oui, probablement, conclut Lexa.

Clarke perdit son sourire et se reconcentra sur les longs cheveux bruns qu'elle tentait de démêler. Pendant un instant, elle avait cru que Lexa reviendrait sur ce qui s'était passé la veille.

 _Elle ne m'a peut-être pas reconnue…_

Elle fronça les sourcils et une expression de dégoût se dessina sur son visage. Non seulement elle ne pouvait pas imaginer une seule seconde que Lexa ne l'ait pas reconnue, mais en plus de ça, il lui était plus impossible encore d'imaginer Lexa partager ce baiser avec quelqu'un d'autre.

 _Ce baiser…_

Il avait été fou, passionné, plein de luxure… Inédit. Aucun de ses ex ne lui avait jamais fait ressentir ça. Elle laissa glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de la brune, et se rappela de la sensation qui l'avait envahie la nuit dernière… Son pouls s'accéléra, son cœur s'arrêta presque et une vive douleur lui traversa le corps, de la pointe de ses cheveux jusqu'à son entrejambe. Elle resserra les cuisses inconsciemment, et par miracle, défit la dernière tresse.

\- Ca y est, s'empressa-t-elle de dire en se redressant.

\- Merci, souffla la brune. Tu veux que je te ramène un café ? Je vais m'en faire couler un… commença-t-elle.

\- Oui, parfait, se hâta de répondre Clarke. C'est gentil, merci.

Lexa la jaugea en fronçant les sourcils puis hocha les épaules en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Clarke relâcha l'air qu'elle emprisonnait dans sa poitrine sans même s'en rendre compte et se retourna pour s'appuyer sur la barrière du balcon.

 _Le mieux à faire Clarke… Réfléchis._

Le mieux à faire était bien d'oublier ce qui s'était passé. Clarke et Lexa avaient échangé un baiser sous l'effet de l'alcool, personne ne les avait vues, et de toute façon Lexa ne s'en souvenait même pas. La solution était donc simple : oublier. Oublier ces papillons dans le ventre, cette chaleur au creux de son estomac, ces milliers de frissons chaque fois que Lexa touche sa peau… Pour continuer à cohabiter et ne pas perdre leur amitié, il leur fallait oublier. Lexa faisait ça très bien oublier, Clarke devrait donc aussi y arriver.

\- Je ne peux pas, souffla-t-elle par dessus la barrière.

\- Tu ne peux pas quoi ?

La voix d'Octavia la fit sursauter et elle faillit perdre l'équilibre en se retournant.

\- Euh je… Je ne peux pas…

\- Tu ne peux pas décuver ? Aha ! Ça ne m'étonne pas ! Tu as vu tout ce que tu as bu hier soir ?!

Octavia éclata de rire avant de s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils de la terrasse. Clarke se décomposa et s'installa face à elle.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne te souviens pas ? s'étonna O'

\- Au vu de ton fou rire, il y a probablement quelque chose qui m'échappe oui.

\- Merde… J'aurais jamais cru ça de toi Clarkie… Après ton quatrième verre de punch tu as commencé à dire des trucs chelous. Tu as dit à Anya que tu la détestais mais que tu l'aimais quand même avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue. Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas susceptible, elle était morte de rire.

\- J'ai… QUOI ?! Non, tu te fous de moi O'… murmura Clarke, se sentant de plus en plus mal.

\- Non, je te jure. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi saoule… Je t'aurais arrêtée sinon.

\- Arrêtée ? Ramenée j'espère oui ! rétorqua la blonde.

\- Bah je t'aurais au moins empêchée de briser le cœur de ses quelques mecs et nanas que tu as embrassés avant de leur dire qu'ils n'étaient pas les bons.

Clarke se sentit partir. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça sans même s'en rappeler ?

\- Ouais… Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien je penserais que tu es amoureuse et que tu essaies de nous le cacher, conclut Octavia.

\- Ok, là je flippe, avoua Clarke.

\- Tu flippes ? Pourquoi ? demanda Lexa en posant trois cafés sur la table extérieure.

\- Ah tu es rentrée trop tôt Lexa, c'est dommage. Mais fallait être là pour savoir !

Octavia adressa un clin d'œil à la brune avant de la remercier pour le café et lui faire une place sur le fauteuil où elle était assise. Clarke, elle, fut ravie de se laisser un peu de répit avec cette histoire. Cette soirée aurait pu être parfaite, géniale… Et elle avait viré au cauchemar. La seule partie positive de la soirée (même si Clarke s'efforçait de ne pas y penser) avait été d'embrasser Lexa. Et elle y avait mis fin sans aucune raison. Et plutôt que de la retenir, pour essayer d'en parler, elle s'était enterrée dans un silence idiot et stupide.

 _Plus jamais d'alcool Clarke Griffin…_

* * *

Les quatre colocataires, toutes plus ou moins encore alcoolisées de la veille tentaient d'évaluer les dégâts que Raven avait causés. Elle avait passé la soirée à boire et danser, notamment avec Anya, mais s'était retrouvée seule pour aller aux toilettes et avait malencontreusement envoyé un message à Winn :

« J'aoi besopoin dun hommme d'unn vraiou ! vienns me montrter cez que tui saios faoire »

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?

\- Bah tu étais chaude comme la braise, tu as pensé à lui puis voilà quoi. C'est le résultat quand on boit trop, annonça Octavia d'un air détaché.

\- Mais c'est carrément illisible mon truc ! Comment j'ai pu envoyer un truc pareil ?!

Raven se décomposait au fur et à mesure qu'elle relisait son message.

\- A mon avis, tu voulais dire « J'ai besoin d'un homme d'un vrai ! Viens me montrer ce que tu sais faire ». C'est tout à fait lisible, rigola Lexa.

Clarke et Octavia joignirent leurs rires à celui de Lexa, ce qui accentua le malaise de Raven.

\- Il n'a pas répondu, tu parles… Il doit me prendre pour une malade…

\- Tu devrais lui renvoyer un message pour t'excuser, proposa Clarke.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien tu lui dis que tu as un peu abusé de la boisson hier soir et que tu es désolée de ce malentendu… Plein de gens font des choses qu'ils regrettent lorsqu'ils boivent. Et ils font juste comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Clarke haussa les épaules d'un air évident. Lexa la fixa, se demandant un instant si la blonde s'adressait uniquement à Raven. La blonde se focalisa sur le téléphone de Raven, sentant le regard de Lexa peser sur son dos. Elle relut pour la vingtième fois au moins le message, et fit semblant de réfléchir. Tout était bon pour éviter le regard de la brune aujourd'hui. Leur baiser était encore trop frais dans la tête de la blonde, et chaque fois qu'elle posait le regard sur Lexa, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait se consumer sur place. Demain, elle sera remise de ses émotions, elle retournera en cours, aura complètement décuvé… Bref, l'univers sera ENFIN avec elle. Car pour l'instant, elle se sentait plutôt seule.

\- Mouais… Toute façon t'es cinglée, t'es cinglée. Il faudra bien qu'il s'y fasse s'il veut te revoir.

Octavia adressa un grand sourire à Raven qui ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser son majeur avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Bah, il a toujours plus de chance que Lincoln… Il n'est pas tombé sur la pire, renchérit Lexa à l'attention d'Octavia.

\- Tu es une traitresse, Woods. Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, s'offensa faussement O'.

Les deux brunes éclatèrent de rire tandis que Rae' tentait d'écrire un message d'excuse potable. Clarke aurait bien voulu l'aider mais… Lexa était en train de rire. D'un rire qui dévoilait ses dents, et sa langue, sur laquelle glissait le plus beau des sons. Son rire était mélodieux, charmant… Sexy. A l'image de Lexa. Son regard se fit de plus en plus insistant. Elle déshabilla du regard la brune qui se tenait dos à elle. Son t-shirt qui était légèrement trop grand, ou bien détendu à force d'être porté, laissait apparaître son épaule et le haut de son bras. Clarke pouvait y discerner un morceau du tatouage tribal de la brune. Sous ce t-shirt, un bas de jogging qui n'était ni trop moulant, ni trop lâche. Il dessinait ses fesses parfaitement rebondies et longeait ses mollets musclés. Mais Clarke semblait systématiquement revenir aux fesses de la brune.

Alors qu'elle était clairement perdue dans des pensées on ne peut plus osées, l'objet de ses fantasmes se retourna légèrement, et la regarda par-dessus son épaule. Elle fixa la blonde, haussant les sourcils puis lui adressa un sourire entendu. Alors que Clarke réalisait qu'elle venait de se faire prendre en flagrant délit de matage, elle maintint son regard face aux sublimes yeux verts qui la fixaient.

Pendant un instant, quelques secondes peut-être, elle eut la sensation de revivre ce moment où elle était tombée sur son amie la veille… Ce n'était pas un regard à sens unique, c'était un regard plein de tendresse et de désir. Le même qui les avaient consumées la veille. Clarke entendit vaguement son nom, plusieurs fois, avant de se rendre compte que c'était Raven qui l'appelait.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? finit-elle par lui répondre.

\- Je te demande si c'est bien comme message ! râla Raven.

\- Euh attends je lis.

Clarke s'empara du téléphone, secoua sa tête comme pour s'éclaircir les idées, et lut le texto que Raven avait écrit.

« Salut Winn, je suis vraiment désolée pour le message que tu as reçu hier soir… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivée. L'alcool a triomphé sur ma raison. »

\- C'est super Rae'. Tu devrais lui rajouter « A bientôt » et signer.

\- Signer ?

\- Bien… Il n'a pas ton numéro, lui. Toi tu as le sien mais tu ne lui as jamais envoyé le tien. Si ?

Raven sembla réfléchir.

\- Non… il n'a pas mon numéro… Mais attends c'est génial ! Ça veut dire qu'il ne sait pas que c'est moi qui lui ai écrit ce texto complètement saoule ! s'extasia-t-elle.

\- Non, mauvaise idée. Parce que le jour où tu vas vouloir lui parler, ce sera pire, lui signala Clarke.

\- Oui tu as raison… Bon je fais ça. Allez, j'envoie.

Les trois autres colocataires lui firent signe de le faire, et annoncèrent leurs différents plans pour la journée. Octavia voulaient faire un peu de ménage, et Raven lui proposa son aide pour s'occuper l'esprit. Clarke décida d'appeler ses parents et Lexa leur dit de ne pas l'attendre pour manger car elle devait aller voir Anya.

\- T'es toujours fourrée avec elle, t'es sûre que c'est pas ta nana, Woods ? railla Raven

\- Aha ! Certaine Reyes… Mais je dois aller m'excuser de l'avoir laissée seule pour passer la soirée avec mes trois sauvages de meilleures amies.

Raven sourit et formula sans prononcer les « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » avant de rentrer rejoindre Octavia. Lexa envoya un message à Anya, lui signalant qu'elle serait chez elle dans 1 heure. Elle alla se doucher et lui renvoya un autre message avant de partir… Toujours sans réponse.

* * *

Lexa était venue en moto pour deux raisons. La première était une question de pratique : il lui était plus facile de circuler et de se garer dans les rues qu'en voiture. La deuxième était que la moto lui procurait un plaisir et une liberté qu'elle ne retrouvait nulle part ailleurs. Bien couverte, elle ne sentait pas le froid, et profitait pleinement de la puissance de son bolide et de l'impression d'être seule au monde qui lui faisait le plus grand bien.

Mais là, Lexa était en train de perdre tout le bénéfice que lui avait apporté sa virée en deux roues. Cela faisait bien 2 minutes qu'elle toquait à la porte de l'appartement d'Anya sans réponse. Elle reprit son téléphone et lui renvoya un message : « Anya, ça craint, j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler. Si t'es chez une de tes conquêtes, je viens te sortir du lit moi-même ! ». Elle envoya le message et réfléchit à la manière dont elle pouvait taper plus fort, mais fut coupée dans ses pensées par une sonnerie d'un téléphone venant de l'autre côté de la porte. Bonne nouvelle. Anya était bien chez elle. Elle reprit donc son tambourinage à la porte, et finit par entendre quelqu'un crier « Ouais c'est booon j'arrive » de l'autre côté. Elle sourit de soulagement et attendit que la porte s'ouvre.

Lexa voulut d'abord rire face à la vision d'Anya, du maquillage partout sur le visage, son t-shirt à l'envers avec son étiquette en plein milieu, et son short tellement court que sa culotte en dépassait. Puis elle se ravisa et lui présenta ses excuses.

\- C'est un cas d'extrême urgence, Lachman ! lâcha-t-elle en entrant dans l'appartement sans attendre que son amie l'y invite.

\- Tu as intérêt Woods parce que…

\- Merde Anya, ça pue le mort chez toi, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? la coupa Lexa. On n'y voit rien…

Lexa se dirigea vers l'unique lumière qui s'efforçait de passer entre quelques trous du volet de la baie vitrée et ouvrit les volets. Elle se retourna et réalisa à la lumière ce qui se passait réellement.

Une demoiselle (celle que Lexa avait aperçue en partant) grognait en petite tenue sur le canapé, réveillée par le bruit et la lumière.

\- Oups…

Lexa se retint de rire et demanda à Anya du regard si elle attendait quelque chose après cette nuit. Lorsqu'Anya comprit et leva les yeux au ciel, Lexa pouffa et s'approcha de la jeune fille.

\- Allez la belle, debout. C'était sympa, je t'appelle un taxi, mais tu dois rentrer chez toi maintenant. Je t'emprunte ton Don Juan.

Anya regroupa les vêtements de sa conquête et les lui tendit alors que celle-ci s'asseyait à peine sur le canapé.

\- Sérieux Anya, tu me mets dehors ?

La colère pouvait se lire sur son visage. Elle se rhabilla rapidement et pointa Lexa du doigt.

\- Et puis c'est qui elle ?! renchérit-elle

\- Elle c'est mon amie, et elle a besoin de moi alors je ne peux malheureusement pas passer plus de temps avec toi. Désolée.

Lexa sourit à l'entente de ses mots mais se retourna pour ne pas envenimer la situation. Anya n'avait pas l'air désolée le moins du monde. La jeune femme sortit sans un mot et claqua la porte.

\- Désolée si j'ai tué ton coup Anya… commença Lexa.

\- Oh ne t'excuse pas. Je ne savais pas comment m'en débarrasser. En me réveillant je t'aurais probablement appelée… sourit-elle. Café ?

\- Avec plaisir.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- J'ai embrassé Clarke, lâcha Lexa d'un coup.

Elle se sentit soudain plus légère. Garder ça pour elle avait, en fait, été un véritable cauchemar, et sans s'en rendre compte, ce secret avait occupé la plupart de ses pensées.

\- Pardon ?

Anya était partagée entre la surprise, le choc et… l'envie de rire.

\- Tu te fous de moi, Lex'… Aha tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux pour me sortir du lit ? rigola-t-elle.

\- Je suis sérieuse An'…

\- Merde ! Mais non ?! Comment ça ?!

\- Bien hier soir, je suis allée aux toilettes tu sais. Puis quand j'ai vu l'heure je me suis inquiétée de ne pas voir Clarke arriver. Alors je suis sortie pour l'appeler mais en fait elle était là, juste devant moi, et… Mon Dieu Anya tu l'aurais vue… Elle était sublime, sa robe était superbe et elle portait ce masque parfait… Elle était parfaite. En tous points. Et je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je l'ai embrassée. Ou elle m'a embrassée, je ne sais plus…

Anya sembla bloquer un moment puis reprit la parole.

\- Effectivement, je l'ai vue et elle était très jolie. Mais peu importe, tu l'as embrassée ou elle t'a embrassée ? Non parce que ce détail a de l'importance Lexa ! Merde je n'arrive pas à le croire… Et tu as fait quoi ?

\- J'ai paniqué et je suis partie.

\- Bien joué, Woods !

Anya secoua la tête, l'air désespéré en applaudissant bruyamment. Elle fit couler un café et lança un regard noir à Lexa.

\- Anya… Je suis dans la merde ! J'ai embrassé ma meilleure amie ! J'ai besoin d'aide là.

\- Non Lex'. En fait ce que tu ne comprends pas c'est que ça te pendait au nez. Tu commences par penser à elle, la trouver plus mignonne que d'habitude, puis tu rêves d'elle, tu fantasmes sur elle… Tu craques pour elle Lexa ! Ce baiser c'était pas un moment d'égarement, au contraire… Tu étais plus lucide que jamais ! C'est quand tu fais semblant de la voir comme une simple amie que tu t'égares !

Lexa tenta d'assimiler les paroles d'Anya mais resta bouche bée. Elle essaya de se souvenir de ses propres mots, de ce qu'elle avait dit à Clarke la veille.

 _« Je ne joue pas, justement ? J'en ai marre de jouer »_

Anya avait vu la situation arriver à grands pas…

\- Rappelle-moi, on se connaît depuis combien de temps ?

\- Deux mois pourquoi ?

\- Waouh… T'es une putain d'amie Anya… souffla Lexa.

\- Euh… Merci ? ria Anya. Bref, ce n'est pas la question. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ?

\- Et bien… On était les deux premières debout… Elle m'a suggéré de faire comme si j'avais trop bu pour m'en souvenir et j'ai saisi l'occasion.

\- Hmm Hmm. Suggéré ? Comment ça ?

\- Elle m'a posé plein de questions sur mon niveau d'alcoolisation. Elle m'a même dit « tu en te souviens pas de ta soirée ? » ou un truc comme ça. Alors j'ai pensé qu'elle trouvait que c'était mieux comme ça, et je lui ai dit qu'en effet j'avais un trou noir.

\- Et elle t'a montré des signes de gêne ou au contraire ?

Lexa sourit en repensant à la façon dont Clarke avait rougi lorsqu'elle l'avait surprise en reluquant ses fesses.

\- Je crois qu'elle m'a matée… sourit Lexa.

\- Et bien, en voilà une bonne nouvelle ! lui répondit Anya en lui tendant son café. Ne t'inquiète pas, on va essayer de trouver une solution.

\- Il n'y en a pas cinquante. Clarke préfère oublier, on oublie, coupa la motarde.

\- Pendant combien de temps allez-vous tenir en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé toutes les deux ?! A ton avis ?!

\- Je ne sais pas… Le temps qu'il faudra.

\- Le temps que vous pourrez ouais, souffla Anya, plus pour elle-même que pour Lexa.

Elle secoua à nouveau la tête, plus désespérée encore par tant d'entêtement sur le chemin qui lui semblait être le mauvais.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Mes partiels m'ont épuisée mais je sens l'énergie revenir pour les prochains chapitres ;)._

 _Je préfère vous faire un peu attendre mais être satisfaite de mon chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu !_

 _Merci à tous de continuer à me suivre, j'espère que cette longue attente de vous aura pas désespérés... A bientôt, promis !_

 **Edas44 :** _C'était le premier mais pas le dernier, promis ;)_

 **Roxdrama :** _Règle numéro 1 : Ce n'est JAMAIS facile avec deux nanas ;p._

 **Skippy1701 :** _Miss allergique au sentiments ne pouvait décemment pas rester et faire une déclaration d'amour ;)_

 **Green Hedapool :** _Je suis ravie que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu. Les prochains seront plus a la hauteur j'espère :). Merci de continuer à me lire... Tes reviews me reboostent à balle._

 **KeepHopePrincess :** _Olala je suis désolée de t'avoir coupée dans tes rêveries ! Merci, merci mille fois pour tes compliments. J'espère continuer à te faire aimer l'histoire et les persos... A bientôt :D_

 **Elooo :** _Le bal masqué c'est toujours aphrodisiaque ;p._

 **Cosima :** _Désolée que ce soit si court... J'essaie de ne pas trop détailler, de ne pas trop me perdre j'ai peur que ce soi barbant en fait :). En tout cas, toute la troupe restera réunie :)_

 **LKim :** _Aha mais siiiiiii elle se mettront ensemble ! Mais pas de suite... Sinon y a plus d'histoire :p. Patience, aie confiaaaance..._

 **Matt :** _Avec beaucoup de retard, la voilà ;)_

 **Guest :** _Merci !_


	21. Chapitre 20 : Happy Thanksgiving

_Bonsoir bonsoir ! Voici la suite que vous attendez..._

 _Je pense que ce chapitre ne va pas vous apporter grand chose mais il était nécessaire pour la suite... ;)_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

\- Woods, Lachman, très bon boulot. Meilleure note de la promo, joyeux Thanksgiving.

Les deux étudiantes regardèrent la note inscrite au marqueur rouge sur la couverture de leur dossier : « Le temps juridique en Droit privé, essai d'une théorie. _Note : A_ »

\- Tape là, Woods, lança Anya en lui tendant la main.

Lexa tapa dedans et regarda Mlle Harmon pendant que l'amphithéâtre se vidait.

\- Vas-y An', je te rejoins, annonça-t-elle à sa camarade.

Anya hocha la tête et sortit de l'amphithéâtre avec les autres élèves tandis que Lexa s'emparait du dossier. Elle descendit jusqu'au bureau de leur professeure et y déposa le dossier.

\- La note est-elle méritée ? Ou c'est juste parce que vous avez peur que je balance vos histoires du cul ? lança-t-elle violemment.

\- Si c'était pour le secret, je vous aurais mis A+, Lexa. Et puis, j'ose espérer que ton amie et camarade n'est pas au courant… suggéra Niylah.

\- Bien sûr que non, se vexa l'étudiante.

Mlle Harmon entassa sa pile de copies et s'assit sur son bureau, les bras croisés. Elle jaugea Lexa avant de continuer.

\- Lexa, tu es faite pour ces études. Votre dossier est parfait, vous avez approfondi tous les axes… Tu es compétente. Tu n'as pas besoin de me faire chanter pour avoir ton année haut la main.

Lexa écouta les paroles de sa professeure mais ne trouva rien à dire. Elle se sentit d'abord idiote d'avoir pu penser ça, puis accepta le compliment d'un hochement de tête approbateur.

\- Où comptes-tu faire ton stage cet été ? la questionna Mlle Harmon

\- Quelle question… Chez Trikru Pharmaceutics bien sûr…

\- Ne te forme pas seulement pour être la digne successeuse de tes parents. Tu pourrais être bien plus que ça. Je peux te conseiller à quelques connaissances si tu le souhaites…

\- Je… Merci. Je vais y réfléchir, acquiesça Lexa.

Elle reprit son dossier et sortit. Son regard balaya le campus, et se stoppa au niveau de la cafétéria. Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle aperçut la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Anya de tenait devant une table à laquelle étaient assises ses trois colocataires. Elles discutaient toutes les quatre en faisant de grands gestes. Raven semblait vexée et avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine tandis que Clarke riait à gorge déployée. Lincoln arriva de l'autre côté et embrassa sa chère et tendre comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde et Raven mima un air dégoûté. Lexa se dirigea vers eux, sourire aux lèvres.

\- Salut tout le monde ! lança-t-elle.

\- Salut toute seule, répondirent d'une même voix ses amis.

Lexa glissa son dossier dans son sac, et s'assit à côté de Raven, face à Clarke.

\- Alors, vous partez à quelle heure ? questionna cette dernière

\- 18h30, répondit Octavia.

\- Oui enfin vu que Rae' ne m'a pas rendu la moitié de mes affaires, je n'ai pas pu faire ma valise. Donc, on n'y sera jamais à l'heure… râla Octavia

\- Gnagnagna… Tu me fatigues, Octavia Blake !

Les autres sourirent et Anya détourna la conversation :

\- Et vous ? lança-t-elle.

\- On part à 14 h, ni Lexa ni moi n'avons cours. On a 2 heures de route jusqu'à Philadelphie, expliqua Clarke.

\- Vous restez les trois nuits au même endroit ? demanda Raven.

\- Le Rittenhouse Hotel propose un minibar, un accès au spa et de la haute gastronomie… Tu crois vraiment qu'on va vouloir changer d'endroit ? ria Lexa.

\- Aha ! Tu m'étonnes. Je vous envie… répliqua Anya. Je ne sais même pas ce que je vais faire…

\- Tu n'as qu'à venir voir les sélections de basket ! lui proposa Raven. Tu pourras toujours m'encourager…

\- Ouais, pourquoi pas, c'est quand ?

\- Vendredi après-midi. Et dimanche soir on a un match de gala. Garçons contre filles.

\- Cool ! sourit Lexa. Tu seras là Lincoln ?

\- Bien sûr ! On va leur mettre la raclée, railla-t-il. O' et moi rentrons plus tôt exprès.

\- Aha ! Jamais ! lança Raven.

Les deux basketteurs se défièrent du regard avant d'éclater de rire. Lexa se tourna vers Clarke et lui sourit. Dans un même mouvement, et posèrent leurs mains l'une sur l'autre et la brune caressa les phalanges de la blonde, l'air absent. Elles n'avaient pas vraiment discuté ensemble depuis le dimanche de la soirée, et cela semblait leur convenir plus ou moins. Lexa s'était abandonnée dans le sport de telle façon qu'elle n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour repenser à leur baiser, et Clarke avait vu le concours du premier semestre arriver à vitesse grand V, ce qui ne lui avait pas permis d'y penser non plus. Mais l'une comme l'autre, regrettaient de ne plus partager de moment de complicité.

\- Je suis heureuse que l'on se retrouve, finit par lui souffler Lexa.

\- Moi aussi, sourit Clarke. Ça fait tellement longtemps…

Elles se sourirent, et naturellement, leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent. Clarke sentit un courant électrique lui parcourir le corps, mais l'ignora pour profiter encore un peu du contact de son amie. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Anya. Cette dernière toisa Lexa, un sourcil levé, et un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Lexa ne s'en rendit compte qu'au bout de quelques minutes, trop occupée à regarder la magnifique blonde face à elle. Elle fut d'abord surprise de l'attitude de son amie, puis suivit son regard, qui passa de Lexa, à leurs mains entrelacées, puis de nouveau à Lexa. Cette dernière lui tira la langue, et s'adressa à Clarke.

\- Tu as faim ?

\- Non pas vraiment… répondit la bonde. Pourquoi ?

\- On peut partir de suite si tu veux. On aura qu'à manger à Philadelphie.

Le visage de Clarke s'éclaira et un immense sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Lexa faillit tomber à la renverse devant tant de beauté, mais se ressaisit en lui souriant en retour.

\- D'accord ! Je t'invite alors, lança la blonde.

\- Clarke… commença Lexa.

\- Non Lex', la coupa cette dernière. Tu as déjà tout payé pour ce week-end. Laisse-moi payer le restaurant.

\- Je… D'accord, abdiqua Lexa.

\- Un vrai petit couple, railla Anya, assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Clarke piqua un fard, tandis que Lexa secoua la tête d'un air désespéré. Sans lâcher la main de Clarke, elle l'invita à se lever et à dire au revoir à tout le monde, avant de fuir l'Université pour quatre jours.

Se balader main dans la main n'était pas inhabituel pour les deux amies, mais depuis un certain temps (Halloween pour être précis), cela était devenu tellement rare, que ce contact paraissait nouveau. L'idée même de passer 4 jours à l'extérieur leur donnait déjà le sentiment d'être en vacances. Lorsqu'elles avaient commencé leurs valises, elles avaient établi des règles. Pas de cours, pas de révisions, et pas de stress. Clarke s'était donc avancée au maximum dans ses révisions pour être tranquille.

Sa contemplation de la brune à côté d'elle, lunette de soleil sur le nez, veste en cuir et cheveux au vent fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

\- Allô ?

\- _Salut ma puce !_ lança la voix de Jake depuis le portable.

Il parlait si fort que Lexa l'entendit.

\- Salut Jake ! cria Lexa en se rapprochant du combiné.

Si près, que leurs lèvres se frôlèrent l'espace d'une demie seconde. Lexa sentit son cœur s'accélérer et se recula d'un coup. Clarke rattrapa de justesse son téléphone qu'elle manqua de lâcher, et lorsqu'elle enleva sa main se celle de Lexa, la brune en profita pour croiser ses mains dans son dos.

 _Ça commence bien… Reste sage Lexa._

\- _Allô ? Allô ?! Clarke ? Lexa ?_ s'inquiéta Jake.

\- Oui, excuse-moi Papa j'ai failli faire tomber mon téléphone, se pressa de répondre Clarke.

\- _Tout va bien ? Vous êtes à Philadelphie ?_

\- Pas encore papa, on n'est même pas parties… On sort de cours là, on rentre récupérer la voiture et on y va.

\- _Ah, très bien… Demande à Lexa de conduire prudemment,_ s'inquiéta Jake.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas papa, elle conduit très bien, sourit Clarke en regardant Lexa. Je t'enverrai un message quand on arrivera. A maman aussi. Elle est avec toi ?

\- _Et non, tu penses bien qu'elle travaille. Avec la restriction du budget, elle a dû réduire le nombre d'infirmières qu'elle voulait envoyer en formation… C'est un peu tendu en ce moment._

\- Je sais qu'elle trouvera une solution, souffla Clarke pour cacher son inquiétude.

\- _Bon, j'attends ton texto alors ma chérie. Bonne route, embrasse Lexa pour moi._

\- A toute à l'heure papa, Lexa t'embrasse aussi, répondit sa fille.

Lexa sourit. Elle n'avait en effet pas signalé à Clarke d'embrasser son père de sa part, mais il était évident que c'était le cas. Les mots d'Anya lui revinrent en tête « _un vrai petit couple »._ Il était vrai que d'extérieur, c'était probablement ce à quoi elles ressemblaient. L'idée ne gêna pas Lexa, qui sourit de plus belle. Ce week-end était fait pour mettre leurs problèmes de côtés, pas pour y réfléchir. Son attirance pour la blonde ne devait surtout pas resurgir.

 _PAS MAINTENANT !_

Les deux amies continuèrent de marcher en direction de l'appartement, avec une distance de sécurité suffisante entre elles pour éviter quelconque débordement. Clarke ferma les yeux et profita du soleil.

\- Quel temps fait-il en Pennsylvanie ? demanda-t-elle

\- Je n'ai pas regardé. Attends, je te dis ça.

Lexa sortit son téléphone et vérifia la météo.

\- Beau aujourd'hui et samedi, pluie demain et couvert dimanche, annonça-t-elle.

\- On pourrait aller visiter cette après-midi ? demanda Clarke

\- Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux, lui sourit Lexa.

Elles arrivèrent devant l'appartement et Lexa ouvrit la porte à la blonde qui secoua la tête, embarrassée devant tant de galanterie. Chacune se dirigea vers sa chambre et récupéra son sac.

\- Tu n'as rien oublié ? lui demanda Lexa. Maillot, pyjama, culottes, chaussettes…

\- Cesse de me prendre pour une enfant Lex' ! se vexa Clarke.

\- Désolée, s'excusa Lexa. C'est juste que je te connais un peu… souffla-t-elle.

\- Oui et puis, vu que tu m'as demandé de tout rentrer dans un sac de sport, rien n'est moins sûr…

Clarke hocha les épaules, visiblement résignée, et sourit.

\- Bon, on y va ?

\- Bien sûr, sourit Lexa. Mais tu ne t'es pas demandée comment on y allait ? Je te rappelle que je n'ai que la moto ici… commença-t-elle.

\- Merde ! s'exclama la blonde. Non ! Je n'y ai même pas pensé !

Lexa ria et lui lança un regard qui signifiait « Tu vois que tu es tête en l'air ».

\- J'ai pu me faire déposer une voiture de l'entreprise ce matin… Allez, viens.

Clarke sourit et suivit Lexa jusqu'à l'extérieur avant de rejoindre le double garage de leur appartement qui n'abritait habituellement que la moto de Lexa. Lorsque la porte du garage s'ouvrit, Clarke ouvrit la bouche, laissant tomber sa mâchoire de surprise. Une superbe voiture rouge attendait patiemment qu'on la conduise.

Clarke avait toujours aimé les voitures, sans être vraiment capable de les distinguer d'un premier regard, mais celle-ci, elle aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille. L'année dernière, Lexa avait reçu des invitations pour le salon de l'Automobile en France, et avait proposé à Clarke de l'accompagner. Elle y était allée plus par amitié que pour les voitures, mais avait complètement craqué sur une voiture, qu'elle s'était juré d'acheter une fois diplômée.

\- La 4c Spider… souffla-t-elle. J'y crois pas…

Lexa bomba le torse, fière d'elle.

\- Comme je vais être embauchée pour le stage et pour les vacances, j'ai dû choisir une voiture de fonction… Cette merveille est officiellement mienne.

Clarke resta bouche bée, n'osant pas s'approcher de la voiture. Elle eut soudain une lumière et se retourna vers Lexa.

\- C'est pour ça que ça devait rentrer dans un sac de sport…

\- Oui… Le coffre est un peu petit, lui répondit Lexa. Du coup il faudra choisir. Bagage ou cheveux au vent, impossible de faire les deux. Mais.. De 0 à 100 km/h en 4,5 secondes, 240 chevaux…

\- Waouh. On décapotera en ville, quand on aura posé les bagages à Philadelphie. On y va ? s'enquiert-elle.

\- Donne-moi ton sac, lui demanda Lexa tout sourire. Et monte.

Elle ouvrit la porte passager à la blonde, lui fit signe de monter, et posa les sacs dans le petit coffre du bolide.

 _Et bien, heureusement qu'on ne part que 4 jours._

Elle alla ensuite s'installer derrière le volant et regarda la blonde à côté d'elle qui semblait émerveillée par tout ce qui l'entourait.

 _Je pourrais m'habituer à cette vision… N'importe quoi Lexa !_

\- Andiamo, Bella mia ! lança Lexa.

Clarke ria et déposa sur son nez des lunettes de soleil en prenant un air supérieur.

\- J'adoooore, s'extasia-t-elle.

Lexa éclata de rire, ce qui remua l'estomac de Clarke.

Lexa posa sa main sur la cuisse de sa passagère, accentuant la tachycardie qui s'installait dans la poitrine de la blonde. Elle démarra et fit rugir le moteur plus que de raison et entra l'adresse de l'hôtel dans l'ordinateur de bord. Elle jeta un dernier regard à Clarke, avant de s'engager sur la route.

\- Je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise, nota Lexa.

\- Je… Je sens que ça va être un week-end parfait conclut-elle.

\- On peut sortir de la 95 pour aller manger à Hamilton si tu veux, proposa Lexa.

\- J'ai un peu faim… Oui je veux bien. Je vais regarder ce qu'il y a comme restaurant.

Clarke sortit son téléphone de sa poche et regarda les restaurants à proximité.

\- Bistrot italien ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ce sera parfait.

Lexa peinait à rester concentrée sur la route. De temps en temps, la blonde posait sa main sur sa cuisse et lui souriait, l'air de rien… Et chaque contact la rapprochait un peu plus de la syncope. Elle s'était retrouvée par deux fois à s'imaginer ce que serait sa vie si Clarke et elle étaient en couple, avant de se ressaisir et de se concentrer sur la route. Clarke prévint son père qu'elle et Lexa s'arrêtaient manger afin qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, et demanda à Lexa si elle souhaitait qu'elle envoie aussi un texto à ses parents de son téléphone.

\- Ils ne savent même pas que je suis partie de New-York… dit-elle d'un air exaspéré. Je les ai eus au téléphone i semaines pour les termes de mon contrat de stage. C'est là que je leur ai parlé de la voiture. Sinon pas de nouvelle…

\- Ce n'est pas nouveau, tenta la blonde. Vous vous parlez peu en général… commença-t-elle.

\- Oui… Ces pauvres fous ont tellement peu la notion de l'argent que m'acheter une Spider ne les a même pas faits sourciller…

Clarke hocha les épaules, ne trouvant rien à dire. Elle avait l'habitude de l'attitude des parents de Lexa… Mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris comment cela était possible. Mr et Mme Woods agissaient en patrons de Lexa, et non en parents. Elle se souvenait de leur réaction lorsque Lexa leur avait dit qu'elle voulait faire du Droit. Il lui avait fallu tout argumenter, et finalement réussir à lier ses études à l'empire pharmaceutique de ses parents. Et pourtant… Clarke savait pertinemment que le métier que visait Lexa n'avait rien à voir avec celui que lui dédiait ses parents. Lexa avait toujours aimé venir en aide aux enfants. Elle donnait des cours, allait surveiller des enfants après l'école et était même bénévole pour l'aide aux devoirs à Orlando. Et ce bien-être, elle le trouvait parce qu'elle se sentait utile. Elle avait confié une fois à son amie qu'elle rêvait plus que tout de devenir Juge pour Enfants. Clarke lui avait exprimé son soutien et non sans cacher son admiration, lui avait promis de garder cela secret jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide d'en parler à ses parents… Chose qui n'était pour l'instant pas encore arrivée.

\- C'est là ? Le Padrino's ? la coupa Lexa de ses pensées.

\- Euh oui oui. Excuse-moi j'étais ailleurs.

Lexa se gara devant le restaurant et sortit de la voiture. Elle attendit Clarke et lui tendit les clés.

\- Que dirais-tu de conduire jusqu'à Philadelphie après notre repas ? lui sourit-elle.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Clarke. Sérieusement ?

\- Tu es conducteur secondaire, tu es assurée dessus… commença Lexa.

\- Oh mon Dieu merci ! la coupa-t-elle.

Clarke se jeta dans ses bras. Elle enfouit son nez dans son cou et passa ses bras autour de sa nuque. Lexa s'extasia du parfum de la blonde et laissa ses bras glisser autour de sa taille.

\- C'est un plaisir, sourit-elle.

Les deux amies entrèrent dans le restaurant italien, alors que Clarke agrippait le bras de Lexa.

\- Mesdemoiselles, les accueillit un serveur.

\- Une table pour deux, désigna Lexa.

Le serveur hocha la tête et les amena à une table près de la fenêtre. Alors qu'il allait tirer la chaise pour Clarke, Lexa lui jeta un regard qui le stoppa net, et il se ravisa, laissant la place à Lexa, qui étala une fois de plus sa galanterie.

\- Je vous apporte la carte de suite.

Une fois le serveur parti, Clarke regarda Lexa l'air impressionné.

\- Tu n'auras pas de mal à conclure des affaires…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Avec le charisme que tu as… C'est dans le poche pour toi, lui fit remarquer Clarke.

\- Mon charisme ? Vraiment ?

Lexa se joua des paroles de la blonde, et la taquina.

\- Tu me trouves charismatique, Griffin ?

\- Arrête, Woods… rougit la blonde.

\- Je suis ravie de savoir que je peux t'impressionner, conclut-elle au moment où le serveur arrivait.

Clarke sentit ses joues chauffer et se concentra sur la carte avant de choisir. Le repas se passa calmement, et les filles ne profitèrent essentiellement pour planifier leurs différentes sorties. Elles ne trainèrent pas pour aller à Philadelphie. D'abord parce que Clarke avait hâte de conduire la merveille de bolide garé devant le restaurant, et ensuite parce qu'elles souhaitaient en profiter au maximum. Si elles voulaient pouvoir faire un tour en décapotable au soleil, il ne fallait pas tarder à poser les bagages avant que le soleil se couche.

Le trajet jusqu'à Philadelphie fut calme, et bref. Les amies digéraient leur repas et accusaient le contrecoup de l'enchaînement de leur journée de cours et de la route.

\- L'hôtel est là, signala Lexa. Tu peux te garer en face.

Les deux jeunes femmes, surexcitées d'être enfin arrivées, saisirent leur bagage respectif et allèrent se présenter à l'accueil.

\- Il y a eu un souci lors de votre réservation, leur signala l'hôtesse. Votre demande de lits séparés n'a pas été prise en compte, je suis désolée…

\- Pardon ? s'indigna Lexa. Et vous comptez y remédier comment ?

\- Nous vous avons surclassées. Par contre, il ne reste quand même que des chambres avec un seul lit double…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, annonça Clarke afin d'éviter le scandale que s'apprêtait à faire Lexa. On dormira dans le même lit. Ce n'est pas la première fois, ajoute-t-elle à l'encontre de Lexa.

\- Oui mais…

\- Non, la coupa-t-elle. On est ici pour profiter et se reposer. On peut bien passer 3 nuits dans le même lit.

Le ton ferme de Clarke avait surprise Lexa, mais elle abdiqua. Elle sourit à son amie et s'installèrent dans une chambre immense, au milieu de laquelle se trouvait un lit tout aussi démesuré. Un lit deux mètres de large, qui permettait à Clarke de dormir dans les deux sens.

\- Bon on a qu'un lit mais… On en risque pas de se monter dessus ! signala-t-elle.

\- Ca c'est ce qu'on verra, ajouta Lexa, entraînant un nouveau fard de la blonde.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà ! La suite sera beaucoup plus intéressante, promis ;)_

 _Je ne m'étale pas plus (je suis très maladou et très fatiguée... et stone avec les médocs, aha !). Je vous embrasse, merci encore pour tout... C'est tellement agréable de vous savoir derrière votre écran en train de lire ;). La bise les amis !_

 **:** _Wouhou ! Moi c'est toi, super lecteur que j'adore !_

 **Elooo :** _Je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu ! En fait je suis tellement excitée par la suite que j'ai l'impression de bâcler ces chapitres là !_

 **LKim :** _Ensemble un jour... Ensemble toujours ? héhé... On verra ;)_

 **Green HedaPool :** _Mouhahaha j'adooooore torturer mes lecteurs chéris :D._

 **Edas44 :** _Merci à toi, ravie que ça t'ait plu :)_

 **Gona Lea :** _Waouuuuh j'adore ! T'as vraiment tout lu d'un coup ? Punaise je suis impressionnée. Je pense que c'est la meilleure façon de me faire un compliment ;). Merci !_

 **Ocane240 :** _Héhé j'ai été plutôt rapide tu as vu ? La suite de la suite sera encore meilleure !_

 **Rosiie09 :** _Aha ! Il va y en avoir de plus en plus des scenes gênantes comme ça. Je rigole toute seule quand je les écris en général._

 **Cosima :** _Quelle belle déclaration... Merci de me lire encore et toujours... Moi je te répondrai jusqu'à la fin. Promis._

 **CaptainNemo93 :** _La brune tend un piège, la blonde y tombe dedans, mais la brune se fait prendre à son propre jeu... On connait l'histoire... ;)_


	22. Chapitre 21 : At home

_Bonjour à tous ! Comme vous avez pu le remarquer j'ai peu de temps pour moi mais je ne vous oublie pas !_

 _Voici un petit chapitre, court, pour vous faire patienter pour le suivant. Rassurez-vous il est presque déjà terminé... Vous l'aurez vite ;)._

 _Merci encore pour votre soutien, vos reviews... C'est juste waouh... Merci._

 _Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

Raven regarda l'appartement vide et sentit le désespoir l'envahir.

\- Ooooh pourquoi tant de solitude…

Elle alluma la télévision et se jeta dans le canapé. Sans trouver quoi que ce soit d'intéressant à voir, elle prit son téléphone et fit défiler les actualités de ses réseaux sociaux. Elle reçut un message de Lexa avec une photo de la chambre.

« Bien arrivées. On a qu'un lit mais ça devrait le faire, bisous. - Lexa »

« Au moins toi, tu dormiras accompagnée… Veinarde ! – Raven »

 _Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire ce soir ?_

Raven trouva le programme du cinéma sur Internet et fut ravie de constater que le dernier Disney était toujours à l'affiche. Octavia, Clarke, et Lexa n'étant pas là, elle trouverait bien quelqu'un pour l'accompagner… Elle vit sur Facebook que Jasper était chez ses parents, Monty aussi. Sans réfléchir, elle chercha dans son téléphone un contact intéressant.

 _Wick…_

Elle cliqua sur le contact et appela (priant bien sûr pour qu'il ne décroche pas). Cinq sonneries retentirent et elle tomba sur la messagerie.

\- Salut Wick, je ne sais pas si tu avais eu mon message pour m'excuser… Je voulais juste… avoir de tes nouvelles. A plus !

Elle raccrocha violemment.

 _Et merde Reyes…_

Elle reposa son téléphone sur la table basse et décida de profiter du silence qui régnait dans l'appartement pour se reposer un peu.

* * *

Octavia était aux anges. Lincoln lui avait réservé un week-end au milieu de nulle part dans un chalet… Rien de plus romantique. Elle envoya un texto à ses amies pour leur dire à quel point Lincoln était parfait et à son frère pour le rassurer.

« S'il t'organise ça pour Thanksgiving, vivement la Saint Valentin ! Profite ma Belle. – Raven »

« Et toi, tu as prévu quoi ce soir ? – Octavia »

« Il semblerait que Wick m'ait pardonnée… ) – Raven »

« OH MON DIEU ! RAVEN REYES JE VEUX UN COMPTE RENDU DETAILLE. Si je n'étais pas si occupée actuellement, je t'appellerais sur le champ, mais tu comprends… Bonne soirée ) – Octavia »

Octavia souriait et allait mettre son téléphone dans son sac, lorsqu'il vibra à nouveau. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au numéro, pensant que c'était à nouveau Raven, mais ouvrit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le message provenait de Clarke.

« Tout est très beau ici aussi… J'espère qu'on pourra un peu visiter avant qu'il en fasse nuit. – Clarke »

Une photo accompagnait le message de la blonde. Clarke, bras tendus pour prendre la photo, accueillait sur son épaule le visage de Lexa. Cette dernière l'entourait de ses bras au niveau de la taille. Ces dernières semaines avaient été tendues entre elles, et cette photo avait tout pour rassurer leur entourage. Toutes deux arboraient un sourire immense, et leurs yeux pétillaient de complicité. Elles pourraient aisément passer pour un couple aux yeux de quiconque ne les connaîtrait pas.

Octavia sourit à cette idée.

 _Elles passent déjà pour un couple aux yeux de ceux qui les connaissent._

La brune ne prit pas la peine de répondre à Clarke, mais envoya un dernier message à Raven :

« Tu as reçu la photo de Clarke ? – Octavia »

« Sans commentaire… ) – Raven »

Octavia rit et enferma son téléphone, se jurant de profiter de ce week-end en amoureux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? questionna Lincoln.

Octavia sursauta et voulut lui expliquer la situation, mais elle se trouva face à un homme nu, vêtu seulement d'une serviette autour de la taille, le corps encore humide de la douche qu'il venait de prendre. Ses abdos surplombés de ses multiples tatouages pouvaient aisément détourner l'esprit de n'importe qui.

\- Rien… finit par lâcher Octavia.

Elle tira sur la serviette sans la détacher, et attira son homme plus près d'elle.

* * *

\- Merde, merde, merde ! J'ai rien à me mettre !

Raven observa le bazar qui s'étendait entre son bureau, son lit et sa chaise sans trouver la moindre tenue qui lui convienne. Ses colocataires n'étaient jamais là quand il fallait. Wick avait fini par lui envoyer un texto, lui signalant qu'il avait bien eu son message, ainsi que celui d'avant mais qu'il était en déplacement à l'étranger et n'avait donc pas pu lui répondre. Et pour lui prouver qu'il ne lui en voulait absolument pas, il avait décidé de l'inviter à dîner. Raven saisit son téléphone et envoya un texto à Clarke.

« Je ne sais pas quoi mettre… AIDE-MOI ! - Raven »

« Mets ta robe rouge. Quand tu hésites, toujours du rouge. C'est la couleur qui te va le mieux. Bisous – Clarke »

 _Mais oui ! Ma robe rouge !_

Raven fouilla son placard et dénicha enfin la tenue qu'elle cherchait. Robe rouge, veste en cuir noire, escarpins. Parfait.

« Clarke Griffin tu es un génie. Même de loin. – Raven »

Elle enfila sa tenue, chaussa ses escarpins et jeta sa veste sur ses épaules. Elle souligna un peu plus encore ses lèvres de rouge, et attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute.

\- Raven Reyes, tu es définitivement SEX, se vanta-t-elle à son propre reflet.

Elle s'engagea dans le couloir, ferma la porte de l'appartement et partit à la rencontre de Wick.

* * *

Anya avait reçu le message de Lexa, lui signalant qu'il n'y aurait finalement qu'un lit pour le séjour, il y a bien un quart d'heure. Mais il lui était toujours impossible de répondre à son amie. Après avoir encaissé le choc, s'être demandé comment elles allaient faire, elle avait finalement été prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable en imaginant l'horreur qu'allait vivre Lexa.

« J'aurais beaucoup aimé être là pour voir ta tête. – Anya »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Cesse de sous-entendre n'importe quoi… Je te tiens au courant. – Lexa »

« C'est une occasion en or, ne la laisse pas passer. – Anya »

« Passe un bon week-end, Lachman ! – Lexa »

Anya secoua la tête, l'air exaspéré. Lexa devra bien un jour faire face à ses sentiments… Et Clarke risque de lui en vouloir si elle est la dernière au courant.

Elle n'avait rien de prévu ce soir, et avait besoin de voir et surtout de rencontrer de nouvelles têtes. A part Lexa, elle ne s'était pas réellement fait d'amis ici. Elle discutait parfois avec d'autres camarades de classe, mais ne les voyait jamais en dehors des cours.

 _C'est décidé, ce soir, tu ne rentres pas seule !_

Lexa avait parlé à Anya d'un bar sympa, pas loin du campus. Elle irait y faire un tour, voir si elle peut danser et trouver un peu de compagnie… Elle brancha son téléphone sur une enceinte, et musique à fond, décida de la tenue qu'elle porterait.

* * *

Raven et Wick s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans un restaurant non loin de là où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Lorsque la brune arriva, le jeune homme l'attendait devant le restaurant, cigarette à la main.

 _Merde, mauvais point…_

\- Salut ! lança-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux sur la brune, cracha la fumée de côté, et la regarda de haut en bas.

\- Salut… Tu es très… belle, finit-il par lâcher.

\- Merci, répondit simplement Raven.

\- On y va ? proposa-t-il.

\- Je te suis.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le restaurant et le serveur les installa à une table. Wick entama la discussion, posa des questions à Raven sur les raisons de sa venue à New-York, et sembla surpris lorsqu'elle lui annonça son âge, mais il ne releva pas. Elle aborda le basket, ses amies et colocataires, ses études… Lorsqu'elle lui retournait les questions, il ne répondait que partiellement, vaguement, ce qui refroidit Raven. Wick semblait être sympa, il était beau, mais… Elle ne ressentait pas d'étincelle, pas de petit coup de cœur, rien.

 _J'aurais peut-être du m'en tenir aux nanas finalement…_

Le repas se déroula tranquillement, dans une ambiance calme, mais la discussion n'allait pas très loin. Avant même le dessert, Raven s'était rendue compte qu'il n'y avait pas tellement à creuser chez Wick, et même si elle le voulait, il ne souhaitait visiblement pas lui répondre. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y aurait rien d'autre, et vite…

* * *

Anya était accoudée au bar extérieur, position qui lui donnait tout le loisir de mater les jeunes filles sur la terrasse. Il y avait quelques filles en groupe, mais elle ne se décidait pas à faire le premier pas. Le choix était plus varié à l'intérieur, mais la chaleur et l'odeur de transpiration des jeunes qui se défoulaient sur la piste l'avaient rebutée.

\- D'habitude c'est ma place, signala une jeune femme.

Anya se tourna et se trouva nez à nez avec une jeune femme rousse au carré plongeant.

 _Il n'y pas que son carré qui est plongeant…_

Cette dernière portait une robe moulante, dont le décolleté semblait faire de l'œil à la brune.

\- C'est le meilleur spot, désolée, je le garde, ria-t-elle.

\- Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas grand-chose à regarder…

\- Non mais visiblement j'ai attiré la jeune femme la plus intéressante ce soir, lui signala Anya.

Elle accentua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil et retourna à sa contemplation de la terrasse, ignorant complètement la jeune femme à ses côtés. Cette technique de drague pouvait poser question mais elle avait fait ses preuves de nombreuses fois.

Pourtant, le regard d'Anya fut attiré de l'autre côté de la rue, et l'ignorance qu'elle portait à la jeune femme à sa droite ne fut plus du tout feinte. Un couple semblait se disputer sur le trottoir opposé. En fait, la jeune femme semblait se débattre. Sans trop y réfléchir, elle posa son verre sur le bar et s'avança sur la route.

\- Mais lâche-moi Wick ! T'es cinglé !

 _Cette voix… Elle me dit quelque chose._

Anya marcha plus vite encore, et arriva sur le trottoir lorsqu'elle reconnut la personne à qui appartenait la voix. Elle perdit son sang froid et s'approcha du jeune homme.

\- La jeune fille t'a demandé de la lâcher, dit-elle fermement.

Wick sembla surpris, et relâcha la pression avec laquelle il maintenait Raven par le poignet.

\- Mais t'es qui toi ? Je t'en pose des questions ?! Laisse nous tranquilles !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à récupérer le poignet de Raven, le sang d'Anya ne fit qu'un tour. Sans vraiment comprendre ce qui s'était passé, Wick se retrouva au sol, et Anya secoua sa main droite, une vive douleur lui lançant dans les phalanges.

Raven se cacha derrière elle, attendant de savoir si son agresseur était KO. Voyant qu'il ne se relevait pas, Anya prit Raven par la main, et l'amena jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle verrouilla les portes et se retourna sur elle.

\- Tu vas bien Raven ?! s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Je… Oui. Merci, Anya… souffla-t-elle.

\- Merde mais quel con ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

\- Tu es arrivée et tu m'as sauvée… murmura-t-elle.

\- Non mais avant, Raven, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? insista Anya.

Raven laissa son regard glisser jusqu'à sa main, toujours dans celle d'Anya. Sa chaleur était réconfortante, paisible même. C'était ça, qu'elle avait cherché toute la soirée. Cette douceur, cette chaleur, ce coup de cœur.

\- Tu m'as sauvée, répéta-t-elle. Qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu me faire…

Anya fronça les sourcils, pas sûre de bien comprendre ce que lui disait Raven.

 _Elle doit être en état de choc._

Soudain, alors qu'elle allait lui proposer de l'amener voir un médecin, ou la Police, elle se retrouva piégée par des lèvres chaudes et sucrées. Raven s'était jetée sur elle, lâchant pour l'occasion sa main, afin d'en placer une de chaque côté de son visage. Anya d'abord surprise, finit par se détendre, sans pour autant rendre le baiser. Quand Raven décida de détacher ses lèvres, elle scruta le visage d'Anya, partagé entre surprise et gêne.

\- Je suis désolée, lança-t-elle.

\- Es-tu sous le choc Rae' ? questionna Anya.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Pourquoi ?

Anya lui sourit, rassurée, et vint à son tour coller ses lèvres sur celle de Raven. Cette fois, le baiser était partagé. Leurs mains se firent délicates, caressants tour à tour leurs cheveux, leur cou, leurs doigts. Elles restèrent là, à s'embrasser dans la voiture pendant un long moment. Puis Anya décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Elle raccompagna Raven jusqu'à sa porte, mais resta dans le couloir.

\- Tu ne rentres pas ? s'enquit la latino.

\- Non… souffla Anya.

\- S'il te plait ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose que tu regretteras demain, commença-t-elle. Puis… Tu es la meilleure amie de ma seule copine de promo alors… Je ne veux pas tout gâcher, sourit-elle.

Malgré le désir qui enflammait Raven de la tête aux pieds, elle acquiesça. Elle se plaça donc derrière la porte, et la repoussa doucement.

\- Bonne nuit, Rae'. Ferme bien à clé.

\- Bonne nuit An'… Merci.

Dans un dernier souffle, elle ferma complètement la porte, et tourna la clé dans la serrure.

Anya quitta le pallier, descendit les escaliers et retourna dans sa voiture. Ce n'était pas du tout la soirée qu'elle s'était attendue à passer…

* * *

\- En fait, il y a plein de petits lieux sympas, mais pas de grosses visites, annonça Lexa, les yeux toujours rivés sur son ordinateur.

\- On a qu'à faire un tour en voiture, suggéra Clarke. Comme ça on repère, demain on profite du spa, et samedi on visite vraiment.

\- Ca me va.

Lexa ferma son ordinateur et déposa son regard sur Clarke avec une douceur rare.

\- Tu m'as manquée, finit-elle par avouer.

\- Toi aussi Lex'…

Clarke se rapprocha de la brune, hésita un instant, puis vint finalement s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Lexa profita du contact, tout en restant concentrée. De là, l'odeur de Clarke l'enivrait, et pourrait très vite lui faire tourner la tête. Elle laissa pourtant ses mains glisser dans le dos de son amie. D'abord par-dessus son t-shirt, puis directement sur sa peau.

Clarke frissonne à son contact, et ferme les yeux. Cette caresse pourrait être simplement agréable, pourrait représenter une simple marque d'affection. Et pourtant… Elle provoque en elle l'interdit. Même si elle est concentrée sur le délicat mouvement des doigts de son amie, tous ses sens sont en éveil. Elle entend Lexa retenir sa respiration… Elle sent leurs cœurs battre plus vite, moins régulièrement. Elle voit Lexa froncer les sourcils, plongée dans ses pensées…

De son pouce, elle caresse l'endroit où se forme une ride, entre les sourcils de Lexa.

\- De quoi tu t'inquiètes ?

\- Rien… marmonna la brune.

\- Dis-moi Lex', insista Clarke.

Lexa reprit son visage neutre, et récupéra sa main, laissant Clarke avec une absence de contact douloureuse.

\- On devrait y aller, finit-elle par annoncer.

\- D'accord… Tu conduis ?

\- Oui, tu pourras mieux choisir ce que tu veux qu'on visite samedi, expliqua Lexa.

\- Très bien.

Dans un même mouvement, elles se levèrent, gênées. Lexa se mordit la lèvre et s'inquiéta. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher leur week-end. Alors dans un mouvement naturel, elle saisit la main de son amie, et déposa un baiser tendre sur sa joue. Clarke lui rendit un sourire parfait.

\- Allons faire nos touristes, déclara la brune.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ce court chapitre vous a plu !_

 _Le prochain devrait définitivement me faire pardonner de l'attente... Mais je n'en dis pas plus ;) !_

 _Alors à très vite..._

 **:** _J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ;)_

 **Skippy1701 :** _Thanksgiving... Ou le moment de vérité ! Aha !_

 **JaaksG :** _Passer à la casserole ! De suite les grands mots... Mouhahaha ! Tu me fais rire j'adore !_

 **LKim :** _Aha Lexa elle assume que quand elle veut ! Et elle en sera jamais assez perverse !_

 **Edas44 :** _C'est souvent le cas non ? Quand deux personnes s'aiment, il est difficile de le nier ;)._

 **Green Hedapool :** _Loupé, ce sera pour le chapitre prochain... Désolée... J'ai toujours été fan du suspense... ;)_

 **Guest :** _La suite de la suite le sera plus encore ! :D_

 **Roxdrama** : _J'espère que le prochain chapitre va te plaire !_

 **Noushkagirl** : _Bienvenue, je n'avais jamais vu ton nom ;), j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçu(e) en attendant le suivant._

 **angelye :** _Ne t'inquiète pas, on attend tous ça ;)._

 **Cosima** : _Merci d'être toujours là à me lire... J'espère que je ne te déçois pas... La suite viendra vite, promis !_

 **Rosiie09 :** _Elles sont faites l'une pour l'autre, c'est indéniable !_

 **Gona Lea :** _Bon, la vraie suite c'est après... Celui-ci n'était qu'un en-cas :D_

 **PsychoPast** : _Bienvenue à toi ! Ton message m'a beaucoup touchée, je suis très heureuse que cette histoire te plaise ! Je n'abandonne pas, mais j'avoue que je manque un peu de temps._


	23. Chapitre 22 : Il n'y a qu'un pas

_Bonsoir tout le monde !_

 _Comme promis, voici vite le chapitre suivant que vous attendiez tous... Il est là car j'ai ENFIN réussi à récupérer le retard que j'avais sur mon mémoire._

 _Allez, je vous laisse lire tranquille._

* * *

Lexa se réveilla aux aurores, comme à son habitude. Mais pour une fois, elle n'était pas dans la même position dans laquelle elle s'était endormie, et son lit ne donnait pas l'impression de ne pas avoir été défait. Elle ouvrit les yeux et comprit que ce n'était pas la lumière qui l'avait réveillée. Au vue du peu de clarté qui s'infiltrait entre les lanières du volet roulant, il ne devait pas faire beau. Mais à l'opposé de ses habitudes, Lexa ne disposait que d'un petit morceau de drap, et de longs cheveux blonds lui chatouillaient le nez.

 _Heureusement que c'est un lit king size…_

Clarke s'était visiblement servie de Lexa comme d'un oreiller, et en avait profité pour lui voler toute sa part de couverture. Lexa sourit quand même à cette vision. Tout en tâchant de ne pas réveiller la blonde, elle se saisit de son téléphone et regarda l'heure : 7h10. C'est presque un record pour elle.

Clarke bougea légèrement, et Lexa se crispa, priant pour que ce ne soit pas elle qui l'ait réveillée. Si c'était le cas, Clarke allait la pourrir. Jamais, ô grand jamais, elle ne s'était levée si tôt. Clarke ronchonna dans son sommeil et Lexa craqua. Prise d'un élan de tendresse, elle serra son amie contre elle, la calant au creux de sa poitrine. Clarke expira une grande bouffée d'air, et se détendit. Lexa, elle, profita de la chaleur du corps de la blonde. Elle enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux et respira pleinement son odeur. Finalement, elle pourrait prendre goût à se réveiller ainsi…

 _Tu t'emballes vraiment trop vite, Woods._

Lexa fut coupée dans ses réflexions par un grognement.

\- Si tu crois t'en tirer parce que tu me câlines plus fort, c'est mort Woods.

 _Et merde… Je suis foutue._

\- C'est quelle heure ?

\- 9h30, mentit Lexa

\- C'est ça ouais… Tu mens mal, Lex'.

Lexa ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré tout. Clarke ne bougea pas pour autant.

\- J'aime être dans tes bras, murmura la blonde.

Le cœur de Lexa eut un raté. Elle pensait que cette sensation exquise allait s'estomper avec le temps, que le fait d'en parler allait faire extérioriser et diminuer ses sentiments… En vain. Clarke lui faisait toujours et terriblement de l'effet. Et ce genre de phrase n'allait pas l'aider.

\- Est-ce qu'une fille pourrait être jalouse de moi actuellement ? demanda la blonde.

\- Pardon ?

\- On ne parle pas beaucoup toi et moi… Il y a quelqu'un ? Depuis Anya…

\- Non, la coupa la brune. Non il n'y a personne…

 _Parce que tu hantes mes pensées !_

\- Oh… susurra Clarke. Ok.

\- Et toi ? retourna Lexa.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Les mecs de ta promo ne sont pas sympas ? tenta la brune.

\- Oh, je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça, se justifia la blonde.

\- Ok…

\- Ok, répéta-t-elle.

Lexa exerça une pression entre ses bras, pour rassurer son amie.

\- Il fait un temps pourri, annonça-t-elle pour faire diversion.

\- On pourrait passer la journée dans la chambre, proposa la blonde. On a l'accès à Netflix…

\- Cool, sourit Lexa. J'appelle pour avoir nos petits déjeuners en chambre.

\- Super !

Les deux jeunes femmes s'assirent dans un même mouvement. Lexa attrapa le téléphone de la chambre pour commander un room service, tandis que Clarke se saisit de son portable. Lorsqu'elle vit l'heure, elle fixa Lexa dans les yeux, et mima avec ses lèvres un « tu m'auras tout fait faire, Woods ». Lexa ria tout en commandant par téléphone. Clarke se fascina pour ses lèvres, étirée sur un large sourire. Une furieuse envie de les embrasser la traversa. A cette idée, lui revint le souvenir de la soirée masquée… Après l'avant-goût qu'elle avait eu, ces lèvres semblaient être devenues une obsession pour elle. Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par son téléphone qui vibrait entre ses mains : Octavia. Elle décrocha, surprise de cet appel si matinal.

\- Allô ?

\- _Clarke excuse-moi de te réveiller mais je m'inquiète… Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Raven hier soir… Et quand je l'appelle, je tombe directement sur sa messagerie. Tu n'en as pas eues toi ?_ s'enquiert-elle.

\- Non je… J'avoue que je ne me suis pas inquiétée plus que ça. Lex', tu as des nouvelles de Rae' ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non… Attends je regarde mon portable.

Deux messages d'Anya (probablement pour lui demander comment s'est passée sa nuit), un message d'Octavia, deux notifications Facebook… Non, rien venant de Raven. Elle hocha négativement la tête, et ouvrit les messages d'Anya tandis que Clarke annonçait à Octavia que Lexa n'avait pas de nouvelle.

« Si vous cherchez à joindre Raven ne vous inquiétez pas, elle a oublié son téléphone dans ma voiture. – Anya »

« Sais-tu à quelle heure elle se lève ? J'aimerais lui ramener. – Anya »

\- Attends Clarke, c'est bon. C'est Anya qui a le téléphone de Rae'.

Clarke transmit le message quand soudain, toutes les deux se raidirent.

\- Mais comment Anya s'est-elle retrouvée avec le portable de Raven ? demanda Clarke.

Lexa fronça les sourcils, à la recherche d'une explication logique. Raven avait des sélections aujourd'hui, et n'avait match que dimanche… Elle ne savait pas qu'elle avait prévu de voir Anya en dehors de ça… Non, aucune idée ne lui vint. Le mieux était encore de demander à Anya.

« Salut, merci de nous prévenir, effectivement, on s'inquiétait. Rae' est matinale, elle fait son sport tous les matins. Tu peux y aller. PS : Comment tu t'es retrouvée avec son téléphone ? – Lexa »

« C'est compliqué… Je suis tombée sur elle hier soir et je l'ai ramenée. Rien d'autre, je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines. Merci de l'info, à plus. – Anya »

 _Merde… Il est bizarre ce message._

Lexa relut une seconde fois le message et ne trouva rien à dire. Elle ne s'imaginait rien, à vrai dire, mais maintenant que son amie avait abordé la chose, elle se posait des questions. Pourquoi était-elle froide avec elle d'un coup ? Elle tendit le téléphone à Clarke, qui venait de raccrocher avec Octavia.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu ne trouves pas sa réponse étrange ? la questionna Lexa.

Clarke lut le texto et sourit.

\- Bah elles ont couché ensemble, voilà tout. Et au petit matin, Raven s'est vite tirée et elle a oublié son téléphone. En psychologie, on appelle ça un acte manqué. Ca lui donne une excuse pour retourner la voir.

Lexa sourit. Clarke qui étale son savoir d'un air naturel, est tout simplement craquante. Rajouté à ça qu'elle rit de sa propre blague, Lexa en est toute émoustillée. Son émerveillement est coupé par quelqu'un qui toque à la porte de la chambre. Lexa se lève pour ouvrir, récupère le petit déjeuner, et donne un billet au jeune homme. Elle pose sur la table trois plateaux.

\- On attend quelqu'un ? s'interroge Clarke.

\- Non mais je me suis dit que tu n'en aurais pas assez d'un seul petit déjeuner, sourit Lexa.

Le sourire de Clarke s'agrandit. Lexa la connaît vraiment par cœur… Elle se jeta sur le petit déjeuner en ignorant complètement Lexa. La brune s'étira d'abord dans le lit, puis fit quelques étirements dans la chambre. Les bras, les poignets, les jambes et… Elle se baissa, jambes tendues, pour poser ses mains au sol. Clarke stoppa net son action et ne parvint pas à porter son croissant jusqu'à sa bouche. Tournée ainsi, Lexa lui offrait la plus belle des visions. Un accès direct pour ses fesses fermes et musclées. Le regard de Clarke passa des fesses de Lexa, à ses jambes, recouvertes d'un simple short de sport. Sa peau était légèrement halée, ses mollets superbement dessinés et elle pouvait même voir les quadriceps de la brune se contracter sur l'avant de la cuisse. Elle se rendit compte de son erreur au moment où ses yeux suivirent le mouvement du dos de Lexa. Cette dernière se redressa, et Clarke laissa ses yeux longer la colonne vertébrale de son amie, jusqu'à sa nuque, ses épaules puissantes, et ses cheveux qui semblaient si doux qu'elle se demandait encore comment elle avait fait pour ne pas le remarquer avant.

\- Ton croissant n'est pas bon ? s'inquiéta Lexa.

\- Je… Si si. Non je réfléchissais à autre chose, désolée.

Clarke sentit ses joues la brûler et elle tenta de se reconcentrer sur le petit déjeuner. Si Lexa continuait à lui faire cet effet, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau ce week-end… Il leur fallait parler de la soirée Halloween. Si elle sortait toute cette frustration, si Lexa lui donnait des explications, elle était sûre que ça pourrait l'aider.

\- Soit on se regarde une série qu'on connaît déjà par cœur, soit on en commence une autre, proposa Clarke.

\- On a qu'à se refaire Grey's Anatomy, suggéra la blonde.

\- Encore ?! Du début ?

\- Vu l'heure à laquelle tu m'as réveillée, on a bien le temps de se refaire les douze saisons… la taquina Clarke.

\- AHA ! ironisa Lexa. Non sérieux.

\- Non, seulement à partir de la saison 5. C'est ma préférée.

\- D'accord…

Lexa sourit à son amie. A vrai dire peu importait ce qu'elles faisaient tant qu'elles passaient un moment ensemble. Clarke se détendit devant le sourire de son amie.

\- Si je t'avais dit qu'on reprenait de zéro, tu aurais quand même dit oui, non ?

\- Oui, ria Lexa. Mais épargne-moi tes commentaires d'étudiant en Médecine, s'il te plaît.

\- Promis, je vais essayer de me contenir…

Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent à petit déjeuner dans une humeur joueuse. Elles allèrent tour à tour se doucher, et malgré la journée calme qui était prévue, ressortirent toutes les deux maquillées comme si elles allaient sortir.

\- On ne sait jamais ! avaient-elles dit en même avant d'éclater de rire à l'unisson.

* * *

Anya respira un grand coup et toqua. Elle n'était pas du tout sûre de la façon d'aborder les choses avec Raven. La porte s'ouvrit sur la latino, transpirante et visiblement surprise.

\- Anya ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais de si bonne heure ?

\- Je… Tiens, tu avais oublié ton téléphone dans ma voiture.

Elle lui tendit l'objet en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de Raven.

\- Merci. Tu veux entrer une minute ? proposa Raven.

\- Si tu veux… En fait j'aimerais qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, avoua Anya.

\- Ah…

Elles s'assirent toutes les deux dans la cuisine, et Anya osa enfin lever les yeux vers Raven, plus sexy encore que la veille.

\- Je veux qu'on en parle parce que si on ne le fait, ça va être bizarre. Regarde Clarke et Lexa, se justifia-t-elle.

\- Clarke et Lexa ?

Anya se décomposa. Elle était probablement la seule au courant. Evidemment…

\- Bah elles se bouffent des yeux, c'est flagrant non ? tenta-t-elle.

\- Non ça n'a rien à voir. Tu es au courant de quelque chose ? interrogea Raven. Lexa et toi êtes toujours fourrées ensemble.

\- Tu es toujours aussi intimidante ? questionna Anya, mal à l'aise. Ecoute, on parle d'abord d'hier soir et après je te dis ce que je sais. Ça s'appelle un compromis.

\- Je n'aime pas les compromis… commença Rae'. C'est croustillant ?

\- Plus encore, souffla Anya, sentant qu'elle avait déjà gagné.

\- Ok.

Un silence gêné s'en suivit. Anya attendait que Rae' parle, et vice-versa. A ce rythme elle n'allait pas aller loin…

\- Donc… se lança Anya. Tu m'as embrassée.

\- Puis tu m'as embrassée, rectifia la latino.

\- Oui.

\- Voilà.

\- … Alors ?

Nouveau silence.

\- Je ne sais pas An'… Je… Tu me plais. Mais c'est bizarre, conclut-elle.

\- Ok, ça me va.

\- Ca te va ? s'intrigua Raven.

\- Oui, ça me va. C'était sur un coup de tête, on se plait… On en fait pas une affaire d'Etat. Si ça devait se reproduire, alors très bien, sinon tant pis, conclut Anya.

\- Vraiment ? C'est aussi simple ? Non, les meufs sont beaucoup plus compliquées ! affirma-t-elle.

\- Moi pas. Je trouve aussi les femmes très compliquées, j'essaie juste de ne pas en faire partie. Je ne me suis jamais pris la tête pour une histoire, je ne vais pas commencer aujourd'hui.

\- Hm hm…

Anya hocha un sourcil interrogateur face au peu de réaction de la latino, avant de l'interroger.

\- Quoi ?

\- Non, rien.

\- Si dis-moi !

\- Tu es sexy, annonça-t-elle en hochant les épaules.

\- Je te retourne le compliment.

Anya lui décrocha un sourire charmeur, ravie. Sans s'en rendre compte, elles avaient petit à petit réduit la distance qui les séparaient pendant leur discussion. Si bien qu'à cet instant, elles pouvaient sentir le souffle l'une de l'autre, caresser leurs lèvres.

\- Je crois que ça se reproduit, murmura Raven.

Anya glissa ses mains de chaque côté du visage de la brune, et l'embrassa délicatement. Raven répondit immédiatement à son baiser en glissant ses bras autour de sa taille, et la rapprocha plus près encore. Elles détachèrent leurs lèvres un instant.

\- Ne crois pas que tu échapperas à mon interrogatoire, Lachman, lui souffla Rae'.

Anya leva les yeux au ciel avant de la faire taire pour de bon, en écrasant ses lèvres sur celles de Raven. Il n'y avait plus rien de délicat désormais. Leurs lèvres se mouvaient plus vite, entrouvertes sur des langues gourmandes, cherchant à goûter l'une et l'autre.

Anya prit le contrôle des choses, et souleva sa conquête jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle la déposa sur son lit, encore défait, et poussa les haltères qui gisaient dessus. S'autorisant un regard de la tête aux pieds de la sportive, elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle détacha sans peine la brassière de l'avant.

 _Quelle merveilleuse invention…_

Et eut un accès direct aux seins de la latino. Elle commença donc à laisser aller ses lèvres, sa langue, avant d'être légèrement repoussée. Raven la força à se redresser au-dessus d'elle pour lui enlever elle aussi, son tee-shirt ainsi que son soutien-gorge, avant de l'attirer à nouveau contre elle. Leurs corps se réchauffaient, leurs langues dansaient.

Ce matin était parfait…

* * *

Lexa, lunettes sur le nez, était plongée par sa lecture, ne suivant que d'une oreille ce qui se passait à la télévision. « Tout se joue en moins de 2 minutes », par Nicholas Boothman. Mlle Harmon lui avait conseillé, et même prêté avant de partir en week-end.

\- Comme si on ne nous attribuait pas les patients d'avance ! T'es aux urgences, t'as un patient, c'est le tien, point. N'importe quoi… Les mecs se battent pour des cas…

\- Clarke… souffla Lexa. Tu avais promis.

\- Pardon, pardon… Mais avoue que c'est complètement irréaliste !

Lexa ferma son livre, comprenant que son instant de calme était terminé. Clarke avait tenu quatre épisodes, ce qui était plutôt un record. Lexa ôta lunettes d'une façon on ne peut plus sexy et commença à mordiller le bout d'une des branches.

\- C'est en effet loin de la réalité, puisque c'est ce qu'on appelle une fiction, déclara-t-elle.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel, essentiellement pour éviter à son esprit de divaguer au vue de Lexa. Et comme s'y attendait la brune, son amie décida d'arrêter son visionnage.

\- Lexa on va manger ? C'est midi.

\- Dis-donc, il ne faut pas te décaler ! se moqua Lexa. Allez, viens, on descend au restaurant.

Clarke sautilla sur place en applaudissant. Elles descendirent tout en organisant leur après-midi. Afin de digérer au mieux, elles décidèrent d'aller au SPA après le repas. Elles demandèrent à l'accueil s'il fallait réserver, puis remontèrent se changer en chambre. Une fois leurs maillots enfilés, elles s'enroulèrent dans le peignoir fourni par l'hôtel et descendirent jusqu'au SPA.

L'espace détente était sublime. Ce n'était pas très grand, et la lumière tamisée embellissait clairement l'endroit. Face à elle, une piscine carrée, dont toute la partie gauche était en fait un bain bouillonnant, donnait vue sur l'étendue de Philadelphie, à travers une immense baie vitrée. De l'autre côté de la piscine, il y avait plusieurs salles fermées, qui correspondaient sûrement au sauna, hammam et salles de massage.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent, un grand sourire s'étalant sur leurs visages. Visiblement, elles étaient seules dans l'espace détente et allaient pouvoir en profiter au maximum.

\- Par quoi on commence ? questionna la blonde.

\- Moi j'ai bien envie de faire des longueurs, indiqua Lexa.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel, peu surprise par la réponse de son amie.

\- Et bien, fais des longueurs. Je t'attendrai au bout, côté bain bouillonnant, lui répondit-elle en la gratifiant d'un clin d'œil.

Lexa ria et plongea dans l'eau chaude sans attendre. Cette sensation lui fit un bien fou. Elle laissa glisser les petites bulles que son plongeon avait formé tout le long de son corps. Ses muscles réagirent immédiatement à sensation de l'eau. Il y avait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait de sport. Ses footings ne suffisent pas, la nage lui manquaient depuis qu'elle avait quitté Orlando. Là-bas, elle avait un accès direct à lac dans lequel elle pouvait passer des heures à faires des allers et retours.

Sans reprendre sa respiration, Lexa fit sous l'eau deux allers-retours. L'apnée n'était pas un problème. Elle ressortit de l'eau délicatement, s'appuyant sur le fond de la piscine dans laquelle elle avait pieds. En ouvrant les yeux, elle fut émerveillée par le spectacle qui se tenait face à elle. De grands yeux bleus la fixaient, non sans cacher un certain désir. Les bulles massantes remuaient délicatement ses cheveux, et elle révulsa sa tête avec un gémissement de plaisir.

Lexa sentit son estomac se nouer, et son entrejambe se contracter. Elle se rapprocha en deux brasses de la blonde et plaça ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Clarke releva la tête, gênée par tant de proximité. Elle fixa les prunelles émeraude face à elle et sourit.

\- Alors comme ça, tu remets ton masque ? s'enquiert-elle.

Lexa fronça les sourcils sans comprendre et se recula légèrement.

 _C'est quoi cette insinuation ?_

\- Ton maquillage a coulé, signifia-t-elle finalement.

\- Ah…

Lexa se tut, toujours perturbée par la référence au masque de la part de son amie.

\- Alors ? Tu remets ton masque ? répéta-t-elle.

\- Je ne vois pas de qu-

\- Lexa… la coupa Clarke. Il faut qu'on en parle.

Lexa garda le silence. Merde, elle avait pensé échapper à cette discussion pendant des semaines.

\- Est-ce que tu comptes ignorer mes questions ? s'enquiert Clarke.

\- Tu voudrais que je le remette ? hésita Lexa.

Clarke sembla prise au dépourvu mais se ressaisit rapidement.

\- Ça dépend. Tu comptes t'enfuir et faire comme si de rien n'était encore une fois ?

\- C'est toi qui m'a suggéré d'avoir un blackout à cause de l'alcool.

\- N'importe quoi. J'essayais de savoir ce que ça signifiait ! Avec tout l'alcool que tu avais ingéré et la façon dont tu m'as abandonnée, je savais que tu regrettais ton geste ! s'emporta-t-elle.

\- Je regrettais mon geste ? Evidemment que je regrettais mon geste ! Tu es ma meilleure amie, j'avais peur ! J'avais peur que tu m'en veuilles ! Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Quoi pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as fait alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas… avoua Lexa. Tu étais là, sublime, comme d'habitude et… j'avais bu. J'ai laissé mon envie aller au-delà de ma raison. Je n'aurais pas dû.

Elles se jaugèrent pendant un moment, immobiles. Jamais elles n'auraient pensé que leur super moment détente au SPA n'aurait viré comme ça.

\- Et maintenant ? Ton envie ? questionna Clarke. Elle est assouvie ?

Lexa hésita un moment, pensant à lui mentir. « Bien évidemment, ne t'en fais pas » ou « Je ne t'ai jamais regardé à part ce soir là ».

\- Non, répondit-elle simplement.

Par cette réponse, elle ne signifiait pas seulement que leur baiser ne l'avait pas calmée. Elle confirmait l'existence de ce désir. Comme pour appuyer ses propos, elle laissa son regard glisser sur le corps de Clarke. Son bikini bleu, même à travers l'eau et les bulles, lui laissait tout le loisir de dévorer sa silhouette des yeux.

Clarke quitta le rebord de la piscine pour venir se poser juste devant Lexa.

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'en aurais voulu ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas ce que font des amis.

Clarke laissa s'échapper un rire amer.

\- Lexa…

Son souffle hypnotisa la brune. Sa bouche était plus proche que nécessaire, et les yeux de Lexa firent des va et vient entre celle-ci et les yeux de la blonde.

\- Une véritable amie ne fantasme pas sur sa meilleure amie non plus…

Lexa se sentit mise à nue et voulut essayer de se défendre, mais Clarke posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui intimant de se taire.

\- C'est pourtant ce que je fais régulièrement, conclut-elle.

Lexa n'eut pas le temps de réagir. A la place du doigt qui lui maintenait la bouche fermée, elle sentit des lèvres douces et chaudes.

Clarke laissa glisser ses mains derrière la nuque de la brune, et l'attira plus à elle, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter là. Elle caressa les lèvres de Lexa de sa langue, lui forçant le passage jusqu'à la sienne. Lexa sentit son cœur s'emballer, et l'adrénaline traversa son corps plus vite. L'eau facilita ses mouvements. Elle passa ses mains sous les fesses de Lexa, jusqu'à l'arrière de ses cuisses, la soulevant d'un mouvement. Elle la maintint contre elle, accentua le contact de l'entrejambe de Clarke contre son ventre plat en la plaquant contre le rebord du bassin.

Clarke gémit, étouffée par la bouche de Lexa. Sans se détacher de sa brune, elle recula son visage pour amener ses lèvres jusqu'à son cou. Elle sentit Lexa se raidir et gémir, avant qu'elle ne reprenne possession de sa bouche. A son tour, Lexa se concentra sur son cou, et descendit, embrassant sa clavicule, jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins.

\- Lex'… gémit la blonde.

Lexa se stoppa, non sans mal, et posa son front contre celui de Clarke, gardant les yeux fermés.

\- Clarke…

* * *

 _Voilà voilà ! Enfin le début des choses sérieuses !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu... Merci encore pour tous vos reviews. J'en ai fini de vous torturer (ou pas!)._

 _J'avais tellement hâte d'écrire ce chapitre vous n'imaginez pas. Je ne sais pas encore quand j'aurais le temps de continuer, mais je pars en voyage deux semaines pendant les vacances de Pâques... Ce ne sera donc pas de suite... Désolée !_

 _J'espère profiter du loooong vol qui m'attend pour continuer à écrire._

 _Merci encore pour vos reviews, ça fait tellement plaisir. Pour être honnête, parfois j'ai pas la foi d'écrire, puis je relis vos petits mots, ça me fait sourire et ça me motive à m'y mettre._

 _Vous êtes géniaux, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir._

 _A bientôt._

 **LKim :** _Merde... Désolée pour ta note. Voilà un chapitre qui te motivera à travailler. Faisons un deal : si tu as 15 au prochain contrôle, je publierai le chapitre suivant plus vite :). C'est ma façon à moi de m'excuser de te déconcentrer pendant tes révisions ! Aha_

 **Skippy1701 :** _Alors ? Toujours frustrée ?_

 **T** **he 100ForEver :** _Salut ! Très heureuse de savoir que tu suis cette histoire depuis longtemps ! :D Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments ! Promis, je vais essayer de faire au mieux ;)._

 **Edas44 :** _Tadaaaaaa ! C'était là ! Je te rends toujours dingue ? J'espère que tu me pardonneras alors... Mais il risque d'y avoir d'autres choses qui vont te rendre dingue par la suite ! ;)_

 **clara33 :** _Rolala je vais vraiment finir par m'en vouloir de vous torturer avec tous vos messages aha ! Ca va mieux ?_

 **Gona Lea :** _Tu avais encore de la place pour ce plat de résistance ? Attends de voir le dessert..._

 **PsychoPast :** _Heureuse d'avoir su te rassurer. Bon le Ranya c'était un peu prévisible... Mais comme elles sont toutes les deux bizarres, ça peut donner un truc sympa ;p._

 **CaptainNemo93 :** _Ah le spa... Quel effet aphrodisiaque ç'a..._

 **Cosima :** _Trop cooooool que ça continue à te plaire :D_

 **Rosiie09 :** _Bon... La torture aura été de courte durée quand même... Aha ! Je suis trop contente que tu ship Ranya !_


	24. Chapitre 23 : She's perfect

_Je sais que j'avais dit que pendant mes vacances je ne publierai pas mais... Finalement j'ai craqué ;)._

 _Je vous fais un gros bisou depuis Miami où je passe des vacances de rêve ! Toute cette ambiance m'inspire particulièrement, et me donne pleiiiiin d'idées._

 _Voici le chapitre le plus long depuis le début, à ne pas lire en public... ;)_

 _Bonne lecture ! :D_

* * *

\- Clarke…

La voix de Lexa se fit douce, presque silencieuse. Lentement, elle détacha son corps de celui de Clarke, et recula dans l'eau, les yeux toujours fermés. Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit finalement, elle aperçut Clarke la regarder avec un air apeuré. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas Lexa qui s'était laissée emporter par son désir. Et pourtant, elle se sentait mal de n'avoir rien fait pour empêcher ce baiser, surtout en voyant comment son amie la regardait.

Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air, et se laissa emporter dans le fond de la piscine en expirant sous l'eau. Les mots de la blonde lui reviennent. « C'est pourtant ce que je fais régulièrement. ». Clarke fantasmait donc sur Lexa ? Elle aussi ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait vraiment ? Une partie de jambes en l'air et tout ça irait mieux ? Comment faire pour retrouver un équilibre après ça ?

Non, non, non… Trop de questions sans réponse, trop de suppositions… Pourtant, ce baiser laissait peu de place à l'imagination. Lexa ressortit de l'eau après ce qui semblait être une éternité. Clarke la fixait toujours de l'autre côté de la piscine. Toutes les deux sursautèrent quand la porte de l'accès s'ouvrit.

\- Bonjour, lança un jeune homme.

Il entra dans l'espace détente et accrocha son peignoir, suivi de près par une jeune femme qui semblait être sa petite amie.

\- Bonjour, répondirent poliment Clarke et Lexa en même temps.

Lexa regarda son amie un instant, avant de faire ce qu'elle faisait de mieux : prendre le contrôle des choses. Elle se rapprocha de Clarke, attrapa sa main et l'entraîna hors de la piscine.

\- On vous laisse la place, on va au hammam, signala-t-elle au jeune couple.

Elle n'attendit pas qu'ils la remercient et se dirigea vers la dernière salle, tenant toujours fermement la blonde par la main. Clarke ne semblait pas vraiment avoir son mot à dire. Elles entrèrent dans la pièce, et Lexa ferma la porte derrière elle. La buée ne permettait pas une superbe vision, mais cela suffisait amplement pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

\- Lexa ! Parle moi ! supplia Clarke.

\- Je n'ai pas envie, claqua la brune.

Elle s'approcha de Clarke et laissa l'adrénaline la guider. Derrière la blonde, s'étendaient deux bancs carrelés.

 _Parfait…_

\- Lexa… Je t'en prie…

\- Tu veux qu'on parle ? questionna-t-elle. Parce que j'ai très envie d'agir plutôt là.

Clarke fut prise au dépourvu. Agir ? Lexa n'était pas franchement explicite. Clarke hésitait. Soit elle allait la frapper, soit elle allait pleurer, ou la repousser. Ou bien éclater de rire en lui disant qu'elle s'était fait des idées et que son sentiment n'était pas partagé. A cette pensée, son cœur se serra. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle attendait de Lexa, mais une dispute n'était pas dans ses plans.

Puisqu'elle ne répondit pas à la brune, celle-ci hocha les épaules et laissa à nouveau ses sentiments la diriger. Elle se fit d'abord douce, rassemblant les cheveux de Clarke en une queue de cheval, tout en ancrant ses yeux verts dans l'azur face à elle. Elle écarta une dernière mèche, collée par l'humidité sur le visage de Clarke, et la déposa derrière son oreille. Elle sourit, et captura les lèvres de Clarke. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde à Clarke pour comprendre ce qui se passait avant de répondre au baiser de Lexa. Il était plus doux, et moins hâtif que celui partagé dans la piscine, et pourtant, rempli de promesses.

Clarke entrouvrit ses lèvres, laissant Lexa prendre pleine possession de sa bouche. Elle se sentit poussée, délicatement, jusqu'à ce que l'arrière de ses genoux heurtent le banc derrière elle. Lexa voulut lui dire de s'allonger mais elle avait peur que l'excitation ne lui donne un ton un peu trop autoritaire. La délicatesse pendant le sexe n'était pas son fort… Mais elle voulait être différente avec son amie.

Clarke n'eut cependant pas besoin de consigne et s'allongea d'elle-même. Lexa se plaça au-dessus d'elle, un genou de chaque côté de ses hanches. Elle attrapa les bras de Clarke et fit glisser ses mains le long, tout en regroupant leurs quatre mains au-dessus de la tête de la blonde. Cette position lui permit de rapprocher son visage de celui de Clarke, qui n'esquissa aucun geste pour l'embrasser. A vrai dire, elle ne respirait plus. Lexa fit glisser son nez le long de l'arrête de sa mâchoire, et embrassa son cou, ses clavicules… Soudain, une de ses mains lâcha celle de Clarke et la débarrassa du haut de son maillot. Sa poitrine généreuse ne resta pas nue longtemps, vite habillée par la langue agile de Lexa. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres, et son corps se cambra, toujours plus avide. Lexa sourit contre sa peau et laissa sa bouche et sa main libre faire des merveilles sur le corps de Clarke.

Lexa n'en était pas à sa première expérience. Elle avait connu environ dix fois plus de femmes que Clarke, toutes plus différentes les unes que les autres. Pourtant, toucher le corps de Clarke lui donnait la sensation de quelque chose de nouveau. Le goût de ses lèvres était doux, délicat, sucré. La douceur de son corps n'était comparable à aucun autre corps qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de caresser. Et plus encore, elle ressentait une chaleur étrangère. Sa poitrine semblait s'abaisser et se relever au même rythme que celui de la blonde, et le désir qu'elle ressentait ne la traversait pas seulement de la tête au pied. Il la saisissait de part en part, faisant vibrer son corps de son entrejambe jusqu'au fond de sa cage thoracique.

Clarke tenta de se défaire de l'emprise de Lexa pour fourrager sa main dans ses cheveux, mais la brune résista à son geste et la maintint en place. Elle remonta l'embrasser, lui faisant tout oublier. La main libre de Lexa quitta les seins désormais tendus de sa partenaire pour glisser plus bas. Clarke se tendit immédiatement. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres, et elle tenta de remonter son corps pour que la main de Lexa arrive plus vite à son but.

\- Sois patiente, murmura Lexa.

Clarke avait pris assez de décisions pour elles deux. Lexa voulait reprendre le contrôle des choses. Elle avait passé trop de temps à se construire une armure impénétrable pour que Clarke la détruise en un claquement de doigts. Elle avait toujours été maitresse de ce qu'elle entreprenait et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que c'allait changer.

Elle continua à faire glisser ses doigts sur les hanches de la blonde, jouant avec l'élastique de son maillot. La patience de Clarke fut mise à rude épreuve, d'autant plus que les sensations dont elle était victime était en train de lui brouiller les idées. Son corps en voulait plus, ses muscles ses tendaient pour se coller plus encore à sa partenaire. Lexa glissa sa main à l'intérieur de son maillot sans même prendre la peine de le baisser le long des cuisses de Clarke.

\- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas le hammam… Tu es trempée…

\- J'ai envie de toi Lex'… geint la blonde.

Lexa sentit son estomac se tordre à l'entente de ses mots. Elle les avait rêvés, elle les avait imaginés, et pourtant, les entendre n'avait rien de comparable avec ce que son cerveau lui avait fait croire… Sentant qu'elle-même ne pouvait plus attendre, elle regarda sa partenaire, cherchant ce dont elle avait envie dans ses yeux. Clarke rapprocha son bassin, et d'un baiser entendu, Lexa la pénétra de ses deux doigts.

Clarke qui s'était assez retenue jusqu'à présent, gémit plus fort.

\- Shhh… on n'est pas seules, lui rappela Lexa.

Elle retourna à ses lèvres pour les garder closes, et entama des vas-et-viens au rythme que lui imposaient presque les hanches de la blonde. Elle relâcha la pression autour de ses poignets, et s'appuya sur son bras pour faciliter leurs mouvements. Clarke chercha l'accord de Lexa pour poser ses mains sur elle. Lorsqu'elle sentit son regard, elle posa ses doigts sur ses hanches, et se rapprocha plus encore. Leurs corps ne faisaient plus qu'un, et partageaient une même danse. Clarke s'abandonna à cette idée, et accéléra le rythme. Elle sentit son corps trembler, puis son cœur accélérer. Elle renversa sa tête en arrière et n'eut conscience de rien d'autre que Lexa la faisant jouir. Elle enfonça ses doigts dans les hanches de son amante et tenta tant bien que mal d'étouffer le cri qu'elle n'arrivait pas à retenir. Lexa s'écarta doucement du corps de Clarke et resta au-dessus de son visage un instant.

\- Lex'… finit par souffler Clarke.

\- Hm ?

\- Je… Merde…

Lexa attendait la fin de sa phrase, silencieuse.

\- Enlève ton maillot ! ordonna-t-elle.

Lexa fut surprise. Non seulement on ne lui donnait pas d'ordre, mais qui plus est, elle ne comptait pas enlever son maillot seule si Clarke la voulait nue.

\- Non, répondit-elle simplement.

Clarke leva un sourcil d'étonnement et hocha les épaules. Elle amena ses mains à la nuque de la brune et détacha son maillot, de façon à ce que son maillot glisse sur ses épaules musclées. Elle admira le corps parfait de sa partenaire laissa glisser ses pouces sur les tétons de Lexa qui se raidirent malgré la température ambiante. Cette vue lui redonna toute l'énergie nécessaire pour défaire les deux nœuds qui maintenait le bas de maillot de la brune, et put lui enlever sans la faire bouger. Elle saisit les mains de son amante, et la força à s'installer de façon à ce que son entrejambe repose sur le bas de son ventre. Lexa gémit à ce contact, surprise que la blonde prenne des initiatives, mais se laissa faire. Clarke leva et abaissa son bassin, de façon à favorise le contact. Lexa se mit à respirer plus fort, et continua à remuer son propre bassin. Les mouvements furent de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus amples, aidés par l'appui que Lexa prenait sur les mains de Clarke. En quelques minutes, son excitation atteint son paroxysme, et elle se laissa aller, tête en arrière, à un orgasme qu'elle garda silencieux.

Clarke se délecta de la vision que lui offrait Lexa. Ses abdos tendus, sous de magnifiques seins tout aussi réactifs, et sa chevelure qui criait au monde entier qu'elles venaient de faire l'amour… C'était parfait.

Les deux jeunes femmes délièrent leurs doigts, et toute les deux s'assirent. Elles se regardèrent, sourirent mais ne dirent rien. Lexa cherchait tant bien que mal dans la buée son bas de maillot pour le rattacher, mais eut plus de mal que prévu, ce qui entraîna un fou rire de Clarke.

\- Aide-moi au lieu de te marrer, lança Lexa, tout aussi amusée.

Clarke se leva et finit par trouver le bout de tissu qu'elles cherchaient. Lexa la remercia et ajusta les nœuds, avant d'enfiler le haut de son maillot.

\- Tu devrais t'habiller, dit-elle à Clarke. Déjà que je ne pense pas qu'on ait été discrètes, ce n'est pas le moment de sortir nue.

Elles se sourirent et se rattachèrent mutuellement le nœud de leurs maillots au milieu du dos. Lexa s'approcha de la porte et posa sa main sur la poignée attendant Clarke.

\- Attends ! lança la blonde.

\- Oui ?

\- C'était quoi ça ?

\- Le fait qu'on ait couché ensemble ?

\- Oui.

\- Bin… Un désir irrépressible ? proposa Lexa.

\- Ok…

Clarke hocha la tête, sans grande conviction.

\- Tu veux retourner dans le jacuzzi ? lui proposa son amie.

\- Oui si tu veux.

Lexa voulait fuir. Ce moment était spécial, puissant… Pour être tout à fait honnête avec elle-même, elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Mais lorsqu'elle posait ses yeux sur Clarke, elle voyait son amie, celle avec qui elle partageait tout… Même du sexe maintenant. Lexa secoua sa tête pour tenter de mettre au clair ses pensées.

\- Viens dans la piscine, on va parler, annonça-t-elle.

Clarke la dévisagea. Elle n'avait clairement pas envie de parler. Lexa et elle avaient couché ensemble et cela ne semblait pas déranger son amie le moins du monde. Elle aurait préféré se cacher en attendant de trouver des réponses, ou au moins une solution.

Lexa décela l'hésitation dans son regard. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser le silence s'installer. La dernière fois qu'elles avaient fait ça, elles avaient bien failli se perdre. Hors de question de renouveler l'expérience. Alors, elle fit ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait pour personne d'autre. Elle mit ses sentiments de côté et tendit sa main à Clarke.

\- Fais-moi confiance, la supplia-t-elle.

Clarke se perdit dans son regard émeraude. Lexa obtiendrait toujours tout ce qu'elle voudrait. Ce regard avait un effet magique sur les pensées de Clarke. D'abord elle s'y perdait, ensuite elle oubliait ce qui l'angoissait, et enfin, elle acceptait toujours ce que lui demandait Lexa. Ce n'était pas la première fois, et ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière. Mais c'était la première fois que son amie insinuait que la peur qu'elle éprouvait envers Lexa venait d'un manque de confiance en elle. Clarke saisit la main qui lui était tendue et sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il ne fallait plus se mentir, Lexa lui faisait ressentir des choses comme personne.

* * *

Anya regardait le plafond de la chambre de Raven, l'air absent. La propriétaire du lieu n'avait plus rien dit après son troisième orgasme. Anya avait tenté de l'épuiser pour qu'elle oublie leur conversation précédente, mais elle était prête à parier que rien ne pourrait l'empêcher d'y revenir dessus.

Anya se redressa dans le lit et repéra ses vêtements. Ils étaient tous là, au pied du lit. Dieu merci, Raven ne s'était pas amusée à les lancer un peu partout à travers la pièce. Il lui faudrait approximativement une minute pour se rhabiller, une de plus pour atteindre la porte… En gros, trois minutes pour s'échapper en lui lançant un « c'était cool, merci, on s'est bien amusées mais maintenant je rentre chez moi. »

Anya se risqua à lancer un regard à la jeune femme à ses côtés.

 _Grosse erreur…_

\- Si tu essaies de quitter cet appartement sans m'avoir expliqué pour Lex' et Clarke, tu es une femme morte, lança la latino, les yeux fermés.

Anya ronchonna et se rallongea.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? questionna-t-elle.

\- Ce que tu sais.

\- Clarke plait à Lexa, je l'ai grillée et c'est tout, essaya-t-elle.

\- Vraiment ? On s'est toujours posé la question avec O'… Elle lui plaît comment ?

\- Physiquement je pense… tenta Anya.

\- Aha ! Bien sûr… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé An' ? Ne m'oblige pas à te torturer pour savoir.

Anya chercha à savoir si Raven était sérieuse, et, ne décelant aucune pointe d'humour dans sa voix, s'avoua vaincue.

\- Elles se sont embrassées, lâcha-t-elle.

Raven s'assied dans le lit d'un coup, tenant le drap contre elle, un air outré sur le visage.

\- QUOI ?!

\- Tu as très bien entendu, râla Anya, déjà mal à l'aise.

\- Mais quand ? Comment ? Attends mais c'est quoi l'embrouille ? Comment t'es au courant ?! s'indigna Rae'.

\- Calme-toi. Au bal masqué. Tu sais, Lexa est partie quand Clarke est arrivée. En fait elle n'était pas malade. J'ai compris que quelque chose clochait alors je l'ai couverte.

Raven sembla engranger les informations qui lui tombaient dessus. Son visage passa par différentes expressions : concentration, surprise, réflexion, étonnement, colère et finalement, incompréhension.

\- Pourquoi elles ne nous en ont pas parlé ? demanda-t-elle à elle-même plus qu'à Anya.

\- Vous vivez ensemble, vous êtes copines depuis des plombes… Elles avaient sûrement peur de faire éclater votre amitié, supposa la brune.

Un éclair de compréhension traversa son visage, sans qu'elle ne dise rien. Anya l'interrogea du regard et Raven finit par lui répondre.

\- Clarke… Cette soirée tu te souviens ? Elle t'a mis la misère.

\- Quoi ?! De quoi tu parles ?

\- Elle est venue te voir en te disant qu'elle te détestait même si t'étais très sympa, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas le rapport, répondit Anya.

\- Tu as couché avec Lex ! lança Raven. Elle était jalouse ! Elle a passé la soirée à embrasser des mecs et des nanas en disant des trucs du genre « vous lui arrivez pas à la cheville ».

Anya sembla enfin comprendre. Elle ouvrit la bouche en formant un O avec ses lèvres et resta silencieuse. Elle réfléchit à la situation.

\- Est-ce que tu penses que Lexa l'attire physiquement ?

\- Evidemment An', tu n'as pas vu comment elle la regarde tout le temps ? On a toujours trouvé ça bizarre mais elles nous ont toujours dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre elles. On a fini par ne plus leur demander, mais ç'a continué.

\- Non, la coupa Anya. Je veux dire, tu crois que c'est uniquement physique ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas…

Anya hocha la tête, visiblement dans la même situation que Raven.

\- Et Lexa ? Tu es sûre que ce n'est que physique ?

\- Je ne crois pas… Enfin, elle affirme que si mais… Clarke est son amie. Elle ne pourra jamais lui faire du mal.

\- Ce n'est pas la question, conclut Raven.

\- Ecoute, elle ne se l'avouera jamais mais Lexa est complètement dévouée à Clarke. Elle va te dire que c'est normal, que c'est son amie mais… C'est autre chose. Clarke n'a qu'à claquer des doigts pour que Lexa fasse ce qu'elle décide.

Raven sembla choquée par la révélation d'Anya.

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Pense ce que tu veux Rae', mais même si tout le monde pense que c'est Lexa qui contrôle la situation, parce que c'est toujours ce qu'elle fait, je peux t'assurer que ce n'est absolument pas le cas là.

Raven ne sembla pas la prendre au sérieux et Anya fut piquée au vif. Elle se leva, prit ses affaires et se rhabilla.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? la questionna la latino.

\- Je rentre chez moi. A plus.

Sans un autre regard, sans un autre mot, elle quitta l'appartement.

* * *

Lincoln jouait du piano dans le salon du superbe chalet qu'il avait loué pour ce week-end. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait plus joué. Lorsque les gens le voyaient, ils avaient du mal à s'imaginer qu'il puisse faire autre chose que du sport. Comme lorsqu'il parlait, les gens semblaient toujours surpris de voir qu'il savait aligner deux mots. Bien sûr, sa carrière dans le basket et son projet d'armée pouvaient porter à confusion, mais il avait toujours tenté d'être un jeune homme complet.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu jouais du piano, souffla une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et sourit. Octavia s'était endormie après le déjeuner, et il n'avait pas osé la réveiller. Elle semblait bien trop paisible.

\- Désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, s'excusa-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas toi. Rae' m'a appelée trois fois… Il faudra que je la rappelle, le rassura sa petite amie.

Il hocha la tête et lui souffla « il y a encore plein de choses que tu ne sais pas de moi ». Octavia s'approcha de lui l'entoura de ses bras.

\- C'est parce que tu ne veux pas me les dire… commença-t-elle.

\- O' c'est juste… Inintéressant.

Chaque fois qu'Octavia avait tenté d'en savoir un peu plus sur le passé de Lincoln, elle avait fait chou blanc. Il tournait régulièrement autour du pot et finissait par esquiver les questions. Lui savait presque tout d'elle, et même s'il craignait de rencontrer son frère, il pensait y survivre. Mais revenir sur son passé, et partager sa douleur n'avait aucun intérêt. Ses parents étaient décédés, Octavia l'avait plus ou moins compris, mais lui expliquer qu'il été devenu multimillionnaire (ce qu'il tentait désespérément de lui cacher) suite à ça, et qu'il s'était trouvé incapable de faire autre chose que se battre pour évacuer la colère qui restait en lui était bien trop compliqué.

\- Je joue du piano et de la guitare, finit-il par admettre.

\- J'aime beaucoup t'entendre jouer… souffla Octavia.

Elle le regarda, chercha le signe que cette discussion pourrait apporter plus d'informations sur le passé du jeune homme, mais vit dans son regard que l'instant où il avait presque failli lui révéler une part de lui-même était terminé. Elle lui annonça qu'elle allait rappeler Raven et sortit. Deux sonneries retentirent avant que son amie ne décroche.

\- O' ? C'est pas trop tôt… décrocha-t-elle.

\- Dit la meuf qui a oublié son téléphone hier soir ! rétorqua Octavia.

\- Ouais bon… Il faut qu'on parle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Octavia.

\- Clarke et Lexa… Elles se tournent autour.

\- Pardon ?!

Octavia se retourna pour vérifier qu'elle n'ait pas crié trop fort.

\- Comment ça ? s'enquit-elle.

\- J'étais avec Anya et…

\- Tu étais avec Anya ? la coupa Octavia. Comment ça se fait ?

\- Euh bah j'avais oublié mon téléphone dans sa voiture alors elle est passée me le poser alors on a bu un café, essaya Raven.

\- Tu ne bois pas de café Raven. Premièrement tu n'aimes pas ça, et deuxièmement tu n'en as vraiment pas besoin…

\- …

\- Tu te tapes Anya ? questionna-t-elle en connaissant très bien la réponse.

\- Ce n'est pas le problème, tenta Raven.

\- Si, ça l'est ! Tu couches avec la seule amie qu'ait réussi à se faire Lexa exceptée nous quatre ! Et qu'elle s'est déjà tapée qui plus est !

\- Mais non c'est pas du tout… commença Raven.

\- Et Wick ?! Hein ?! C'est quoi cette histoire ? Tu m'as menti ? s'emporta Octavia.

\- JUSTEMENT ! Si tu me laissais parler je pourrais peut-être t'expliquer ! s'énerva la latino.

Octavia se tut, presque choquée par le ton qu'utilisait son amie. Raven ne s'énervait pas. Jamais. A part toute seule devant un calcul de physique nucléaire. Mais jamais, ô grand jamais, elle n'avait haussé le ton pour s'adresser à une de ses amies.

\- Rae' ? Je… Excuse moi…

\- Ce n'est rien, dit-elle sans continuer pour autant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? l'encouragea Octavia.

\- Je suis allée diner avec Wick, et quand on est sortis du restaurant il a été un peu… insistant. Anya était dans le bar d'en face et elle est venue lui dire de me lâcher. Puis comme il ne voulait pas, elle l'a frappé, annonça-t-elle. Puis elle m'a ramenée à la maison. Et… Enfin, je l'ai embrassée, elle était belle, elle venait de voler à mon secours. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Puis elle n'a pas voulu rester, par respect pour Lexa, pour moi. Et elle est revenue ce matin me ramener mon téléphone, et ç'a dérapé. Puis on a parlé de Clarke et Lexa. Voilà, tu sais tout.

Elle avait dit tout ça d'une seule traite, sans prendre la peine de laisser parler Octavia, qui était restée attentive mais n'en restait pas moins choquée.

\- Tu vas me donner le numéro de Wick, on va s'en occuper avec Lincoln, finit-elle par prononcer.

\- Tu ne m'écoutes pas ? Je t'ai dit qu'Anya lui avait réglé son compte. Entre nous, pas étonnant qu'elles soient copines avec Lexa. Elles ont le même caractère…

\- Peu importe. Tu touches à ma meilleure amie, je te défigure de mes propres mains, annonça-t-elle.

\- Oui bon, on verra ça en rentrant, conclut Raven.

Octavia resta silencieuse, tentant de garder son calme. Elle avait épuisé les insultes qu'elle connaissait mentalement et savait que cette histoire pouvait lui gâcher son super week-end si elle ne se calmait pas de suite.

\- On peut parler de la raison pour laquelle je t'ai appelée ? demanda Raven.

\- Hm. Je t'écoute.

Octavia rentra dans la maison pour se servir un café et attraper un bout de gâteau que Lincoln lui avait amoureusement préparé. Elle s'assied sur un tabouret, accoudée au bar et bu une gorgée dans sa tasse.

\- Clarke et Lexa se sont embrassées, annonça fièrement Raven.

Octavia recracha l'intégralité du café qui était encore dans sa bouche et manqua de s'étouffer, ce qui inquiéta Lincoln, assis devant le piano. Il se leva d'un bon, attrapa l'essuie-tout et le tendit à Octavia.

\- Chérie ? Ça va ? O' ! Octavia ! Ça va ?

\- Oui ! *kof* *kof* ça va, excuse-moi Linc'.

Elle s'essuya la bouche et s'adressa enfin à Raven.

\- Comment tu sais ça toi ?!

\- C'est Anya qui me l'a dit, avoua-t-elle. Et on peut lui faire confiance. Quand Lexa a quitté la soirée du bal masqué et que Clarke est arrivée. Bah figure toi qu'entre-temps elles s'étaient croisées et embrassées.

\- Merde… C'était don ça ! La raison de l'attitude de Clarke ! comprit O'.

\- Oui…

\- Et ensuite ?! s'enquit-elle.

\- Bah il semblerait que Lexa ait fui, comme d'habitude. Et vu leur attitude, elles n'ont même pas dû en parler.

\- Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, décida Octavia.

\- C'est exactement ce que je me disais…

* * *

Lexa avait profité de passer devant le miroir qui longeait le mur entre le hammam et le SPA pour enlever le maquillage qui avait coulé, et avait entraîné Clarke dans la piscine. Elles étaient toutes les deux accoudées au rebord, attendant que l'une d'entre elle ose parler. Finalement, ce fut Lexa qui se lança.

\- Je suis désolée, d'avoir prétendu ne pas me souvenir du baiser, s'excusa-t-elle.

\- Et moi je suis désolée de ne pas t'en avoir parlé.

\- Tu étais sublime… avoua Lexa.

Clarke sourit, et sentit ses joues chauffer. Son cœur s'accéléra et elle bafouilla :

\- Toi aussi… Je… Belles jambes, se souvint-elle.

Lexa sourit, ravie de voir que Clarke se souvenait parfaitement de sa tenue. Puis elle perdit son sourire. Il fallait qu'elles parlent sérieusement de leur relation.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? finit par demander Lexa.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas, avoua Clarke.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu crois, elle n'a jamais été en couple, elle ne va sûrement pas commencer avec toi…_

\- Je ne veux ni te blesser, ni te décevoir Clarke… commença Lexa.

\- Je sais.

 _Vite Clarke, dis quelque chose ! Sinon cette discussion ne va absolument pas te plaire !_

\- Ecoute, je te connais Lex', je… Je savais à quoi m'attendre, et même toute à l'heure… Je connaissais les conséquences, tenta-t-elle.

\- Les conséquences ? s'interrogea Lexa.

\- Tu ne fais pas dans les relations, Lex'.

Ces mots avaient frappé Lexa en pleine tête. Elle chercha tant bien que mal leur signification. Clarke lui affirmait-elle qu'elle ne voulait pas d'une relation ? Ou bien elle lui cherchait une excuse pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse d'idée. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas vraiment envisagé une relation avec Clarke. Mais son contact et sa proximité lui apportaient un réconfort qu'elle ne connaissait qu'auprès d'elle. Clarke considérait donc qu'elle était une fille parmi tant d'autres avec qui Lexa avait couché.

\- Alors on est censées faire quoi ? questionna-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas… C'est arrivé parce qu'on en avait envie toutes les deux… On a qu'à repartir à zéro, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Clarke baissa la tête, regardant ses pieds à travers l'eau. Ces mots lui déchiraient le cœur, mais elle savait que c'était le mieux à faire.

\- Oui, tu as raison, souffla Lexa.

Toutes les deux restèrent silencieuses, et Lexa annonça qu'elle allait faire quelques longueurs. Clarke hocha la tête, et lorsqu'elle entendit Lexa s'éloigner, laissa ses sentiments déborder. Elle en avait besoin. Les larmes franchirent silencieusement ses paupières closes, et elle se laissa aller dans l'eau.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait bordel…_

* * *

 _Alors alors ? Ca vous plait ? Bon je suis pas trop sympa, mais un peu quand même :). Vous me pardonnez ?_

 _Je ne sais pas si je suis extrêmement douée pour la description des parties de jambes en l'air, je ne suis pas sûre de recommencer... On verra._

 _J'vous kiff tellement, c'est un vrai bonheur de vous lire. Pour ceux qui ont Twitter vous pouvez me retrouver sur mon compte perso : JulieMobilee . On pourra se scandaliser ensemble de la tournure que prend The 100... Aha !_

 _Merci, merci, merci encore. Love_

 **CaptainNemo93 :** _Ravie que tu sois conquise, encore et encore..._

 **clara333 :** _ET OUAIIIIIIIS ! Le chapitre précédent t'a visiblement plu... Qu'en est-il de celui-ci ?_

 **Edas44 :** _Alleluia ? Tant que ça ? Aha ! Alors, comment c'est quand Lexa prend les choses en main ?_

 **LKim :** _J'adooooore ! Toutes vos réactions commencent par des onomatopées, c'est très drôle ! T'as vu je suis sympa j'ai pas attendu que tu aies 15 en Maths ;). (C'est en ce moment pour moi les vacances)._

 **Guest :** _Ah oui, tiens ! Effectivement je ne crois pas qu'elles se soient rencontrées. Ce qui nous laisse toute la place pour imaginer ce que c'aurait pu être :p._

 **Rosiie09 :** _Bon j'avoue... La torture était pas tout à fait finie ! Je suis pas cool, pardonne-moi ! T'inquiète, le Ranya va faire des étincelles !_

 _Pour ce qui est de Grey's Anatomy, j'avoue que c'est aussi ma préférée, c'est pour ça que j'ai mis ça... Et effectivement l'arrivée d'Arizona y est pour quelque chose ;)._

 **Green Hedapool :** _Effectivement, je n'ai pas pu te faire ça (allez, dis-le que je suis sympa ! :p). La pression que vous exercer en me laissant pleiiiin de reviews y est pour quelque chose, j'avoue ;). Et oui... j'aurais pu les faire assouvir leurs besoins dans cette piscine juste pour te donner satisfaction mais... tu as ignoré mon dernier chapitre... NAN je déconne ! En fait je trouve ça pas du tout hygiénique et mon obsession pour la propreté l'a emportée ;p. Bon courage pour tes exams !_

 **Skippy1701 :** _J'aurais pu être encore plus cruelle et ne pas reprendre là où je m'étais arrêtée :p._

 **Cosima :** _Cette suite est-elle à la hauteur de tes espérances ? N'essaie pas de te spoiler, tu serais déçue ! #SinonYAPlusDeSuspense_

 **PsyhcoPast :** _Moi ? Vicieuse ? Jamaiiiiis... :D_

 **Gona Lea :** _J'espère que le dessert aura assouvi ta faim, alors..._

 **Ocane240 :** _Waouh, merci pour ce compliment ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Sinon je suis étudiante infirmière et mon mémoire porte sur le tutoiement des personnes adultes handicapées. Pas très intéressant pour ceux qui ne sont pas du milieu quoi aha !_

 **JaaksG :** _Aha j'adore tes petits commentaires ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu !_


	25. Chapitre 24 : Chillin' on sunday

_Et voilà la suite ! J'espère que vous me pardonnez de l'attente... Vraiment... Désolée !_

 _Aller, je ne vous fais pas plus attendre ! Bonne lecture._

* * *

Lexa sortit de la douche, une serviette sur la tête, en frottant vigoureusement ses longs cheveux bouclés. Elle regarda Clarke, assise sur le lit, qui continuait à regarder Grey's Anatomy.

\- Tu ne les connais pas encore par cœur ? la questionna -t-elle.

\- Il y a toujours quelques détails qui m'échappent.

Clarke lui sourit, d'un sourire honnête et étendu qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Elle fit signe à Lexa de s'asseoir à ses côtés avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran.

\- Parle-moi de tes cours, lui intima Lexa.

\- Oh tu sais... Pour l'instant ce n'est pas très intéressant. C'est beaucoup de par cœur, beaucoup de normes, de symptômes...

\- Raconte-moi, répéta Lexa.

\- Pourquoi ? s'interrogea Clarke. Ça t'intéresse ? Tu es malade ?! s'inquiéta-t-elle soudain.

\- Non, non, pas du tout, ria la brune. Je veux... Je m'intéresse à ce que tu fais et à ce que tu vas faire par la suite.

Clarke lui sourit, touchée par cette attention. Depuis quelques temps elles n'avaient pas discuté, et elles avaient la sensation de ne partager rien d'autre qu'un appartement.

\- Et bien, en ce moment nous travaillons sur la fonction cardiaque. C'est très intéressant, on se rend compte que le moindre petit ion peut faire pencher la balance.

\- Un quoi ?

\- Un ion. Tu sais on l'a vu en terminale.

\- Mmmmm non. Je n'avais plus de science moi. Et avant ça je n'écoutais pas. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a sauvé ma seconde, lui sourit Lexa.

Clarke rit à ce souvenir. Elle se rappela particulièrement d'une après-midi où elle avait tenté de faire réviser la photosynthèse à son amie.

\- Un ion, une toute petite molécule quoi. Comme le calcium, le potassium...

\- Ah ! s'exclama Lexa. Le tableau super chiant avec plein de trucs ?

\- C'est ça, confirma la blonde. Donc on apprend les normes de tous ces ions qu'une personne doit avoir dans le sang. Tiens, tu savais que si une personne mangeait 5 kilos de bananes, ça pouvait la tuer ?

Lexa la fixa, tout en jaugeant son attitude, persuadée que son amie se payait sa tête.

\- Comment ça ? finit-elle par demander, gagnée par la curiosité.

\- La banane contient énormément de potassium. Le potassium participe au bon fonctionnement du cœur, du coup s'il y en a trop... Crise cardiaque !

Clarke mima grossièrement une attaque cardiaque, mains sur la poitrine et langue pendant, avant de rire à gorge déployée. Lexa ne put s'empêcher de se joindre à elle. Des larmes se formèrent à l'angle de leurs yeux et elles finirent par reprendre leur respiration quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Non mais sérieusement ? lui demanda Lexa.

\- Sérieusement.

\- Donc si un jour je bosse sur une affaire de crise cardiaque, je peux toujours jouer la carte du "il a mangé trop de bananes" ? interloqua la brune.

\- Et bien si le médecin légiste trouve un trop fort truc de potassium dans le sang de ton client ... Oui ! lui répondit la blonde.

Lexa hocha la tête et pinça les lèves avant d'éclater à nouveau de rire.

\- Quelle crédibilité à la barre, tu parles ! ria-t-elle.

Clarke la regarda avec un grand sourire, et pose sa main sur la joue de son amie. Lexa se raidit mais se laissa faire.

\- Tu seras la meilleure avocate qui puisse exister, lui murmura-t-elle.

Lexa répondit à son sourire, et ne pouvant plus supporter la douceur dont faisait preuve Clarke, posa sa main sur la sienne et la décolla de son visage. Elle la garde près d'elle, ne voulant pas rompre le contact pour autant. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers Clarke, elle sentit à son regard que cette dernière avait compris, mais le coin de ses lèvres légèrement relevé lui prouvait qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

\- Et toi ? Tes cours ? se renseigna-t-elle.

\- On a pas mal de boulot, Mlle Harmon ne nous lâche pas… Et à côté, je dois bosser pour préparer mon stage chez Trikru.

\- Quand est-ce que tu le fais ? se renseigna Clarke.

\- L'été. Juillet et Août, répondit Lexa, visiblement lasse.

\- Tu n'en as pas envie ? questionna son amie.

\- Passer 24 heures sur 24 avec mes parents ? Si… ça m'enchaaante, ironisa-t-elle. Surtout que pendant que je serai seule ici vous serez toutes les trois à Orlando…

Lexa secoua les mains devant elle en murmurant « youhou », un air faussement enjoué sur son visage.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ton stage à la maison ? tenta Clarke.

\- Sûrement pas, déclara Lexa dans un rire nerveux. Il ne me restera que début Septembre pour passer un peu de temps avec t-vous… se rattrapa la brune.

\- Ouais je… C'est vrai, répondit Clarke.

Elle ne trouva rien à dire. Raven faisait son stage avec le père de Clarke comme prévu, qui n'hésiterait pas à arranger son emploi du temps pour qu'elle puisse participer aux sélections de BasketBall. Puisqu'elle avait vendu la maison de ses parents à Orlando, elle n'avait plus de domicile et la mère de Clarke lui avait gentiment proposé de loger chez eux, ce qu'elle avait accepté sous la condition de remplir le frigo une fois par semaine. Octavia retournerait chez son frère le temps de l'été, et avait réussi à être embauchée pour la saison à l'hôpital où Abby travaillait (elle la soupçonnait d'ailleurs d'avoir facilité son embauche). Avec les touristes visitant les parcs d'attraction, l'hôpital a besoin de monde l'été. Et Lexa… Lexa serait coincée à New-York, peut-être même qu'elle irait quelques temps à San Francisco, mais la localisation n'était pas le problème. C'était la présence de ses parents, qui l'ennuyait au plus haut point.

Alors qu'elle avait réussi à les convaincre qu'elle pouvait être un atout pour l'entreprise en suivant un cursus de Droit privé, elle savait que leur prouver ce qu'elle valait était une toute autre histoire. Ses parents allaient lui demander à peu près trois fois plus de travail que ne le faisait déjà la faculté, et elle allait crouler sous le boulot. Elle le savait. Son stage n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. En y réfléchissant bien, si elle suivait le chemin que ses parents voulaient qu'elle suive, sa vie professionnelle n'allait globalement pas être une partie de plaisir. Une fois de plus, Lexa se perdit dans ses pensées, espérant trouver un intérêt à l'entreprise de ses parents.

* * *

Dimanche arriva bien trop vite au goût d'Octavia, qui aurait bien profité du lit king size un peu plus longtemps. Malheureusement, le petit couple devait rentrer dans la matinée puisque Lincoln avait match cette après-midi. Octavia avait eu un long débat avec son cher et tendre pour lui expliquer que malgré le fait qu'il soit on ne peut plus sexy, et qu'il lui ait fait passer le plus beau week-end de sa vie, elle soutiendrait sa meilleure amie. Les arguments tels que « De toute façon vous allez sûrement gagner », « je la connais depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que toi » et même « girl power » n'avaient pas du tout eu l'effet escompté, et Octavia avait finalement dû le faire taire de ses propres lèvres.

Ils avaient finalement pris la route assez tôt et avaient eu le temps de retrouver Raven à l'appartement des filles pour manger. Alors que cette dernière s'était empressée de prendre sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, elle avait haussé un sourcil en voyant Lincoln et lui avait tendu une main derrière laquelle elle boudait.

\- Je ne parle pas à l'ennemi, Forest ! siffla-t-elle.

Octavia leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de théâtralité mais hocha les épaules, peu surprise de l'attitude puérile de sa meilleure amie.

\- Sérieux Reyes ? T'as quel âge ? railla le jeune homme.

Raven l'ignora complètement mais fit quand même l'effort de sortir trois assiettes pour le repas. Octavia questionna son amie pendant que tous les trois engrangeaient des sucres lents :

\- Anya vient cette aprem ?

\- Je ne sais pas… commença-t-elle. Elle devait venir mais… Je n'ai pas de nouvelle.

\- Ok…

Octavia ne creusa pas plus. Elle avait eu Raven assez longuement au téléphone pour savoir que la fin de leur conversation avait été des plus animées. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de voir un éclair de tristesse traverser son visage. Raven lui avait assuré que leur attirance avait été instantanée et de courte durée. Mais le froncement de sourcil de son amie lorsqu'elle avait abordé le sujet venait de semer le doute.

\- Elle t'a dit qu'elle venait, non ? demanda Lincoln, le nez dans son assiette.

Raven acquiesça et fixa le jeune homme.

\- Alors elle viendra, dit-il simplement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux en savoir ? Tu ne la connais pas mieux que moi, lança Raven.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour qu'elle décide de ne pas venir ? questionna-t-il.

Raven sembla hésiter. Elle regarda sa meilleure amie, attendant son aval ou non. Octavia la regarda l'air surpris et hocha les épaules, comme pour lui dire « comme tu veux ».

\- J'ai couché avec elle, finit par lâcher Raven.

\- Tu es un si mauvais coup que ça ? Ou tu l'as jetée dehors sans ménagement une fois votre affaire terminée ?

Sa question était à la fois légère et sérieuse. Raven pouvait le deviner au sourire enfantin mais honnête qui se dessinait sur son visage.

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre, conclut-elle en fronçant les sourcils, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Alors elle viendra. On a tous des moments où notre égo est plus fort que notre raison, surtout après le sexe. Mais après… On revient sur ce qu'on a dit, ce qu'on a fait ou sur la façon dont on a agi, et on se sent bête. Elle viendra, assura Lincoln une fois de plus.

Raven le fixa, surprise de découvrir un homme si doux et honnête. Elle l'avait côtoyé au basket mais n'avait jamais vraiment passé de vrais moments avec lui. Octavia avait l'air tout aussi surpris, mais son regard et son sourire posés sur l'homme qui semblait l'avoir conquise en disaient long sur ses sentiments.

\- Tu as sûrement raison, finit par dire Raven. Finalement… T'auras peut-être le droit de rester avec ma meilleure amie !

Le ton de la discussion se fit plus léger, et les rires résonnèrent dans l'appartement. Lincoln dévoilait une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité, que personne n'aurait imaginée.

* * *

Le gymnase était plein à craquer, et les retardataires avaient du mal à trouver une place. Des banderoles et des affiches ornaient les gradins, les élèves étaient tous habillés aux couleurs de l'université, et hurlaient leur soutien aux deux équipes avant même qu'elles arrivent sur le parquet. Octavia se demanda vaguement si tous ces supporters auraient encore de la voix à la fin du match lorsque quelqu'un lui boucha la vue.

\- Heu excuse-moi mais tu me gènes, cria-t-elle pour couvrir le bruit environnant.

Anya se retourna et sourit à Octavia.

\- Excuse-moi donc Octavia, mais si tu m'as gardé ma place, c'est pour que je m'assois ! railla-t-elle, tout sourire.

\- Ah, je ne t'avais pas reconnue ! rit Octavia.

Anya s'assied à côté d'elle, et déposa un bisou sur sa joue pour la saluer.

\- Alors, qui est-ce qu'on est censées supportées ? questionna la nouvelle venue.

\- Raven, qui d'autre ? Elle nous fera la peau si on crie le prénom de Lincoln, exagéra Octavia.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça !

Elle hocha les sourcils en signe de défi et lui fit un signe de tête lui indiquant les lumières qui s'éteignaient.

\- Raven pensait que tu ne viendrais pas… avoua-t-elle.

\- Je lui avais dit que je venais. Alors je suis venue, sourit Anya.

Octavia lui sourit en retour et hocha la tête, heureuse de voir que son petit ami avait vu juste. Elles se levèrent en même temps pour accueillir les deux équipes. Toute l'université semblait avoir fait le déplacement pour soutenir leurs sportifs. Les deux jeunes femmes joignirent leurs cris aux autres et se laissèrent emporter par l'ambiance.

* * *

Lexa et Clarke avaient repris la voiture pour rentrer et le trajet se faisait dans un silence pesant. Si elles avaient réussi à faire semblant pendant deux jours, les nuits avaient été plus compliquées. Lexa prenait bien soin de tourner le dos à Clarke et à s'installer tellement au bord du lit que son bras pendait dans le vide. Malgré toutes ces dispositions, elles se retrouvaient systématiquement dans des positions gênantes au petit matin. Tantôt Lexa dans les bras de Clarke, tantôt l'inverse et toujours une main posée sur un ventre par dessous le t-shirt. Les réveils se faisaient donc en général dans une gêne pesante et un bafouillage idiot. Et si ni l'une, ni l'autre n'était prête à revenir sur ce qui s'était passé, elles sentaient toutes les deux qu'il faudrait en parler à un moment ou à un autre, ou elles risquaient bien de perdre leur amitié.

\- Merci… finit par dire Clarke.

\- De quoi ?

\- Pour ce week-end… Tu as tout payé, c'était… Merci, conclut-elle.

\- De rien, lança froidement Lexa.

Pendant un instant, elle avait cru que Clarke allait qualifier de « parfait » ce week-end. Ce qui lui aurait probablement un peu dénoué le nœud de l'estomac qui s'était formé depuis leur partie de jambes en l'air. Ce petit mot aurait signifié qu'elle ne regrettait pas ce qui s'était passé. Alors que là… Là, elle donnait clairement l'impression de s'en vouloir plus que tout, de regretter et pire… De juger.

\- Je… Ca va Lexa ? s'inquiéta la blonde.

\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? répliqua-t-elle.

 _Parce qu'on a couché ensemble !_

Clarke mourrait d'envie de lui dire qu'elle aussi, cette ambiance et cette situation la bouffait, qu'elle aussi en souffrait… Non pas d'avoir partagé leur intimité, mais de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Le désir, les frissons, la sensation de bien-être et… la façon qu'avait Lexa de murmurer son prénom. Il n'avait jamais aussi bien sonné que sortant de la bouche de la brune pendant qu'elles avaient fait l'amour.

\- Je te sens distante, insista-t-elle.

Lexa ne releva pas et resta concentrée sur sa conduite. Si elle n'avait pas contracté sa mâchoire et légèrement froncé les sourcils, Clarke aurait pensé qu'elle n'avait simplement pas entendu sa réponse. Un éclair de souffrance déchira le visage de la brune, et disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Si vite, que Clarke pensa l'avoir imaginé.

\- Nous rentrons… La réalité me rattrape, assura Lexa.

\- Quelle réalité ?

Avec un peu de chance, Clarke réussirait à la faire parler, à revenir sur les évènements de ce week-end. Peut-être que la réalité était celle-ci : ce qui se passe lorsque l'on sort de sa bulle. Plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle avait l'impression que Lexa s'en voulait. Alors qu'elle, elle ne regrettait pas. Pire encore, elle recommencerait bien. La blonde se gifla mentalement pour cette pensée et se reconcentra sur le visage de la conductrice.

 _Mauvaise idée Clarke…_

Les yeux de Lexa s'étaient teintés de noir, ses pupilles étaient contractées, laissant un large anneau émeraude au cœur de son regard. Elle avait remis son masque froid, distant et professionnel. Celui qui ne laissait ni place au sentiment, ni place à l'hésitation. Celui qui intimidait quiconque se permettait de s'imposer face à Lexa. Et cela émoustillait Clarke plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu. Lexa était définitivement sexy et son attitude sereine et déterminée ne facilitait pas sa concentration.

Lexa semblait réfléchir, sans vraiment savoir quoi dire. Elle quitta la route du regard un instant, le temps de trouver une réponse dans les yeux de Clarke. Rien ne vient et tout en se retournant à nouveau sur sa route, elle lança :

\- Les cours, les stages… Tout ça quoi.

C'était probablement la meilleure réponse à donner si elle ne voulait pas s'entraîner dans une situation pire que celle dans laquelle elle était déjà. Clarke se décomposa et un léger « Ah ok » s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle allait imploser. Cette situation, cette distance, son… amie ? Elle n'avait jamais été moins sûre de ce titre. Les papillons qui se déployaient dans son estomac lorsqu'elle partageait toutes ces petites attentions avec Lexa et le nœud qui pesait au creux de son ventre lorsque Lexa l'ignorait ne mentaient pas. Il y avait autre chose. Il y avait d'ailleurs sûrement toujours eu autre chose. Quelque chose de bien caché derrière leur amitié, et qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal d'ignorer en s'accrochant à ses deux autres meilleures amies comme si elles représentaient son seul alibi.

Elle tourna son visage vers le paysage qui défilait et laissa s'échapper une larme, puis deux. Elle s'appuya sur son avant-bras pour essuyer discrètement les seules preuves publiques de sa blessure. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par les souvenirs de leur après-midi interdite. Elle n'était pas en capacité de porter son masque plus longtemps.

\- Clarke ? Tu veux t'arrêter ? questionna Lexa.

La blonde resta silencieuse. Avec un peu de chance, Lexa penserait qu'elle s'était endormie.

\- Clarke ? insista-t-elle.

Elle sentit la voiture s'arrêter, et entendit la portière de Lexa claquer. Soulagée, elle releva ses genoux sur le siège et plaça sa tête entre ses genoux. Elle se laissa aller à quelques larmes, qui se transformèrent vite en sanglots.

\- Clarke…

La jeune femme sursauta et ouvrit les yeux, sa vue rendue difficile par ses larmes.

\- Je croyais que tu étais sortie, sanglota-t-elle.

\- Je sentais que tu ne dormais pas.

Le silence résonna douloureusement dans l'habitacle pourtant étroit de la Spider. Lexa le rompit rapidement.

\- Parle-moi, supplia-t-elle.

Ces paroles furent de trop. Clarke leva ses yeux rougis vers elle, et Lexa y vit passer une lueur qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

 _De la colère ?_

Le teint de Clarke vira au rouge, et Lexa pu voir son sang battre dans son cou. La blonde posa à nouveau les pieds au sol, se détacha violemment et se retourna vers la conductrice.

 _Ah non, c'est clairement de la fureur…_

\- TU VEUX QUE JE TE PARLE ?! hurla-t-elle. TU LE VEUX VRAIMENT ?! ET QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX QUE JE TE DISE LEXA ?! HEIN ?! DIS-MOI TOI !

Lexa fut prise au dépourvu et bafouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles. La grande Alexandria Woods se décomposait et paraissait même avoir peur. Elle regarda l'ensemble de l'habitacle de la voiture, comme si elle évaluait ses issues de secours.

\- ON A COUCHÉ ENSEMBLE PUTAIN LEX !

\- Je… Euh… Je croyais que… J'avais compris que…

\- Tu ne comprends rien, claqua Clarke. Tu ne veux pas comprendre.

Lexa regroupa le courage qui semblait s'être fait la malle et souffla avant de retrouver un peu de tenue.

\- Arrête Clarke, dit-elle sèchement. Explique-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

\- Rien…

La brune laissa s'échapper une rire sans joie.

\- Arrête Griffin. Tu ne peux pas mentir à un menteur.

\- Justement. Tu es une menteuse Lexa. Et je ne sais pas qui ment le mieux. Ton cerveau ou ton corps ? Parce qu'ils ne disent clairement pas la même chose.

\- Je… De quoi tu parles ? demanda Lexa.

Si Clarke parlait du fait qu'elles aient couché ensemble pour traiter Lexa de menteuse par la suite, ça ne signifiait qu'une chose…

 _Elle a senti que ça signifiait plus pour moi, et ça ne lui plait pas..._

\- J'ai besoin d'un café, lâcha Clarke.

Elle sortit de la voiture en claquant la porte de la voiture.

* * *

 _Voilà ! Promis, les choses vont rouler petit à petit, je vais essayer de faire mieux..._

 _Vos réactions me font tellement rire, vous êtes géniaux ! Parfois je me fais des petits kiffs, je n'ouvre aucun de vos commentaires et puis je les lis tous d'un coup ! Ca me rebooste pour ma journée ! :D_

 _N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos idées, tout ce qui vous parait pénible, etc... je suis à votre écoute ! (ou à votre lecture plutôt aha!)_

 **LKim :** _Etant moi-même prof à temps partiel, je te félicite ! J'adooore quand mes élèves ont des bonnes notes. Allez, je vais essayer de plus te surprendre si tu devins si bien me suites à chaque fois ! :D Merci, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te lire à chaque chapitre._

 **Skippy1701 :** _Aha ! Handicapées des sentiments ! J'adore ce qualificatif ! Merci de faire partie des fidèles !_

 **PsychoPast :** _Sans savoir à quoi tu ressembles je t'entends et te vois de là quand tu m'écris "J'LE SAVAIS !". Tu serais pas en train de me pointer du doigt en fronçant les sourcils ?! Aha ! Je suis très heureuse que ça te plaise encore ! Merci de continuer à commenter ça me fait chaud au coeur._

 **clara333 :** _Je suis désolée de te frustrer... (c'est bizarre dit comme ça nan ?) Très heureuse en retour de te savoir heureuse ;p. J'espère que le chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes... Merci de me motiver ! Merci merci !_

 **Noushkagirl :** _Bienvenue (je crois) ! Ca me touche énormément. C'est vrai qu'on peu eu le temps de la découvrir dans la série alors c'est important pour moi qu'on la découvre plus ici... Merci de tes compliments, c'est hyper gentil... Merci vraiment !_

 **Gona Lea :** _Tant que ça ? Je suis très heureuse qu'il t'ait plu. C'est la petite scène Lemon ? Je vais peur-être recommencer alors... Mais pas trop hein ! C'est gênant aha !_

 **Cosima :** _Que veut donc dire "Meulo" ? Merci de tous tes compliments c'est juste waouh... Je n'ai pas encore décidé de la fin. Pour être honnête j'ai une amie à qui j'ai finalement donné le lien de ma FF qui me met grave la pression aha ! Mais je suis très touchée de voir que tu continueras à me lire c'est genre... fou ! Merci !_

 **tazer-06 :** _Bonsoir (ou bonjour). Alors, prenons le temps de décortiquer ton commentaire. Tout d'abord, je te présente mes excuses pour le travail de faible qualité que j'ai fourni au départ. Pour être honnête je me faisais plaisir en écrivant mais je ne pensais pas être tant lue. Merci d'avoir persévéré :). J'essaie de faire au mieux, mais j'avoue que parfois quand je me corrige une fois, deux fois, dix fois, je ne m'en rends plus compte ! (N'hésite pas à me les signaler, je les corrige sur mon Word au fur à et à mesure :). Je suis tellement touchée par tes remarques et compliments. C'est très constructif pour moi, merci. AHAHAHAHA ! Merci pour le petit accent espagnol, j'avoue j'ai ri ! Merci vraiment, ton commentaire est juste... Ultra important pour moi. Merci !_

 **ninosaralier :** _Merci ! Bon je penserai peut-être à en refaire une alors :). Ne t'inquiète pas, si elle redescend elle remontera très vite ;)._

 **Edas44 :** _Je suis désolée d'être aussi terrible... Pardon ?_

 **Rosiie09 :** _Olala je suis doublement horrible... Pardonne-moi ! Je vais essayer d'être plus cool, si j'arrive à faire taire le mauvais moi sur mon épaule gauche qui me dit "Allez, fous encore un peu la merde, sinon c'est pas drôle !"._

 **fredriquier :** _Bienvenue ! Il y a une suite tant qu'il n'y a pas écrit FIN. Promis ;). C'est juste que parfois... Elle est plus longue à arriver :) Merci du compliment !_


	26. Chapitre 25 : I can't wait to go home

_Et voilà la suite... Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

Lexa frappa violemment le volant face à elle plusieurs fois, entraînant des regards inquiets des autres occupants de l'aire d'autoroute.

\- PUTAIN DE MERDE ! FAIT CHIER !

Elle respira profondément en serrant si fort le morceau de cuir entre ses mains que ses jointures devinrent blanches. Ses paumes hurlaient sous la morsure du tissu lorsqu'elle se décida à sortir de la voiture.

Elle entra dans la station en cherchant des yeux son amie. Elle se dirigea vers la machine à café mais n'y trouva personne. Sentant la panique monter, elle accéléra le pas vers les toilettes : vides.

\- Merde ! Excusez-moi, héla-t-elle.

L'homme derrière la caisse se retourna.

\- Vous n'avez pas vu une jeune femme, blonde aux yeux bleus, cheveux bouclés, passer par là ?

\- Du tout. Je m'en serais souvenu, sourit l'homme.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, claqua-t-elle, perdant sa politesse.

Elle sortit en trombe de la station sans prêter attention aux reproches que lui faisait le caissier, et se dirigea derrière le bâtiment. L'endroit était aménagé de plusieurs tables de pique-nique et d'une aire de jeux pour enfant. Clarke était assise sur la balançoire. Lexa était partagée entre soulagement ( _Dieu merci elle n'est pas partie sans rien dire_ ) et appréhension. Elle s'approcha doucement, tout en laissant traîner légèrement ses pieds dans le gravier. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire peur à Clarke. Elle voulut commencer à parler lorsque la voix de son amie la coupa.

\- Ne me demande pas ce qui ne va pas. S'il te plait…

Lexa s'assied sur la balançoire à côté d'elle et regarda ses pieds.

\- Je ne te le demande pas alors.

Un silence pesant suivit les mots de Lexa, uniquement coupé par les sanglots étouffés de son amie. Au bout de quelques minutes, Lexa quitta sa balançoire pour venir se placer derrière celle de Clarke. Elle posa ses mains en bas du dos de celle-ci et commença à la pousser délicatement pour entamer un léger balancement.

Si Clarke frissonna au contact des mains de Lexa, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se sentant balancée comme si elle avait 4 ans. Elle s'agrippa plus fort aux chaînes de chaque côté ce qui permis à Lexa de la pousser plus fort encore. Elle se laissa aller, savourant l'air qui fouettait ses joues. Petit à petit, la vitesse ralentit et Clarke revint à ce qui se passait réellement. Elle fut stoppée dans ses derniers balancements par une paire de bras qui l'encerclait.

Malgré le bien-être que ce contact lui procurait, elle se défit vivement de l'étreinte et se leva pour faire face à Lexa. Celle-ci fronçait légèrement les sourcils et ne semblait pas comprendre le virement de comportement de la blonde.

\- Tu crois qu'il te suffit de me câliner pour que je te pardonne ? siffla-t-elle.

Elle ne criait pas, mais son ton était ferme et son visage trahissait une souffrance intense.

\- Clarke je ne sais même pas ce qui t'as pr-

Lexa fut coupée par la main de Clarke qui venait de s'écraser avec violence sur sa joue.

 _Elle vient de me gifler ? Merde…_

\- Pour qui tu me prends Lexa ? grogna la blonde. Tu penses que je couche avec quelqu'un et qu'après, j'oublie tout, comme ça, en un claquement de doigt.

Elle mima son geste pendant que Lexa frottait sa joue douloureuse, ce qui lui permit de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Tu crois que je ne te considère pas ?! s'énerva Lexa. Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ?! C'est TOI qui m'a dit de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé !

Son ton augmentait et elle se sentait perdre le contrôle.

\- TU m'imposes de t'oublier et TU me gifles ?

Elle rit, d'un rire sans joie, d'un rire mauvais.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre Clarke ! J'en ai marre de me torturer l'esprit et de te donner l'importance que tu ne mérites pas ! A quel moment tu t'es demandée ce que moi je voulais ?!

Clarke ne répondit pas, choquée par les paroles de son amie. Seules les quelques gouttes qui commençait à tomber du ciel lui faisaient cligner des yeux.

\- Voilà, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Démerde-toi pour rentrer, claqua Lexa en se retournant.

Elle partit en direction de la voiture et remonta le col de sa veste au-dessus de sa tête pour s'abriter de la pluie qui tombait. Elle entendit vaguement son nom, puis sentit une main lui saisir le bras et la retenir.

\- Alexandria Woods ! hurla Clarke. Parle-moi !

\- Lâche-moi Clarke, râla Lexa.

\- Parle-moi, qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?

\- Tu n'as pas envie de savoir.

\- Non, mais j'en ai besoin.

\- Clarke…

Leurs voix se faisaient plus douces, et presque inaudibles à cause du bruit de la pluie qui tombait. Lexa sentait qu'elle ne résisterait pas longtemps. Si elle avouait à Clarke ses sentiments, elle perdrait son amitié. Si elle ne le faisait pas, elle la perdrait aussi. Pire, Clarke la détesterait.

\- Tu es tellement plus pour moi…

Clarke s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Elle resta bouche bée, sourcils froncés, à fixer Lexa, qui reprit la parole.

\- Ça fait des semaines et des semaines que ça dure, et je suis fatiguée de lutter. Tu me plais, et à chaque fois j'ai l'impression de nager à contre-courant. Je ne sais même plus quoi faire… souffla-t-elle.

Elle remercia secrètement la pluie de continuer à tomber. Le son des gouttes qui s'écrasaient entre les arbres, et au sol couvraient le tremblement de sa voix. Ca y est, elle avait enfin dit ce qui lui pesait depuis si longtemps.

\- Tu devrais te battre, murmura Clarke.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu devrais te battre, répéta-t-elle plus fort. Tu devrais te battre pour moi si je suis si importante ! sanglota-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha de Lexa et la poussa violemment. Si Lexa était moins sportive, elle aurait clairement pu perdre l'équilibre. L'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage et elle leva les bras en signe de paix.

\- Je ne me battrais pas avec toi, Clarke.

\- BATS-TOI ! POUR MOI, CONTRE MOI, QUELLE EST LA DIFFERENCE ?! C'est ce que tu fais depuis le début ! s'écria la blonde.

Sans que Lexa puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, Clarke abattit ses poings contre son torse. Elle se sentit poussée, frappée, et pourtant ce n'était clairement pas ce qui la blessait. Les larmes de Clarke se confondaient sous la pluie, mais elles étaient bien visibles. Son visage déchiré par une souffrance profonde et non identifiée par Lexa, lui brisait le cœur. Et pourtant, elle ne comprenait pas.

Les mots et le comportement de Clarke ne voulaient rien dire. Clarke semblait blessée par le fait de ne pas être assez considérée, elle semblait regretter d'avoir couché avec Lexa, ce qui pouvait justifier ses gestes. Mais Lexa ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle lui disait.

 _Bats-toi pour moi…_

Son cerveau répétait ses mots sans y mettre de sens dessus. Clarke voulait qu'elle se batte pour sauver leur amitié, comme elle l'avait pensé dès le début. Elle lui donnait la chance de sauver leur amitié malgré ses révélations. Sauf que le problème ne s'arrangerait pas avec une chance que Clarke devait lui donner. Le problème était ses sentiments qu'elle ne pourrait pas repousser éternellement.

 _A moins que…_

Non. Clarke ne pouvait pas lui demander de se battre… pour elle ?

 _Merde, merde, qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire ?!_

Il était impossible qu'elle l'appelle à se battre pour lui laisser une chance en tant que…

 _Je dois me battre pour… nous ?_

Le cerveau de Lexa (qui avait complètement mis de côté la douleur que provoquait les coups répétés de Clarke) se remit à communiquer avec son corps. Soudain, tout lui semblait futile. Quand bien même elle se trompait et Clarke ne voulait pas d'elle, elle était foutue. Elle était coincée depuis qu'elle connaissait Clarke mais elle était foutue depuis qu'elles avaient partagé ce baiser devant le gymnase.

 _Alors foutue pour foutue…_

Lexa emprisonna les poignets de Clarke entre ses mains et l'empêcha de bouger. La blonde se débattit, sans réellement espérer s'échapper. Lexa était bien trop forte pour elle. Même si elle décidait de partir en courant, elle ne mettrait pas 10 secondes à la rattraper. Tant pis, elle continuait à se débattre sans grande conviction.

\- Clarke, arrête.

La voix de Lexa n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'elle avait employée juste avant. Son ton n'était ni sec, ni violent, sa voix n'était pas brisée et son visage ne traduisait plus de douleur. Au contraire même, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres gourmandes.

Clarke fut prise au dépourvu par ce changement brutal de comportement. Vu de l'extérieur, elles avaient sûrement l'air de deux jeunes femmes folles à lier et psychotiques. Lexa sourit un peu plus en sentant que son amie cessait de se débattre. Elle releva les yeux et marmonna quelque chose à l'attention de la pluie qui n'avait pas cessé de tomber. Clarke ne semblait plus pleurer, mais un air interrogatif et légèrement inquiet se dessinait sur son visage.

\- Lex' ?

 _Cette façon qu'elle a de prononcer mon nom…_

La brune desserra légèrement son étreinte, sentant que Clarke n'avait plus l'intention de partir en courant. Alors elle repositionna ses yeux dans ceux, bleus, face à elle. Ils n'étaient presque plus rougis par les larmes, et ils brillaient d'une lueur qu'elle pensait n'avoir jamais vue. Elle fit glisser son regard sur les lèvres fines de la jeune femme qu'elle comptait embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui lui permis de mettre un nom la lueur qu'elle venait d'apercevoir.

 _Le désir._

Alors sans plus réfléchir, elle déposa tendrement ses lèvres contre celles de la femme qui lui avait retourné le cœur et le cerveau.

Lexa lâcha complètement les poignets de son amie, afin de lui laisser libre choix de partir ou non. Leur baiser ne ressemblait ne rien aux précédents. Il était léger, bref et poli, il demandait simplement la permission.

Clarke resta stoïque, fixée sur les yeux verts de Lexa. Ces yeux dans lesquels elle pourrait se perdre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Lexa l'avait embrassée, elle avait compris. Ou du moins, elle attendait l'aval de Clarke, la confirmation qu'elle souhaitait elle aussi, partager « plus ». Alors Clarke lui donna la réponse. Elle fit glisser ses bras jusqu'à sa nuque et l'attira à elle. Elle la désirait, elle la rêvait…

\- Je te veux, murmura-t-elle.

Alors leurs lèvres s'emboitèrent parfaitement, comme si elles étaient faites l'une pour l'autre. Leurs corps répondirent au désir sans se poser de question. Leur instinct les poussa à ignorer la pluie qui faisait désormais coller leurs vêtements à leur peau, et leurs cheveux à leur cou. Rien ne semblait exister autour d'elle. Tout n'était que désir et impatience.

Lexa laissa échapper un grognement de plaisir lorsque Clarke demanda la permission de goûter à sa langue. Le baiser se fit plus sauvage mais Lexa y mit fin prématurément tout en conservant le contact. Ses mains se resserrèrent autour des hanches de la blonde.

\- Il pleut, dit-elle simplement.

Clarke se mit à rire. Ce rire léger qui retournait systématiquement le cœur de Lexa, qui ne put s'empêcher de rire en retour.

\- Effectivement, il pleut, finit-elle par admettre.

Elle reprit plus ou moins son sérieux.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on…

\- On va commencer par rentrer dans la voiture, la coupa Lexa. Et une fois au sec, on parlera.

Clarke hocha la tête et se saisit de la main de Lexa. Elle entremêla leurs doigts et l'attira à la voiture. Maintenant qu'elle devait traverser tout le parc de jeu, les tables de pique-nique et le parking, elle réalisait à quel point il pleuvait fort. Et vu la couleur du goudron, il pleuvait depuis un certain temps.

 _Combien de temps sommes-nous restées à nous embrasser ?_

Elle hocha les épaules pour répondre elle-même à sa question : en toute honnêteté, elle n'en avait rien à faire. Tout ce qui l'importait était l'issue de la conversation qu'elle allait avoir avec Lexa.

Elles se mirent à courir main dans la main, et claquèrent les portières de la voiture en même temps.

\- Merde, on est trempées, râla Lexa.

Elle enleva sa veste et démarra le moteur pour allumer le chauffage. D'un coup, elle sembla perdre toute sa confiance. Elle joua nerveusement avec le bas de son t-shirt mouillé et évita soigneusement le regard de Clarke.

\- Lexa ? Tu veux commencer à parler ou je…

\- Non, la coupa-t-elle. Attends. Je vais parler. Je vais te dire plein de choses. Plein de choses que je ne répèterai probablement pas. Alors écoute-moi bien s'il te plait. C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça…

\- Je t'écoute.

Lexa releva les yeux vers son amie qui se saisit de sa main et la pressa légèrement pour lui donner le courage de se lancer.

\- Tu as toujours été différente. J'ai pensé que notre amitié était spéciale. Depuis le début. Mais en fait, je pense que j'ai toujours éprouvé quelque chose pour toi. Mais on s'est installées ensemble et… vivre avec toi est un enfer. Te voir épanouie, écouter ce que tu partages avec d'autres personnes… J'ai été tellement jalouse Clarke… Tu ne te rends pas compte. Je ne sais pas faire ça. Etre en couple, partager des choses, faire attention à l'autre. Je ne sais pas… Mais j'ai envie que tu m'apprennes. Alors voilà. Si tu es d'accord, et parce que je ne peux plus te voir autrement… Je voudrais essayer.

Clarke sourit, attendrie. Lexa n'avait aucune idée de qui elle était vraiment. Il allait falloir qu'elle lui apprenne à se faire plus confiance, définitivement.

\- Tu me regardes comme personne ne me regarde. Tu me complimentes même quand il n'y a aucune raison de le faire… répondit-elle

\- Je… tenta Lexa.

\- Non, la coupa Clarke. Laisse-moi finir. Tu as parlé, je t'ai écoutée. A mon tour maintenant.

Elle attendit l'approbation de Lexa et continua :

\- Tu es soucieuse de mon bien-être, et le simple contact de ta peau m'embrase. Tu te fais du souci pour moi. Tu es pleine d'attention… Non mais regarde cette voiture ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain en balayant l'habitacle de la main. Et ce week-end… Il était tellement… Parfait. J'ai eu peur Lex'. Tu ne fais pas dans le sérieux, tout le monde le sait. J'ai eu peur que tu décides de t'éloigner alors oui, j'ai préféré faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais la vérité… C'est que je n'ai jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Tu penses ne pas être faite pour être en couple ? Regarde tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Je pense qu'il y a longtemps que tu as commencé à apprendre.

Lexa resta bloquée sur les paroles de son amie. Elle sourit, presque bêtement et réfléchit à ces paroles.

\- Alors… Qu'est-ce qu'on est ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Si tu es d'accord j'aimerais qu'on soit ensemble.

\- Ensemble, répété Lexa comme pour s'imprégner du sens de ces mots. En couple ?

\- En couple oui, confirma Clarke, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'aime bien, lui sourit Lexa.

Elles restèrent un moment à se contempler en silence, jusqu'à ce que Lexa s'approche.

\- Et… Je peux embrasser ma petite amie quand je veux ?

\- Quand tu veux, ria Clarke.

Lexa captura les lèvres de sa désormais petite amie en un baiser passionné. Son estomac semblait danser la carioca et son cerveau ne captait plus rien, à part la chaleur qui envahissait sa poitrine.

Clarke rompit leur baiser, essoufflée.

\- On y va ? demanda-t-elle.

\- On rentre à la maison, sourit Lexa.

* * *

Lexa se gara dans le sous-sol de leur immeuble, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle coupa le moteur et se détacha, mais la main de Clarke le retint de sortir.

\- Attends. Lexa, qu'est-ce qu'on dit aux filles ?

Lexa se décomposa. Elles venaient de s'installer ensemble et ne cautionneraient pas leur relation. Elles leur en voudraient de mettre leur colocation en danger et pire encore, leur quatuor. Elles sont toutes les quatre amies depuis longtemps, et leur relation, vue de l'extérieur, ne semblait sûrement pas être une bonne idée. Même Lexa et Clarke ne savaient pas réellement où cela allait les mener.

\- On ne peut rien leur dire, souffla Lexa. Elles vont nous tuer…

\- Tu as peur ? rit Clarke.

\- Presque ! répondit Lexa en souriant. Non sérieusement. De toute façon pour l'instant… Gardons le pour nous. Non ? Je veux dire, ça ne va pas changer grand-chose, elles ne s'en rendront pas compte. On pourra toujours sortir que nous deux, ça nous ait déjà arrivées.

Lexa tentait tant bien que mal de se rassurer. Clarke hocha la tête, visiblement aussi peu convaincue qu'elle.

\- Alors on a passé un bon week-end, et voilà, conclut la blonde.

Lexa hocha la tête, et sortit de la voiture. Elle attrapa les bagages, les posa au sol, et attrapa Clarke par les hanches pour la plaquer contre la voiture. Elle embrassa Clarke avec passion, sans se priver de faire passer ses mains un peu partout sur le corps de la blonde. Elle descendit le long de sa mâchoire, de son cou.

\- Lexa… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? gémit Clarke

\- Je profite encore un peu…

Clarke sentit sa petite amie sourire dans son cou. Elle rit avant de se retrouver à nouveau face à Lexa. Elle caressa sa joue et lui demanda silencieusement de monter avec elle.

Les deux jeunes femmes furent accueillies dans l'appartement par les cris de leurs amis.

\- Mais Raven ce n'est un match !

\- Match ou pas match je m'en fous ! Tu fais chier Blake ! Maintenant tu choisis !

Clarke ouvrit la porte et tomba sur une Raven, bras croisés, l'air de bouder au milieu du salon. Ses deux amies se retournèrent et sourirent aux nouvelles arrivantes. Octavia parut soulagée d'échapper au sermon de Raven et se dirigea vers ses meilleures amies.

\- Vous êtes rentrées ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Tu n'échapperas pas à cette discussion Blake ! lança Rae' avant de se retourner vers ses colocataires. C'a été la route ? Vous n'avez pas trop pris la pluie ?

Clarke et Lexa échangèrent un sourire amusé avant de répondre en cœur.

\- Non, ça va.

\- Bon très bien, revenons-en au sujet principal, coupa court Raven. Réunion d'urgence !

Ses trois amies levèrent les yeux au ciel, et allèrent toutes s'asseoir dans le salon, l'air déjà blasé.

\- Premier point, présentation de la situation !

\- Rae', tu n'en fais pas un peu trop ? demanda Clarke

\- Tu prends déjà partie Griffin ?!

Clarke leva les mains en signe de paix et s'adossa plus profondément dans le fauteuil.

\- Mlle Blake Octavia, ici présente, a préféré félicité son amant qui a lâchement fait une faute sur ma propre personne pour faire gagner son équipe de grizzlis sauvages et sans pitié, plutôt que me soutenir. Elle a donc brisé la première règle de notre colocation !

\- On avait des règles ? questionna discrètement Lexa à l'oreille de Clarke.

Cette dernière ignora tant bien que mal le frisson que lui déclencha le contact, et hocha les épaules. Personne ne semblait être au courant de ces règles.

\- Quelles règles ? finit par demander O'.

\- Mettre en danger la coloc' pour une histoire d'amour O' ! Tu ne suis pas…

Clarke et Lexa échangèrent un regard inquiet, alors que la principale intéressée éclata de rire.

\- Si tu ne prenais pas tout autant à cœur, il n'y aurait aucun problème Rae'… Je suis désolée de t'avoir vexée, mais avoue que tu en fais un peu trop…

\- Je… Bref ! Nous devons voter ! Quelle sanction doit être appliquée ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle devrait être sanctionnée ? interrogea Lexa. Arrête, c'est n'importe quoi Rae'… Je suis désolée que ton équipe ait perdu. Mais elle ne t'a pas craché dessus non plus.

\- Tu veux qu'on t'invite au restaurant ce soir ? Pour se faire pardonner ? proposa Clarke.

Raven fronça les sourcils, pinça les lèvres et frotta sa tempe droite avec ses deux doigts. Sa réflexion dura un court instant, avant qu'un grand sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

\- Qui vote pour l'abandon des charges, faisant suite à une proposition de restaurant ce soir ? questionna-t-elle en levant elle-même sa main.

Les trois autres colocataires levèrent la main tout en secouant la tête, visiblement désespérée.

\- Normalement tu n'as pas le droit de voter O'… Mais d'accord !

Raven se leva pour aller serrer Octavia dans ses bras, puis elle tourna la tête pour inciter ses amies à la rejoindre. Clarke se leva d'un coup, mais Lexa parut plus réticente.

\- Allez Woods, deux câlins groupés par an c'est pas la mort non plus ! railla Rae'. Et puis, sois heureuse que cette situation soit réglée aussi vite. En grande partie parce que je vous aime. Et en petite partie parce que j'aime la bouffe.

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel et vint encercler ses amies de ses bras.

\- Vous me tuerez… râla-t-elle.

Le contact dura un court instant avant qu'elles décident de s'asseoir autour de la table, ordinateur ouvert pour choisir un restaurant. Alors que Clarke faisait défiler les restaurants, Lexa se pencha vers Raven.

\- Alors, avec Anya ? questionna-t-elle.

Raven fronça les sourcils et se retourna vivement vers Lexa.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je sais que vous vous êtes envoyées en l'air. Il y a quelque chose d'autre ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Lexa s'était attendue à plus d'enthousiasme ou du moins, plus de railleries de la part de son amie. Cette attitude ne lui ressemblait en rien.

\- Euh, tu veux en parler ? proposa-t-elle.

\- A toi ?

Raven lâcha un petit rire avant de tapoter gentiment la main de Lexa.

\- C'est gentil Lexa, mais je ne crois pas que tu sois la mieux placée pour discuter relation.

Lexa ouvrit la bouche comme pour contester mais se ravisa. Elle adressa plutôt une moue compréhensive à Raven en disant qu'elle aurait essayé avant de se retourner vers les deux autres colocataires.

\- On a qu'à aller dans un buffet non ? suggéra-t-elle. Au moins il y aura de tout pour tout le monde.

\- Ouais, souffla Octavia visiblement soulagée. Je n'arrive pas à me décider. On y va tôt ? Comme ça vous pourrez nous raconter votre week-end ?

\- Ouais ouais ! Mais on veut surtout en savoir plus sur le match de Rae' ! se hâta de répondre Clarke.

\- Lincoln a triché, son équipe a gagné, Octavia l'a félicité et a mis notre colocation en péril. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de plus à dire, ironisa Raven.

\- Raven…

\- Quoi ? On devrait vraiment établir des règles ! Genre pas de sexe à moins que ce soir sérieux. Ça fout tout le temps la merde. Regardez quand Clarke a ramené la prof…

Lexa se raidit et fronça les sourcils d'un air menaçant.

\- Raven, on n'a pas envie d'y revenir, dit-elle.

\- C'est ce que je dis. Ça fout la merde. Alors règle numéro 1 : on ne ramène personne. A moins que ce soit sérieux. Ou vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Comme Linc'. Lui, il peut venir.

\- Tu le détestais il n'y a pas une minute ! releva Clarke.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil. C'est un mec bien. Comme Anya, c'est une fille bien.

Les trois colocataires parurent surprises de cette dernière phrase. Mais ce fut Lexa qui éclata de rire en premier.

\- Donc en fait, les règles sont faites de façon à ce que tu puisses quand même ramener ta nana ! Tu es un vrai phénomène Reyes !

\- CE-NEST-PAS-MA-NANA ! répliqua-t-elle en détachant chaque syllabe.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, on en discutera autour du buffet hein, parce que moi j'ai faim.

Toutes acquiescèrent, et Clarke plutôt deux fois qu'une en rappelant que la route avait été longue. Lexa lança une machine avec leurs affaires sales du week-end, et se dirigea à la suite de ses amies vers le couloir. Alors que Raven fermait la porte à clé, Clarke et Lexa échangèrent un regard entendu : elles avaient bien fait de cacher la vérité à leurs amies.

* * *

 _Voilà ! Vous l'aviez attendu : on y arrive ! Il fallait AU MOINS un gros coup de gueule pour y arriver ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire les deux derniers chapitres, je vous prie de m'en excuser. Avec ce nouvel élan j'espère que ce sera plus facile :)._

 _Merci encore à tous de continuer à me lire... Merci, Merci mille fois ! Chaque fois que je lis vos commentaires mon coeur se serre et mon cerveau se divise en deux. "Waouh, ça plait vraiment ce que j'écris ? C'est tellement cool" / "Le problème n'est pas que ça plaise, le problème c'est que tu écris plus vite ta FF que ton mémoire !" AHA ! J'espère vous relire à tous bientôt. Peut-être que je posterai d'ici deux semaines. Des bisous._

 **LKim :** _Qu'est-ce que ça fait si je te dis prof de maths ? :p Et tu avais raison... Le bisou magique est toujours efficace !_

 **TheFanfic100 :** _J'espère que l'explication t'a plue ! Même si je n'en suis pas particulièrement satisfaite..._

 **Skippy1701 :** _Bah elles se sont cognées entre elles finalement ! ;)_

 **Edas44 :** _Parler c'est nul. S'embrasser c'est mieux ;). L'abcès est percé._

 **angelye :** _Aha ! Tu vois que finalement ça s'arrange ! Pourquoi tant de haine envers moi... :p_

 **Lauriehe666 :** _Je trouve que "Les handicapées des sentiments" pourrait être le titre de ma fiction ! Aha !_

 **JaaksG :** _Aha vraiment désolée ! 100k mots c'était pas possible mais j'ai essayé de poster plus vite ! Pardonnée ? :D_

 **Cosima :** _Mouhahaha ! Je vais essayer de continuer à développer les autres histoires d'amour. Alors plaisir partagé ;)_

 **tazer-06 :** _Merci beaucoup de ton petit review ! Toujours un plaisir de lire ton avis !_

 **PsychoPast :** _AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA ! J'ai tellement rigolé en lisant ton review !_

 **loveseriesloves :** _Merci beaucoup de ton petit commentaire ! Bienvenue ! (enfin je crois que c'est la première fois que tu laisses un review)_

 **Rosiie09 :** _Ca y est ! Alors cette explication ? Je n'en suis pas hyper contente mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. Visiblement je suis meilleure en sadique !_

 **Gona Lea :** _Je suis très heureuse d'avoir égayé tes vacances ;) J'espère qu'elles étaient bonnes !_

 **clara333 :** _Heureuse que tu continues à me lire... J'espère que la suite continue de te plaire !_


	27. Chapitre 26 : Let's keep the secret

_Salut à tous ! Olala honte sur moi... Je plaide coupable. Je n'ai pas été très inspirée pour ce chapitre. Il est court, et pas terrible... Je me penche donc dès à présent sur un prochain chapitre haut en couleurs !_

 _J'espère que vous me pardonnerez tous du retard... Pour vous aider... "Previously on Friendship never ends..." :_

 _Clarke et Lexa se battent sous la pluie avant de s'avouer leurs sentiments. Elles décident de se mettre ensemble mais de n'en parler à personne, surtout pas à leurs colocataires. Raven prend la tête à Octavia pour avoir supporté Lincoln durant le match. Pour mettre fin à cette dispute, les filles vont toutes manger ensemble à l'extérieur._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

L'arrivée au buffet fut plutôt rapide. Visiblement, les quatre amies mourraient de faim. Clarke tentait tant bien que mal de retenir le sourire évident qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres, mais les petites attentions de Lexa ne passèrent pas inaperçues auprès d'Octavia et Raven. Tenir la porte à Clarke n'était pas nouveau, mais l'accompagner en déposant une main au creux du dos de celle-ci était un geste plutôt surprenant. Octavia avait retenu par le bras Raven, en lui désignant du regard ce geste, les yeux écarquillés.

\- On va les cuisiner, lui avait répondu Rae' avec un sourire entendu.

Elles s'installèrent à table et allèrent toutes remplir leurs assiettes avant de profiter de leurs retrouvailles.

\- Alors, parlez-nous de ce week-end ! lança Octavia

\- Philadelphie est une superbe ville, répondit Clarke. Vous étiez au courant pour la voiture ?

Les deux amies sourirent et confirmèrent d'un signe de tête.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez réussi à garder le secret !

\- Que veux-tu Griffin, on te surprendra toujours, rit Raven.

\- En tout cas Philadelphie c'est top, mais Philadelphie en décapotable, c'est encore mieux ! conclut-elle.

\- Et la chambre était sympa ? s'enquit Octavia.

Lexa qui ne semblait pas vouloir prendre part à la conversation se concentra plus que nécessaire sur les crevettes dans son assiette. Clarke lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était seule face à ses colocataires.

 _Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas._

\- Elle était bien. Même si on aurait préféré avoir deux lits, comme prévu.

\- Menteuse, chuchota Raven le nez dans son assiette.

\- Pardon ?!

Clarke sentit son cœur s'emballer et un éclair de panique traversa son regard. Elle avait senti Lexa se redresser dans son siège, mais celle-ci n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Tant pis, le moyen le plus discret de la faire réagir était de la frapper.

\- Aïe ! lâchèrent en même temps Raven et Lexa.

Octavia lançait un air meurtrier à sa complice, tandis que Lexa se massait le tibia, daignant enfin se retourner vers la blonde.

\- Pardon, j'ai glissé, s'excusa Octavia.

Lexa ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui venait de se passer et interrogeait du regard ses trois amies tour à tour. Raven arborait un sourire on ne plus inquiétant, Octavia faisait une moue neutre et Clarke laissait pendre ses cheveux de façon à ce que seule Lexa pouvait apercevoir ses mimiques.

Froncement de sourcils, gros yeux, petit mouvement de tête en direction de Raven, re-gros yeux.

Lexa leva délicatement un sourcil et pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Non, rien à faire, les langages secrets n'étaient pas son fort. Elle préféra détourner la conversation, pour demander des explications plus tard à Clarke.

\- Et toi O' ? Lincoln est romantique ? glissa Lexa.

\- Très. Cet homme est parfait, vous n'imaginez pas, s'extasia Octavia. Ce week-end a dû lui coûter une fortune !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? A part vous envoyer en l'air, rajouta Lexa en voyant le sourire de son amie.

\- On s'est balladés. Et il a cuisiné. Il cuisine super bien ! Vous le saviez ?

Les trois amies dirent non de la tête et Octavia commença à manger. Raven, qui ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire, se tourna vers les deux autres :

\- Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

\- Tu le sais déjà. On a visité Philadelphie, on a profité du SPA, on a fait un peu de shopping, tout ça… cita scolairement Lexa.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Comment ça 'c'est tout' ? Que veux-tu qu'on ait fait de plus ? s'agaça Lexa.

\- Je ne sais pas… Du sport, annonça la brune.

Clarke piqua un fard mais ne leva pas les yeux par peur d'éveiller les soupçons. Après tout, Lexa se débrouillait comme un chef dans l'art du mensonge.

\- Du sport ? Clarke ? s'esclaffa Lexa.

Raven sembla réfléchir à la réponse avant de joindre son rire à celui de son amie.

\- Effectivement, peu probable, conclut-elle.

Clarke frappa vivement l'épaule de Lexa, qui fit semblant d'avoir mal en se massant. La blonde semblait vexée de la remarque, mais pas assez pour retenir le sourire qui s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

\- Mais pour répondre à ta question, si. Nous avons fait du sport, annonça Lexa en retrouvant son sérieux.

Octavia et Raven décrochèrent de leur assiette pour la fixer, tandis que Clarke se décomposa lentement. Lexa porta à sa bouche sa fourchette mais s'arrêta net en sentant le regard de ses trois amies peser sur elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Bin vas-y détaille, Woods, aboya Raven.

\- Détaille quoi ?

\- Ton sport ! s'exaspéra Octavia. Enfin VOTRE sport. Comment as-tu fait pour convaincre notre Clarkie de faire du sport ?! Tu as joué de tes charmes… ?

\- Je parlais du shopping… Pour le coup c'est plutôt elle qui m'y a traînée.

Raven et Octavia soufflèrent, déçues par l'information non palpitante que venait de leur délivrer Lexa, tandis que Clarke leva les yeux au ciel, presque énervée par l'attitude innocente de sa désormais petite-amie.

\- Quoi ? répéta Lexa. Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Vous êtes vraiment trop bizarre…

Elle enfonça enfin sa fourchette dans sa bouche en levant les sourcils.

 _Au moins son innocence n'éveillera pas les soupçons…_

Après avoir dévoré de nombreux mets du buffet plus que de raison, les quatre colocataires rentrèrent à pieds à leur appartement. La bonne ambiance était revenue et toutes les tensions s'étaient évaporées au sein du petit groupe.

\- Oh mon Dieuuuuu, gémit Raven. J'ai trop bouffé.

\- Et t'as trop bu, surenchérit Octavia.

Clarke éclata de rire et Lexa se perdit dans sa contemplation. Heureusement qu'elles avaient toutes bien bu, cela laissait tout le loisir à Lexa d'observer sa petite amie. Elle aurait aimé la prendre par la main et lui prouver qu'elle était prête, mais même si elle avait fait semblant de ne pas comprendre, elle n'était pas dupe : leurs amies avaient déjà des soupçons. Alors elle se contenta de se pencher à l'oreille de la blonde.

\- Hé, tu t'es vue quand t'as bu ? rit-elle.

\- Héééé. Ch'ui pas bourrée, répondit Clarke en souriant.

\- La dernière fois que tu as dit ça j'ai dû te porter jusqu'à l'appartement, signala la brune.

Clarke la poussa avant de la rattraper au niveau du bras et de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Tu dors avec moi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Clarke…

\- D'accord, d'accord, j'aurais essayé…

Lexa observa la démarche plus qu'incertaine de ses deux amies devant elles. Octavia soutenait Raven, et vice-versa. En fait, elle était prête à parier qu'aucune n'aurait pu rentrer sans l'autre. Et elle elle savait qu'elle ne serait rien sans elles.

Clarke lâcha l'épaule de Lexa pour courir devant elle et venir s'interposer entre ses deux autres colocataires.

\- Oh je vous aime les filles, lâcha-t-elle.

\- Mais nous aussi Clarkie on t'aime.

\- Même quand t'es bourrée, précisa Raven.

\- SURTOUT quand t'es bourrée, renchérit Octavia.

Elles éclatèrent toutes les trois de rire, avant que Raven se retourne vers Lexa.

\- Le problème avec Lexa, c'est qu'elle tient trop bien l'alcool. Alors avant de la voir bourrée…

Lexa leva un sourcil en souriant.

\- Me mets-tu au défi Reyes ?

\- Absolument Woods ! En rentrant, tu devrais boire à chaque fois que l'une de nous boira.

\- Vous trois contre moi ?

\- Ouaip !

Raven accentua sa réponse en faisant claquer ses lèvres. Lexa évalua la proposition et observa l'état de ses amies. Elle était prête à parier que vu leur état d'ébriété avancé, elle ne risquait rien.

\- Très bien. Le bar est plein. Rentrons finir cette soirée, lança-t-elle en passant devant ses trois colocataires, et le regard médusé de Clarke.

* * *

\- Action ou vérité ?! hurla Raven.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on joue toujours aux mêmes jeux d'alcool ?! râla Lexa.

\- Parce qu'on en connaît pas d'autre.

\- Un point pour la mexicaine, approuva Octavia.

\- JE-NE-SUIS-PAS-MEXICAINE ! s'énerva l'intéressée.

\- Action ! coupa Lexa.

\- Je te mets au défi de boire ce verre entier de vodka puis de faire 10 pompes en faisant le poirier.

\- C'est plus une action ma parole, c'est un véritable défi, Reyes !

\- On s'en fout Clarkie. Voyons jusqu'à quel point Woods-la-rigide peut s'amuser, railla-t-elle.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu continues à m'appeler comme ça. Je n'ai jamais été rigide avec vous.

\- Oui mais je t'ai vue bosser chez tes parents et…

\- Ok, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Allez, poussez-vous, et regardez donc la grande Woods faire.

Lexa avala son verre d'une traite, et évalua l'espace devant elle. Il semblait convenir, puisqu'un instant plus tard, elle se jetait en avant. Debout sur ses mains, elle eut même l'arrogance de croiser ses chevilles en l'air avant de faire ses 10 pompes… Et même 15.

\- Ferme la bouche, Griffin, murmura Octavia.

Clarke rougit et se racla la gorge pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits. Chose impossible, car lorsqu'elle se remit sur ses pieds, Lexa lui lança un clin d'œil loin d'être discret. Clarke sentit sa température monter en flèche et ôta son gilet.

\- Pas mal, Woods, lança Raven. Toujours pas éméchée ?

\- Pas le moins du monde. Désolée de te décevoir Reyes mais… Ces biceps pompent tout l'alcool avant qu'il puisse penser à me monter à la tête ! dit-elle en contractant les muscles de son bras sous le nez de sa colocataire avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Mouais, ce n'est pas ce que ton rire nous laisse croire, railla Octavia.

Clarke resta mutique jusqu'à que quelqu'un claque des doigts devant ses yeux.

\- A toi, Clarke ! signala Octavia.

\- Pardon. Hm vérité. J'ai bien trop peur que vos me fassiez faire quelque chose de physique !

Elle sourit avant de préciser :

\- Même sauter à cloche pied relèverait d'un miracle là. Alors oui vérité me semble moins risqué.

Elle regretta amèrement ses derniers mots lorsqu'elle vit Octavia et Raven se regarder d'un air entendu et beaucoup trop malicieux pour que cet échange soit innocent.

\- Ou pas… eut-elle le temps de souffler avant que la question ne tombe.

\- As-tu déjà fantasmé sur l'une d'entre nous ? coupa Octavia.

Raven avait l'air vexé de ne pas avoir pu poser elle-même la question, mais Octavia lui signala qu'il valait mieux y aller par palier.

\- Euh fantasmé ? Non non, je ne fantasme pas. Non non… bafouilla Clarke.

Raven se jeta sur le dictionnaire Myriam-Webster non loin de là avant de lui rappeler la définition.

\- Fantasme : pouvoir ou processus de création d'images mentales particulièrement peu réalistes ou improbables en réponse à un besoin psychologique. Tu es sûre Clarkie ? insista la brune.

\- Certaine. Rien d'abstrait pour moi. Que du concret, rajouta-t-elle.

Octavia fronça les sourcils en la fixant, mais une fois encore, Lexa la sauva.

\- A toi Reyes ! Action ou vérité ?

\- Action, évidemment.

\- Je te mets au défi de boire cette bouteille, elle désigna une bouteille de scotch déjà bien entamée, avec Octavia, et de faire un concours de pompes toutes les deux !

\- Hé ! C'est son action, râla Octavia.

\- Allez, dis-toi que ça te permet de passer ton tour, sourit Lexa.

\- Tu as peur de ne pas y arriver, Blake ? chambra son adversaire.

\- Tu aimerais bien…

Toutes les deux se servirent un verre, puis un autre avant de commencer à faire des pompes. Lexa, elle, alla s'asseoir près de Clarke.

\- J'espère que leur esprit de compétition va les achever, dit-elle à voix basse.

\- Comment ça ? interrogea Clarke.

\- Elles finiront par tomber de fatigue puisqu'aucune d'elle n'abandonnera… Enfin j'y compte bien dessus pour qu'elles nous laissent un peu tranquille.

\- Tu es machiavélique, Lexa Woods, ria Clarke.

Lexa hocha les épaules avant de reposer son regard sur ses amies, qui en étaient déjà à 35 pompes. Leurs pompes se firent de plus en plus lentes, jusqu'à ce que Lexa entende carrément ronfler depuis le tapis du salon.

\- Elles dorment ? demanda Clarke.

\- Merde. Oui je crois. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'elles s'endorment là…

Lexa marmonna quelque chose comme 'personne ne tient l'alcool ici' avant de se lever et de se diriger vers ses deux colocataires.

\- Va te coucher, Clarke, je vais les mettre dans leur lit.

\- D'accord…

Clarke acquiesça à contrecœur avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains. Lexa porta successivement chacune des filles dans leur chambre, et se dirigea vers la sienne. Elle se changea et ouvrit son lit. Le réveil allait être compliqué pour tout le monde demain… Alors qu'elle allait se glisser dans les draps, elle se ravisa, attrapa son téléphone et sortit de sa chambre. Elle alla vérifier la chambre d'Octavia. Celle-ci avait réussi à se glisser toute seule sous la couette. Puis elle si dirigea vers la chambre de Raven. Elle était exactement dans la même position que lorsque Lexa l'avait posée. Sans réfléchir, Lexa se dirigea vers la dernière chambre. Elle toqua délicatement avant d'entrer sans attendre de réponse. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, à l'exception de la lueur du téléphone que Clarke regardait, dos à la porte. Lexa se glissa dans le lit, ce qui fit sursauter Clarke.

\- Shh ce n'est rien, c'est moi, murmura Lexa.

\- Mm… J'ai gagné, répondit Clarke.

\- Tais-toi Griffin, ou je retourne dans mon lit.

Clarke sentit le sourire de Lexa dans son dos, avant de se retourner. Lexa pouvait distinguer la lueur de bonheur qui faisait briller les yeux de sa petite amie. Alors sans attendre, elle se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardais sur ton téléphone ? demanda la brune.

\- Euh rien… s'empourpra Clarke.

\- Sérieux ? Du porno ? Dis donc je ne pensais p…

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! la coupa-t-elle.

Lexa rit doucement avant de lui reposer la question. Clarke rougit de plus belle et lui tendit son téléphone. Les différentes photos qu'elles avaient prises durant le week-end défilaient. C'était adorable, et Lexa en fut complètement attendrie.

\- Il manque une photo, signala-t-elle.

\- Non, je les ai toutes gardées.

\- Il y en a une que nous n'avons pas prise, dit-elle en activant l'appareil photo.

Elle attrapa Clarke entre ses bras et prit une photo sans flash. On ne distinguait que leurs visages et le regard de l'une sur l'autre.

\- C'est notre première photo de couple, sourit Lexa.

* * *

Si dormir avec Lexa Woods comportaient de nombreux avantages pour Clarke, le réveil à 5h30 était malheureusement un inconvénient. Surtout lorsque l'on a l'impression que Metallica organise un concert entre deux lobes de notre cerveau.

Clarke grogna et se retourna dans le lit en monopolisant toute la couette. Lexa déposa un baiser au sommet de sa tête qui dépassait à peine. Sans un bruit, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre avant de refaire son lit, enfiler une tenue de sport et aller courir.

\- Juste une petite demi-heure, se promit-elle à haute voix.

La demi-heure se transforma en trois quarts d'heure, qui se transformèrent en une heure. Lorsqu'elle rentra, le silence régnait toujours dans l'appartement. Elle se décida à réveiller Clarke en premier.

\- Clarke, il est presque 7heures, tu vas être en retard, murmura-t-elle.

\- Mmm. Trop tôt…

\- Tu commences dans une heure. Tu dois venir prendre un petit déjeuner et te doucher…

\- Mm non.

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle alla chercher un cachet et un verre d'eau qu'elle posa sur la table de nuit de Clarke.

\- Allez, debout ! claqua-t-elle. Prends ce cachet. Ça ira mieux après.

Clarke se retourna et n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que les lèvres douces et chaudes de Lexa se posèrent sur les siennes. Elle laissa un gémissement s'échapper et sourit.

\- J'aime beaucoup ces réveils…

\- Moi aussi.

Lexa embrassa à nouveau brièvement sa petite amie et alla réveiller ses autres colocataires… avec bien moins de douceur.

\- Pas de sport pour toi ce matin Reyes ! Je te laisse 15 minutes pour te lever ! Allez, hop, hop, hop, Lebron James, debout !

Raven tenta de râler mais sa couette fut subitement retirée et elle n'avait pas la force de se battre. Lexa lui posa aussi un verre d'eau avec un comprimé, et changea de chambre. Octavia eut le droit à un peu plus de délicatesse, mais le réveil semblait être difficile pour tout le monde, sauf pour la première levée. Lexa prit une douche rapidement avant de s'affairer à la préparation du petite déjeuner. Quelques pancakes, du bacon et des œufs brouillés. Elle disposa quatre assiettes sur la table et hurla dans l'appartement.

\- Le petit déjeuner est servi !

\- Ca va, ça va Woods, on arrive… râla Raven. Merci pour le cachet, dit-elle en entourant Lexa de ses bras.

\- De rien, Rae'.

Les quatre colocataires se retrouvèrent à table, et malgré l'heure matinale, elles se régalèrent de passer un moment ensemble avant d'aller se préparer pour leur journée. Lexa dut faire un effort considérable pour ne pas rejoindre Clarke sous la douche, mais la suspicion de ses amies était trop grande pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Lorsqu'elles quittèrent l'appartement pour se rendre sur le campus, Lexa réalisa une chose : être en couple avait bien plus d'avantages que ce qu'elle imaginait, comme se sentir aimée d'un simple regard…

* * *

 _Allez, je m'y mets dès à présent pour vous offrir un chapitre digne de ce nom._

 **Gona Lea :** _Aha j'adore ta réaction ! On dirait Mushu ! Merci de continuer à me lire..._

 **TheFanfic100 :** _Même si Raven et Octavia sont compréhensives... Elles viendront forcément mettre leur grain de sel, c'est inévitable ;)._

 **Guest :** _Toi, tu as tout compris à la suite ;)._

 **Edas44 :** _En même temps... Si mes deux meilleures potes se mettaient ensemble sans me le dire, je ferais scandale ! Aha ! merci encore une fois pour ta lecture._

 **Skippy1701 :** _Bon j'avoue, ç'a été un peu long... 25 chapitres pour les mettre ensemble... J'ai un peu abusé :D. Merci de continuer à être là..._

 **JaaksG :** _Merci de me pardonner. Je vais faire au mieux pour la suite ;)_

 **LKim :** _Réaction très étrange de ton corps qu'avoir les oreilles qui chauffent ! Ah mais si tu n'aimes pas les profs de maths c'est parce que tu n'es pas tombée sur les bons profs ;). Merci d'être présente depuis le début..._

 **PsychoPast :** _Ahahahaha Carrément le coup de pelle ? Je ne suis pas aussi sadique... Si ? Si peut-être... ;)_

 **tazer-06 :** _Toi aussi, tu as tout compris à la suite. Mince ! Je suis trop prévisible... !_

 **Codelphine :** _Waouh, quelle déclaration merci beaucoup :)._

 **clara333 :** _Croise les doigts. Peut-être que Raven et Octavia nous surprendront... :)_


	28. Chapitre 27 : Révélations

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _J'essaie de revenir plus vite ! Voici donc le nouveau chapitre qui va annoncer la couleur des prochains : doutes, histoires d'amour, galères de cours, et mensonges... Wouuuh._

 _Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai pris beaucoup plus de plaisir à l'écrire que les précédents._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

\- Lexa ! cria Anya de l'autre bout de la salle.

Elle lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir et Lexa accepta avec plaisir.

\- Alors, ce week-end ? Tu ne m'as plus répondu à partir d'hier ! Tu m'expliques ?

Lexa sourit en hochant les sourcils façon « plus suggestif, tu meurs », et regarda le visage d'Anya se décomposer.

\- NON ?!

\- J'étais trop occupée pour te répondre An'… railla-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Merde mais… comment ça ? Et quand ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- On en parlera… Si tu me parles de Rae' et toi.

\- Raven ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

\- Pas grand chose. Je lui ai dit que je savais que vous aviez couché ensemble, et elle m'a répondu qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait entre vous.

\- Ah…

\- C'est tout ? Ah ?

\- Oui… Ecoute je sais que Raven est ton amie mais… elle est étrange. Elle change de comportement et d'humeur toutes les cinq minutes ! J'ai…du mal à la cerner.

\- A qui le dis-tu… Mais tu es venue au match, rappela Lexa.

\- Je lui avais promis. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle attend de moi ni ce dont elle a envie.

\- Je pense qu'elle aimerait discuter. Enfin, si ni toi ni elle n'a les réponses, vous feriez mieux d'en discuter.

\- C'est drôle que tu dises ça, quand tu me disais exactement le contraire à propos de Clarke et toi il n'y a même pas une semaine, rigola Anya.

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel et bouscula Anya.

\- J'ai la décence d'admettre que tu avais raison An'.

\- Merci. Flatte mon égo, j'en ai bien besoin. Alors tu me racontes ?

\- Bin ce week-end était…

\- Fini les bavardages ! coupa Mr Kane. Nous allons commencer un nouveau chapitre en Droit des familles : la filiation. Héritage moral, financier, immobiliers… J'espère que vous vous êtes bien reposés pendant ce long week-end, car c'est le dernier gros morceau avant vos partiels du semestre.

Anya ouvrit son ordinateur en grand et demanda à Lexa de faire pareil. Elles se penchèrent en avant, de façon à ce que leurs écrans les cachent.

\- Alors je te raconte tout d'un coup, tu me laisses parler. Tu me poses des questions après. Compris ?

Anya hocha la tête et mima de fermer sa bouche à clé et jeter la clé par-dessus son épaule. Cette heure de cours s'annonçait passionnante.

* * *

\- Alors ce week-end ?

Clarke sursauta lorsqu'elle se rendit qu'on s'adressait à elle.

\- Euh cool, vraiment. Et toi Wells ?

\- Sympa. Je suis allée chez mes parents. Thanksgiving quoi. Tu avais un week-end entre copines, non ? C'était où ?

\- Philadelphie, répondit Clarke, surprise de voir que Wells s'en souvenait.

\- Sympa comme ville, sourit-il.

Clarke ne répondit pas, mais son sourire s'étira au souvenir de ce fabuleux week-end. Wells prit ça pour une confirmation et installa ses affaires. Le professeur entra dans la petite salle de TD et demanda aux élèves de se mettre deux par deux. C'est naturellement que Clarke et Wells se mirent ensemble. L'anatomie, la génétique et la biochimie n'avaient presque aucun secret pour Clarke, mais elle était on ne peut plus heureuse de pouvoir s'appuyer sur son camarade pour la chimie pure.

Etant tous les deux bons élèves, ils finirent rapidement et en profitèrent pour échanger sur le premier semestre et leurs partiels approchants. Clarke était sereine : malgré les quelques matières qui lui plaisaient moins, elle était sûre d'arriver à se débrouiller. Elle s'y préparait depuis tant d'années… En même temps, sa pression était deux fois plus lourde, car elle n'avait aucun droit à l'échec. Wells, lui, malgré ses révisions acharnées, avait l'impression de ne rien savoir. C'est ainsi qu'ils décidèrent de se fixer des séances de révisions au cours des vacances pendant lesquelles ils se poseraient mutuellement des questions sur les cours dans lesquels ils avaient le plus de mal. Les partiels étaient à la rentrée, et Clarke avait décidé de rester ici pour en profiter pour réviser au mieux sans être distraite. Les révisions seraient fraîches dans sa tête et les partiels plus faciles.

A midi, Clarke proposa à son nouvel ami de se joindre à elle pour déjeuner, tout en lui disant qu'elle serait accompagnée. Wells refusa poliment et lui souhaita bon appétit avant de s'avancer vers le self. Clarke ouvrit son téléphone tout en se dirigeant machinalement vers le snack du campus où elle devait retrouver Octavia et (du moins elle l'espérait) Lexa. Elle commanda un sandwich et alla s'asseoir à une table libre. Machinalement, elle sortit une feuille de brouillon et un crayon, et commença à dessiner pour patienter.

Le brouhaha ambient comme fond sonore, elle put se laisser aller et dessiner différentes formes géométriques qui semblèrent à la fois désordonnées et assortis. Elle s'inspirait des bâtiments, de ses pensées, et même des motifs sur les vêtements des différents élèves qui passaient. Tout en noir et blanc, elle s'appliqua à faire des dégradés et repassa sur les contours pour faire ressortir les lignes structurées.

\- Waouh… J'adore…

Clarke ne sursauta pas mais laissa un sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres. Elle commençait à avoir l'ahbitude de la trop grande discrétion de sa petite amie. Elle termina tranquillement son dessin sans un mot, avant de tendre la feuille à Lexa qui venait de la rejoindre.

\- Cadeau, annonça-t-elle.

\- Mmm merci, sourit Lexa. Je suis sérieuse j'aime vraiment… Je vais le mettre dans ma chambre. Ton cours derrière n'est pas important ? demanda-t-elle en retournant la feuille.

\- Non non c'est un exercice de début d'année, ne t'inquiète pas.

Clarke se rapprocha de la jeune femme face à elle et déposa sa main sur la sienne. Le contact provoqua une décharge chez les deux jeunes femmes et Lexa ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un profond soupir.

Si seulement elles n'étaient pas tenues au secret… Lexa n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à se rapprocher pour embrasser sa belle. Mais alors que son esprit commençait à s'éloigner dans des pensées de moins en moins appropriées, Octavia les coupa dans leurs rêveries.

\- Bah alors les filles ?! Vous ne dites pas bonjour ?

Clarke et Lexa séparèrent leurs mains d'un mouvement vif et les joues de Clarke qui passèrent d'une teinte rosée, à un rouge écarlate, la trahirent.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? commença la nouvelle arrivée.

\- Je dessinais, tenta Clarke.

\- Oh salut Lincoln ! cria Lexa en agitant le bras (attitude qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à Lexa).

\- Ils commandent pour nous deux, expliqua Octavia.

\- Super, je n'ai pas commandé non plus, je vais avec lui.

Lexa se leva et Clarke lui demanda de récupérer son sandwich avant qu'elle ne réussisse à s'échapper.

\- Clarke, qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous ? questionna la brune.

\- Rien, que veux-tu qui se passe ?

\- Vous vous êtes disputées ?

\- Non pas du tout !

\- Alors explique-moi Clarke ! Vous êtes trop bizarres depuis que vous êtes rentrées de Philadelphie !

\- Je… Je t'expliquerai, conclut Clarke en voyant arriver les commandes.

Octavia lui signifia d'un regard menaçant qu'elles n'en avaient pas fini tandis que Lincoln posa une salade devant sa petite amie.

\- Et voilà pour la plus belle, annonça-t-il.

Lexa, amusée de la situation, se pencha vers Clarke et déposa son sandwich de la même façon.

\- Et voilà pour la plus belle, murmura-t-elle.

Clarke secoua la tête, amusée et comblée, ce qui n'échappa pas à Octavia. Les quatre amis racontèrent tour à tour leurs matinées, avant que Lincoln ne reçoive un appel visiblement important.

\- Excusez-moi, je dois absolument décrocher, dit-il d'un air inquiet.

Lexa fut surprise de voir que Lincoln pouvait paraître inquiet, et lui fit signe d'y aller. Les appels importants, elle les comprenait mieux que quiconque. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas eu ses parents au téléphone depuis une éternité. L'idée de devoir fixer son stage et se sentir définitivement prisonnière cet été lui était beaucoup trop difficile. En même temps, appeler ses parents et leur dire qu'elle ne voulait pas de tout ça paraissait encore plus difficile.

\- Lexa ? Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Octavia.

\- Oui oui, pardon je pensais à… mon stage de cet été.

\- Alors, tu as trouvé une solution ?

Lexa secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche et se reconcentra sur son assiette. Cette après-midi, elle était avec Mlle Harmon. Il lui fallait lui rendre son livre, ce qui était l'excuse parfaite pour prendre un peu de temps pour lui parler de sa situation. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait été d'excellent conseil.

Lincoln revint vers la table et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa petite amie.

\- Je suis désolé, je dois y aller…

\- Où ça ? questionna Octavia.

\- Une obligation familiale, désolé, répéta-t-il.

Il salua vaguement les deux autres filles assises à la table et partit.

\- Que fait sa famille ? interrogea Lexa.

\- Ses parents sont décédés je crois… Je ne sais pas…

Lincoln arriva à l'étude notariale dans une tenue qui détonnait clairement avec le lieu. Jean, baskets et tee-shirt large, il déboula dans le bureau sans prendre le temps de saluer qui que ce soit.

\- J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Monsieur Forrest, l'argent que vous avez gagné lors du procès commencera à être imposable l'année prochaine. Il faut absolument que vous le placiez si vous ne voulez pas vous faire envahir de factures…

\- Je croyais que j'avais deux ans devant moi ! s'indigna le jeune homme.

\- Monsieur Forrest… Ca fait deux ans…

Lincoln sentit toute l'énergie quitter son corps.

 _Deux ans ? Vraiment ?_

A quel point s'était-il plongé dans le sport et dans ses rêves d'armée pour ne pas avoir vu le temps passer ? Il s'assit sur une des chaises face au bureau du notaire et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Le silence dura quelques minutes avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse.

\- Que dois-je faire ?

\- En général, les gens investissent dans de l'immobilier ou des sociétés…

\- Je peux m'acheter un appartement. Mais je ne dépenserai jamais tout cet argent…

\- Les dons aux associations caritatives sont déductibles des impôts aussi. Si vous me faites confiance Monsieur Forrest, nous allons faire ce qu'il faut.

\- Je vous fais entièrement confiance, répondit Lincoln.

\- Très bien, mais nous devons nous y mettre dès maintenant.

* * *

\- Merci à tous de votre attention, à demain, conclut Mlle Harmon.

Les élèves se levèrent tous dans un brouhaha, et Lexa demanda à Anya de ne pas l'attendre. Elle lui fit au revoir de la main et se dirigea vers le bureau de la professeure. Sans un mot, elle lui tendit le livre prêté.

\- Il t'a servi ? demanda Niylah

\- Oui, c'était très intéressant… Je vais sérieusement revoir ma posture du coup…

\- Je suis heureuse que ça t'ait permis de te questionner, sourit-elle. Je peux t'aider pour autre chose ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir faire mon stage chez mes parents… commença Lexa.

\- Et où souhaiterais-tu le faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas… avoua-t-elle.

\- Réfléchis-y Lexa. Peu importe le domaine dans lequel tu souhaites faire un stage, viens m'en parler. Je te trouverai un tuteur digne de ce nom.

Lexa fut étonnée de voir l'implication de sa professeure dans son parcours professionnel. Dès le début, Mlle Harmon avait pris du temps pour elle, pour la conseiller. Et même pour la remettre à sa place. Pour la première fois, son nom n'était qu'un détail.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? finit-elle par demander. Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'aidez ? Vous savez que je ne dirai rien pour votre histoire…

\- Je sais, la coupa Niylah. Mais quand j'ai commencé à faire du Droit, j'aurais aimé qu'on me donne la possibilité de faire autre chose que ce que les gens attendaient de moi. Les parents exigeants, je connais ça, Woods. Et ce n'est jamais facile à gérer. Enseigner, c'était mon truc. Personne ne voulait me laisser ma chance. Et regarde, après avoir bataillé pendant des années, je fais enfin ce dont j'ai envie.

\- Merci, répondit simplement Lexa. Et vous savez, ça se voit… Que c'est votre truc. Je veux dire, enseigner, vous faites vraiment ça bien.

Niylah sourit, touchée par cette remarque. De ce qu'elle avait pu voir, Lexa n'était pas du genre à s'ouvrir aux autres. Son amitié avec sa camarade restait un mystère.

\- Merci Lexa. Je veux que tu voies autre chose que l'avocate que tu seras dans l'entreprise de tes parents. Si ça te plait, tant mieux. Mais tu sauras pourquoi tu le fais. Si tu ne vas pas voire ailleurs, tu ne sauras jamais si le reste t'aurais plu, et tu te questionneras toute ta vie sans avoir de réponse. Bien sûr que tu bosseras dans l'entreprise de tes parents pendant un temps. C'est évident. Mais ce n'est pas une fin en soi. Qui sait, dans quelques années tu prendras peut-être ma place ? rit elle.

Lexa sourit et se retourna sur l'amphithéâtre vide, comme pour se l'imaginer.

\- Et pourquoi pas… murmura-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Les mots de Mlle Harmon avaient encore une fois touché juste. Lexa était bien décidé à saisir ses années d'étude pour grandir professionnellement. Elle sortit de la salle non sans remercier une fois de plus Niylah avant de rentrer.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, elle tomba sur Octavia lui faisant dos, penchée sur ce qui semblait être une tonne et demie de cours, Clarke face à elle, dans la même position. Lexa prit tout son temps pour observer la blonde, lunettes sur le nez. Elle semblait concentrée : ses lunettes glissaient sur l'avant de son nez et ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés. Sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune femme faisait machinalement tourner un stylo entre ses doigts stylo qu'elle portait régulièrement à la bouche pour en mâchouiller le bout. Cette habitude était ancrée en Clarke, si bien que pendant leurs années lycée, lorsque les quatre amies révisaient ensemble, chacune savait qu'il ne fallait pas prêter un stylo à Clarke, sous peine de la retrouver plein de bave et de traces de dents, ou de ne pas le récupérer du tout.

Lexa sourit à ces souvenirs et ferma doucement la porte derrière elle. Clarke daigna enfin lui accorder un regard en délaissant ses schémas.

\- Tu es rentrée, constata-t-elle.

Octavia se retourna pour tenter de comprendre quelle était l'image qui attisait un si beau et grand sourire sur le visage de son amie. Elle leva les yeux au ciel quand elle aperçut Lexa avec un sourire tout aussi éclatant se diriger vers elles.

 _Un jour, peut-être, elles admettront qu'elles ressentent plus que de l'amitié l'une pour l'autre…_

\- Vous révisez ? demanda la nouvelle venue.

\- Non, on étale nos cours pour créer une nouvelle nappe, railla Octavia. Tu veux faire du patchwork avec nous, Woods ?

Lexa ne releva même pas la remarque de son amie et se fit couler un café avant de s'installer aussi autour de la table.

\- Bon bah, je vais réviser avec vous annonça-t-elle.

\- Ouais c'est ça, fais donc, Miss Je-Nouvre-Pas-Un-Cahier-Mais-Je-Suis-Major !

\- Hé mais qu'est-ce que t'as ? s'inquiéta Lexa.

\- Rien… Infirmière c'est trop dur ! bouda Octavia.

Clarke observait l'échange en silence et se délectait de la façon dont ses amies partager un dialogue. Lexa et Octavia avaient toujours passé leur temps à râler l'une sur l'autre, et pourtant, elle savait que chacune donnerait tout ce qu'elle a pour l'autre. L'année dernière, Octavia avait appelé Lexa au secours, alors qu'elle était en train de profiter pleinement de l'un de ses rencards. Lexa n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à venir à la rescousse de son amie, en panne à plus de 50 km de la ville. Et lorsque Lexa avait eu besoin de quelqu'un pour se débarrasser d'une fille un peu trop encombrante, Octavia avait répondu présente. Elles pouvaient donc cracher tout leur venin au visage, elles n'en restaient pas moins inséparables.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, ce qui sortit les trois jeunes femmes de leurs pensées respectives.

\- Raven a encore perdu ses clés ? demanda Clarke.

\- J'espère pas, elle est relou… râla Octavia.

Cette dernière se leva et fut extrêmement surprise mais tout autant heureuse d'apercevoir son petit ami derrière la porte. Elle se jeta à son cou.

\- Je voulais me faire pardonner d'être parti comme un voleur, expliqua Lincoln entre ses bras.

\- Tu es tout pardonnée, signifia Octavia.

Lincoln la gratifia d'un sourire charmeur et alla s'installer en face de Lexa.

\- Raven n'est pas là ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je crois qu'elle s'est enfin décidée à aller parler à Anya, releva Octavia.

\- Sérieux ? Je n'étais même pas au courant… se vexa Lexa.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça lui a pété d'un coup, tu connais Raven…

\- Lexa, Octavia m'a dit que tes parents dirigeaient une grosse société ? demanda Lincoln.

Sa question prit les trois jeunes femmes au dépourvu. Octavia regarda alternativement Lexa et Lincoln, Clarke stoppa toute activité sans relever les yeux, et Lexa ne répondit pas de suite. Non pas qu'elle soit dérangée par la question de Lincoln ou le fait qu'Octavia lui ait parlé de ses parents, mais parce qu'elle trouvait bizarre que Lincoln s'y intéresse.

\- Euh, oui, finit-elle par répondre.

\- Cool, euh…

Il se gratta l'arrière de son crâne presque rasé, visiblement gêné.

\- Je te fais couler un café ? On va discuter sur la terrasse ? proposa Lexa.

\- Ouais, je… Parfait. Merci.

Octavia lança un regard noir à Lexa, et se retourna vers Lincoln. Celui-ci lui sourit faiblement avant de prendre la direction de la terrasse.

\- C'est quoi ce plan ? demanda Octavia.

\- Je ne sais pas, il a envie de me parler apparemment… Je me suis dit qu'en étant isolé ce serait plus facile…  
Et pourquoi il veut te parler à toi ?!

\- Je ne sais pas O'… Ecoute je… Ne t'inquiète pas, ok ? Fais-moi confiance. Je te préviens s'il y a quoi que ce soit d'inquiétant.

Octavia pinça les lèvres et fronça les sourcils comme si elle allait lancer quelque chose au visage de son amie, puis relâcha la respiration qu'elle maintenait.

\- Ok… dit-elle. Vas-y. Mais ne fais pas ta Woods. Ne le traumatise pas s'il te plaît. Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup… Je l'aime tout court en fait, rougit-elle.

Lexa lui sourit et déposa un léger baiser sur le haut du crâne de son amie avant de lancer un clin d'œil à Clarke. Lexa attrapa les deux tasses et rejoint Lincoln sur la terrasse.

\- Tiens, dit-elle en lui tendant le deuxième café.

\- Merci… Ecoute Lexa je ne veux pas te mettre dans une mauvaise position ni…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, le coupa-t-elle. Être dans une mauvaise position est le résumé de ma vie. Alors ? De quoi s'agit-il Linc' ?

* * *

Anya avait été très surprise en recevant le texto de Raven. Celle-ci lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un glacier du Washington Square Park, proche du campus. Anya avait hésité à y aller, mais les mots de Lexa lui été revenus, et elle avait cédé, pensant qu'une explication serait nécessaire.

Elle était donc assise à la terrasse du glacier, dix minutes en avant, attendant patiemment. Légèrement stressée, ses mauvaises habitudes la rattrapèrent.

\- Excusez-moi, vous auriez une cigarette ? demanda-t-elle à une jeune femme assise à côté.

La jeune femme lui tendit une cigarette et son briquet, et Anya se rassit à sa place une fois sa cigarette allumée. Son plaisir fut de courte durée, car deux taffes plus tard, elle fut coupée.

\- Tu fumes ? s'étonna Raven

\- Euh oui, ça m'arrive… avoua-t-elle. Quand je suis stressée le plus souvent.

\- Est-ce que je suis la cause de ton stress ? sourit Rae'.

\- Pas du tout, comme si ton texto était inquiétant… Je cite : « RDV à 18h30 au I CE NY. Il faut qu'on parle. – Raven ». C'est pourtant très rassurant, ironisa Anya.

\- Si je ne faisais pas le premier pas, tu ne l'aurais pas fait. Même si c'est toi qui es partie.

\- Je suis partie parce que tu m'as limite agressée, rappela Anya.

Raven n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire et pourtant, elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer et la referma de suite. Elle aimait bien Anya, vraiment. Et elle savait qu'elle allait être amenée à la revoir souvent, puisque Lexa et elle étaient visiblement très amies. Elle s'assit à la même table et regarda les différentes glaces proposées.

\- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle à Anya.

\- Une crêpe. Chocolat s'il te plait.

\- Mais on est dans un glacier… commença Raven. Non laisse-tomber. Ok, une crêpe chocolat.

Elle se leva et alla commander et payer. Le jeune lui annonça qu'il lui amènerait sa commande à leur table. Il appuya son sourire, qui aurait été probablement charmeur en d'autres circonstances, mais Raven ne le remarqua pas.

\- En fait, je t'aime bien, lâcha-t-elle en s'asseyant.

\- Parce que tu penses que je couche avec des filles que je n'aime pas ? Evidemment que je t'aime bien aussi Rae'… Mais… Tu as vu tes réactions ? Personne ne te dit jamais que tu es excessive ?

Raven commença par bouder de la remarque mais se rendit vite compte que son attitude ne ferait que confirmer les dires de la jeune femme face à elle.

\- Si… Mais j'y peux rien tu vois… C'est plus fort que moi…

Alors, Anya se rapprocha de Raven et lui prit la main.

\- Peut-être qu'en y travaillant… Tu y arriveras.

Elle sourit à pleine dents, simplement pour lui montrer qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Raven était difficile à cerner, mais une chose était sûre, elle avait constamment besoin d'être rassurée.

\- Laisse-moi me vanter d'avoir réussi à calmer une star de NBA, plaisanta Anya.

Le visage de Raven se transforma et un sourire touché fendit son visage.

\- Tu es venue…

\- Je suis venue. Je te l'avais promis. Et j'ai bien fait de venir. On peut dire que tu fais le show. Tu envisages sérieusement une carrière dans l'aéronautique ? Parce que u n'as rien à envier aux joueuses professionnelles !

\- Arrête, tu vas finir par me gêner, dit Raven en enlaçant leurs doigts. Je ne sais pas trop. Tu sais, rien n'est sûr avec ce genre d'avenir alors… Je veux me garder une porte de sortie.

Anya hocha la tête et le jeune homme vint porter leur commande. Ses yeux passèrent de Raven, aux mains enlacés des jeunes femmes, à Anya. Celle-ci, comprenant le doute du serveur, relevant les doigts de sa partenaire et y déposa un léger baiser avant de se retourner vers le serveur :

\- Merci, Monsieur.

\- Je… de rien.

Il s'en alla, écarlate. Raven, elle, n'avait plus conscience de rien, si ce n'est du fantôme des lèvres d'Anya sur ses doigts.

\- Je t'aime vraiment bien, conclut-elle, avant de se jeter sur les lèvres d'Anya.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

 _J'espère que l'attente n'a pas désespérer certains d'entre vous, je tiens vraiment à m'excuser... En théorie, j'en ai terminé avec mes études ce qui veut dire que j'aurais beaucoup plus de temps libre et donc de temps pour écrire._

 _Merci à tous ceux qui continuent à lire, vous êtes au top..._

 _Quand ej lis vos reviews mon petit coeur fait boum boum ;)._

 _Allez, à très vite pour la suite !_

 **loveserieslove** **:** _J'avoue, j'aime bien les faire galérer ;)_

 **Rosiie09 :** _Toujours pleine de compliments, merci beaucoup je suis touchée... Ne t'inquiète pas, le prochain chapitre devrait contenir un des passages les plus drôles jusq'à présent. J'espère que ça te plaira ! ;)_

 **Chatow :** _Vraiment ? Merci beaucoup, je suis très heureuse de savoir que les gens sourient en me lisant :)._

 **LKim :** _Ahahaha de suiiiiiiiiite ! Je vais penser à ton rating M... On verra ;) Tu as passé le bac ?_

 **Always Be A Panda :** _Avant de répondre à ton commentaire, je tiens à te féliciter, très bon choix de pseudo ;). Je suis fan. Ensuite... Waouh ! Merci beaucoup ! Je suis heureuse que ça t'ait plu ! Alors pour te répondre... Je ne sais pas encore pour Murphy. En vérité, j'ai un idée de mon histoire, et peut-être une suite des années plus tard (tout cela n'est que théorique). Il fera éventuellement son apparition dans la suite :). Pour ce qui est des grosses disputes... Il va y en avoir. Premièrement parce que j'adore ça. Je trouve que ce sont les scènes les plus intéressantes à écrire, celle où les sentiments parlent. Deuxièmement parce que sinon, il n'y aurait pas d'histoires ;). Merci de me lire en tout cas, j'espère te retrouver très vite et d'avoir correctement répondu à tes questions :D._

 **clara333 :** _Merci beaucoup de continuer à lire malgré l'attente. Celui-ci devrait quand même être mieux ! ;)_

 **Edas44 :** _Promis, plus de retard. Ce coup-ci, je n'ai plus aucune excuse..._

 **eloooo :** _Oh merci ! Je suis contente que le dernier t'ait plu. Dans les prochains chapitres, on va voir la relation Octavia/Raven à fond ! Alors je suis contente si tu les trouve drôles ;)._


	29. Chapitre 28 : Pretty little liars

_Bonjour à tous ! Une fois n'est pas coutume... Je suis en retard ! Bouh... Honte à moi..._

 _J'espère que cette attente ne vous découragera pas... En tout cas je suis toujours aussi touchée de voir toutes ces lectures, et plus encore je suis énormément touchée par vos petits messages... Coeur sur vous !_

 _Petit récap : Lexa raconte son week-end à Anya, Anya donne rendez-vous à Raven qui lui avoue bien l'aimer. Le soir lorsqu'elle rentre, Lincoln demande à Lexa de lui parler._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _PS : Il y a peut-être, éventuellement, à l'évaluation de chacun, un petit passage tiède dans ce chapitre :)_

* * *

\- Mes parents sont décédés, commença Lincoln.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Ne le sois pas, les responsables de leur mort ne se sont pas excusés, ce n'est pas pour que tu le fasses. Ils étaient journalistes envoyés en Afghanistan pour accompagner l'armée et rapporter une image teeeellement belle de ce que l'armée faisait pour nous…

Il eut un rire moqueur et secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Pendant leur mission, ils se sont retrouvés dans un petit village, plein de civils et d'enfants. Ils souhaitaient montrer que seules les forces armées étaient visées par les bombardements et autres attaques. Le bataillon qu'ils suivaient avait donné leur feu vert. Mais la vérité, c'est que l'armée ne vise pas seulement les forces armées. Parfois, lorsqu'ils ont un doute sur une grosse tête, ils bombardent des villages entiers pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait aucun survivant. Le 7 Octobre à Kunduz, il n'y a eu aucun survivant.

Lexa n'eut pas besoin de détails. Les parents de Lincoln se trouvaient au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, malgré leurs précautions. Ils ont été victimes d'une bavure… Pas étonnant que Lincoln ne veuille pas en parler. Ceci dit, elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il souhaitait lui parler. Elle resta silencieuse, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Lincoln reprit simplement la parole.

\- J'ai gagné… beaucoup d'argent… souffla-t-il, honteux.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je n'ai pas accepté l'argent de l'Etat pour étouffer l'affaire, au contraire !

\- Je ne pensais pas du tout à ça Linc'… Ne t'inquiète pas… expliqua-t-elle, surprise par la réaction du jeune homme.

\- J'ai demandé un procès, tout ça, et j'ai gagné… Seulement je suis exonéré d'impôts dessus pendant 2 ans…

\- Et ça fait 2 ans, comprit Lexa. Tu n'as pas un conseiller financier ?

\- Non… J'ai mon avocat, un notaire… Mais je ne sais pas comment investir.

\- Je devrais pouvoir t'aider sur ce point, sourit Lexa.

\- Merci Lexa, vraiment.

Lincoln sembla soulagé, mais Lexa ne lui laissa pas de repos.

\- J'ai quand même plusieurs questions, commença-t-elle.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Tu ne voulais pas t'engager dans l'armée ? le questionna-t-elle.

\- Si si, je souhaiterais être soldat.

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas. Après ce qui s'est passé…

\- Et bien je veux savoir, je veux protéger les civils, je veux faire ce que l'armée n'a pas fait pour mes parents.

\- Tu es bien sûr de t'engager pour de bonnes raisons ?

Lexa vit un éclair de tristesse traverser le visage de Lincoln. Il ferma les yeux et se gratta l'arrière de la tête avant de s'avachir plus profondément sur le fauteuil où il était assis.

\- Je ne sais pas… avoua-t-il. Je voulais être soldat bien avant cette histoire, et le décès de mes parents a renforcé ma volonté…

\- Mais ? l'incita Lexa à continuer.

\- Mais j'ai peur de m'engager et de devenir fou. Que la colère m'envahisse et de me retrouver avec l'envie de venger mes parents.

\- Si tu y penses avant même d'y être…

\- Oui… Je sais. Je pense que si je voulais vraiment être soldat pour de bonnes raisons, je me serai déjà engagé depuis longtemps.

\- Il faut que tu réfléchisses à ce qui te plaît vraiment, expliqua Lexa. Tu as beaucoup d'argent. Tu peux acheter un ou deux biens immobiliers et te construire ton propre avenir. Monte quelque chose qui te tient à cœur avec cet argent. Pose-toi les bonnes questions. Quand est-ce que tu te sens le mieux ? Le basket, tu veux en faire ton métier ? Tu peux monter une école de basket, par exemple.

\- Non, le basket ça ne m'emballe pas plus que ça, dit-il. Mais monter une école… J'aime bien les enfants.

\- Combien as-tu gagné Linc' ?

\- 8 millions, annonça-t-il.

\- De dollars ?! s'exclama Lexa. Ah oui, c'est une sacrée somme… tu peux donc acheter ou faire construire des locaux, monter une école de quelque chose…

\- Il y a des enfants qui sont gérés par l'Etat parce qu'ils n'ont plus de parents. Ceux qui souhaitent entrer dans l'armée…

\- Les pupilles de la Nation ?

\- Oui c'est ça. Je peux peut-être leur dédier un endroit. Une école, où ils commenceraient une préparation à l'armée et suivraient un cursus scolaire normal en même temps non ?

Lexa semblait réfléchir et haussait la tête régulièrement pour approuver les paroles de Lincoln.

\- Je ne connais pas le cadre légal pour tout ça, mais je vais m'y pencher Linc'. C'est une très bonne idée, lui sourit-elle.

Lincoln lui sourit à son tour. Pas un sourire comme il faisait régulièrement pour paraître poli, mais un large sourire, qui lui faisait plisser ses yeux pleins d'émotion.

\- Merci Lexa… C'est très gentil de ta part. Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Merci… Je vais y réfléchir un peu plus de mon côté. Tu as ton téléphone ? Prends mon numéro.

Lexa lui tendit son téléphone et le laissa enregistrer son numéro avant de le faire redescendre sur Terre.

\- Linc'… Il faut que tu en parles à O'.

Lincoln perdit son sourire et expira profondément.

\- Je sais.

\- Elle s'inquiète pour toi, justifia Lexa.

\- Je sais mais… Je ne veux pas qu'elle me juge…

\- Parce que tu as trouvé quoi faire de ta vie ? Ou parce que tes parents sont morts ? Ou pour avoir voulu leur rendre honneur ? Lincoln… Tu ne risques rien, insista-t-elle.

\- Elle va penser que j'ai fait ça pour l'argent…

\- Non, la coupa Lexa. Je la connais depuis des années. Ses parents se sont séparés parce qu'ils se battaient et frappaient leurs enfants. Ils sont morts depuis des années, et si son frère n'avait pas été là, elle se serait retrouvée seule. A part qu'elle soit fière de toi, tu ne risques pas grand chose à lui avouer tes intentions.

\- Je l'aime bien tu sais…

\- Ah bon ? railla Lexa. Allez, parce que tu es sympa et qu'au plus profond de moi je sais que tu ne lui briseras pas le cœur…

\- Comment tu peux en être sûre ? la coupa Lincoln.

\- Parce que sinon je m'occuperai personnellement de t'éclater la tête, précisa Lexa avant de continuer, mine de rien. Je vais moi aussi te dire un secret : je crois qu'elle t'aime plus que bien.

Lincoln sourit de plus belle et rendit son téléphone à Lexa. Elle était la personne de la situation. Etudiante en Droit, ses parents dirigeaient une grande société… Lincoln savait qu'elle pourrait le conseiller et l'aider.

\- Merci Lexa. Tu n'étais pas obligée de faire ça pour moi. Je te suis reconnaissant.

\- Je t'en prie. J'ai bien compris qu'on allait t'avoir dans les pattes pendant un bon moment avec O' alors… Autant que ça se passe bien, rit-elle.

\- Je vais l'amener au restaurant et en discuter avec elle. Vous n'aviez rien prévu entre coloc' ce soir ?

\- Non, réfléchit Lexa, je ne crois pas. De toute façon Raven n'est pas là non plus.

\- Super. Merci encore…

\- Ce n'est rien Lincoln. Et arrête de me remercier, je vais prendre le melon, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'intérieur.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, Octavia la poussa et se jeta sur Lincoln.

\- Quoi qu'elle t'ait raconté c'est faux ! Et je n'ai pas fait rétrécir toutes les fringues de mon frère volontairement ! C'était un accident !

Lexa éclata de rire et Lincoln fit de même. Trop content de pouvoir faire râler sa petite amie, il exagéra au plus haut point la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Lexa.

\- Avoir fait rétrécir les fringues de ton frère c'est ridicule à côté de ce qu'elle m'a raconté…

Octavia se décomposa avant de se retourner vers Lexa, hilare. Cette dernière se retrouva au sol, sans s'en rendre compte, recevant des coups aléatoires mais heureusement pas à pleine puissance provenant des petits poings de son amie.

\- Lexa Woods tu es une femme morte ! Je vais te pourrir la vie et …

Octavia fut coupée par les bras de Lincoln qui la soulevèrent.

\- Je rigole Octavia, elle ne m'a rien dit ! Arrête !

Octavia gesticulait dans tous les sens pour se défaire de l'emprise de son petit ami sans cesser de proférer des menaces toutes plus absurdes les unes que les autres, tandis que Clarke s'était précipitée pour aider Lexa à se relever.

\- Ah ouais ? Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dit de si intéressant alors ? finit-elle par demander.

\- Et bien c'est ce que j'aimerais t'expliquer autour d'un bon repas dans un restaurant… Si tu veux bien, annonça Lincoln.

Octavia se détendit d'un coup et Lincoln la relâcha. Une moue gênée se dessina sur son visage.

\- Si les mots que tu cherches sont « Désolée Lexa », ne t'en fais pas je te pardonne, tenta Lexa pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Octavia ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, avant de regarder ses pieds honteusement.

\- Allez, Blake, ce n'est pas grave.

La petite brune s'approcha de Lexa et l'encercla de ses bras. Lexa grimaça mais accepta l'étreinte, en l'écourtant au maximum.

\- Voilààà tout le monde est content, dit soudain Clarke. Lincoln, tu peux donc embarquer O' avant qu'elle ne déclenche une autre guerre !

Lincoln hocha la tête et attrapa sa petite amie par la main.

\- On rentrera tard, signala-t-il en fermant la porte, sourire aux lèvres.

Les filles lui sourirent et attendirent un instant avant de commencer à parler.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demanda Clarke.

\- Longue histoire… Je t'expliquerai demain. Ou Octavia le fera. Ça m'embêterait que tu sois au courant avant elle…

\- Je comprends, la coupa Clarke. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ce que je veux savoir c'est… Octavia ? Elle ne risque rien ? Je ne veux pas qu'il la blesse…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Lincoln est juste parfait pour elle.

\- Tant mieux…

\- Des nouvelles de Rae' ? questionna Lexa.

\- Absolument pas. A l'heure qu'il est, elle doit être en train de s'envoyer en l'air.

Lexa rit avant de se saisir de son téléphone et appeler Raven. Elle resta debout, appuyée sur l'îlot central de la cuisine.

\- Et si tu me dérangeais ? demanda Rae' en décrochant.

\- Tu n'aurais pas décroché, enfin j'espère !

\- Mouais un point pour toi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Woods ?

\- Tu manges avec nous ? Lincoln a amené Octavia au resto'.

\- Mmmm, non. Je vais essayer de passer un peu de temps avec Anya…

\- D'accord… Essaie de ne pas trop l'épuiser, on a une dure journée demain !

\- Ouais je vais essayer ! Bye Lex' !

Raven raccrocha avant que Lexa n'ait le temps de répondre, la laissant avec une envie de rire presque irrépressible. Mais Clarke entra dans son champ de vision et elle reprit contact avec la douce réalité : elles avaient une soirée pour elles, à la maison.

Lexa se plaça face à Clarke et fit glisser ses mains de chaque côté de ses hanches pour la rapprocher d'elle. Elle posa son front contre celui de la blonde et savoura ce contact pendant quelques minutes. Clarke fit glisser petit à petit ses mains jusqu'à remonter aux épaules de Lexa, et l'attira à ses lèvres. Son besoin d'en avoir toujours plus était omniprésent. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait enfin tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, mais qu'elle n'était pas en droit d'en profiter pleinement. Elle était frustrée, et en même temps, elle était consciente du piment que cela ajoutait à leur relation.

Lexa expira tout l'air qu'elle retenait sans même s'en rendre compte, et termina d'approcher ses lèvres de celles de Clarke. Au moment où elles entrèrent en contact, tout semblait différent. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait conscience de l'endroit où elles se trouvaient ou de l'heure qu'il était. Elles auraient tout aussi bien pu être dans une pièce bondée de monde, elles auraient eu l'impression d'être seules au monde. Lexa entendit la respiration de Clarke s'accélérer, et se surprit à tenter de contrôler la sienne. Leurs mouvements se firent plus dur, et Clarke entreprit de caresser la langue de Lexa avec la sienne. La brune resserra son étreinte et sentit ses muscles se tendre. Si elle ne mettait pas fin à ce baiser, elles ne prendraient pas le temps de manger ce soir, et seraient l'une pour l'autre le seul dîner envisageable. Lexa fit reculer Clarke sans rompre le contact, et la fit asseoir sur un des tabourets de bar autour de l'îlot central. Elle sentit le corps de Clarke s'embraser sous ses mains, et la chaleur de son propre corps la traverser de part en part. A contrecœur, elle rompit leur baiser délicatement, non sans se permettre de caresser du bout de son nez le cou de la blonde. Elle déposa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur la carotide de Clarke, témoin du rythme passionné que son cœur a désormais adopté près de Lexa.

\- On devrait manger, finit par murmurer Lexa.

Clarke relâcha l'air de ses poumons et secoua lentement la tête de haut en bas. Devoir mettre fin à leur contact était douloureux, mais elle n'aurait jamais tenu le coup sans manger. Lexa sourit de toutes ses dents et entreprit de cuisiner rapidement quelque chose.

Clarke l'observa faire, et lista mentalement les aptitudes de sa petite-amie. Lexa était sportive, investie dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait et allait au bout des choses, même si cela ne lui plaisait guère comme pour l'entreprise de ses parents. Elle savait cuisiner, et pouvait s'occuper des tâches ménagères de toute la colocation si les trois autres ne s'étaient pas entendues pour qu'elle arrête. Elle était déterminée, et prenait soin de ses amis. Et même si elle n'avait jamais été réellement en couple, Clarke était prête à parier qu'elle était une petite-amie parfaite. Et le peu de temps qu'elles avaient passé ensemble semblait confirmer cela. En plus d'être belle, attentionnée et d'avoir un petit côté mystérieux, Lexa savait qui elle était et avait confiance en elle. Clarke se perdait petit à petit dans sa contemplation, lorsque Lexa déposa une assiette devant elle.

\- Mange, et cesse de m'admirer, tu vas finir aveugle, rit-elle.

Clarke ne sut répondre qu'un « Gnagnagna » enfantin en tirant la langue, et attrapa sa fourchette pour goûter l'assiette face à elle. Lexa amusée, se concentra sur sa propre assiette.

\- C'est super bon, Lex', commenta Clarke.

\- Merci. J'ai fait du riz, avec les restes de ce qu'on avait de légumes… Pas une vraie recette quoi mais… Ce sont des sucres lents, annonça-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Clarke répondit à son sourire et se dépêcha de terminer son assiette. Elle se leva, posa toute la vaisselle dans l'évier et avant que Lexa n'ait le temps de s'inquiéter de la vaisselle qui resterait dans l'évier, elle l'entraîna dans sa chambre.

Avec moins de douceur qu'avant leur repas, Clarke et Lexa laissèrent leurs corps diriger la situation. Les vêtements tombèrent rapidement, mais alors qu'elles étaient en sous-vêtements, Lexa sentit Clarke se tendre. Elle se demanda vaguement si elle devait s'arrêter et prendre le temps de parler avec Clarke, lorsque celle-ci bougea de façon à se retrouver à califourchon sur Lexa.

Lexa laissa son regard glisser sur le sublime de Clarke, et une fois de plus, elle fut éblouie par tant de beauté. Ses mains suivirent le tracé de son regard, et se posèrent sur les cuisses de la blonde. Clarke était écarlate et Lexa s'en inquiéta une seconde fois.

\- Clarke… commença-t-elle.

\- Je suis gênée, avoua la blonde. La dernière fois c'était... différent. On n'y voyait presque rien, je crevais d'envie de toi…

\- Parce que là non ? demanda Lexa en souriant.

\- Si, si ! s'empressa de répondre Clarke. Bien sûr mais… Tu vois tu es… Toi.

\- Non je ne vois pas, admit Lexa.

\- Tu es spéciale… souffla Clarke. Et aujourd'hui on est ensemble. Ça prend tout un autre sens.

\- J'aime le sens que ça prend Clarke. Tu es bien plus que spéciale pour moi, tu devrais le savoir.

Clarke hocha la tête, visiblement peu convaincue. Alors Lexa échangea leurs positions et fit ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux : se dédier entièrement au corps de sa partenaire en se laissant envahir, pour une fois, par ses sentiments.

* * *

Octavia faisait tourner encore et encore son bout de pain dans le fromage fondu, sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'elle faisait. Lincoln l'avait amenée dans un restaurant français pour lui parler d'à peu près tout ce qui le hantait, et Octavia avait du mal à digérer tant d'informations.

Les parents de Lincoln étaient morts. Ça, elle l'avait compris d'elle-même. Mais ils étaient les deux reporters américains morts à Kunduz 2 ans auparavant. Tout le monde connaissait cette histoire, même si l'Etat avait tenté d'étouffer l'affaire.

\- O' ? Chérie ?

\- Oui ? Pardon…

\- Je pense que ton morceau de pain est tombé au fond, sourit-il

\- Oh merde, jura-t-elle.

Elle tenta de le rattraper avec sa pique en vain.

\- Il paraît qu'en France, quand on fait tomber son morceau de pain dans la fondue, on a un gage.

\- Hmm. Quel est mon gage alors ? demanda Octavia, visiblement peu amusée.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu penses, insista Lincoln.

\- Ce n'est pas un gage, ça.

\- Non c'est une demande.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je suis partagée… dit-elle en reposant sa pique vide.

\- Tu penses que j'ai fait ça pour l'argent ? questionna-t-il inquiet.

\- Pour l'argent ? Non, pas du tout ! Je me demande juste… Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ?

\- Je préfère essayer de laisser ma douleur au passé.

\- Mais ton passé fait partie de qui tu es. C'est ce qui te motive à faire des choix comme… T'engager ou non…

\- Tu es déçue ?

\- Non déçue n'est pas le mot, réfléchit Octavia. Surprise plutôt. Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas depuis très longtemps Linc', mais tu comptes pour moi... J'espère pouvoir rester à tes côtés et te soutenir dans tes décisions…

Octavia regarda son assiette et rougit. Elle sentit la main de Lincoln attraper la sienne et elle s'efforça de relever le regard vers lui.

\- Je t'aime Octavia Blake et j'espère que tu resteras à mes côtés.

\- Nous sommes deux maintenant… Si tu es à terre, relève-toi. Nous nous battons.

Octavia lui sourit, et ajouta gênée :

\- Je t'aime aussi, au fait.

* * *

Lexa savourait les caresses de Clarke le long de ses bras. Elle lui faisait dos mais était prête à parier que la blonde arborait un grand sourire, comme elle-même le faisait en cet instant. Lexa se retourna et sourit plus encore en remarquant qu'elle avait raison.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Clarke.

\- Rien. Tu es belle…

\- C'est ce qui te fait sourire ?

\- Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante ? s'amusa Lexa.

\- Si… Je pensais que mes prouesses sexuelles y étaient pour quelque chose, je suis un peu déçue, sourit Clarke.

Lexa rit et enlaça sa petite amie avant de laisser dériver ses lèvres jusqu'à son cou. Elle remonta lentement jusqu'à l'arrière de son oreille où elle déposa un dernier baiser.

\- Tes prouesses sexuelles, c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis assoiffée, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se leva, nue, en lançant un clin d'œil à Clarke et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle attrapa une petite bouteille d'eau dans le réfrigérateur et retourna auprès de sa belle. Elle tendit la bouteille que Clarke accepta avec un bonheur non dissimulé.

\- Même quand tu bois, tu es belle, commenta Lexa d'un air dépassé.

Clarke éclata de rire non sans laisser un peu d'eau s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres. Lexa reprit immédiatement son sérieux, et sentit son corps s'embraser à cette vision. Elle s'approcha de Clarke, et fit cesser, de sa langue, la course d'une goutte qui s'échappait entre les seins de Clarke. Cette dernière reposa la bouteille, sentant le changement d'ambiance brutal. Elle se laissa faire lorsque sa petite amie l'embrassa presque sauvagement, la forçant à se rallonger. Sous le poids de son corps, Clarke se sentit presque vulnérable, mais la passion dont faisait preuve Lexa la laissait s'enfoncer plus encore dans son désir.

La bouche de Lexa passa le long de sa mâchoire, à sa clavicule jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins. Le seul passage de ses lèvres sur sa peau semblait enflammer Clarke. Elle fit glisser ses bras sur les côtés, et se saisit du drap comme si sa vie en dépendait. Déjà, Lexa était descendue jusqu'à ses hanches, puis ses cuisses, avant d'atteindre le cœur de sa convoitise. Une main sous chaque cuisse, Clarke se laissa une fois de plus envahir par un plaisir jusqu'alors jamais ressenti. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement, qu'elle tenta de retenir. Lexa remonta lentement en prenant bien soin de laisser un contact entre sa peau et le point de plaisir de Clarke, et lui demanda de se laisser aller, en lui rappelant qu'elles étaient seules. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Clarke pour céder. Lexa lui faisait ressentir tant de choses, qu'elle ne pourrait de toute façon pas résister bien longtemps. Lexa avait retrouvé sa place et Clarke se laissa complètement aller. Alors que son souffle se faisait de plus en plus court et ses gémissements de plus en plus forts, elle lâcha un râle infini et sentit tous ses muscles se crisper un à un. Un nouvel orgasme s'emparait de tout son être, plus puissant encore que le dernier, et probablement moins que le prochain.

C'est alors qu'elle prit conscience d'une chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas encore pensée. Lexa avait tous les pouvoirs sur elle. Pas parce qu'elle excellait au lit ou qu'elle pouvait l'amener en week-end aux quatre coins du monde mais bien parce qu'elle était éperdument amoureuse d'elle depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle ne voudrait jamais l'admettre. Tout prenait sens. Sa jalousie, son envie irrépressible d'être à ses côtés, sa fierté lorsqu'elle réussissait quelque chose... Elle l'avait toujours vue comme bien plus qu'une amie… Et le cri qu'elle avait lâché ce soir n'était pas seulement le témoin de son extase, mais celui du soulagement… Elle n'était plus en mesure de lutter.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si soucieuse après l'amour ? s'inquiéta Lexa.

\- Je ne suis pas soucieuse, tenta Clarke.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que le froncement de tes sourcils et ta mâchoire crispée disent.

\- Je me demandais juste… pourquoi on a attendu si longtemps ?

\- Je ne sais pas, sourit Lexa. Ça semblait ne pas être une bonne chose. Parce que notre amitié était trop précieuse pour la mettre en danger.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Notre attirance est beaucoup trop grande pour essayer de la repousser… souffla Lexa.

Clarke hocha la tête. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle était la seule à ressentir tout ça, ou la seule à se rendre compte de ce qui se tramait depuis si longtemps dans sa tête. Peut-être que Lexa ne ressentait rien de tout ça, ou peut-être que ça ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit avant… Clarke n'en savait rien, et elle était beaucoup trop bien pour commencer à penser à ça.

Là, dans les bras de Lexa, près de son cœur qu'elle pensait pourtant inaccessible, elle se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

* * *

Raven avait passé une très bonne soirée. Elle avait réussi à agir presque normalement avec Anya, qui l'avait raccompagnée vers minuit. Même si cela lui avait demandé beaucoup d'effort, elle ne lui avait même pas proposé d'entrer (ses colocataires l'auraient tuée en sachant qu'elle enfreignait la loi qu'elle avait elle-même imposée). Et Anya… avait été une partenaire de soirée parfaite. Raven avait été traitée en princesse toute la soirée, chose qu'elle appréciait particulièrement.

C'est donc heureuse, de bonne humeur et particulièrement excitée à l'idée de raconter sa soirée à Lexa qu'elle se leva à 6h comme tous les mardis : jour du footing partagé avec sa colocataire. Elle enfila un débardeur, un pull à manches longues et col roulé ainsi qu'un legging sobre et sortit enfiler ses baskets de course. Elle fut d'abord surprise de ne pas entendre de bruit dans la chambre de Lexa. Et plus surprise encore lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte et trouva ladite chambre vide, le lit fait et les volets ouverts.

 _Lexa a découché ?_

La surprise laissa place à l'incompréhension. Octavia était rentrée juste après elle et lui avait raconté toute l'histoire de Lincoln. Elle lui avait aussi dit que Lexa et Clarke en avait profité pour passer une soirée entre « meilleures copines » comme avait dit Octavia en mimant les guillemets et en levant les yeux au ciel.

Une idée traversa alors l'esprit de Raven. Les efforts pour agir normalement étaient déjà oubliés, et elle se dirigea au pas de course vers la chambre de Clarke. Plusieurs options s'offraient à elle. Elle pouvait entrer sans frapper, et prendre le risque de tomber sur ses deux meilleures amies en train de pratiquer ce qu'elle se plaisait à appeler du sport de chambre. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, elle prenait le risque de réveiller Clarke très tôt, sans douceur… ce qui pouvait amener un résultat bien pire encore. Ou bien, elle pouvait toquer, attendre que Clarke se réveille et entrer doucement. Après tout, ses spéculations pouvaient être complètement infondées.

Elle finit par opter pour la dernière option, sans avouer qu'elle était légèrement effrayée par l'idée qu'elle se faisait de Clarke à cette heure-ci. Elle toqua donc délicatement contre la porte en bois. Comme personne ne répondait, elle toqua un peu plus fort.

Clarke se réveilla au deuxième coup. Elle n'eut pas le temps de savourer son réveil qu'elle prit conscience de la situation à laquelle elle allait être confrontée. Qui qui toque derrière cette porte allait la surprendre au lit avec sa meilleure amie. La panique s'empara d'elle et elle réveilla sans délicatesse Lexa. Elle la secoua vivement et plaqua une main contre sa bouche pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de bruit, et lui fit un signe de tête vers la porte.

\- Clarke ? entendit-elle de l'autre côté.

Lexa comprit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle mima plusieurs fois le mot « Merde » silencieusement en tentant de trouver une solution. Et dans la panique, la seule solution qui lui vint fut de se cacher derrière le lit. L'espace entre le lit et le mur était extrêmement petit, mais au moins, ça n'éveillerait pas les soupçons. Nue, elle se glissa sur le côté et dit à Clarke de faire semblant de dormir alors que les coups sur sa porte se firent plus insistants.

Et lorsque Raven ne tint plus, elle ouvrit la porte, tombant sur une Clarke visiblement endormie.

\- Clarke tu dors ?

Clarke grogna le plus profondément possible et resserra les draps autour d'elle.

 _Pourvu qu'elle ne s'aperçoive pas que je suis nue…_

\- Putain Rae', qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Clarke n'était généralement pas vulgaire, mais tout le monde savait que la réveiller trop tôt faisait partie des pires erreurs possibles. Il lui fallait donc être crédible, même si le souvenir de la nuit dernière la poussait à sourire.

\- Euh, je… hésita Raven. Tu ne sais pas où est Lexa ?

Clarke fronça les sourcils et fit mine de s'énerver. Elle voulut se relever sur ses avant-bras mais se souvint qu'elle était nue et que ce geste risquait de la découvrir. Elle se contenta donc de râler une seconde fois.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en saurais Raven ?!

\- Je pensais que peut-être elle était avec toi… commença Raven, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Clarke déglutit et se sentit mal. Elle pensa un instant que Raven était rentrée plus tôt que prévu et qu'elle les avait entendues. Et pourtant, Raven n'avait pas l'air sûre d'elle. Clarke paria donc plutôt sur l'imagination débordante (quoiqu'un peu trop juste en ce moment) de son amie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutrait dans ma chambre ? demanda Clarke.

Décidément, ce n'était pas DU TOUT son vocabulaire habituel, même pour un réveil trop matinal.

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est mardi et le mardi on court ensemble mais sa chambre est vide et rangée.

\- Sa chambre est TOUOURS rangée, fit remarquer Clarke.

\- Oui non mais comme vous avez passé la soirée ensemble…

\- Elle a dû aller courir seule Rae', qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? J'en sais rien…

Clarke feignit l'agacement, en espérant que Raven allait lâcher l'affaire. Mais elle connaissait Raven… Trop bien.

\- Tu es sûre qu'elle ne t'a rien dit ? insista la brune.

\- Raven !

\- Ok, ok, d'accord !

Raven battit en retraite, et Clarke eut le temps de la voir mettre ses écouteurs avant qu'elle ne ferme totalement la porte. Elle attendit que la porte d'entrée ait claqué, et attendit encore 5 minutes, une fois n'est pas coutume, pour être sûre qu'elle était vraiment partie.

\- Lex ? chuchota-t-elle, sans réponse. Lexa ? Tu t'es rendormie ?

\- Non je suis tombée dans les pommes quand j'ai vu l'état du sol sous ton lit.

\- Rooooh maniaque… railla-t-elle

\- Mais tu tires le lit pour passer l'aspirateur des fois ? demanda sérieusement Lexa en se relevant.

\- Euh ça m'arrive… mentit la blonde. Peu importe, il va falloir que tu trouves une excuse en béton. A mon avis, le seul footing que tu vas pouvoir faire ce matin c'est celui entre ma chambre et la tienne. Vérifie qu'elle soit vraiment partie, j'ai déjà eu des mauvaises surprises… rappela-t-elle.

\- C'était mon idée aussi surprenant soit-il, expliqua Lexa.

\- Ah la jalousie… se moqua Clarke.

Lexa ne répondit pas et se contenta d'enfiler ses vêtements de la veille avant de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Clarke.

\- C'est tout ?

Pour seule réponse, elle obtint un clin d'œil de sa partenaire.

Lexa ouvrit tout doucement la porte et vérifia tout de même que Raven n'ait pas eu la même idée qu'elle. Une fois sûre que la voie était libre, elle courra en silence jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, la claqua comme si elle venait de rentrer et finit de courir jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle attrapa des affaires en vitesse et se dirigea vers la douche, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! C'est le plus long chapitre jusqu'à présent (bah ouais faut bien que je me fasse pardonner !)_

 _J'espère qu'il vous a plus, personnellement j'ai rigolé toute seule en imaginant la scène._

 _Je vous dis à très vite ! Plein de bisous à vous, et bonnes vacances ;)_

 **Skippy1701 :** _La suite est-elle à la hauteur ? :) Merci de continuer à lire et commenter mes chapitres... Merci vraiment._

 **LKim :** _Le brevet ? Alors ? C'est bon ?! Rolala, tu as vraiment cru que j'allais faire de Lincoln un escroc ? Aha ! Ca ne lui irait pas du tout !_

 **Clara333 :** _Merci de ton soutien c'est adorable ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Pour le coup tu avais plutôt raison ;)_

 **Chatow :** _Merci merci, mille fois merci ! J'espère que celui-ci sera tout aussi au poil !_

 **Edas44 :** _J'ai essayé de mettre un peu plus de Clexa... J'espère que ça t'a plu ;)._

 **Rosiie09 :** _Merci pour tous tes petits compliments, ça me fait chaud au coeur. Quand je les lis j'ai un petit sourire et je suis trop contente ! Merci à toi ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !_

 **loveserieslove :** _Merci de tes compliments !_

 **allyread78 :** _Je suis ravie qu'elle t'ait plue ! Waouh tu as vraiment enchaîné... Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur ! Bienvenue à toi sur ma fic alors ;)._


	30. Chapitre 29 : Jour après jour

_Salut tout le monde ! Une fois n'est pas coutume, voici un nouveau chapitre un peu plus long que les autres..._

 _J'essaie de rapprocher les délais entre chaque chapitre mais c'est pas facile ;)._

 _Je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Octavia entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, et la douche couler quelques minutes plus tard. Lexa et Raven devaient être rentrées de leur jogging. Elle ouvrit sa fenêtre en se promettant de ne pas laisser ouvert trop longtemps. Il commençait sérieusement à faire frais, surtout le matin. Elle ouvrit grand son lit et ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière elle.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et entreprit de se faire un jus d'orange, l'esprit toujours ailleurs. La conversation d'hier avec Lincoln était encore très présente dans son esprit, et malgré la discussion avec Raven qui avait suivie, elle se posait encore beaucoup de questions. Elle pressa donc un deuxième jus d'orange et alla toquer à la porte de Clarke. Elle ouvrit sans attendre de réponse et tomba sur Clarke assise dans son lit, retenant le drap qui manqua presque de dévoiler son corps nu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous à poil Griffin ? s'écria Octavia.

\- Merde O', tu ne peux pas attendre que je réponde avant d'ouvrir ?!

Octavia éclata de rire mais ne fit pas demi-tour pour autant. Elle posa les deux verres sur la table de chevet de la blonde, et se dirigea vers son armoire. Tout en sortant une culotte et un t-shirt à la blonde, elle rit.

\- Si un jour on m'avait dit que je tomberai sur Clarke Griffin en train de se toucher… commença-t-elle.

\- Mais n'importe quoi, pas du tout O'. C'est PAS-DU-TOUT ce que tu crois !

\- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, dit-elle en lui lançant les affaires. Enfile ça je reste tournée. J'ai besoin de parler à ma meilleure amie.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel mais se rassura. Elle préférait mille fois être surprise nue par Octavia que par Raven, qui n'aurait pas manqué de lui inventer cinquante scénarios possibles et qui aurait partagé cette information avec la moitié de Manhattan. Elle enfila rapidement les vêtements et alla ouvrir ses volets.

\- C'est bon O', tu peux te retourner, signala-t-elle.

\- Je t'ai fait un jus d'orange.

\- Merci. Ton réveil est quand même beaucoup plus doux que celui de Raven il y a une demie-heure.

\- Elle aussi t'a trouvée nue ? Merde t'es foutue Griffin !

Octavia éclata de rire et dut s'asseoir sur le lit.

\- Mais non… Elle cherchait Lexa.

\- Elles ne sont pas allées courir ensemble ?

Octavia semblait bien trop intéressée par l'information pour que ce soir innocent. Clarke avait l'impression de s'enfoncer plus encore…

\- Apparemment pas, finit-elle par répondre. Et toi ? Ta soirée ?

\- J'imagine que Lexa t'a tout raconté.

\- Pas du tout, elle a tenu à ce que ce soit toi qui le fasses, expliqua Clarke.

En pensant à sa soirée de la veille, elle se mit à sourire bêtement et se perdit complètement dans ses souvenirs. Leurs retrouvailles, leur repas, Lexa qui se mouvait parfaitement dans la cuisine, et leur nuit… Partagée entre sexe, amour, douceur et parfois un peu de sauvagerie.

\- … Et c'est là qu'il m'a dit qu'avant, c'était une femme.

Clarke retomba douloureusement sur Terre en entendant la fin de la phrase d'Octavia.

 _Quoi ? Lincoln ? Transsexuel ?_

\- Qu…Quoi ?

\- Je savais que tu ne m'écoutais pas ! s'énerva Octavia. Non, rassure-toi, Lincoln n'est pas une femme. Mais j'aurais aimé que tu prêtes attention à ce que je te dis AVANT cette partie.

\- Pardon, O'… Je t'écoute.

\- Tu as plutôt intérêt. Sinon je raconte à Raven que tu étais en train de te faire plaisir quand je suis venue te réveiller ce matin…

\- JE-N'ÉTAIS-PAS, commença-t-elle avant de se reprendre. Peu importe. Vas-y, je t'écoute trèèèès attentivement.

Elle se reconcentra et but lentement son jus d'orange, alors qu'Octavia lui expliqua qui était Lincoln en détails.

La matinée avait été plutôt courte. Lexa n'avait pas vu ses quatre heures de TD passer, essentiellement parce qu'Anya et elles s'étaient faites exclure après le fou rire qui les avait pris lorsque Lexa lui avait raconté la scène du matin.

Elles s'étaient donc installées à leur table habituelle bien avant l'arrivée des autres et avaient pris la liberté de commander. Anya et Lexa n'avaient pas cours de l'après-midi, et Clarke non plus. Raven devait venir manger avec elle alors qu'Octavia avait prévu de manger seule avec Lincoln.

Après avoir expliqué sa situation à Clarke, cette dernière lui avait posé une question essentielle : quel était le problème ? Octavia s'était sentie gênée, presque trahie par les révélations de Lincoln, et pourtant, ces révélations ne la concernaient en rien. Elles étaient simplement le témoignage d'un homme ayant beaucoup souffert, voulant se reconstruire, mais qui se trouvait perdu. Et lorsque Clarke lui avait posé la deuxième question importante, à savoir si elle aimait Lincoln, Octavia s'était mise à sourire en hochant énergiquement la tête à la manière d'un enfant. Ces réponses lui avaient suffi pour décider d'aller voir Lincoln et le prier de l'excuser d'avoir agi comme elle l'avait fait.

Une fois les quatre plats commandés, Lexa demanda à Anya de lui raconter un peu plus sa soirée d'hier. Lexa était surprise de voir que Raven pouvait finalement craquer sérieusement pour quelqu'un au point de faire de gros efforts. Puis elle se souvint de la scène du matin et pensa que cela n'allait pas durer, tout en se retenant de le faire remarquer à voix haute. Anya avait l'air attachée à Raven, et elle ne voulait pas la blesser.

Clarke, elle, avait vu sa matinée passer beaucoup plus lentement, et c'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'elle entendit son professeur de sciences biologiques leur annoncer la fin du cours une demi-heure plus tôt que l'heure prévue. Elle jeta son ordinateur sans ménagement dans son sac, et fut la première à sortir.

Machinalement, elle se dirigea vers la cafétéria, sans prêter attention aux gens qui l'entouraient. Elle savait qu'elle allait arriver la première et se réjouissait de ces instants de répit qui lui permettaient de dessiner. Chose qu'elle n'avait que trop peu l'occasion de faire depuis son aménagement.

Lexa leva les yeux de son téléphone qu'elle consultait machinalement et aperçut au loin la chevelure blonde de sa petite amie. Elle était toujours surprise par sa beauté, malgré les heures (et les années si elle osait de l'avouer) passées à l'observer discrètement. Sans réfléchir, et en délaissant complètement Anya qui lui tendait son téléphone pour lui montrer une photo, elle se leva. Elle marcha lentement en direction de Clarke qui la remarqua au dernier moment, et sourit instantanément. Instinctivement, Lexa regarda rapidement autour d'elle, avant de venir écraser ses lèvres sur celles de Clarke, on ne peut plus surprise.

\- Raven n'est pas encore là, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Et Anya ?! s'inquiéta la blonde.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est au courant de tout… Et on peut lui faire confiance.

Clarke hocha la tête et retourna avec Lexa à la table d'où Anya les observait avec un regard attendri. L'envie de prendre Lexa par la main était très forte, mais le plaisir d'avoir pu goûter à ses lèvres rendait cette envie moins douloureuse.

\- Salut Clarke, lança Anya.

\- Salut Anya. Ça va ?

\- Super… Je ne te retourne pas la question, je connais déjà la réponse, railla-t-elle.

Clarke voulut répondre quelque chose d'intelligent mais un sourire niais se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle abandonna l'idée.

\- Vous avez fini plus tôt ? remarqua finalement Clarke.

\- Euh.. Pas vraiment, avoua Lexa gênée.

Anya commença à rire et Lexa expliqua à Clarke la raison pour laquelle elles étaient sorties du cours. Clarke piqua un fard et balbutia quelque chose comme « Mais tu ne peux pas lui raconter ça ! ». Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains, sachant très bien que ses joues avaient viré au rouge. Lexa s'excusa vaguement et alla chercher la commande. Elle tomba sur Raven qui faisait la queue, et lui expliqua qu'elle avait déjà commandé pour elle. Elles récupérèrent les commandes et retournèrent s'asseoir.

Raven se jeta sur son assiette et ignora complètement Anya qui fut vexée.

\- Salut, Raven ! lança-t-elle sèchement.

\- Oh pardon An', mais j'avais trooop faim, expliqua-t-elle la bouche pleine. Ça va ? Tu as bien dormi.

\- Ça va…

Raven tenta de sourire les joues pleines et à la vision de ce hamster, Anya ne lui en voulut pas longtemps. Elle rit à s'attaqua elle-même à son assiette.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as lâchée ce matin ?! demanda Raven à Lexa.

\- Euh je pensais que tu n'étais pas rentrée, je ne t'ai pas entendue rentrer, alors je suis allée courir seule.

\- Tu aurais pu vérifier ! Puis t'es partie super tôt, remarqua la latino.

Anya tentait tant bien que mal de contenir le nouveau fou rire qui ne demandait qu'à éclater, et Clarke était très sérieusement concentrées sur ses lasagnes en sentant ses joues chauffer à nouveau.

\- Désolée, souffla Lexa.

\- Attends… Pourquoi tu ne râles pas ? Et pourquoi tu ne trouves pas d'excuse bidon ? D'habitude tu m'aurais envoyée balader genre « Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi Raven », ou « Je peux aller courir sans que tu en fasses une affaire d'Etat ! ». Pourquoi tu ne réagis pas, Woods ?

Lexa fut prise au dépourvu et ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que voulait dire Raven. Elle se contenta de lever les épaules et les sourcils dans un même mouvement d'incompréhension.

C'en fut trop pour Anya qui éclata de rire, malgré la force avec laquelle le pied de Clarke s'écrasa sur son tibia. Elle rit à gorge déployée sans pouvoir s'arrêter jusqu'à ce Raven réagisse.

\- Pourquoi tu ris An' ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? Pourquoi tu… commença-t-elle avant de se stopper net.

Raven détourna son regard sur une Lexa qui pour la première fois de sa vie, semblait terrifiée. Raven avait eu une lumière, et elle priait mentalement pour que son idée ne soit pas exacte, comme elle l'était ces dernières fois.

\- Est-ce que tu as esquivé ton jogging accompagné de ta meilleure coloc' pour t'envoyer en l'air, Woods ? demanda Raven calmement.

 _Et merde… Pourquoi est-elle aussi perspicace ?!_

\- Pour m'envoyer en l'air ? Mais que, pas du tout ! Pourquoi tu dis ça, tu le saurais si…

\- NE ME MENS PAS ! s'écria la latino. C'est qui cette garce que je lui casse la tête ?!

Anya qui s'était décomposée et avait vu son visage virer au blanc, puis au rouge, avait retrouvé une couleur normale, et était repartie dans un fou rire intenable. Clarke était livide et assistait impuissante au jugement de sa secrète petite-amie, ainsi qu'à des menaces de mort proférées à sa propre encontre.

\- Raven je t'assure que tu te fais des id… tenta Lexa.

\- Franchement c'est sacré ! Comment tu as pu sacrifier notre jogging pour ça ?

\- Arrête, je te dis que…

\- C'est ça, t'es allée courir toute seule. T'as l'air reposée, un petit sourire en coin et un visage pleinement satisfait. Je te connais, Woods. Et vu ta tronche, c'était un bon coup.

Ce fut la parole de trop pour Clarke qui s'étouffa avec un morceau de pâtes, ce qui lui valut d'attirer à nouveau l'attention de Raven sur elle.

\- Et toi, tu la couvres ?! s'emballa Raven.

\- Raven, la prévint Anya d'un ton sérieux. Souviens-toi de ce dont on a parlé hier…

Raven ouvrit la bouche et la referma, à deux reprises, avant de terminer son repas.

\- Et de quoi avez-vous parlé ? demanda habilement Clarke.

\- Du fait que Raven était toujours un peu… excessive.

\- Ah booon ? railla la blonde. Et ç'a porté ses fruits ?

\- Visiblement pas, maugréa Lexa.

Elle jeta un regard dédaigneux à Raven avant d'elle aussi terminer son repas. Finalement, l'ambiance tendue permit à Anya et Clarke de faire plus ample connaissance, puisque Lexa ne faisait rien d'autre qu'admirer Clarke et Raven boudait en lisant sur son téléphone.

Raven annonça qu'elle devait repartir en cours en précisant quelque chose comme « il en faut bien qui travaillent » et Anya lui avait proposé de la raccompagner. Si Raven avait hoché la tête et les épaules comme si cela lui était égal, ses deux meilleures amies avaient pu voir que l'attention l'avait touchée.

Clarke et Lexa se retrouvèrent seules à la table. Cette dernière était partagée : elle savait qu'elle devait réviser et les partiels de fin de semestre se rapprochaient dangereusement. Dans une semaine, il fallait qu'elle soit incollable. Et en même temps… Passer une après-midi tranquille avec Clarke était une opportunité qui ne se refusait pas.

\- Tu veux qu'on…

\- Je dois réviser Lex', la coupa Clarke. Je suis désolée, je voudrais tellement faire autre chose avec toi mais…

\- Non, je comprends. Je vais réviser aussi, annonça Lexa, un peu déçue.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille réviser à la maison quand même ?

Cette expression prit complètement au dépourvu Lexa qui sentit son cœur louper un battement. « A la maison » signifiait tellement plus qu'un simple appartement qu'elles partageaient. Derrière ces mots se trouvait leur cocon, l'endroit où elles se retrouvaient le plus souvent seules, l'endroit qui connaissait leurs secrets et était témoin de leur amour.

\- Lexa ? Tu m'as entendu ? s'inquiéta Clarke.

\- Euh oui pardon, comme tu veux ma puce.

Ce fut à la blonde de sourire bêtement à l'entente de ce nom. Elle avait définitivement besoin de partager de vrais moments avec Lexa. Tenir leur relation secrète allait relever du défi, alors que cela faisait seulement 2 jours. Clarke déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Lexa et l'incita à se lever avec elle pour rentrer à l'appartement.

Une fois rentrées, Lexa sortit ses nombreuses fiches et révisa minutieusement TD par TD, matière par matière. Clarke, elle, avait choisi de réviser en premier les cours où elle avait le plus de mal. C'est à dire le Droit et ce qui relevait de la Santé publique. Elles travaillaient depuis plus de deux heures quand Clarke commença à se déconcentrer. Elle commença d'abord par observer Lexa dans les moindres détails. La façon dont ses lunettes glissaient sur son nez, la mèche qui s'était échappée de l'arrière de son oreille, la façon qu'elle avait de faire passer son stylo d'un doigt à l'autre sans s'en rendre compte ou même la perfection avec laquelle elle surlignait les points importants de son cours. Puis Clarke attrapa son cahier de dessin, et dessina le visage parfait de Lexa. Elle se demanda vaguement comment elle avait fait pour être si naïve toutes ces années. Puis elle se demanda ce qui se serait passé si Lexa ne l'avait pas embrassée ce soir-là, un peu saoule. Elle pensait sincèrement qu'elles auraient fini par craquer dans tous les cas, à un moment ou un autre. En y réfléchissant bien, cette attirance ne datait pas d'hier. Elles n'avaient simplement pas de mot dessus, bien que leurs amies l'aient fait plusieurs fois.

Perdue dans ses réflexions, Clarke se leva automatiquement et se positionna derrière Lexa. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule droite de la brune, et frotta son nez contre son cou. Ses mains entourèrent sa taille, et elle se délecta de l'odeur de sa petite amie. Elle déposa doucement de tendres baisers le long du cou, puis de la mâchoire de Lexa, qui ne lutta plus et abandonna sa concentration.

Lexa ôta ses lunettes et laissa un soupir satisfait s'échapper de sa bouche. Elle se retourna et attira Clarke de façon à la faire s'asseoir sur ses genoux avec douceur. Puis elle entoura sa taille et caressa tendrement son dos, avant de venir poser son front contre celui de la blonde. D'une main, elle plaça derrière son oreille une mèche blonde qui venait la chatouillait, et emprisonna les lèvres de sa petite amie amoureusement. Le téléphone de Lexa sonna plusieurs fois mais elle se concentra sur l'amour qu'elle partageait à ce moment même.

C'est à cet instant que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit face à elles, laissant un Lincoln très surpris sur le palier. Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent d'un coup, un air coupable sur le visage.

\- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas vu ce que je viens de voir. Si Octavia sait que je sais elle va me tuer, annonça-t-il tout sourire.

\- Linc'… commença Clarke.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Clarke, votre secret est bien gardé avec moi, dit-il en s'avançant. En attendant… Félicitations !

Son sourire irradiait dans la pièce et contamina les deux jeunes femmes. Lincoln était un vrai soleil, avec une bonne humeur contagieuse. Il emprisonna les deux jeunes femmes entre ses bras musclés et Lexa se laissa faire mais coupa court au contact.

\- Désolée, les câlins c'est pas trop mon truc, dit-elle devant l'air déçu du jeune homme.

\- Désolé. A part vous déranger pendant que vous vous bécotiez, je vous dérange ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, on révisait, expliqua Lexa.

\- Tu as un moment ? J'ai réfléchi un peu plus à mon projet…

\- Bien sûr ! Dis donc, tu es rapide, sourit Lexa.

Clarke annonça qu'elle faisait du café pour tous les trois et Lexa et Lincoln planchèrent plus en détail sur le projet de Lincoln. La brune avait à nouveau posé ses lunettes sur son nez et sa ride de concentration avait réapparu.

Lincoln avait donc décidé de monter un établissement scolaire militaire qui pourrait accueillir des élèves du primaire au secondaire. Des enfants de militaires s'ils le voulaient, des enfants de civils qui souhaitaient mettre un pied dans ce milieu, ou encore des enfants pupilles de la Nation qui pourraient trouver dans l'Etablissement une nouvelle famille à laquelle de raccrocher.

Ce projet semblait l'emplir d'une motivation extrême, puisque la passion envahissait ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il en parlait. Il avait commencé à chercher des lieux où il pourrait faire construire, ou des locaux qu'il pourrait acheter. Son budget était largement suffisant pour qu'il puisse aussi acheter un appartement dans Manhattan, voire deux.

Lexa commença à plancher sur le cadre légal, les autorisations nécessaires, les capacités d'accueil et les diplômes requis. En sachant ça, elle pourrait définir le coût annuel des professeurs, surveillants et autres intervenants nécessaires au bien-être d'une école. L'idée de l'internat fut évoquée, ce qui rajouta des contraintes. Lexa et Lincoln étaient tellement concentrés qu'ils n'avaient pas vu Clarke sortir son cahier de dessin pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Elle décida de capturer ce moment, si spécial pour Lincoln. Elle s'était rarement appliquée en détails pour un dessin. Elle traça les muscles saillants du jeune homme, la façon dont ses lèvres s'étiraient dans un léger sourire fier, et l'angle exact avec lequel il était penché sur son énorme dossier qui réunissaient les papiers nécessaires à son projet. Elle dessina avec autant de précision Lexa, son regard professionnel, et le parcours de ses cheveux qu'elle avait grossièrement (mais de façon non moins sexy) attachés en une queue de cheval.

La complicité entre les deux se sentait tout autant à travers du dessin de Clarke qu'à travers la pièce. Une idée lui vint : si elle n'était pas une adepte de la satisfaction personnelle (l'exigence dont elle faisait preuve envers elle-même lui imposait), il lui fallait admettre que ce dessin était réussi. Elle se promit donc que si Lincoln allait au bout de ses projets (et il y arriverait, elle en était sûre), elle lui offrirait ce dessin. Il pourrait en faire ce qu'il voudrait, mais il pourrait lui rappeler le travail acharné et les heures passées à plancher sur son projet. Clarke sourit, fière d'elle, au moment où Lincoln s'étira bruyamment, rappelant à Lexa qu'il était peut-être temps de passer à autre chose.

L'entrée d'Octavia dans l'appartement finit par le déconcentrer totalement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? dit-elle à son petit ami en allant l'embrasser.

\- On essayait de dégrossir mon projet avec Lexa.

Un sourire fier se dessina sur ses lèvres, et il commença à essayer d'expliquer à Octavia les points sur lesquels il avait pu avancer avec Lexa. Même si l'incompréhension du discours professionnel de Lincoln se lisait sur le visage d'Octavia, on pouvait aussi y lire la fierté. Les sentiments que ces deux-là partageaient allaient bien au-delà du coup de foudre.

* * *

Raven regarda son téléphone pour la cinquantième fois depuis le début de son dernier cours. Lorsqu'Anya l'avait raccompagnée en début d'après-midi, elle l'avait embrassée pour lui dire au revoir. Raven s'était laissée faire, et avait même trouvé une certaine satisfaction dans ce geste. Elle avait ensuite envoyé un message à Anya en lui demandant de venir passer la soirée avec ses colocataires et elle. Sans réponse, jusqu'à maintenant… C'est donc le moral au plus bas qu'elle sortit de sa salle de cours et se dirigea vers la sortie des bâtiments de Physique Nucléaire, avant de croiser le regard d'Anya, qui l'attendait. Elle lui sourit, tentant tant bien que mal de le contenir pour ne pas en faire trop.

\- Salut, lança-t-elle l'air de rien.

\- Salut. Désolée, j'aurais peut-être dû te répondre. Tu as prévu autre chose du coup ?

\- Non, je pensais passer la soirée seule avec mes colocataires.

\- Cool, conclut Anya timidement.

Raven lui fit signe de la tête d'avancer pour se diriger vers l'appartement et Anya la suivit. Elles marchèrent d'abord côte à côte en silence, puis Raven se souvint qu'Anya et Lexa étaient vite devenues amies au point de tout se raocnter, et voulut en profiter pour lui soutirer des informations. Elle était sûre que sa colocataire avait couché avec une fille cette nuit, et elle comptait bien trouver qui cela pouvait bien être. Et si de simples questions ne lui permettaient pas d'avoir de réponse, elle abuserait de son plus grand pouvoir sur Anya : le sexe.

\- Je suis déçue d'avoir couru seule ce matin, commença-t-elle.

Anya fut attendrie et passa son bras autour de la taille de Raven. Elle l'approcha à elle et déposa tendrement un baiser sur sa tempe avant d'ajouter un « ce n'est pas grave ». La latino se sentit bizarre et fut surtout très surprise de ce geste. Cependant, elle s'admit à elle-même que le contact était agréable.

\- Tu sais qui c'est, toi ? demanda-t-elle en se reprenant.

\- Oh non, depuis qu'on sort ensemble Lexa ne me dit plus rien, feinta Anya.

Ce coup-ci, Raven s'arrêta net et se décomposa.

 _Sortir ensemble ?_

Plus de doute possible, Anya agissait comme si elles étaient un couple. Et visiblement, Raven était la seule à ne pas être au courant.

 _En même temps…_

Plusieurs rencards consécutifs, elles mangent ensemble, s'embrassent pour se dire au revoir… De loin comme de près, leur relation ressemblait à une relation de couple. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment posé la question, et c'était la première fois que cette situation lui arrivait. D'habitude, les hommes ou les femmes avec qui elles couchent n'ont non seulement pas envie de plus, mais ne l'attirent pas non plus plus que ça. Et il fallait avouer qu'Anya n'était en rien comme les autres. Elle plaisait à Raven, arrivait à la pousser dans ses retranchements et… était une bête au lit. Clairement.

 _Point non négligeable ma chère Reyes._

\- Alors du coup… On sort ensemble ? finit-elle par demander.

\- Tu as l'impression que non ? s'amusa Anya.

\- Non pas vraiment. C'est juste que… Je n'avais pas mis de mot dessus.

\- Si ça ne te convient pas, on peut toujours changer.

Raven sembla réfléchir un court instant avant de sourire.

\- Nan, ça va. On verra bien.

Le nouveau couple arriva donc dans l'appartement et tomba sur Lincoln, Octavia, Lexa et Clarke en train de se disputer la télécommande de la télé. Raven s'avança vers eux et mit vite fin à la dispute.

\- TOURNOI FIFAAAAAAA, hurla-t-elle en se jetant sur le canapé où étaient déjà entassés ses amis.

De nombreux cris de mécontentement se firent entendre, accompagnés de plusieurs de douleur. Ce n'est qu'après avoir réussi à faire tomber du canapé la latino, que tous remarquèrent la présence d'Anya. Il ne leur en fallut pas plus pour décider de commander des pizzas pour tout le monde et effectivement organiser un tournoi de foot sur la console.

Octavia se mit dans la même équipe que Lincoln, Anya se mit avec Raven et Lexa avec Clarke. Il fallait au moins Lexa pour essayer de relever le niveau minable de Clarke à la console, tout le monde le savait. Après avoir dévoré les pizzas et ouvert quelques bières, le tournoi battait son plein. L'équipe Lincoln-Octavia contre Lexa-Clarke. Lincoln et Octavia jouaient très bien ensemble, et se comprenaient parfaitement. Lexa elle, tentait tant bien que mal de rattraper les bourdes de Clarke.

\- NOOOOOON NE TACLE PAS ! s'exclama-t-elle trop tard.

Clarke avait poussé son joueur les deux pieds en avant dans la surface de réparation. Non seulement le joueur était expulsé mais en plus, Lincoln et Octavia obtenaient un penalty.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa Clarke. Tu jouerais mieux toute seule…

\- Mais non ma puce, pas du tout, tenta de la rassurer Lexa.

Le petit nom utilisé créa un silence pesant et Lexa se rendit compte de son erreur trop tard. Octavia et Raven échangèrent de vifs regards, Anya donna un coup de coude discret à Lexa et Clarke se fondit dans le canapé. Se fut finalement Lincoln qui mit fin au silence comme il put.

\- Regaaaaaarde Clarke ! Je loupe le penalty exprès !

Tactique parfaite pour faire enrager sa petite amie qui essaya de l'en empêcher.

\- Mais Lincoln arrête un peu ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ? On l'a mérité ce penalty ! s'énerva Octavia.

\- Je sais chérie mais regarde Clarkie… Elle va se mettre à pleurer d'un instant à l'autre… C'est ta meilleure amie, tu ne peux pas lui faire ça…

Tous éclatèrent de rire en entendant les mots de Lincoln. Clarke était une terrible joueuse mais une super comédienne, rien à dire. Elle avait donc adopté un regard dit « de chien battu » et tentait de faire de la peine à sa meilleure amie qui retenait son rire.

Match après match, bière après bière, Clarke et Lexa finirent bonnes dernières du tournoi, Raven et Anya s'étaient bien battues mais Lincoln et Octavia étaient vraiment trop forts. Tout le monde se mit d'accord pour qu'ils restent tous dormir au même endroit. Après avoir débarrassé et rangé, chacun se dirigea vers la chambre dans laquelle il était supposé passer la nuit.

\- C'est bête que Lexa et toi soyez célibataires, lança Raven à Clarke.

\- Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta Clarke.

\- On aurait pu faire une soirée de couple !

\- Mais pourquoi tu dis ça Raven ? Elles peuvent très bien jouer au couple toutes les deux, surenchérit Octavia, l'air vicieux.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient absentées sur la terrasse au cours de la soirée, prétendant un coup de chaud au même moment. Elles avaient discuté de l'attitude bizarre de Clarke et Lexa. Octavia pensait que Lincoln était au courant de quelque chose, et Raven lui avait raconté qu'elle ne croyait pas un mot d'Anya quand celle-ci lui disait que Lexa ne lui racontait plus rien. Elles avaient donc toutes les deux mis en place un plan qui consistait à user de leurs charmes pour faire craquer leur partenaire respectif. Et de pousser à bout Clarke et Lexa pour qu'une des deux finisse par leur dire qui était la fille avec qui Lexa avait passé la nuit.

C'était sans compter sur la détermination des deux autres filles à garder leur couple secret. Lexa, tout naturellement, rentra dans le jeu de Raven.

\- Bien sûr qu'on peut jouer au petit couple nous aussi, n'est-ce pas chérie ? dit-elle à Clarke.

\- Euh je… Bien sûr, balbutia cette dernière.

Clarke n'était pas du tout sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Et encore moins, lorsque Lexa vint glisser son bras autour de sa taille. Plus Lexa était proche, plus Clarke avait du mal à se contenir. Alors avoir Lexa collée à elle sans vraiment pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit était un vrai supplice.

\- Allez, on va se coucher, lança Lexa en entraînant Clarke dans sa propre chambre. Bonne nuit !

Les deux autres colocataires restèrent bouche bée, et Lincoln et Anya se lancèrent un regard entendu, comprenant que l'un et l'autre était au courant de la situation.

\- Elles viennent vraiment d'aller se coucher ensemble ? demanda Octavia.

\- Yep… répondit Raven sceptique.

Lincoln parut inquiet et le regard échangé avec Anya ne le rassurait pas. Ils allaient devoir rendre des comptes à leurs petites amies, c'était sûr.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Il annonce la couleur des prochains chapitres._

 _Merci d'être encore si nombreux à lire et commenter ma FF, je suis la plus heureuse du monde quand je vous lis... *yeuxencoeur*_

 _J'ai vu qu'il y en avait quelques uns qui faisaient leur grand retour... J'vous aime putain !_

 **LKim :** _Je suis heureuse que ce passage t'ait plu ! Je me suis tellement marrée rien qu'à l'écrire et l'imaginer... Félicitations c'est vraiment pas mal ! Je n'ai pas regardé les sujets j'avoue... J'y jetterai un oeil par curiosité._

 **Skippy1701 :** _Aha plus ça va aller et moins elle va hésiter la Raven, je te rassure ;p_

 **Guest :** _J'ai essayé de me rattraper, j'avoue avoir mis un peu le Clexa de côté pour les autres chapitres, alors j'essaie de faire bien ;p. Je n'ai pas encore décider de comment la découverte allait se passer._

 **clara333 :** _Moi j'ai vraiment rigolé en l'écrivant aussi... Je suis trop contente que tu l'aies senti c'est top ! Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais les faire réagir... Y a tellement de possibilités !_

 **Rosiie09 :** _Et Lincoln va devenir de plus en plus important ;) Je l'aime bien ! Je suis ravie que la dernier chapitre t'ait plu !_

 **Cassie :** _Alors je te souhaite à la fois la bienvenue, et à la fois pas du tout ! Tu es là depuis longtemps apparemment :D Je suis très touchée par tes mots, j'essaie de faire ça au mieux mais parfois c'est compliqué. Je suis trop contente que tu le vois comme ça aussi ! A bientôt alors... ;)_


	31. Chapitre 30 : La matinale

_Salut tout le monde ! Entrée fracassante... Je suis désolée. En fait, je n'ai aucune excuse pour ce retard, si ce n'est que j'ai en fait voulu prendre de l'avance (vous me suivez ?). J'ai récupéré quelques chapitres d'avance pour essayer de moins vous faire attendre quoi... Sans succès._

 _Voici donc le nouveau chapitre. Pour vous re-situer : Clarke et Lexa sont rentrées de leur week-end de Thanksgiving, elles ont déjà failli se faire attraper au lit. Octavia et Raven ont demandé à leurs moitiés de rester dormir après une soirée jeu, et en allant se coucher, une blague sur les couples poussent Clarke mais surtout Lexa à jouer au petit couple en s'enfermant dans la chambre._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

\- A quoi tu joues Lex ?! s'énerva Clarke. Je croyais qu'on prenait notre temps et toi tu cries déjà sur tous les toits qu'on est ensemble !

\- Plus on ira dans leur sens, plus elles nous laisseront tranquille, expliqua Lexa. Et puis je ne le crie pas sur tous les toits.

\- Je ne crois pas, non. Pourquoi tu l'as dit à Anya ? Elle sort avec Raven !

\- Je lui fais confiance ! C'est mon amie… Clarke s'il te plait, est-ce qu'on peut…

\- ON ?! Tu me demandes mon avis maintenant ?

\- Arrête Clarke, dit Lexa d'un ton neutre mais ferme. Tu sais ce qui se serait passé si on n'était pas vraiment ensemble ? Tu serais rentrée dans le jeu. Ou peut-être même que tu l'aurais amorcé ! Tu aurais été la première à en jouer. Jouer au petit couple ne t'a jamais posé de problème jusqu'à maintenant. Alors quoi ? Sous prétexte que l'on est vraiment en couple on doit tout perdre en public ? Si c'est ce que se cacher entraîne, je préfère avouer à tout le monde ou arrêter tout de suite.

Elle avait parlé à Clarke d'une traite, sans prendre le temps de reprendre sa respiration, ni même prendre le temps de réfléchir plus longuement à ses paroles. Sa voix avait été douce mais son regard ferme témoignait de sa détermination. Clarke et elle étaient ensemble depuis quelques jours, et cela prenait déjà une ampleur disproportionnée.

Lexa revint mentalement sur ses paroles et se rendit compte de leurs sous-entendus. Avant d'avoir pu se justifier, Clarke avait fait un pas en arrière, bras tendus, en signe de défense.

\- Waouh, carrément.

\- Non Clarke, j'ai peut-être été une peu excessive...

\- Effectivement.

Son ton traduisait sa déception, et son regard, sa peine. Lexa ouvrit la bouche mais la blonde tendit un doigt pour lui faire signe de se taire, ce que Lexa appliqua sans rechigner.

\- Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Tu vas te mettre en pyjama ou peu importe ce que tu fais généralement le soir, commença-t-elle.

\- Le soir je te rejoins dans ton lit, coupa Lexa.

\- Je vais attendre un peu sans te calculer et je sortirai d'ici une dizaine de minutes, pour que personne ne se doute de rien, continua la blonde comme si elle n'avait pas entendu Lexa.

Lexa sentit un poids se former au fond de son estomac. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas innocente dans cette dispute, mais jamais elle n'aurait cru que cette histoire prenne tant d'ampleur. Elle chercha à se justifier, peut-être qu'elle pourrait trouver les mots pour apaiser Clarke…

\- Est-ce qu'on peut discuter quand même ? tenta-t-elle.

\- Non. Pas ce soir.

Lexa hocha la tête en sachant pertinemment que Clarke ne pouvait pas la voir puisqu'elle lui tournait le dos en fixant la porte, bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle fit donc ce que sa petite amie lui avait demandé : elle ouvrit le placard et en sortit un short et un tee-shirt, ouvrit son lit, alluma la lumière de la table de chevet, éteint la grande et attrapa un livre dans son sac de cours.

Clarke, bien que dos à la scène, avait mentalement listé les étapes du coucher de Lexa. Lexa était bien des choses, mais protocolaire et psychorigide étaient parmi les cinq premiers qualificatifs que l'on pouvait lui trouver. Et son rituel du soir ne pouvait que confirmer ses pensées. Elle sourit un instant puis estima qu'assez de temps s'était écoulé puisqu'elle ouvrit la porte et quitta la chambre sans un regard pour Lexa.

Cette dernière abandonna l'idée de réviser, et laissa tomber son livre comme elle se laissa retomber sur le dos. Des soirées comme ça, elle s'en passerait bien.

* * *

\- Tu sais Linc'… commença Octavia.

\- Aïe aïe aïe… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? rit Lincoln.

\- Arrête, on dirait que je te fais peur… dit O' en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais c'est le cas, mon amour. Tu es une vraie guerrière, je te rappelle, sourit-il.

\- Mais n'importe quoi ! coupa la brune.

Lincoln se tut et tenta de garder son sourire tout en sachant déjà ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Ils étaient restés tous les quatre plantés devant la porte de la chambre de Lexa pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant d'aller se coucher. Et s'ils avaient vaguement entendu des voix s'élever, personne ne savait ce qui s'était dit entre Lexa et Clarke et pire encore, personne n'en avait vue aucune des deux jeunes femmes en ressortir.

\- Il y a quelque chose entre Clarke et Lexa, déclara-t-elle.

Lincoln laissa échapper un « Ah bon ? » qui sonna faux, mais les réflexions silencieuses d'Octavia la maintenaient trop concentrée pour qu'elle s'en rende compte. Il réfléchit en quelques secondes. Trois choix, dont un non envisageable, s'offraient à lui. Choix numéro 1 : il feignait l'ignorance en ponctuant les remarques d'Octavia de « Ah bon ? » tout aussi faux que le dernier, de « Ah non je n'ai pas remarqué » ou encore « mais enfin elles te l'auraient dit ! ». Ce qui, s'il était découvert allait lui attirer des ennuis auprès de sa petite amie. Choix numéro 2 : Il racontait tout à Octavia. Ce qu'il avait appris, surpris et compris. Ce qui lui entraînerait non seulement des problèmes avec Clarke et Lexa (qu'il ne voulait absolument pas trahir), mais aussi des problèmes avec Octavia qui finirait par lui reprocher de ne pas avoir respecté ses amies. Enfin, choix numéro 3 qui était l'opposé parfait du choix numéro 1 : il rentrait dans son jeu, ce qui lui permettrait de ne pas lui mentir (« Oui j'avais remarqué ! ») et à la fois de ne pas confirmer les soupçons de sa petite amie sur sa complicité. Et point non négligeable, il gardait le secret sans risquer sa peau auprès d'une des colocataires.

Le calcul fut vite fait, et Lincoln opta pour la troisième option en priant mentalement tous les dieux imaginables pour que son plan fonctionne. Une Octavia soupçonneuse était une Octavia insupportable, il en avait déjà fait la mauvaise expérience.

\- Quelque chose ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

\- Oui, genre un secret.

\- Ça expliquerait leur attitude… murmura-t-il.

\- Tu as remarqué ?

Octavia parut surprise de voir que Lincoln était d'accord avec elle, mais après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il semblait avoir de bonnes intuitions.

\- Oui, enfin je ne les connais pas trop mais bon… De ce que tu me disais elles étaient très proches et là elles semblent distantes… commença-t-il.

\- Distantes ? Tu as trouvé ? Pour le coup elles étaient carrément trop proches !

\- Moi j'ai trouvé leur proximité fausse, annonça Lincoln, une pointe de fierté dans sa voix.

Détourner Octavia de la vérité n'était pas forcément dans ses plans mais s'il pouvait offrir encore quelques semaines de tranquillité à Clarke et Lexa, il serait ravi de leur donner un coup de main. Octavia le fixa silencieusement une minute. Elle semblait évaluer le degré de sérieux de Lincoln.

\- Tu te moques de moi ? finit-elle par demander.

\- Non. C'est la sensation que j'ai eue. C'était exagéré, tu vois, comme ces émissions débiles que tu reg…

\- . . . J'ai zappé dessus UNE FOIS ! Enfin, ce n'est pas le sujet. Justement, elles auraient tout intérêt à ce qu'on n'y croit pas, tu ne crois pas ?

Lincoln leva un sourcil et jaugea sa petite amie. Il était plutôt bon au jeu du mec qui ne comprend rien aux femmes. Pour conclure sa prestation, il lâche une phrase on ne peut plus cliché :

\- Il faudrait vraiment être tordues pour faire ça.

\- Tu parles d'une colocation de 4 filles, je te rappelle.

\- Pas faux.

Lincoln hocha les épaules et s'allongea, les deux mains derrière la nuque.

\- Tu n'es au courant de rien ? finit-elle par demander.

\- Au courant de quoi ?

\- Ce qui se passe !

\- Entre vous ?

\- NON ! Entre elles, Linc'… râla Octavia en levant les yeux au ciel.

Lincoln grimaça, mais Octavia ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

\- Non, tu n'as pas l'air au courant… Et bien que tu sois perspicace, tu restes un mec, sourit Octavia.

Lincoln leva les yeux au ciel, bien trop heureux pour oser rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Il clôt définitivement la conversation en embrassant sa petite amie.

* * *

\- Puisqu'on est ensemble officiellement depuis…

Raven regarda l'heure sur le réveil de sa table de nuit et constata qu'il était minuit passé avant de continuer sa phrase.

\- …un jour maintenant, on peut tout se dire ? Hein ?

Anya la regarda de travers. A vrai dire, elle savait que Raven allait la mêler à ces histoires, mais elle ne s'y attendait pas si tôt. Quand bien même, user la carte du couple lui paraissait être la tactique la moins subtile qu'il soit.

 _Raven… Subtilité… Non en fait ça n'a rien de surprenant._

\- Je peux accepter beaucoup de choses Raven. Le meurtre par exemple, je le tolère quand il est nécessaire.

\- Sérieux ? grimaça Raven. Tu crois que j'ai tué quelqu'un ? T'as cru qu'on était dans une guerre post-apocalyptique ou quoi ?!

\- C'était un exemple Rae'… souffla Anya, agacée. Mais par contre, si tu as torturé des animaux, ou couché avec un membre de ta famille… ça, non je ne pourrai pas le tolérer.

\- Tu regardes vraiment trop la télé, rit Raven. Non je parlais de quelque chose qu'une connaissance en commun pourrait vouloir me cacher et que tu saches, par exemple, dit-elle.

\- Lexa par exemple ? demanda Anya avec un air stupide.

\- Comment tu sais ?

Raven ouvrit grand la bouche, l'air choqué et fasciné qu'Anya ait trouvé si vite.

\- Raven, nous n'avons qu'une connaissance en commun, rappela Anya.

\- Ah, oui. Bien vu.

Anya sourit devant la naïveté parfois déconcertante de sa petite amie, mais continua de la fixer, attendant la suite de ses questions.

\- Et bien, tu vois, je ne te crois pas quand tu me dis que Lexa ne te dit plus rien. Il y a deux semaines, tu m'assurais qu'elle était folle amoureuse de Clarke, et aujourd'hui tu me dis presque de laisser tomber. Sans parler du fait que Lexa ait déserté pour s'envoyer en l'air avec une fille dont je n'ai pas connaissance !

\- Et quoi ? demanda Anya, agacée. Tu crois que je te trompe avec elle ?

\- Tu me trompes avec elle ? s'inquiéta soudain Raven.

\- Raven, j'étais avec toi cette nuit-là !

\- AH !

Raven sauta du lit et pointa du doigt Anya avant de gesticuler en une danse de la victoire approximative.

\- Comment tu sais de quelle nuit je parle ?!

Anya sentit une boule se former au fond de son estomac. Trouver une excuse ET avoir l'air détaché commençait sérieusement à devenir compliqué.

\- J'étais là, ce midi, quand tu t'en ai pris à Lexa, tenta-t-elle.

Elle fixa Raven en tentant de ne pas se décomposer. Sans rien dire, l'imagination de Raven devrait d'ici peu lui trouver une excuse toute faite, plus ou moins réelle, mais qui lui permettrait de gagner un peu plus de temps.

\- OU ALORS, continua Raven.

 _Bingo !_

\- Elle t'a raconté avec qui elle s'est envoyée en l'air.

\- Raven, pour la dernière fois, Lexa ne m'a rien dit. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne la crois pas, tout simplement ?!

\- Parce qu'elle ment ! Ecoute, je la connais depuis assez longtemps. Je l'ai vue revenir de rencards des milliers de fois. Et ce matin, elle avait son visage post-rencard.

\- Je ne comprends pas, feignit-elle. Elle n'était pas avec Clarke hier soir ?

\- Si… Donc Clarke est forcément au courant.

\- Je ne comprends pas du tout ta logique, répéta Anya. Elles ont peut-être juste passé une bonne soirée, probablement qu'elles ont même parlé de nous, et quand chacune est allée se coucher tu n'étais pas rentrée.

\- Mais…

\- Laisse-moi finir ! la coupa-t-elle. Tu n'es pas rentrée si tard, si ?

\- Minuit, annonça Raven en réfléchissant.

\- Ok, ce qui veut dire qu'elle dormait avant minuit. Tu es d'accord avec ça ?

Raven hocha la tête, sans être sûre de suivre le raisonnement de sa petite amie.

\- Lexa s'est couchée tôt, et comme elle est réglée comme une pendule, elle s'est réveillée tôt. Plus tôt que d'habitude. DONC ! Elle est partie courir plus tôt, toute seule, en pensant que tu n'étais pas rentrée. CQFD ! s'exclama Anya, fière d'elle, en posant ses poings sur ses hanches.

Raven, elle, paraissait plus sceptique. Même si l'histoire d'Anya, ou Lexa se tenait, il y avait quelque chose derrière le sourire de Lexa et le fou rire d'Anya ce midi. Et elle était bien déterminée à découvrir ce que c'était.

\- Tu sembles y avoir beaucoup réfléchi pour une fille qui n'est pas au courant et qui ne couvre pas sa « pote de classe », dit-elle en mimant les guillemets.

Anya souffla, presqu'épuisée par les multiples réponses qu'elle devait donner, redonner et répéter à Raven. La situation dans laquelle elle était n'était pas facile, mais elle Raven en démultipliait la complexité.

\- Tu sais quoi Raven ? J'abandonne. Si le rationnel c'est tellement pas ton truc, que tu ne fais plus confiance à tes amies, alors je laisse tomber. En fait je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'obstine. Je ne devrais pas vouloir te faire changer. Et si la personne que tu es actuellement ne me convient pas, elle ne me conviendra jamais. T'es une fille super, mais moi, les histoires improbables avec les nanas qui débordent d'imagination c'est pas pour moi. Désolée.

Elle ne mentait pas. Anya avait cherché toutes les excuses du monde, toutes les histoires qui semblaient plus vraies que nature pour couvrir son amie. Et n'importe quelle fille sensée l'aurait crue. Mais voilà bien le problème. Raven n'était ni sensée, ni rationnelle. Et si elle s'en était amusée jusque-là, elle se rendait compte que ça ne pourrait pas durer. Alors à quoi bon insister, se lancer dans une histoire qu'elle savait perdue d'avance ?

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se leva, attrapa son sac et son téléphone.

\- Je vais rentrer en taxi, ne t'inquiète pas. Et si tu veux tant des réponses, montre aux gens qu'ils peuvent te faire confiance.

Elle ferma la porte de la chambre, et quitta l'appartement, laissant Raven dans un état semi-comateux. Sans s'en rendre compte, Raven avait réussi à se mettre en couple et se séparer de la personne en moins de 24 heures, ce qui constituait un record. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle s'attendait, elle était touchée par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait aimé passer du temps avec Anya et elle s'était attachée à elle. Elle s'était même plu à faire des efforts pour lui plaire et lui faire plaisir.

Sans un bruit, elle éteint la lumière et se glissa dans les draps encore toute habillée. Si elle s'endormait vite, elle pourrait oublier cette dernière scène, et demain, tout aurait peut-être changé.

* * *

Il était 4 heures lorsque Lexa ne supporta plus d'être allongée seule sur son lit. Sans un bruit, elle ouvrit sa fenêtre, enfila une tenue de sport et sortit dans la fin de nuit. Cet hiver allait rude. Le mois de Décembre était à peine entamé, et Lexa pouvait déjà sentir que les premières neiges n'allaient pas tarder à tomber. Alors qu'elle examinait le ciel avec un air absent, le visage de Clarke s'imposa à son esprit, comme pour lui rappeler ce qui s'était passé. Alors pour essayer d'oublier un peu cette sensation de malaise et chasser de son esprit la nuit dernière, elle se mit à courir. Pas à courir comme elle le faisait les autres jours, à son rythme, en visualisant mentalement son parcours. Non, elle se mit à courir comme si quelque chose la pourchassait : à pleine vitesse, avec un rythme incertain et intense que sa respiration avait du mal à gérer. La musique à fond dans ses oreilles, elle laissa son esprit divaguer sans se préoccuper de la douleur qui envahissait sa poitrine. Le froid, la nuit, le rythme effréné de sa course, rien ne semblait pourtant la calmer. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant sur un des plus beaux points de vue de Manhattan qu'elle s'arrêta net.

Le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle était d'une beauté époustouflante. Le ciel rosé trouvait lentement sa clarté du matin, tandis que le soleil perçait difficilement les nuages sans pour autant réussir à réchauffer l'air. La ville n'était pas encore réveillée, mais elle commençait tout juste à papillonner. Lexa resta plantée là, quelques minutes à observer sa ville se réveiller, lorsque l'application qui enregistrait ses performances de course lui annonça qu'elle avait de loin surpassé ses records. Elle revint lentement à la réalité et revint en marchant vers l'appartement, non sans s'arrêter dans une boulangerie française pour acheter des viennoiseries à ses colocataires et leurs invités.

Il était 6h passées lorsqu'elle ouvrit délicatement la porte. Ses colocataires n'étaient sûrement pas réveillées. Et si elle pariait que réveiller Raven, Anya, Octavia et Lincoln n'était pas un problème, elle ne se risquerait pas à réveiller Clarke, surtout après leur dispute de la veille.

C'est donc en silence qu'elle déposa le petit déjeuner sur l'îlot central de la cuisine. Elle s'affaira à sortir des assiettes, des verres et du jus d'orange pour tout le monde, et alla se doucher. Ritualisée comme personne, elle rangea sa chambre, fit son lit et prépara ses affaires pour la journée. A 7 heures, elle sortit de la chambre et tomba sur Raven, prête elle aussi.

\- Salut Rae'.

\- Salut, répondit-elle d'un ton las qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Ca ne va pas ? Où est An' ?

\- Tu as répondu à ta première question par ta deuxième question.

Lexa ne comprit pas de suite ce que Raven insinuait, mais lorsqu'elle se pencha pour voir dans la chambre de sa colocataire et qu'elle la vit vide, elle comprit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je croyais qu'elle savait avec qui tu as couché… Et j'y suis allée un peu fort.

Lexa se tendit mais ne fut pas surprise. Elle connaissait Raven. Mais vu la tournure qu'avait pris leur nuit, elle était reconnaissante à Anya de n'avoir rien dit.

\- Tu devrais parfois apprendre à nous faire confiance, dit simplement Lexa.

\- C'est ce qu'elle a dit…

Raven semblait dépitée et les cernes sous ses yeux traduisait le manque de sommeil. C'est ce qui motiva Lexa à laisser tomber. Elle attrapa un pain au chocolat et le tendit à Raven avec un sourire désolé. Cette dernière le prit et la remercia silencieusement.

\- Vous êtes déjà prêtes ? demanda Octavia dans leurs dos.

\- Mal dormi, grognèrent-elles en même temps.

Octavia les regarda étrangement mais s'assied face à elles et dévora un pain au chocolat.

\- Merci Woods, c'est super bon.

Lexa hocha la tête et sourit légèrement.

\- Lincoln dort encore ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non il se douche. Je vous épargne le magnifique spectacle de mon petit ami en caleçon, railla-t-elle.

Les deux autres rirent avant d'être coupée net par Octavia qui demanda où était Anya. Lexa lui fit des gros yeux et elle tenta de se rattraper comme elle put en demandant à Lexa où était Clarke, ce qui n'était guère mieux.

\- Elle dort encore, tenta-t-elle.

\- Avec la lumière ? Ta chambre est grande ouverte.

\- Euh non, elle a dormi dans sa chambre, répondit machinalement Lexa en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

\- Oh…

Octavia fixa Lexa plus longtemps que nécessaire, espérant probablement en savoir plus sur ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir, en vain. Après avoir échangé plusieurs regards avec Raven sans discrétion, Lexa finit par se tourner vers elle.

\- Quoi Octavia ? Si tu as une question, pose-la. Parce que la télépathie n'a pas l'air de fonctionner avec Raven, dit-elle calmement.

\- En fait, je me disais… Tu ne nous as jamais dit pourquoi tu avais quitté la soirée de gala de début d'année ?

Lexa sentit son visage perdre toutes ses couleurs et un malaise la gagna subitement. Elle croisa ses mains sous la table pour cacher sa nervosité et fixa Octavia avec profondeur. En soit, elle agissait en professionnelle. La tête haute, voire un air hautain, la voix ferme et dure et le visage fermé. Elle portait son masque d'Alexandria Woods, la professionnelle.

\- Je ne me sentais pas bien, finit-elle par dire. Je suis rentrée. Et je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- C'est rigolo, c'est mot pour mot ce que nous a dit Anya.

\- C'est parce que c'est mot pour mot ce que je lui ai dit, commença à s'agacer Lexa.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous as rien dit ? Pourquoi c'est Anya qui nous a prévenues ?

\- Parce que je suis tombée sur elle en sortant des toilettes.

Lexa était catégorique, et personne ne sachant ce qui s'était réellement passé aurait cru à son histoire. Mais elle commençait à avoir des doutes. Avec tout ce qui se passait, tous ces sous-entendus, elle était prête à parier que ses colocataires étaient au courant de quelque chose.

Heureusement ou non, Clarke se leva à ce moment-là, sans un sourire. Elle fit couler un café et s'assied à la droite d'Octavia sans un mot.

\- Waouh… Bin dis donc les filles, vous êtes d'une humeur teeeeellement gaiiiiiie, ironisa cette dernière. Si c'est pour vous voir tirer la gueule, je vais prendre ma douche avec Lincoln !

Raven rit discrètement mais les deux autres colocataires restèrent enfermées dans leurs bulles. Octavia souffla et retourna dans sa chambre.

\- Sérieux les filles, faites un effort… tenta Raven

\- J'ai mal dormi, dirent-elles en même temps.

\- Oui, moi aussi mais ce n'est pas une raison ! D'habitude c'est sur vous qu'on peut compter.

Raven se leva à son tour en faisant grincer sa chaise pour faire comprendre son mécontentement, et retourna, elle aussi dans sa chambre. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la cuisine. Il dura cinq bonnes minutes et fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui toquait à la porte.

Lexa et Clarke échangèrent un regard interrogateur, le premier depuis la veille. Pourtant, rien ne sembla se transmettre entre les deux jeunes femmes. Lexa alla ouvrir la porte et tomba sur Anya, visiblement tombée du lit comme elle.

\- Je t'amène ? demanda-t-elle sans même lui dire bonjour.

\- J'attrape mon sac, attends-moi là, lui répondit Lexa.

Elle laissa la porte ouverte et alla rapidement à sa chambre. Anya aperçut Clarke, toujours attablée, et lui fit signe de la main. La blonde lui répondit d'un faible sourire avant que Lexa ne lui coupe la vue.

\- On y va ?

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'arrête de donner des potentielles dates pour la sortie des prochains..._

 _Petite information, il ne reste qu'une dizaine de chapitres avant le fin mais... Je crois bien m'être emballée pour écrire une suite ;)._

 _Je vous embrasse bien fort en espérant que votre rentrée s'est bien passée ! Merci encore à tous ceux qui m'ont lue, me lisent encore et me liront peut-être plus tard._

 **Guest :** _C'est vrai que Lincoln et Anya sont au top. C'est là qu'on va comprendre les priorités de chacun. Lincoln essaie d'être juste, Anya est loyale en amitié... Les caractères se définissent ;)._

 **Skippy1701 :** _Ton avis est très important pour moi alors... J'espère que l'attente ne t'aura pas découragée ! Merci de lire encore et de commenter._

 **Edas44 :** _Tu as tout compris ! D'ici peu, il faudra bien révéler leur secret au grand jour... Mais la question c'est : comment va-t-il être accueilli ?! ;)_

 **LKim :** _Aha j'ai tellement rigolé en écrivant le chapitre d'avant... Ca fait du bien de temps en temps. J'alterne en fait ! Un coup on rit, un coup on pleure... ;p_

 **Roxdrama :** _Aha ! Pourtant la fin du dernier chapitre n'était pas la partie la plus drôle ;p_

 **Rosiie09 :** _Merci beaucoup pour tout ces compliments ! Waouh ça fait plaisir ! J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue..._

 **Chatow :** _C'est rigolo, c'est exactement comme ça que je vois Lincoln. En Nounours bienveillant !_

 **Guest :** _Merci !_

 **Cassie :** _Merci beaucoup ! Malheureusement je n'ai pas été aussi rapide cette fois... J'espère faire mieux pour le prochain !_

 **clara333 :** _J'aime bien savoir que tu ris autant à la lecture que moi lorsque je l'écris ! Très contente que ça te plaise._

 **pizza-wolf-66 :** _Tout d'abord, très sympa ton pseudo ! J'adore ! Ensuite, merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments ! Je ne sais pas encore si Murphy fera son apparition dans ce premier tome... Mais sûrement dans le prochain ! ;)_


End file.
